Home
by Mccorv3
Summary: A slow burn story of Beth and Daryl after the fall of the prison as they search for their family, to struggle to survive and develop a budding relationship. AU after episode 4X08 - Too Far Gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing of The Walking Dead but I love this show so here's my first attempt at a fan fic for this group. I'm a huge Daryl fan so I pretty much love anything with him in it! Be kind and let me know what you think!**

**HOME**

Beth awoke to a terse shake at her shoulder. She blinked awake, searching the dim light of the morning dawn. Daryl was no longer touching her but near and peering out the window through a slit in the thin drapes. His body tense; his crossbow held deftly in one hand while the other pulling the drapes back slightly further.

"Daryl?" she questioned, sitting up slowly from her bag and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Shh," he hushed lowly. "Men."

Three months.

It had been three months since the attack. Just the two of them, Beth and Daryl, for those three months of running, searching, hunting and surviving. Three months of uncertainty, hunger, exhaustion, sadness and anger.

Somehow as the heat of summer had faded into a crisp and lingering autumn, Beth and Daryl had managed to etch out an existence of survival. They were nomads, moving from place to place daily. It had been a struggle for the first part, Beth having to learn a lot about being out in the world. The safety of the group and prison had not been conductive to her learning to take care of herself in this new reality. Daryl was an effective but hard teacher and Beth had needed to learn quickly.

They spent most of their time focused on food and safety. Little time was devoted to what they both wanted to do - looking for their family. Neither knew if their friends and family had survived the onslaught. The uncertainty was a constant quiver under the fatigue and starvation. Both kept their eyes open, searching for any and all signs that someone was alive from their group. Some of the family had to have survived. But nothing. Three months and neither had found anything.

The pair had stopped at this particular house two days prior, just before evening fell. The nights had begun to grow cold and fires could be a dangerous attractant to both the living and the dead. Winter was nipping at their heels and shelter was becoming increasingly more important with secure shelter difficult to find. The house was a large white Victorian with open full windows spanning both floors with a large wrap around porch encompassed with thin white railing in an intricate twisted design. The house would have been considered grand and airy if the neglect of the past year and half had not begun to show, leaving it with a haunted feeling. As they had come upon it, Beth felt twinge of homesickness settle into her stomach. She shoved it away quickly knowing if she entertained the thought it was consume her. There just wasn't time to reflect. Safety and survival always come first, a lesson learned quickly on the road with Daryl. The pair had worked fast to clear the house finding no lurking creatures, dead or alive. It had taken time, but now the duo had come to work well together. Once cleared, they found the home had been search before and there where limited supplies. A couple of jars of pickled tomatoes and a bottle of soda had been their plunder after a swift search.

As the sun begun to set, Daryl had decided the garage was the better option than staying in the house. It was set away from the house a decent distance, closer to the woods, with a workshop of sorts above the two car garage. The house had the more natural appeal to someone who might happen to wander by. Humans were now just as dangerous as the dead. Beth and Daryl had been lucky so far – they had found signs of other groups but had not come across any living since the prison fell.

They had moved their supplies and loot into the work shop, setting up in the East corner close to the door and a window. For two glorious nights, Beth knew four walls, a ceiling and a floor. She hadn't had that since the prison. Even Daryl relaxed from his hyper vigilant state and allowed Beth to take an extended watch, sleeping an uninterrupted eight hours. For the first time in months, they had a small sense of security and a chance to give their travel worn bodies a day of rest. The first night and day had been just that, rest for both and time to check weapons and supplies. In late afternoon, Daryl had suggested they research the house for more supplies. They had found some heavier sweaters and a cap for Beth for the upcoming winter, some matches in the basement along with a flash light and batteries. The best was the bag of long forgotten Halloween candy. A bag of snack sized Snickers. Heaven, Beth had decided, pure heaven. She had even gotten a half smirk from Daryl when she proudly shook her find to him. He had been so quiet, so withdrawn in these three months it warmed her to the core to see the fleeting smile on his face. A wonderful dinner of Snickers and the last jar of tomatoes had followed joyously.

Any and all good feelings from the past day had been stripped away by Daryl's quiet words.

"What? How many?" Beth asked rushed as she struggled the rest of her way out of the sleeping bag.

"Six, I think," mumbled Daryl as his blue eyes pierced the view of the house.

Too many, thought Beth sickly. She crawled next to Daryl at the window, her own eyes searching the scene below. One man, holding a crossbow like Daryl's, was stationed at one end of the yard while other sliver haired man was on the porch by the steps. Beth reached a hand up to the curtain, wanting a slightly better view than the slice currently provided. _Where were the other men?_

Daryl's hand shot out and gripped her wrist. "Girl, don't," he growled and released her. "They're in the house." He turned and grabbed his pack. "We need t' git. Now."

Despite being irked by being called _'Girl'_, Beth knew better than to question Daryl. He was honed for survival and if he said it was time to go, it was time to go. She reached for her sleeping bag, starting to roll it.

"No," Daryl snapped. "We don't have much time. They'll be done searchin' the house soon." He crept over to the door and opened it slowly, peering out the door. "Grab your pack an' move." The door opened down into the garage and from there was another door that led out the back towards the woods. If they hurried, they could leave without being noticed and gone before the group of men knew any different.

Beth groaned softly and reached for her pack, following Daryl down the stairs quietly. She loved that sleeping bag, having found it a couple of weeks ago. She stopped behind Daryl as she reached the bottom of the stairs, adjusting her pack to her back. She grabbed her knife and kept it readied in her hand, Daryl had trained her well. He was peering out the small window in the door. All the men were up at the house, the coast was clear.

Daryl slowly opened the door and looked back at her, nodding to her. Beth nodded back. Same drill they had done time and time again. Daryl took the first step out the door, crossbow held ready and aimed. Beth followed quickly, she took in the surroundings quickly and ran toward the cover of the trees.

"Hey, where ya off to?" a voice shouted out from behind her just as Beth reached the first tree. It made her breath catch and she whipped her head behind her. Daryl was a couple of paces behind her, his eyes wide with the acknowledgement of the deep male voice.

"Go," he ordered brusquely.

Beth sprinted followed closely by Daryl, her heart pounding in her chest with fear.

"Gonna check out the garage. Keep it down," came the response. It came from the house area, between two men. Whatever it was, they weren't troubled with the escaping duo at the moment.

"Wait," was the last bit Beth heard before she was too deep into the woods for the voices to carry. Relief eased into her body and she slowed from her pace. She want to turn and stop to talk with Daryl, but as if anticipating her want Daryl roughly nudged her shoulder and gruffly muttered, "Keep goin'."

Daryl over took her in the run, shooting her a look for even considering slowing down. Beth let out as long as a breath as she could afford at this pace and wondered, not for the first time, how deep her reservoir of patience went. She followed as she always did, cursing his longer legs as she always did.

The pair continued at a rapid race until there were several miles of distance between them and the house before relaxing to a slow jog. "We should stay close," huffed Beth as she slowed her pace.

Daryl shot her a glowering glare. "What?"

"Our sleeping bag and a couple other things. We can go back for them," Beth countered as she came to a sudden stop. She was growing tired of months of scowls. "We can wait nearby. Then when they leave, we can get our stuff back."

"No," Daryl commanded, slowing to a walk but not stopping with her.

Beth furrowed her brow. "Yes!" she shot back. "We need those sleeping bags. And my jacket is back there." She gestured her arms out wide, modelling the fact she was wearing only a hooded sweatshirt over her clothes.

"Keep your damned voice down, girl," he growled back at her as he sent her another fierce glare with his hooded blue eyes. "Keep movin'. We need more distance between them and us."

A couple of cool drops from the grey clouds fell coldly onto her cheek as she clenched her fists into tight balls. "I'm not a _girl_," she snapped back.

Daryl snorted his disagreement and set his gaze up to the cloudy sky. "Ain't nothin' else that I can tell. Can't even grab your own damn jacket." He turned his attention back to her. "We need t' keep movin'," he repeated coolly and started walking away.

Beth gritted her teeth and bit her tongue. She wanted to argue. She wanted to smack him. Daryl was trying under the best of conditions but three months alone might have just secured her qualifications for sainthood. He would lead and she would follow. What else could she do? More cold drops fell from above as she fell in step behind him, angrily. She griped tightly to the straps of her pack as she sneered snidely at the angel wings in front. Daryl was the furthest thing from an angel in her mind right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD but I'd sure like to borrow Norman Reedus for a couple of hours :)- Thanks for all the great comments and reviews. The last chapter was more from Beth's perspective, now it's Daryl's turn. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

A drizzling wetness continued to fall as they continued deeper into the woods. The grey misty haze covered the sky, blotting out any real sun but Daryl guessed it was well after midday. He figured they were a safe distance from the men but their newest and biggest problem was the weather now. The temperature was dropping fast and the cold sprinkling was starting to pick up.

Daryl glanced over at Beth. She had pulled the hood up over her head a while back and pulled the strings tight but he could tell she was wet down to the bone and miserable despite being tight-lipped about the situation. His hair was dripping water down the back of his neck. They had to get out of this mess; it wasn't letting up. Daryl searched the area intently, they needed shelter but there just wasn't anything but trees in all directions. He growled in frustration.

Beth sent a questioning look over to Daryl, her brow furrowed. "Daryl?"

"Damn rain," he muttered in response.

"It's turning to sleet." Beth frowned and tried to wipe the cold wetness from her eyes. "Maybe… maybe we should try going back? Maybe the men left?" she offered again.

"Would you leave?" he asked brusquely. Even if the band of men had left, they were more than a half day's travel from the house. They would never make it before nightfall. No, they had to find something here soon. The town back by the house was also too dangerous with that group of men around. Daryl had watched the troop as they appeared from the woods, quickly and silently and he had felt his stomach bottom out. They moved not as a ragged group but as a skilled and deadly band of men who knew how to act with precision and stealth. He knew their kind. He wasn't about to put Beth or himself anywhere near them.

Anger flashed across her face. "Well, what do you suggestion then? We can't stay out in this."

Before Daryl could bark an answer back a low moan came from behind them with a loud shuffle of brush. Daryl whipped around with his bow raised and aimed. Beth followed in suite, her knife poised and ready. Three walkers appear from the bushes, stumbling and groaning a few yards from them. Daryl let an arrow fly, hitting the lead male walker squarely between the eyes. The corpse fell to the ground, reaching for the last time. The others, a large man missing one arm in a jogging suit and an elderly woman in a thin and torn night-shirt, continued for the pair over their fallen comrade. There was time to reload so Daryl took several steps back as he reached for another arrow. Beth, moving slightly away, whistled to attract the dead and allow Daryl a chance to reload; a tactic they had used numerous times before. The lumbering man continued on course, reaching one grey beefy hand for Daryl while the decaying woman focused her attention on Beth.

The dead woman was fresher than the other two corpses so her stumbling was quicker and more coordinated. Beth took another step back, the damp muddy ground shifted under foot and caused her to lose her balance. The moment's distraction allowed the walker to lurch forward, snarling in anticipation, and grab a firm hold on to Beth's forearm that was holding the knife with its bony hand. Beth struggled against the monster, exhaustion from the day obvious affecting her strength against the snapping walker.

Daryl raised his bow and let the arrow fly at his attacker, the large man dropping instantly. "Beth!"

Beth tried to rip her arm free forcefully but only managed to lose her footing again. The momentum was with the walker now, forcing Beth back and down. They twisted and fell, struggling on the soggy forest floor. Daryl race to the fray, pulling his knife from its sheath and dropping his bow. His fingers brush the creature's body as he watched its teeth bear down on Beth's shoulder. A scream bubbled out of her throat, piercing the misty air around them. Bile rose up in him as Daryl tore the walker off Beth with wicked force. With the same fluid motion, he turned and his plunged his knife into the milky white eye of the walker, tossing the corpse aside.

Daryl turned back to Beth. She was kneeling in the mud, her hands covering the spot by her collar bone where she was attacked. Her face white with shock. Her eyes wide, blue and staring at nothing.

He swallowed the awful taste in his mouth. "Be-"

A strangled sound escaped Beth's lips. Half a cry, half a giggle. Her tears were mixing with the heavy sleet that had begun to fall. Daryl dropped to one knee in the mud, grabbing hold of her uninjured shoulder fiercely. A cold sweat had broken out over his body from the unsettling laughing wails esaping Beth.

"Gotta look at it," he whispered, his mouth suddenly so dry. _What the hell had just happened? Not Beth, not Beth, _his mantra repeated loudly in his head. Daryl's heart was pounding in his chest as he reached for Beth's hands, still clutching at the injured shoulder.

Beth gave a sharp shake of her head, her eyes brimming with tears but smiling strangely at him. "Not bitten," she managed to get out between chuckles.

She pulled her hands back, cupping them tightly. Daryl fingers instantly sought the site, there was a small rip and indent in the fabric but no obvious wound. He grabbed hold of her zipper and pushed open her soaking hoodie. Beth jerked back slightly as he reached under the collar of her damp shirt, fingers pulling the fabric back to get a better look at her collar bone and shoulder area. A pink bra strap was exposed, pale flesh starting to bruise but not broken. His blue eyes instantly found Beth's eyes, almost black in the dim grey haze surrounding them.

She raised her hands up, still cupped. "Look." A set of dentures rested her in palms. "They- they practically fell out once it- it bit me. I screamed when it started t'… clamp down and…" Her hands started to tremble. "I'm fine."

It was more of a question than an actual statement. Daryl nodded slowly as the relief washed over him. Beth was fine. Fucking poligrip had failed. A grin started to form. Beth was alive. An overwhelming urge to grab her and hold her tight surged in Daryl. He had to physically stop himself from lunging forward and wrapping her up in his arms. It a startled him, that strange and overpowering feeling. It was something that was creeping up on him more and more recently. Daryl gripped her shoulder a little tighter for reassurance. His or hers, he wasn't sure on which.

A shiver trembled through Beth's body, bringing Daryl back to their situation and the fact his right hand was still the reason for Beth's exposed flesh. He released her, catching one more fleeting glimpse of a pink strap before her clothes returned to their natural state. Beth dropped the dentures suddenly, as if they burned, and reached her shaking hands to her zipper, pulling her it her chin. He climbed to his feet and grabbed his bow, scanning the area around them quickly He collected his arrows from the rotting corpses. There were no new walker threats but the rain had turned to sleet and was coming down harder and faster. They were in more danger from the weather at the moment than more walkers. He returned to Beth and offered a hand to her to help her to her feet. She grasped on to his calloused hand, pulling herself to her feet. She held it, tight for a moment, steadying herself on her feet.

"We need t' move. Ya ok?" he questioned, watching her grimace as she shifted her weight gingerly from one leg to another.

Beth frowned. "My knee. I think I twisted it when I fell." She took a tentative step towards him but cried out softly in pain when the pressure reached her left leg. Daryl grabbed her awkwardly with one arm as she started to lose her footing again.

He grumbled deep in his chest, pulling her towards him to support her better. "Shit." There is it was again, that urge to completely wrap her tightly in his fold.

"Sorry," Beth groaned, clutching his upper arm for support. She looked up at Daryl, a questioning look and fear in her eyes. She doesn't ask it but he can see it written all over her face – what the hell were they going to do?

He glanced out at the forest again, growing whiter and wetter with each passing second. They needed shelter and fast. They had no prospects and now Beth could barely move. They couldn't go back the way they came. So that left forward. He looked back at Beth when he felt her tremble against his arm again. There was only one other option too.

He slung his bow on to his back. "Here, gimme your arm," he ordered, a puff of his breath becoming visible in the chilled air.

Beth complied, wincing as she moved to give him her arm. Daryl bent lower, sliding her arm around his neck and sweeping her legs up into his grasp. Beth let out a little gasp at the suddenness of being in hauled up into his arms. Daryl's brows gave a perplexed twitch as he shifted Beth in his support. Girl was heavier than she looked, maybe it was the fact that she was sopping wet. _Hell, she ain't gonna to get any lighter_, Daryl supposed and start to trudge forward. He still wasn't sure where he was taking them but he knew they couldn't stay put.

Beth curled her arm around Daryl's neck, trying to help with the support. "Daryl, I can try t' walk… I just need a little help is all," she offered.

"Easier this way," he got out between gritted teeth as he carefully maneuvered a slight slope, careful not to jumble her too much.

Beth clutched his neck tighter as he navigated to even ground. "Daryl…" she chided, "You can't carry me the whole way."

He huffed out an indigent breath. "Tryin' to say I'ah old man?" He picked up the pace as if to prove something but really, he knew the more distance he covered before he wasn't able to carry her the better.

A small smile crept on to her face, a smirk almost. "Nah, _Mr. Dixon_, I would _never_ call you _old_." The emphasis was on all the right words.

"Ungrateful girl," he grumbled back at her but with no real malice behind it. "I'll carry you until I can't. Then… then we'll figure somethin' out."

Beth nodded and relaxed a bit into his hold, shivering. If he had thought more of it, he would have kept her talking but as it was he was grateful for the silence between them. He always was, especially now since it wasn't awkward between them anymore, and he needed to be alone with his thoughts to try to think of something to get them out of this mess. Hell of a way to die, from the weather, when there were millions of undead wandering the earth looking to take you down as a meal. He did not notice when the shivering, which had increased almost to the point of annoyance, had stopped. Nor did Daryl notice when she laid her head his shoulder, letting it droop.

His focus had been intently on the task of finding shelter. He did notice his fingers growing numb, his arms beginning to burn and the soreness starting to pierce into his lower back. He did notice the weather had turned to a heavy wet snow, coating everything in a blanket of white. He did notice the creeping, icy uncertainty and fear filling him. The cold reality surrounding him, failure was at hand...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I don't own TWD and here we go!**

Fear was starting to settle hard into his gut when the answer came into light. Daryl sloshed out of the timberland on to a path just as the anxiety was mounting unbearably in him at the uncertainty of their next move. It looked like an old jeep road, just cleared enough for one vehicle to pass. There was snow piling in the ruts, covering most of the tall dead grass that was still upright. The question of which direction to go in echoed in Daryl as he furrowed his brow and griped Beth a little tighter. Daryl narrowed his eyes and as the wind and snow swirled, parting the lane to the left, it showing a clearing and… and… the snow obscured the view again. Daryl's muscles started to bunch and cramp in his arms, he was beginning to be visible strained by continuing to hold Beth upright.

"Beth? You gotta wake up," he said, jumbling her slightly in his arms and was repaid with a scorching pain shooting in them. There was no movement. "Beth," Daryl called again, a harsh concern stealing into his voice. "Beth?"

Her eyes fluttered open but she didn't lift her head. "Huh?" She reached her free hand closer, fumbling as she clutched at his coat. "Maggie…" she muttered softly, "Not yet…"

"C'mon, Beth. Gotta put you down." Daryl could go no further carrying her and he wanted her awake to help make this decision. He started to ease her legs down, feeling a cramping sensation building in his biceps.

The shock of the movement caused Beth to grab tightly on to Daryl, wrapping both arms around his neck. "Wha- what?" She opened her blue eyes and blinked rapidly, her body quivering in surprise. "Daryl?"

He steadied her as she leaned against him, supporting her weight on him and one good leg. The only warm part on his body was where she was making contact. There was that unsettling feeling again, the urge to wrap his arms tightly around her. Daryl bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, attempting to chase the feeling away. He wasn't one to seek out contact with others and this persistent feeling was starting to get under his skin. He pulled her arms from around his neck and held her upper arms to aid her standing. A slight blush crept to her cheeks, a rosy pink color that was better than the paleness that haunted her face. He wasn't sure why, maybe the fact she hadn't meant to wrap her arms around such an old red neck.

He averted his gaze from her, jutting his chin down the way. "Found a road. Looks like there might be somethin' down there."

Beth nodded in agreement, looking down the path. "L-looks like a ho-house," she managed to get out through chattering and gritted teeth.

Daryl grimaced and stated, "Can't carry you anymore." He flexed a shoulder and cracked his neck, releasing a pop of pressure. "Guess I am _too_ old," he offered with a slight twitch of his lip. His face felt too cold in the wind and snow to actually smile, fearing it might crack.

A chill ran up Beth's spine visible and she shuddered violently. "Thank you. I- I think my l-leg is a bit better."

He nodded at the lie but didn't argue. There was no point. They started down their chosen path slowly. Beth wincing with each step as she leaned on Daryl for supporting, gripping his forearm tightly. They had not gone ten yards before Beth stumbled and yelped. Daryl was barely able to catch hold of her with his numb fingers before she fell flat into the snow. He hauled her up carefully, mindful of the wrench look of pain on her face.

"Hold on, girl," Daryl said as he wrapped her arm around his neck and took hold of her side, allowing for him to support most of the weight of her thin body.

Beth shot him a dirty look and pressed her bluing lips into a thin line but said nothing. She grabbed a hold of his hand on her hip tightly. _Why the hell is she pissed off at me?_ He shook the thought from him head and pressed forward towards the structure.

From the swirling snow and wooded area appeared a clearing with a lone cabin set by a dock and small lake. Spurred on by their salvation, the couple quickened their pace. Beth whimpered but wasn't deterred as she clutched Daryl's hand and body tightly in pain but continued to stumble forward with his support.

As they came upon the door, Daryl let go of Beth, leaving her to stand on her one good leg precariously, while pulling his crossbow from his back. He knocked a fist hard against the door and waited. No sounds came from within. Normally, he wanted to wait longer but it was freezing and they were wet, exhausted and at the end of their rope. Daryl pushed open the door with his bow raised and ready, scanning the interior quickly.

It was a one room cabin with a low ceiling and four windows, each one centering on a wall. Daryl edged in carefully and taking in the scene quickly, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. Directly to the right was an oak table with four wooden chairs compassed by a counter and cabinetry along the wall. Back in the furthest corner was a wood stove with a rocking chair on a braided rug centered in front of it. Finally there was a bed with a trunk at the base. A book shelf filled with books and games along with a grand armoire and small dresser set close by. Even in the dim grey light Daryl could see the dust and cobwebs; evidence that no one had been here in a very long time. It was perfect. It was empty.

Daryl lowered his bow and called out, "Beth, it's clear. You need help?" He slung his pack off his back and let it slide to the floor.

Her minute frame appeared in the doorway. "N-no." She stumbled in and sank into the nearest chair, trembling. Achingly, she removed her backpack from her shoulders and deposited it on to the table.

"You need to git out of those wet clothes. There's a stove. I'm gonna try to ligh' a fire."

He walked over to the wood stove and examined it. The owner seemed to have kept it clean and in good working order along with the rest of the cabin from the looks of it. The box next to wood stove had kindling and several logs left. Perhaps their luck was turning.

Beth groaned lowly. "Ugh, my p-p-pack is soaked. Zip-p-per broken. Most of m-my clothes are wet." She slopped her garments on to the table, her movements stiff and slow.

Daryl sighed and returned to his pack, closing the door tightly. The cold was making his fingers numb so he fumbled with the zipper on the bag. He rifled through it pulling out a set of his spare clothes, a flannel shirt and jeans. He also found the matches they had gotten from the house.

"Use these," he offered tossing the clothes at Beth and returned to the stove.

Daryl cleared out what little debris there was from the stove and grabbed what he needed to get it going, lighting a match. It took several moments for it to catch but at the first spark of heat relief washed over Daryl. He put a small log in to feed it and then another. The warmth was glorious. He twisted for more wood and spun into a sight. Beth, back turned and shirt off, was slowly sliding her pink bra from her body. Daryl was frozen, unable to avert his gaze or turn back around. He focused intently on the pink straps disappearing from her creamy skin. Beth placed the garment on the table by the rest of the wet clothes and reached down for the flannel shirt. Daryl could see the ridges of her spine and ribs as she bent over; she was rail thin. Daryl released a breath he didn't know he was holding as she lifted the shirt above her head, sliding it on to her arms and over her head. A small curve of her breast was suddenly visible creating a familiar sensation low in his gut. Daryl swallowed hard and swiftly turned back around before more was exposed. Heat was spreading across his face and neck that had nothing to do with the growing fire. _Shit. What the hell was that_? He raked his fingers through his brown hair.

He fixed his gaze on the yellow and orange flames in front of him, trying to regain his focus, when he realized he had forgotten the log. Too wary of looking or getting caught looking again, Daryl coughed to make Beth aware he was here. He reached without looking and grappled for another log.

"These p-pants… they're not gonna fi-fit me. I can put both m-m-my legs in one of yours!"

Daryl peeked back at her over his shoulder. Beth rose as she gingerly turned around to face him, the flannel buttoned to the top and reaching low on her thighs. She was standing, her injured left leg bent clumsily as she supported herself on one leg. She wrapped her arms around herself, clutching tight and shivering.

Daryl frowned and tried very hard to not allow his eyes to wander down the length of exposed pale legs. "Gotta git you warmer."

He rose and strode over to the full-sized bed. He shoved the trunk from in front of the bed to the side and grabbed hold the foot board rails. Yakking forcefully, he pulled the bed closer to the stove, the sound of iron grating against the floor hurting both their ears. He stripped the quilt from the bed in one fluid motion and wrapped it around Beth, she was freezing to the touch. She breathed shakily and clutched the covers tightly under her chin. Without a word or warning, he scooped her up, despite his protesting body. Her lips formed a surprised 'O' as he deposited her in the center of the bed carefully.

"What- what about you? Aren't you w-we-et?," she chattered between her teeth, concerned as she righted herself.

He half nodded in agreement as he peeled his coat and vest off, realizing they had kept him fairly dry. His hair was damp, dripping some cold slush down inside his collar but not enough to soak him. He pulled his outer flannel shirt off due to the dampness, leaving Daryl in a grey t-shirt. The air in the room was still chilled, creating goose bumps along the flesh on his arms. He slid out of his shoes and socks, both damp and frozen. His pants were wet and clinging to his thighs coldly. Daryl pulled at his button of his jeans but stopped and peeked over at Beth. She was curling into a ball, looking over at the fire. At least _she_ had the decency to look away. He slid out of his jeans and replaced them with his spare pair.

Daryl looked out each window, pulling the shades down after being satisfied with his rounds. He was exhausted, his body worn out and his mind tired and foggy. He wasn't sure how Beth was still awake as he knew he was about to give out but he couldn't. Someone had to keep watch. Someone had to protect them.

Her voice soft and low, Beth called to him, "Come rest." She was resting on her side now, body wrapped in the quilt and snuggled into a pillow. The bed was a full-sized one. Big enough for a man or a cozy couple… but not built for two separate spaces.

"Nah," Daryl responded quietly; he had to pay for his indiscretion earlier. He couldn't be crawling in to that bed with her.

"Daryl. Y-you have to be just as cold as I am. C'mon," she called out again.

Daryl grunted in return and grabbed chair to place in front of the door, taking his bow back in hand. "Git some sleep. I'll keep first watch."

"It's too c-c-cold and wet out there. No one or thing is going to be out t-tonight."

He ruminated the thought for a moment. No one but them was so stupid as to be out in this weather. Walkers would have no cause to suspect them in this building and the freezing temperatures would all but stop them in their tracks. Perhaps…

Beth reached a hand from under the quilt and tapped the space next her. "I don't bite," she teased softly.

He huffed a dismissive grunt and shifted uncomfortably. God, he was tired. He grabbed the chair and thrust it under the door knob. He shook it once to ensure it was secure. They never did this. They never slept at the same time, purposely – as there were a couple of times in the beginning when Beth had nodded off while on watch. Hence, they had never tried sharing the same sleep space. He added another log, the heat was spreading into the chilled air.

Daryl moved to the side of the bed, uncertain. He placed his bow by the head of the bed just where he could reach it in an emergency.

Just as he was starting to slowly lowered himself to the edge of the bed, Beth pulled back the quilt to offer him some warmth. "Here, t-take half," she offered.

He shook his head in the negative. "Keep it. I'm fine." He flipped the sheet back and finally laid back, resting his head on the pillow and lacing his hands across his chest. The pinstriped blue sheet wasn't much for coverage but it was something. Sadly enough although he was cold, tired and uncomfortable, these were not even close to the worst sleeping conditions he had ever had and that wasn't counting since the world had become a horror show.

The heat from the wood stove set the room a glow. Daryl thought it would be tough to sleep. That being next to Beth would keep him up all night or his vigilance would be needed for their protection. He was wrong, within moments his breath evened out and he slipped into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I also wanted to thank everyone for the support and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story and I'm doing by best to stay on schedule with an update every 4 to 5 days. Once again I own nothing of TWD. **

_Beth's flushed lips parted in a silent moan as he trailed his mouth down her neck and collar-bone, nipping her flesh lightly. His fingers pulled the pink strap of her bra off her shoulder as he placed more heated kisses along her shoulder. Beth looked down at him with hooded sapphire eyes, urging him on with a passionate stare. His lips skirted the edge of her breast and he pulled down the lacey pink cup, releasing a rosy, peaked nipple._

Daryl sucked in a harsh breath as he awoke from his dream. His heart was pounding in his chest from the images still fresh in his mind. There was another pounding, located lower and much, much harder. Unsure of when or how, he was now pressed up against the sleeping form in front of him, his arm snaked around her waist and his hardness strained against her rear. He tensed and waited, holding his breath. When he realized Beth was still sleeping, he inched his body away from her. Daryl slowly rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't usually like this.

He needed to get out of here, clear his mind. He rose skillfully from the bed, carefully untangling himself from the sheet. He grabbed his socks, flannel and boots, sliding into them. He threw his coat on hurriedly and carried his crossbow to the door. Daryl glanced back at Beth's quilted and sleeping body, her blond hair fanning out on the pillow. Another vision to haunt him. Turning back around, he pulled the chair from the door and peered outside.

The world outside was covered in a pristine white snow cover, several inches had stuck overnight. The air was crisp and cold, making Daryl's lungs burn slightly with his first deep breath. He took several tentative steps out into the morning light, his boots crunching beneath each step. The area was clear so Daryl took his time scanning the area. The lake was near and was small enough to see all the shores, several other small cabins dotted the opposite shorelines. Despite the freezing night, there was no real ice formation on the choppy waters. Another plus from the lake was the cabin was settled onto a peninsula so that one-third of its perimeter was surround by the late, leaving less area for Daryl to be concerned about for protection. The dock was short but looked sturdy. There was a twelve foot aluminum with a boat cover tied to the end securely.

He walked to the rear of the cabin and found the shed he had noted when securing the cabin last night. Daryl stood quietly in front of the door, blinking and thoughtful. This red shed with it's the heavy iron curved handle and barn like shape was so much like the one behind the house he lived in as a child. For a moment, he was certain when he opened the door he would find the belt and chain dangling dangerously on the wall, the rusted hook hanging from the ceiling. Daryl hesitated and drew in a troubled deep breath.

_How fuckin' lame can ya git in one mornin', Darlena_, snickered his internal Merle. _Can't open the damn door t' a to a look-alike shed. And ya leave a sweet piece'a ass untouched in a warm bed._ _Boy, that group ya been with has sissified ya somethin' fierce_. _Weren't like that with good ole Merle._

Daryl gave a hard yank to open the shed door, requiring more effort due to the heavy snow in front, to silent the badgering claims. Like the cabin, it was neat and orderly. Rows of tools and equipment were mounted to the walls. No belt, no chains, no hook dangling from the center. This wasn't the room of horror from his childhood. How he hated that shed. He couldn't even recall how many times was he dragged there kicking and screaming or even unconscious.

The shed held another unfortunate memory for Daryl. It was last time he saw Merle before he left for the Army. His elder brother was leaning up against the shed, cigarette hanging precariously out of his mouth, and his pocket knife in hand, picking at the dirt under his finger nails. Daryl had just returned from the afternoon out at the lake. He knew better than to spend any time at home in the summer. He had his fishing pole supported against his shoulder, a string of bass dangling from his hand. His catch was good. He'd be having some dinner tonight.

"Whatcha got there, Darlena?" asked Merle, not looking up at him.

"Couple bass fer dinner. Shoulda come with me, they was really bitin'," he responded proudly, raising his catch for review.

Merle nodded his approval at the catch. "Woulda but had me some work t' do." He motioned his head over to his beat up pick up. Next to the front of the cab was a duffle bag, packed and full. "Was waitin' til ya came back." He straightened up from his leisurely lean, pocketing his knife. "I'm outta here."

Looking from the bag and back to Merle, Daryl quietly asked, "What?" A steady panic was rising in his gut.

The older Dixon snuffed out his cigarette under the toe of his boot. "Told ya littl' brother. Ain't got no choice in the matter. It's the army or the slammer." Merle narrowed his eyes in a wince at the fear in his brother's eyes. He looked away quickly and started to the truck.

"You-you can't leave, Merle," protested Daryl as he trailed after his brother. "Please, Merle, don't go!"

"Law says I gotta go," he responded firmly as he reached for the door handle and then mumbled darkly," 'Sides if I stay, I'd be goin' t' prison fer sure. Can't stay here with that mean bastard no more." His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened on the handle. Merle reached down for his bag and shoved it in the rusty truck.

"Take me wit' ya, Merle, please," Daryl whimpered, his pleading eyes rimmed with tears.

Merle shot Daryl disapproving look as he climbed into the cab. "Shit, Darly, Dixons' don't cry. Not ever." He slammed the door and hung the crook of his elbow out the lowered window. "Buck up littl' brother. Yar gonna need it."

And with that, Merle roared the engine to life and pulled away from his brother. He didn't even look in the rear view window. If he would have bothered, Merle would have seen a thin ten year old, full of a day's dirt wearily waving good-bye to his brother and his one final savior leaving him behind to a house with their father. It would be three long years before he laid eyes on his brother again.

With a grimace, Daryl pushed all related memories out and tried to concentration again on the task at hand. The first items he reached for were the hatchet and ax, knowing they would come handy in the future. He could tell they were both sharp and well cared for as he turned them over in his hands. There were several other useful items in the shed – a ton of rope, a tarp, fishing poles and related equipment.

Daryl started to create a pile of items on the small work bench, trying to do nothing but focus on the task but his mind kept wandering back to the visions of his dream. That pink strap popped into his head again and he groaned. He wasn't normally like this. He wasn't one to reminisce nor was he so hormonally driven like some men. He usually had more control of his urges. He angrily raked his fingers through his dark locks. He'd often go long stretches between women. Hell, it was going on three… no four years since his last drunken adventure out the back door of a bar with a busty brunette looking to get in good with Meryl and his supply. It had been a quick fix and he had been fine with that. No strings attached and his own gratification was the singular thought on his mind at the time.

He had to get his head on straight, he wasn't some fucking hormonal teenager. Beth was just a kid… Well, hell, he knew she wasn't a child or anything but she weren't no adult either. She needed an adult to be in charge, to take care of her. He owed that to Hershel. He had no idea where her sister was, no idea where anyone from their group was or if they were even alive so she was his responsibility. Beth didn't need him moaning and drooling over her like some damn pervert. Daryl chewed the corner of his lip. She is just a kid, a girl. That's how he needed to think of her, that's how he was going to keep this straight in his head. _Just a girl_, he repeated internally again, biting down harder on his lip.

Beth was family, plain and simple. He needed to keep her safe, take care of her, and he wasn't doing that great of job of it. If he kept her going and alive, he was keeping all of them going and alive. Beth had this… this ability to stay positive, to keep on in the thick of the worst. Hell, she was always singing back at the prison. It had annoyed him to no end at first, mostly because he never really understood why or how she could sing. Someway, her mellow, harmonious voice had slowly ease its way into him so that when he would hear her voice on the wind, he would seek her out, mostly as a hidden audience.

The biggest problem was her flip side, her dark side. The group had seen it once back at the farm, after the showdown with the barn and the walkers. Perhaps it was because she was so young or maybe she was just built that way. Beth and Daryl had it real bad the first month after the fall of the prison. Neither of them knew what to do, where to go or how to survive. They had almost fallen apart more than once. Daryl himself had gone to a real dark place. He had lost everything, his family, his purpose but was able to step back before he fell off so he had a small appreciation of the ledge Beth had walked back on the farm. It was a slippery slope and she had fallen. At least it was a stumble she could recover from.

Daryl leaned back against the counter, taking in a shaky breath through his mouth and blowing it forcefully out his nose. Enough of this bull shit. No more weakness. They weren't going to make it at this rate. He needed a better plan. He just didn't know what that was yet. He had started to train her on tracking and hunting but there was so little time to dedicate to those lessons while trying to survive day-to-day. So much of their time was devoted to locating food and shelter while avoiding death.

He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the brow of his noise. He had to do this. He wasn't Rick, a true leader, but he had to figure this out. He just needed to clear his head of all distractions – new and old. Daryl looked out the door at the fresh snow. A hunt, he needed to hunt. A day in the woods, focused on the stalk, would help him get his mind working properly again.

**A/N: Sorry for the little tease at the beginning, there isn't going to be much physical action between the two for awhile - I'm out to Chapter 12 right now and nothing! Reminder, I did say this was going to be a slow burn!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I own nothing of TWD. Thank you so very much for all the great reviews again! I appreciate every single one of them - I try to respond to all of them! So, we've been with Daryl the last couple. Here's a quick Beth POV chapter. Sorry it's not too long and not very exciting. I'll do my best to post soon!**

Beth rolled over on to her back when she heard the door shut; her body jolting awake. For a moment her mind raced before she was able to recall yesterday and all that had happened. She watched a shadowy figure pass by one of the window blinds and realized it was just Daryl. She could tell by the crossbow held in his hands. He was just outside, probably checking the parameter. She relaxed her body, letting her heart settle back down. She had been so sound asleep, exhaustion had taken its toll.

She moved her body slowly, stiff and sore from all that had occurred the previous day. She rose and shifted her legs over the side of the bed sluggishly, wary of her injury to her left leg. Her knee was still painful and looked slightly swollen. Beth grimaced and moved it gingerly, testing the limits. It was tender to move, especially side to side, but still better than yesterday. She grabbed hold of the headboard for support as she lowered her feet to the cold floor. She stood for a moment, letting her legs adjust to the shifting balance due to her injury.

The first order of business was warmth. The cabin was chilly. The fire was almost dead, the embers burning orange in the ash. She moved slowly and awkwardly but still managed to place a small log in the stove and stoked it to fire. The warmth was welcomed as she was still only wearing Daryl's shirt. _Not exactly appropriate_, she thought wirily, _but neither were the sleeping arrangements_. Beth had awoken in the middle of the night to muffled words being muttered in her ear. It was then she realized she was being spooned by the large, gruff hunter she had spent the last lonely three months with. It shocked her at first, not initially realizing she was in the embrace of a sleeping man. A sense of panic set in as she contemplated a much scandalous thought. Then when the intangible mumbles came again, she realized Daryl was sound asleep. She felt a little silly for thinking that Daryl would have done this hold on purpose. She had to subdue a snicker as to not wake him. Hell, if anyone had told her a year ago she'd be cuddling with Daryl Dixon in bed by a fire, she would have scoffed at them, not to mention being slightly appalled at the notion. However, oddly enough, Beth had been just fine with it. She didn't think on it anymore at the moment and had settled back into his hold, enjoying the shared body heat. It wasn't long before his warm embrace and rhythmic breathing had soothed her back to a deep slumber.

But perhaps strolling around in just his shirt this chilly morning was crossing the line a bit she considered, chewing at a fingernail. She checked out her clothes, laid out on the table and found them still slightly damp and cold. Beth rearranged most across the table to aid in drying faster before hobbling over the wardrobe against the far wall, hoping to find more clothing inside. She pulled the giant and beautiful floor length doors open. There were two men's coats, one heavy and one lighter. Both were too big for her but would be better than nothing when they decided to leave. Also an extra pair of boots that looked like they might fit Daryl so she pulled them out for review later. There were a couple of shirts hanging in there also, again too big for her but possibly for Daryl… _Or at least he could rip the sleeves off as he was so fond of doing_, she thought and smiled. As she went to close the doors, Beth noticed the picture taped to the inside of the door. It looked like it might have been taken at the dock she saw last night. There was an older man, probably the grandpa, with each hand placed lovingly on two boys shoulders. They looked like brothers, with their sun bleached blonde hair, green eyes and dimples. One looked like he was Carl's age and the other was younger, perhaps eight. Beth sigh sadly, the smile dissolving from her face. If they weren't here, they were probably… gone. But maybe, just maybe the family was someplace else, someplace safe. Yes, that's what she would think. Not here but safe. Like the rest of her family.

Beth turned her attention to the small chest of drawers next to it. The top drawer held some wool socks and boxer shorts in adult and child sizes. Beth was thrilled and grabbed a pair of grey wool socks and boxers that looked like they would fit. The rest of the drawers held the same varied sizes including t-shirts, sweat shirts, jeans and shorts. She exhaled dejectedly, realizing most of the kid's clothes were too small with the exception of a sweat shirt and maybe a pair of cargo shorts. Again, Daryl was going to be swimming in new clothes, which he desperately needed she noted, fingering a frayed hole on the bottom of the flannel shirt she was wearing. She would just have to make due.

Pausing at the bed, she slide the boxers and socks on. They would make padding along the cold floor much better. The log she added earlier was making a slight difference but it would be awhile before there was any real heat was in the cabin again. She paused at the window and peered out the blinds. The shed door was open. She strained to look at the surrounding area but saw nothing else. Daryl must be inside sorting through the various tools and man stuff.

Beth decided to go search the cupboards and drawers of the makeshift kitchen. She opened the first cupboard doors and squealed delight. Food! More food than Beth had seen in months. Rows of cans including soup, fruit and beans. She limped to the next set of cupboards and threw them open. Wonderful food! Her stomach started to rumble in anticipation. Beth reached up on her tiptoes, ignoring the twinge in her knee, and snatched up a blue box and torn it open. Frosted strawberry pop tarts, her favorite. She tore open the foil wrapper with wild abandon. She gobbled down a mouth full, barely savoring it before shoving another bite in.

She was halfway done with the second pop tart, her cheeks packed full when Daryl threw the door open. She smiled, cheeks full and ready to burst. Beth gave him a little wave and then wagged the box of pop tarts at him.

"Damnit, Beth! I coulda been anyone," he barked at her, depositing his bounty on the table. He looked her up and down and shook his head.

"Mphf," she tried to reply, a couple of crumbs falling from her mouth. She giggled and covered her mouth with a hand, chewing as fast as she could. Beth didn't feel any of the reprimand under Daryl's scornful scowl as he laid out the tools from his find.

She was finally able to swallow enough to speak. "There's so much food here. I think it was stocked for the summer just before the outbreak and hasn't been anyone here since." She shuffled back to the first cupboard, opening the doors wide. "Look!" Her face still bright with a smile.

Daryl gave a little nod. "Good. That'll last a long time," he said before returning to scolding, "But it doesn't mean you shouldn't have been aware of the door. You gotta be alert all the time, Beth."

She gave a little shrug. "Knew it was you." She took another bite of her pop tart, enjoying it thoroughly.

Daryl gave a disapproving shake of his head. He pushed the smaller hatchet across the table for Beth. "Here. I'm goin' huntin'."

"Don'tcha wanna eat?" she asked between bites.

"Nah." He turned and grabbed his crossbow, heading for the door. "Watch yourself, keep an eye out. I won't be long."

"Here, take these," she offered, tossing two packs of pop tarts at Daryl.

He caught them against his chest. Daryl scoffed but put them in his pocket. "And get some damn clothes on, girl. I want my shirt back."

As Daryl walked toward the door, under her breath, Beth muttered, "Sure thing, Papa Bear."

He stopped suddenly, his hand reaching for the door. "Whatcha just say?"

"You prefer Grumpy?" she responded, wide-eyed and biting her lip in an attempt to suppress the growing smile on her face. "I thought we were pickin' out nicknames for each other. You seem so intent on callin' me _girl_."

He threw an angry glare back at her over her shoulder, his blue eyes piercing, and held her for moment. Daryl then growled and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Papa Bear it is." Beth stood there, grinning. She thought, _life is good_, as she took another large bite of her pop tart.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanted to thank all my supporters who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I really appreciate all the encouragement and comments - it makes writing easier when you hit a block. This chapter was one of those blocks. I've rewritten this one a couple of different times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but I'm posting it because I can't keep rehashing it. I've mapped this story out to be about 25 chapters (but don't hold me to it, I might get more ideas along the way!) and I have to keep ahead of you to keep up with timely posts. Hope this one keeps you interested...**

Beth swallowed the last mouthful of the venison stew and leaned back in the chair, her hand on her full stomach. It felt so great to be full. Daryl had gotten a winter fawn when he had gone out four days ago. It wasn't very big but it was perfect for them. The cool weather, snow and cooler from the shed had helped them keep it for a couple of days, enjoying as much fresh meat as possible. Beth savored every meal and still wasn't tired of it despite having it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Nope, after months of being near starvation, she doubted if any food had ever tasted so good.

Daryl grabbed his bowl and went back to the pot, starting to serve himself another serving. "You want anymore? It's almost gone."

Beth groaned and rubbed her belly. "I'm filled to the brim."

"Good," he replied, tipping the last drops out into his bowl. "More for me." Daryl came back to the table and dropped back into his seat, shoveling the stew into his mouth at a rapid pace.

Chuckling softly, she rejoined, "You are some kinda bottomless pit or something. That's your third bowl."

"Mmpf," he responded, his mouth too full of meat and vegetables. He tipped his spoon at her and swallowed his food. "You could stand to eat some more, put on some weight and get some muscle."

"Me? You could barely carry me last time… perhaps you should be eating a fourth bowl. You might need some more muscle," she teased, smiling at him.

His mouth pulled into a half grin, his eyes crinkling. "Maybe you're right. You were a bit… a heavy."

Beth feigned shock and opened her blue eyes wide. "Daryl, you are never ever supposed to tell a girl she's heavy."

Daryl snorted and shoved another spoon full into his mouth. Beth let out another chuckle and allowed her body to relax even further back into her chair. The night was dark and cold but they had small fire going in the hearth, enough to light the small cabin and provide warmth. Beth was starting to get used to this. Four calm days with a warm bed and a full belly. It was so much more than anything they had the three months on the road. Her knee was almost completely healed, allowing her to walk with only a barely noticeable limp.

She was, however, getting a little tired of the silence and aloofness . Daryl had never been one for conversation. When he had returned with his bounty from his hunt he had been almost happy for about a half a day. She had noticed his mood turn suddenly sour when she started talking about washing up and organizing the cabin. She had taken their clothes and scrubbed them for the first time since… hell, maybe the first time ever. Beth had made him wear the new clothes she had found which also caused another growl from the surly tracker.

While he became progressively mute for days but there were flashes of good humor like with dinner tonight. Beth was more of a social butterfly and was used to talking to the different people and groups around her. She was craving some human communication. A warm cabin and full belly might make Daryl happier and more talkative. Beth was willing to take a stab at it.

"What do you miss most about before?"

Daryl shot her a quizzical look, spooning his last mouth full in.

She bobbled her head. "You know, before it all ended. What was something you miss?"

He gave a slight shrug of his hunched shoulders. "Nothin'," he replied between chews.

Beth gave a sad smile. "Me? Momma, my brother… You know, then the other obvious stuff. Warm water. Electricity."

Daryl gave another noncommittal shrug and tossed his spoon into his empty bowl. "Lived from time to time without either of those things."

"Really? What about TV? No favorite shows?"

He gave her an eye roll. "Nope. Never had a TV half the time either. Shit only rots your damn brain."

She had him talking, she might as well go for broke. "What about… about a girlfriend or something?"

Daryl shot her a galling look. "No," he replied slowly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_Okay, that was awkward_, she thought, trying to hold back a grimace. Time to change topic. "Okay. How about warm cinnamon buns covered in ooey gooey cream cheese frosting straight from the oven first thing in the morning, you know that smell waking you up out of bed? Oh, that first bite," she laminated, closing her eyes and reliving a special memory of days past.

His eyes narrowed into thin slits. "What hell kinda life you think I had?" he growled angrily, shoving back on his chair as he stood up, rocking it precariously with his force.

Beth jerked her head back at his quickness and flash of anger. "I… I don't kn-"

"Damn princess, thinking everything in this damn world is so fuckin' peachy," he continued on, stalking over to the furthest window and pulling a blind back to gaze outside. He spent a few moments fuming. Beth was too stunned and unsure what to say. She wasn't sure what had set him off. It wasn't what she had planned.

He turned back to her, the rage still present on his face. She knew he was angry, she wasn't afraid of him. Beth just wasn't sure what was happening here.

"It's time to leave this damn castle, _Princess Girl_."

"W-what?" Confusion was spreading across her face.

"We need to get back out there. We are leaving in the morning. You were walkin' just fine this morning," he retorted with a huff.

Beth rose slowly from her chair. "Wait. Why can't we stay here? Why do we have to leave?" she questioned, jumbled and upset.

Irritation skewed his features as Daryl stormed back towards Beth. "Stay? Here? How can we just damn stay here?"

She held her ground as his imposing force come to stand in front of her. "We've got the string up as an early warning. We could build a makeshift fence from the smaller trees, you know at the-"

He broke her off with a wave of his hand. "Shit – that ain't gonna keep walkers out let alone the other scum walkin' this earth, girl."

Beth clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "We have shelter. We have warmth and more food than we can carry. We have a fresh water supply. Pray tell, why should we keep running?"

"Running? You fuckin' think we're running?! Am I the only one who wants to look for our group?" He shoved the closest thing to him, a chair up into the table, his frustration and anger completely evident and spilling over.

"Getting ourselves killed won't help them or us! We have to be smarter about this. Otherwise, we run the chance of just going in circles with our group. We could just be missing each other!" she threw back at him.

Daryl clenched his hands into fists at his side, his face inches from her's. "You remember them? Your damn sister? Glen? Rick? Carl?" his voice getting louder and higher with each name he called out. He pulled his lips back into sneer and spat out, "Or you think they ended up like your papa, zombified? Or you just don't give a fuck anymore, huh?"

She didn't even know she did it until she heard the slap, the sound of smacking flesh. There was a red hand print on Daryl's side turned face. Her heart was racing in her chest and she gulped in a breath of air as the realization of what she had done. Words escaped her as remorse filled her.

Instinctively, she reached for him but her heart sank as she saw the slightest of flinch flash on his face. He expected another blow. Beth vaguely knew about his past, the abuse and the marks on his back. It sickened her to know she had added to the physical cruelty he had experience in his life.

"Daryl… I didn't mean-"

"You did," he bit back, his dark blue eyes pinning her.

She winced at the remark. "Daryl, I'm sorry."

"Fuck it. You- you just want to sit here and play damned house. We need to find them. I need to know. I need to make sure… I didn't last time." His face reddened, the tears were welling in his eyes.

Beth was taken aback by his abrupt tone change. He had gone from snarling to sullen in a matter of a couple of words. The red had faded to a pink hand shaped blemish on his cheek as he turn his gaze from her.

"I stopped looking and that damn bastard came and he killed him. He killed Hershel. He killed Andrea. He killed Merle. I can't stop, Beth. I need to find them. I didn't do my job last time," he rasped out.

Suddenly, she understood. "Daryl…" She reached out, trying to grab hold of his hand.

"Hell with this shit." He pulled away forcefully, trying to rip his hand from her grasp.

There was no way she was letting him go, she wrapped another hand around his forearm. She wasn't going to let him suffer alone anymore. He tried to pull away again but there was no effort behind it.

"Daryl, it's not your fault. None of it was your fault," she whispered as took a step toward him. She held tight on to his arm and pressed her head to his shoulder. He stiffened and tried to shrug her off but Beth wasn't moving. "You couldn't have known…"

Then she heard the quiet sob. Beth had done her fair share of crying, especially during those first couple of weeks after the fall of the prison. She cried herself to sleep almost every night, spilling as silent tears as she could. However, one night she wept loudly while in a barn loft with Daryl. He had become so annoyed by her endless weeping that he went below, sending her a glaring look as he descended. She knew she was too loud but she couldn't contain the grief and despair a moment longer. At the time, Beth had wondered why she had received such contempt from him, at the lack of compassion from Daryl. Now, she realized she had been so wrapped up in her own grief that she hadn't even noticed his. Daryl had kept her going, kept them both alive for so long on his own. He had stayed so strong and aware while she fell apart, there had been no chance for him to grieve or express his own loss.

His breath hitched. "I should have kept them safe. I- I should have found that sonofabitch."

"We'll find them, Daryl. I know we will. We found each other the last time we were separated back at the farm." She released one of her grips on his arm and wrapped it around his middle.

Daryl kept his arms at his side, not official welcoming her embrace but his body finally relaxed and lost its rigidness. Beth moved slightly, bringing her hug more centered on his body. She continued to press her head to him, moving from his shoulder to his chest. Her own eyes were tearing up at the thought of her family.

"I know they are alive. I know it. We will find them. You did your best, Daryl."

There was a slight shake of his head. "My best has never been good enough."

She pulled back to look at him, her blue eyes searching out his intently, but not releasing him from her hold. He glanced down at her before looking away, more tears welling and threatened to spill over. "Your best has kept all of us alive on more than one occasion. You can't do it all alone. I've told you that before. You've gotta to let me help."

"How?" His eyes flicking back to her.

"How what?"

"How do we find them?" he asked, his voice low and uncertain.

"Staying doesn't mean we're givin' up. We will find them. We just… just have to be smart about it. I don't know… I was thinking, maybe we use this cabin as our base camp. You know, fortify it a bit more, with the fencing we had discussed, we get the boat running for emergencies to cross the lake. We could get a car in case too. We start searching the area, leaving signs or clues for our group… I know they are out there. We can find them, I know we can." She gave him a hard squeeze, emphasizing the last point as she puts her head to his chest again. She needs to believe it herself, she needs the hope too.

Daryl sucks in a slow, shuddering deep breath. "M'kay," he whispers.

"We will, Daryl, we'll find our family," she whispers back, still holding tightly to him, and not ready to let him go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the support again! Enjoy!**

"C'mon, Girl, we ain't got all day," Daryl called out, giving Beth a cross glance over his shoulder as he climbed down into the boat.

She was unimpressed by his irritation as she strode down the dock. In fact, she smiled down at him as she reached the boat. Daryl shifted to the seat at the rear to control the motor he had gotten working earlier that morning. He looked up at her as she stood there smiling. Her wispy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, set low on head and draping over a shoulder. The sun was rising higher in the sky and was beaming light from behind her, giving her an angelic glow look to her. He looked away quickly, not offering a hand as he should have as she climbed into the boat. He was worried, looking too long might blind him, like looking at the sun. Daryl had thought his trek into the woods a week ago had solved his problem but over the past couple of days it was creeping up on him again.

When their blow out and aftermath were done, they had spent the next couple of days working closely together to secure more of the surrounding area. They stringed more empty cans, glass and other metal pieces into chimes for an early sound notification system. Daryl was working on cutting down several saplings, creating a sort of fencing in the crooks and breaks of the other trees. It wasn't perfect but it would help to keep a walker or two out if they happened to wander by. Luckily for them, in the past seven days at the cabin, they had only one rotting corpse find them. While working in the brisk afternoon yesterday, a decaying figure stumbled out of the woodland, brought close by the sound of the chopping axe undoubtedly. It was so far gone, Daryl couldn't tell what it was anymore, a man or a woman, old or young. The figure of decaying flesh, which was sloughing off, had a mostly exposed skull bone, ribcage and missing its left arm. It was easily put down.

It troubled him, this lull in the chaos. He and Beth had spent the past months in such a heightened state, he was worried this break was dangerous for them. It was making them too relaxed and relaxed made him feel good. He felt better than he had in months, calmer and lighter, a pressure lifted from him two nights ago. This… this good feeling was dangerous for another reason and that reason was sitting at the bow of the boat, still smiling gently back at him.

Perplexed by her cheery disposition, he finally asked, "Why you got that goofy smile plastered all over your face?

That caused her smile to spread into a grin. "I love boat rides."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "We're not going _boating_. We're gonna use it to go search them three cabins across the lake." He turned and pulled the cord, starting the engine easily. He raised his voice slightly to be heard over the motor. " 'Sides, it's too damn cold out to enjoy this." He started them forward at a slow but steady pace. The lake was not large but the chilly wind was causing a small chop on the pristine waters. They could easily see the three other cabins spread out across the lake. They were heading for the furthest one first, the largest one was two stories with a giant deck and huge open windows for views of the lake. Daryl was a little concerned about the noise from the motor but the boat was much quieter than his bike had been. Plus, he decided it would at least draw out any walkers that might be close by so they would know what was in the area.

Beth just went on smiling, not a goofy grin anymore but a simple and calm one. She switched her gaze out over the water, brushing her blonde hair from her face from time to time, as they crossed the lake. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she took in the beauty of nature. Daryl tried his best not to look at her but she was there, in front of him. The coat she had on was a bit too large for her, making her small frame seem even more diminished. Her cheeks were turning a rosy pink from the frosty wind nipping at them.

As he turned the boat into the wind more, aiming for a more direct approach of the large cabin, the boat gave a small bounce against the choppy waves of the lake. "Hey," he nodded, jutting his chin forward. "Move up further in the bow. It'll help balance the ride out. Or at least try since you're nothin' but a wisp of a thing."

Keeping her smile, she maneuvered to the next seat carefully. "Thought we discussed this already? I'm not so tiny that you couldn't carry me for very long," she teased, settling into the bench seat.

Daryl scoffed. "Carried you far enough, didna I?"

Her smile saddened. "Yes… yes, you did." She met his eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

Daryl looked away, over at their destination, after an uncomfortable moment locked with her eyes. He could tell she was still looking at him, not breaking to look at the scenery as she did before. It was unsettling him. Why was it so uncomfortable to be under her gaze? She was just a damn girl.

They reached the dock after a couple more minutes spent in silence. Daryl tied off the boat securely to the dock. He climbed out first, scanning the surround area. Nothing, as far as he could tell, had been drawn out of the forest by boat motor. He offered Beth a hand, helping her out of the boat.

Slowly, they walked the path up to the cabin. Daryl took point, his bow ready in his hands. Beth followed closely behind, their newly acquired hatchet ready in hers. The entry point was off an expansive deck, now littered heavily with leaves and twigs from the surrounding oaks, was a glass sliding door. Daryl rapped his knuckles loudly on the glass. Beth peered in by placing her hands on either side of her facing, trying to block out the bright winter sun. Moments passed and nothing came out of the darkness. Beth looked over at Daryl and shook her head.

He reached for the handle of the sliding glass door and gave it a tug. It was locked. He looked down at the base track and found no stop bar. He took a better grip on the handle and yanked with more forceful might. It amazed Daryl how easy these doors were to opened when only a singular latch secured them, a skill he had learned during the first winter on the road. The door jerked open. He waited a moment, allowing the sound of the opening to echo through the house. Better safe than sorry.

Beth and Daryl entered the large open room. There was no furniture, no couches, no tables, nothing. They made their way quietly to the next room, into what looked like a kitchen. There were cupboards but no appliances. Beth took a pamphlet off counter top and turned it over in her hand.

"Real estate brochure. Looks like this place was for sale," she told Daryl, showing the pamphlet to him. "It's probably completely empty."

He gave a nod of agreement but answered, "Probably. Should still search it, just in case. I'll take upstairs. You see if there is anything down here we can use."

She nodded back as he turn and bounded up the staircase. "Be careful," she called out after him.

Ten minutes later, they were exiting the cabin with packs as empty as when they had arrived.

As they reached the edge of the dock, Beth asked, squinting up from the sun to look at him, "You wanna just walk to the next cabin? It's not far along the shore here?"

"Sure," he agreed and started along the shore. The next cabin was about two hundred feet north of them, not too far to walk. Daryl kept his bow poised as the trekked the shore, parts littered with old logs. His readiness paid off when a small grey creature scurried along the edge of one such log, leaping for a nearby tree. His arrow flew true, pinning and killing the squirrel to a small oak tree.

He walked over to the tree, pulling the bolt from the animal. "Dinner," he said triumphantly. They had been out of fresh meat since the last of the stew was gone three days ago. He had been too busy to go hunting with the work they had been doing.

Beth sneered. "Squirrel. I don't know if I can go back to squirrel after that wonderful venison."

Daryl snorted as he secured the animal a loop he kept on his belt. "Meat is meat."

She shook her head. "No. There is a definite difference between rodent and a good steak." She walked past him and continued to the next cabin.

This one had a similar small rustic feel as the one they were currently residing in but look a bit bigger with probably two or three rooms compared to their one roomed cabin. Once again, Daryl rapped his knuckles loudly against the door and they waited. A minute passed with no sound of movement within. The curtains were pulled shut, not letting Beth look inside to confirm. Daryl tugged against the door handle, it jiggled unresponsively. The hard way it was. Daryl took a step back and punched his foot at the door as hard as possible. It shook and the frame splintered. He took aim again with his foot and let it fly, the door bursting open.

They entered slowly, more unsure than with the previous place. It was dark in there. As soon as the immediate area looked secured, Beth threw the curtains open of the closest window, sending rays of light into the cabin. There was a couch, a recliner and a couple of small tables filling the room. Close by seemed to the kitchen with an island, some appliances and cabinetry. It was obvious that this side of the lake had some better amenities. Ones that would matter if there was any way for them to get electricity or gas.

Daryl walked into the kitchen, reaching for the lace edge curtains covering the one window in there. As he did, a loud crash and hiss came from behind him. He whipped around, bracing his body against the sink counter as Beth screamed his name…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So many wanted this update faster, apparently cliff hangers are mean! Enjoy this chapter. I know I'm usually updating every 4 to 5 days but I won't be back for a little bit. Husband is coming home from being gone for a month and then its off on vacation! Don't worry, I won't forget about you if you don't forget about me :)**

"Daryl!" she screamed as the dark creature leapt from atop the tallest cabinet. It hissed fiercely from the island, its teeth barred and yellow eyes piercing from its masked face. The raccoon was huge, the size of a decent sized dog, with its back arched and fur on end.

Daryl jerked back against the counter, the coon a couple of feet from him. He pulled the trigger of his bow, letting an arrow fly. It missed, the bolt parting the fur on the creature's shoulder. Knowing when to flee, the raccoon jump from the counter and raced out the door. Beth jumped aside as it snarled at her in passing.

"Fuck," growled Daryl, reloading his bow. He stomped quickly to the door, ducking his head out and searching the area.

Beth joined him out the door. "What just happened?"

"I missed damned dinner is what just happened," he replied in obvious frustration.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "No, I mean, what just happened? The great Daryl Dixon just missed. I don't think my world will ever be the same," she teased.

"Shudda up," he replied, nudging her shoulder playfully as he walked past her to re-enter the home.

She followed him closely. "You should probably give the bow to me, don't know if I can trust you anymore with that thing," Beth responded, grinning.

"Pbaff? That'll be the day. Ain't handing my bow to anyone."

"You sure? I could head out and track that coon for you," she joked, motioning back toward the door.

Daryl shook his head. "Girl, go check those cupboards for some supplies. I'm gonna check out the back room." A moment later he called out from the back. "Found where that lil' bastard got in, hole in the corner in the ceiling."

Beth thought, _little bastard? Thing was the size of a Springer Spaniel! _She thought about teasing Daryl a bit more on the subject of missing the large raccoon but then decided she'd better not push her luck and started searching the kitchen for supplies.

They both spent a decent amount of time searching the small cabin's numerous drawers, chests and cabinets but found little of value. Beth shoved a pack of batteries into her pack with a couple of towels as she watched Daryl take the best find, a complete and extensive first aid kit, and place it in his. They had also grabbed another pillow and a sleeping bag to take with them. Daryl had refused to share the bed since the first night and wouldn't consider letting her sleep on the floor. The ground was hard with only a thin quilt under him. From the looks of it, the cabin hadn't been readied for summer visitors yet. The owners probably didn't have time in the chaos of two springs ago.

The sun was now higher in the sky, afternoon was approaching fast and they still had another cabin to clear and search. The pair trekked back silently to the boat. They climbed into the small boat, depositing their find. Daryl started the engine and pointed the boat in the direction of the last cabin. Beth reached into the side pocket of her pack and pulled out a length of crackers and a bottle of water. She opened the package and offered them to Daryl. He pulled a couple out with his free hand, this other on the motor for steering. Beth placed two buttery crackers in her mouth, savoring their warm salty taste. She cracked open the bottle of water and took a couple of sips before offering it to Daryl. He paused and took the bottle from her, he took two quick drinks before handing it back to her.

Beth brought the bottle back to her lips, taking a small sip. There was a small taste, a hint of Daryl, on the lip of the bottle. They had shared bottles before, hundreds of times on the road. This time, somehow, she was more aware of him as the cool water slid to the back of her throat. She took another slow sip, telling herself she wasn't savoring it for any special reason.

They shared another couple of crackers by the time they reached the last cabin. It was another smaller three room cabin with a small garage set off to the side. There was a blue Ford Escape parked in front of the garage. Something they hadn't been able to see from across the lake. Beth and Daryl exchanged a knowing look, the vehicle meant people.

They made a cautious approach to the house, employing the same technique of pounding and looking as in the previous searches. The door was not locked and they entered slowly. The daylight streaming in from the open door behind them highlighted a pair of shoes sticking out from the kitchen around a blind corner of a cabinet. Beth, hatchet in hand, pointed at the soles. Daryl nodded in acknowledgement. He readied his bow and crept slowly to the corner. Beth hadn't realized she was holding her breath but released it in a rush as Daryl dropped his guard and motioned her over.

There, propped up against the refrigerator, was a man or more accurately the corpse of a man who had ended his life with a bullet to his head. In his lap were a rifle and the remains of what looked like a black Labrador. Both had obvious attack wounds. The dog had several chunks of flesh missing from its neck and shoulder while the man looked to have a horrible gash to his lower left leg, the pants of leg shredded and dried black with blood.

They stood there in silence, staring at the scene. When Daryl finally spoke, it startled her a bit. "Looks like he ate a bullet. Figured he and his pup were attacked."

"Yes," Beth replied softly, a frown growing on her face. "Looks like it was a long time ago. Close to the beginning." The decay was evident on both carcasses, the skin taunt and graying on the man. A shiver ran down Beth's spine and she had to walk away.

Daryl follwed her a moment later, joining her in the living room. "You okay?"

Beth nodded, chewing her bottom lip. "It's just… just a lot, you know, sometimes," she answered softly, absently rubbing her arms.

He looked back at the bodies and then back at her. "Yeah, I know. You want me t' move'em out?"

"No," Beth replied and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's get to work."

"I'll take a look at the back rooms. You check out the kitchen." Daryl left, crossbow raised, and headed down the hallway to the unexplored rooms.

She walked slowly back to the kitchen, trying to avoid her gaze landing on the man but was unsuccessful. She was about to reach for the first cupboard when she heard it. The sting of an arrow, the twinge ringing through the chilled air. Her heart doubled in her chest and his name echoed in her mind.

Before she could call out to him, Daryl yelled from the backroom, "Walker in the bedroom, weren't no real threat."

His words calmed her immediately, as if he knew what she was thinking. Beth found she could breathe again.

Daryl came from the back bedroom. "Musta been with the man here." He motioned to the body with his bow, reloading it. "Woman in the back, tied to the bed. Looks as if she was bit an' turned." For a brief moment, their eyes caught each other's and she could see the concern in his. "Rest is cleared. You 'kay if I go out to the car and garage. See what else we got here?"

"I got this," she responded, reassuring him and herself with the same sentence. Daryl nodded curtly and left out the door, crossbow in hand. Did she have this? Yes, Beth knew she did. She was different from the girl of the farm. She was a different person from the prison. She was a new Beth. Not one that needed constant caring for but one who could take care of herself. She wasn't the same frightened girl, too fragile to make it this new reality. She had this.

Beth opened the cupboard and found dozens of cans of food. Again, it looked like some luck was on their side. The death of these people would mean enough food for them for the winter now. They wouldn't have to worry about making runs in the harsh weather to survive like last winter. Beth pulled them out, looking at them and discovering it was mostly canned peaches, pears and peas. She chuckled a little at the 'P' theme. There were a couple of cans of tuna and she wrinkled her nose at them. It wasn't her favorite but it was a bit better than constantly having squirrel. In the next cupboard, the dry goods hadn't fared as well. As with the corpse at her feet, the animals had gotten to most of the boxes, nibbling the corners open and getting to the food. Crackers, cereal, rice and noodles… all were ruined by rodents. She pushed those aside and continued searching. A few jars of spaghetti sauce and some spices, hopefully to make the squirrel taste better, were all she could find. She piled her finds on to the counter with the rest of the goods.

She wandered down to the bathroom and sighed a little when she saw the shower, toilet and sink. If only it worked, she'd talk to Daryl about moving them here in a second. Instead, she opened the medicine cabinet and found more treasure. Allergy medicine, ibuprofen, new tooth brush, tooth paste, dental floss. _Oh, happy day_, she sings happily in her head as she ran her tongue over her teeth. In the shower, she found shampoo, conditioner, soap and a razor. The latter two she knew Daryl needed desperately. Under the sink, she found towels and toilet paper. The other cabin might not have a bathroom but at least there was an outhouse on the other side of the shed. She piled her find in her arms and brought it out to the kitchen, stacking it up by the food.

With a deep breath, Beth headed towards the bedroom. The window was open, allowing illuminating rays to present the recently deceased walker on the bed. The scene before her made Beth's stomach clench. The body, contorted on the bed, had one stringy arm attached by handcuffs to the post while the other, also in cuffs, was no longer attached to the body but still attached to the opposite head board post. The walker was nothing but bones with molted skin stretched over bone, gaunt and grey. It's struggles must have detached the rotting arm from the rest of its body. The death of the woman saddened Beth and try as she may so did the thought of the creature being trapped here for over a year, struggling and fighting for its freedom. She hoped, not for the first time, that there was nothing left of the poor woman trapped inside the walker to have to endure not only being a walker but trapped for days on end.

She shook the depressed thoughts from her head and went back to business. She opened the drawers of the dresser and found a gold mine. The woman behind her happened to be close to her size and Beth was fortunate to find a lot of what she needed. There were socks, a pair of jeans that were a tad bit too long and many tank tops for layering. She smiled when she found a bottle of lotion and cracked the top for a sniff. Vanilla, she loved the smell of vanilla and added it to her pile. In the next drawer were underwear and bras which she was in desperate need of. She grabbed the sports bra and discovered a black lacy bra underneath. She reached a finger out and traced one of the lacy cups. She had never owned anything like it, sexy and seductive. She hadn't quite braved the subject with her mom or Maggie about buying something so… so… grown up. She picked it up and looked at the sizing, finding it close enough to her size to be useful. It was ok to have something this nice, wasn't it, even when the world was going to hell? _Sure was_, she decided and grabbed the bra and the matching panties, tossing them into her growing load. Beth grabbed her final prize, a black sweatshirt with an Atlanta Falcons logo on it, and placed it on top of her find and left the room.

Beth found Daryl reentering the house, his arms full of equipment as she entered the kitchen. "Found a lot of stuff for us," Beth declared, placing her last haul on the edge of the counter.

"Me too. Even got somethin' just for you," Daryl replied, a little smile on his face as he tossed a green duffel bag on the floor. He bent down and opened the bag, pulling out a small black bow. "Just your size."

She smiled and took the bow from him, turning it over in her hands. "Guess you wanted some competition, huh?"

Daryl scoffed. "In your dreams," he answered and pulled out more equipment, a quiver, dozens of arrows, a small hunting knife and other supplies. "Just more practical. I found some more bullets for the rifle too. We should take that too."

Beth nodded and rose from the floor, trying to avoid looking at the corpse again but only succeeded in bumping the clothes pile. The top layers of clothing fell to the floor. Daryl reached for the closest piece of fabric, an automatic reflex. It was only until his fingers were touching the lacey black cup did he realize what he was touching. The bra dropped from his fingers and he bolted up right to his feet.

"Clumsy me," Beth muffled, trying to contain a giggle at his reaction. She lowered herself and collected the sweatshirt, bra and panties swiftly.

"Uh, yeah, um, I'm gonna start loading up this stuff. See if you can't find a box or two for the rest of this stuff," Daryl replied quickly, grabbing the duffel bag and heading out the door.

Two things happened today that Beth would have never believed. Daryl missed a shot less than ten feet from him. And the other she swore she saw as he disappeared out the door. The tinge of scarlet red on his cheeks, creeping down his neck. Daryl's scruffy beard couldn't hide his blushing face, the second marvel of the day. Beth smiled impishly and went to look for a box.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we go sweet readers - snuck in a chapter between all the going ons! Let me know what you think, it's a bit of fluff but we need a little from time to time don't we? By the way, I own nothing of TWD.**

When they arrived home, a brutal wind swept in from the North and dropped the temperatures low again. The weather drove Beth and Daryl inside while alleviating the threat of walkers simultaneously. Daryl decided with nothing else better to do, he created a bull's-eye board for Beth to practice inside with her new board. There might have been a comment thrown out there about Beth needing the practice because of her skinny arms which might have been countered with Beth wasn't the one who missed the raccoon. The good humor continued during two nights of practice and by the third night she was getting pretty good.

However tonight Beth was weary. She was close to hitting the center, just barely missing it a couple of times. Her arms hurt from moving logs and wood with Daryl all day. They had braved the cold air to work on their fence and had made good progress that day. It was at least a minimal barrier around half of the perimeter that the lake did not cover. It wouldn't stop a horde but at least the clanking cans and metal would give them a warning to danger and the fence would give them precious seconds for escape if needed.

Bow drawn, Beth struggled keeping her arm steady with her quivering muscles. Releasing, she missed the target completely, striking the wall next to it. Beth groaned and slumped her shoulders; she was so tired.

"Dammit, you can do better. You remember nothin'?" Daryl growled from behind her.

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes and turned to him. "I'm tired, Daryl. Maybe I should just quit, I can practice tomorrow."

"No," he replied in a gruff voice. "You're only half way decent a gun. You need t' learn the bow. This will feed and protect you better than any damn gun would. You need to practice now while we have the time. You never know when its gonna run out…"

Beth rolled her head, stretching her neck muscles. "I'm tired," she whined but grabbed another arrow. She slowly raised her bow and aimed, a twinge in her arms again. She fired the arrow, almost missing the target again but at least getting the outer edge of it.

Another low growl escaped Daryl as he stomped over to her, his long strides bringing him to her in seconds. Abruptly, he engulfed her, wrapping his arms around her and forcing her arms in to positioning properly. "See, like this. Like I showed you, elbow up," he explained crossly, tapping her elbow up higher. His face was pressed against her, the roughness of his beard grating against her cheek. His voice was low and deep in her ear, causing a new and strange sensation in the bottom of her gut. Daryl Dixon was pressed against her, hugging her every curve. Suddenly, it was becoming very difficult to concentrate for Beth, focus was hard for her to accomplish. She continued to listen to the conference he was providing, his warm breath brushing against her skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew in a slow deep breath as she steadied herself and took aim. She let the arrow fly and the tip pierced the center of the target, the black center Daryl had drawn with a spray can.

"Yes!" she cried. "Bull's-eye!" Her voice rang with a cry of victory.

Daryl grunted as he walked over and pulled the bolt from the wall. "Not bad, let's try one more," he replied and returned to her, reaching around her again, his hard body against hers. "Ya're only fifteen feet away right now. It's gonna get harder the further away you git."

_Isn't that usually the opposite effect?_, she let the dirty little thought escape her normally pristine mind. She gave a little laugh at herself as she felt Daryl nudging her elbow up again. What was she doing? That wasn't where her mind usually went… but then again, a large, strong and muscular man wasn't usually pressed up against her body and causing strange new sensations.

"What?" asked Daryl, confusion at her laughter evident in his tone.

Should she? Did she actually dare? Yes, Beth was going for broken tonight, the spunky of late probably coming from nights of full rest and a full belly. "Just thinkin' that if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask," she teased as she gave him the tiniest of nudges to his ribcage, illustrating his closeness.

Daryl took a rapid step back, releasing her from his fold. "What?" he snorted as he turned and walked away several steps. "I'm just showing you… I was just correcting your stance." He turned back around and sent her a dark look but that wasn't what caught her eye. It was the pink creeping to his cheeks again that caught her attention.

Beth laughed again, her head thrown back and golden locks tumbling along her back. She righted herself before she selected an arrow from the quiver by her feet and took her stance again. "I know, jeez. I was just teasing you. But now… now I think maybe you might be wantin' that cuddle with how defensive you got." She pulled her bow back and aimed carefully. Her arms aching but she held them steady before releasing the bolt. It landed in the bull's-eye with a twang.

He scoffed at her. "Yeah, right. Do I look like the cuddlin' type?" He leaned back against the far wall, crossing his arms against his broad chest. In the increased glow of the stove light, she could definitely see a pronounced blush across his face. Two times in one week, the poor man!

She let out another sweet chuckle. "I guess I don't know any more, Daryl. Maybe you're going all soft on me! This cuddling here and you missed that coon earlier." She let a smirk settle on her face when she turned to look back at him. "I'll probably have you singing show tunes with me by the end of winter."

Even Daryl cracked a little smile at that thought. "That'll be the day, girl. That'll be the day."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

The moon was high and bright in the night sky as Beth pulled the quilt back to climb into bed. It had been a long and productive day with the progress made on the fence and the bow training. Beth was drained and more than a little sore as she eased into bed. Daryl was checking out the far window again, a habit he performed each night before turning in.

The mischievous side of her was itching to get out again after its successful romp earlier. "You sure you don't want a cuddle, Daryl," she taunted as she wiggled under the covers. "It's a cold night."

He didn't bother to look back at her but scoffed loudly. "Girl, done told you I ain't one of those touchy feely men, not like that your boyfriend Zach." The room when utterly stiff, both stopping all movement as the words hung in the air.

"Zach," she breathed out shakily.

Daryl glanced back at Beth, realizing his mistake. "Shit… Beth…" he muttered his apology.

She shook her head sharply, her long pony tail wagging wildly behind her. "No… It's ok, Daryl… He was very special to me, Zach. So was Jimmy." She sighed and settled on to her back, pulling the quilt up high. "How strange it is to say their names now. I- I don't know who else would remember them now besides me. I guess… I guess I knew them the best. Maybe I should say their names more often… after all they were my boyfriends." She smiled sadly and tried to keep the tears from falling that were welling in her tired blue eyes.

The room went silence, the good humor had evaporated quickly. There was a popping crackle from the small fire going in the stove. While Beth felt a sense of loss when talking about Zach and Jimmy, she felt worse that it wasn't more. She had cared for both Jimmy and Zach but she had not been _in_ love with either of them. They were her high school boyfriend of a month before the plague hit and a college kid she had just started to get to know. She wished they had been something more but they weren't. The tears that had formed in her eyes were more guilty than sorrow. When she had lost Zach, she hadn't felt that overwhelming grief at his loss but actually felt worse for how badly Daryl had reacted. It has surprised her then but back then she hadn't known the real Daryl as she did now. What would it feel like when you lose a romantic partner?

With a sudden query filling her mind, Beth lifted her head and looked over at Daryl, who was checking another window. "Daryl?"

No answer came back at her, his body was stiff and unmoving as he gazed out the window. Beth dropped back to her spot in bed. It was probably best that Daryl wasn't in a talkative mood. She always ran into problems when she asked too many personal questions anyway; Daryl was a private man.

"Whadja want?" came a mumble a few moments later.

Beth chewed her lower lip and considered her options. Before she could decide if it was wise to ask, her mouth blurted, "You and Carol?"

He shot her a strange look as he turned away from the window. "What?"

Fluttering had started in her stomach but she continued, "You know, were you and Carol…" She let the pause speak where her bravery ended. She didn't know why she suddenly asked the question, perhaps knowing if Daryl and Carol were a couple would help her. There had been a little gossip, perhaps even the main topic of a late night girl chat with Maggie while Glen was on night guard duty.

This answer came much quicker than his previous responses. "No, it weren't like that." His voice was thick and rough.

"Michonne?" Beth probed, her curiosity peaked by his tone. She couldn't stop now even if she tried.

Daryl snorted loudly and walked over to his sleeping area. "What the hell? No. I don't have a need to be sliced in two by a samurai sword… and that would be just for even thinkin' that."

Beth let a smirk spread across her face in the dark. "Well, you two were off a lot on your own… things happen."

"Go to sleep, Beth." Daryl crawled into his sleeping bag.

She raised up on her elbow and watched him settle on to his back, placing his hands behind his head. "Who then? Sasha?"

"Not talking about this," he muttered angrily and shifted uncomfortably.

Beth cocked her head slightly, taking his refusal of response as an inference. "Sasha, really? Maggie and I really thought that you and Carol might have had something," she postulated, baiting him lightly.

He growled lowly, "Damnit. There was nobody. Shit." He threw her an angry glare in the dark before twisting away from her to stare at the wall.

She grimaced and settled back down, resting her head on her pillow. "Nobody?" she pondered out loud softly. She didn't mean to push but she finally thought maybe they were better, that they could talk now and it was better between them.

Daryl let out a long breath. "Nobody. No time. No need. And… and I couldn't do that…"

"Do what?" Beth asked, twisting to her side and folding her hands tightly under her chin.

"Lose anyone like that. Shit… I lost my brother… fuckin' twice even, that dumb bastard. I couldn't imagine loosing someone like that. Fuck, look what it did to Rick, losin' Lori like that."

She let the words sink in, understanding the meaning behind his words. She closed her eyes and thought about their people. The ones they had lost. The ones that were missing. She held them all in her heart and remembered them all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Loved all the lovely reviews. Keep them coming, they are fuel for my inner writer and the reason you are getting another post. That and I found the sweet spot for WIF out here in the wilds of Minnesota. If you are all real good, I might get one more up before the premiere on Sunday. **

Daryl kneeled down, touching his finger to the imprint in the ground. He could tell the deer had been by recently within the hour. He had been out in the cool winter air all morning and afternoon with little sign of any life. A small smile played across his face as he rose and started following the deer trail; the hunt was on.

He had requested Beth to come on today's stalk. In recent weeks, she had come on numerous outings, learning tracking and hunting. She was a quick learner and had a natural aptitude that had surprised the seasoned hunter. Beth had gotten her first rabbit last week but the squirrels had still eluded her arrows. Daryl thought that might have been on purpose, her taste for squirrel had never developed. A deer was still the prize she was eager to get but there hadn't been an opportunity until today. Oddly, she avoided his eyes and scurried around the cabin strangely that morning when he said they should go out for hunt. She have him a list of reasons not to, completely avoiding his eyes. Daryl had shrugged it off, equating her awkwardness to female issues, and left without her.

Now he found it strange being out alone for hours without her. She was quiet and calm on the stalk such that he barely noticed her when she was trailing behind him. It was nice to once again to have someone to rely on in the woods, to have someone to share it with. Daryl so often enjoyed the stalk alone it was odd at first to share it with her daily for weeks but now, now it was almost lonely by himself. He found himself missing Beth's presence. Another odd and reoccurring feeling to add to his list of strange emotions plaguing him of late.

An easy mile passed tracking the deer when a shot rang out in the frigid forest. Daryl dropped suddenly to a knee, crossbow raised. The gunshot came from ahead, the direction of the deer.

"Claimed!" the male voice came from the same area. Daryl narrowed his eyes, he wanted to know who was in his neighborhood. The brush was thick and allowed him to cautiously proceed forward.

"Damnit, ya can't claim the whole damned deer! You ain't gonna eat the whole damn thing," came another male voice, this one higher pitched and nasally.

Three men were surrounding a deer carcass, rifles in each of their hands and angry scowls on each of their faces. It took Daryl a moment but then it came to him. He knew these men. They were part of the same group that had forced he and Beth from the farm house almost a month ago. A snarl formed on Daryl's lips, they had gotten his doe and now they were arguing over it. There was nothing he could about it now so slowly Daryl crouched low and backed the way he came. It worried him the men had not moved further on. They were close to the cabin, closer than if they were still based at the farm house but Daryl hoped it was only because he was hunting closer to the main road than normal, the road he had located not long after arriving at the cabin. These men were dangerous but still miles from their home. Daryl trudged back to the cabin, empty handed and careful to leave little trace.

The sky was colored a heavenly purple and pink and the sun was sliding behind the tall pines as Daryl reached the cabin door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by two things simultaneously. The sweetest baking smell on earth and a jubilant smile plastered on Beth's angelic face.

"Merry Christmas," she chimed tunefully.

He shot her a quizzical look. "What? How do you know what day it is?" he asked, sucking in another delicious breath of that heavenly scent.

Her smile spread to a grin as she explained, "Back at the prison, after Judy was born, we found some star gazing books in the library. It had all this information in it and it explained how you can tell the date by them, and the sun light during the day. We played around with it and were fairly certain we knew what day it was from then on. Had to give the poor little thing a birthday, didn't we? After that, I kept track. Even after… after this fall." There was a small hitch in her breath and she lost a little glimmer in her eye but she continued, keeping the smile on her face. "So I'm fairly certain it's today. Today is Christmas and you and I deserve a celebration," Beth declared, gesturing to the far wall.

On the wall, she had drawn a large Christmas tree on the wooden board out of green chalk reaching the ceiling. It was decorated with a large yellow chalk star, white and blue chalk garland and red and orange chalk ornaments peppering the various evergreen chalk bows. Apparently Beth had another hidden talent, she was an artist at heart because the tree looked magnificent to Daryl given her medium.

Despite his wonder at the drawing, he was only able to mutter, "Nice tree."

"Best I could do if I was going to surprise you. Couldn't have you askin' why I wanted you to cut a pine tree down and drag it into the cabin, now could I?" Her eyes were sparkling, she looked so happy as she gazed over at her tree.

Daryl swallowed hard as he entered further into the cabin. He could feel dread mounting in his gut. Christmas… fuck. He hated Christmas. It was nothing but disappointing memories, unhappy family gatherings and forced charity for him.

Instead of growling a nasty remark, which was his first instinct, Daryl tentatively asked, "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Ah," she responded, excited, and ran over to the wooden stove. "I have a special surprise for you!"

He couldn't stop a half smile from sneaking on to his face at her elated reaction. Daryl was fond of her now, he couldn't deny that. Beyond the physical attraction that haunted him and seemed to be getting worse weekly… hell, daily if he was going to be honest, he could actually say he liked Beth Greene. He actually considered her a friend now, rather than just someone in their group. This was creating a huge problem for him. He had never actually liked someone he's been attracted to. Hell, he's never spent more than forty-eight hours with someone he'd fucked.

Beth pulled a pan from the oven. "I followed my mom's weight watcher recipe. Super easy. You just need diet pop and brownie mix. I found a couple of cans of diet coke at that last cabin so I made them. An egg would have helped too, but considering what I have to work with, it looks like they are done." She placed the pan on the table, beaming. She was so proud. "I couldn't figure what to get you. You're kinda hard to get a gift for." She smiled up at him as she met his blue eyes.

"Gift?" His brows furrowed.

"Yes, made'em special for you. You always devour any food set in front of you." Of course he did, you never knew when your next meal would be coming. It'd be damn foolish not to. "Only time I ever saw you excited and get in line was when Carol and Karen made those desserts… remember, those cakes for that party after everyone was settled in. That welcoming party, remember?" Daryl loved how the she spoke faster the more excited she became.

He nodded slowly. Of course he remembered but his slowness was caused from the ache that had jumped to his chest. It was the same when Beth had said her name during their late night conversation weeks ago. Carol. He tried so hard not to think about what Rick had told him the day their home was destroyed. Hell, he really hadn't had time to think about it with the day-to-day struggle with life and death. Carol. Their Carol had killed two people, killed two of their own. What the fuck? What the hell had she been thinking? He tried not to show the wince that was mounting in him with the unpleasant thoughts.

Beth continued on, "So I made you some brownies." She turned and gestured over to the rocking chair. "I tried to make you a scarf… but I'm not mastering knitting as much as I thought I would."

That brought him back a little from his dark thoughts. He snickered, thinking about the hours at night she spent by the fire with a ball of yarn in her lap and needles clicking in her hands. Each night ended the same, all stitches ripped out and all the green yarn returning to ball form.

Then it hits him. The panic of not having anything to offer her, nothing to give her. He wasn't used to celebrating this holiday. Happy Christmases were so foreign to him.

She must have noticed the pain in his eyes. "Don't worry, Daryl. I don't expect you to have gotten me anything. This was my surprise for you," she offered, grabbing hold of his forearm and dragging him to the table. "You deserve a little something. We deserve a little celebration. C'mon, sit down, I've got some dinner on the stove top. Mac'n'cheese. Not quite as cheesy as it should be, you know, no milk or butter, but I really think I've gotten it down to bein' tolerable."

"Yeah, ya've been come quite the little Betty Crocker, haven't you?" he razzed, easing himself into the chair. Beth had become very apt at creating master pieces from expired food, leftovers and sparse supplies.

Beth placed a mound of macaroni in from of him with a smile which he involuntarily returned before he dived in.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

A third of the pan of brownies was left on the table in front of Daryl as he finished the last fudgy piece in his hand. He had continued to eat the chocolaty heaven until his gut had become rock hard. He was so full that it hurt a little. A feeling he rarely was able to accomplish during his life.

"You want another?" asked Beth, cutting another small brownie slice for herself.

Daryl waved her off as he rose from the chair, holding his stomach. "Nah, gonna explode if'n I have one more bite." He had eaten the better half of the pan himself.

"Glad you enjoyed them," she snickered and starting putting the brownies away. "We'll have the rest tomorrow."

He wandered over to the bed and flopped down. Daryl hadn't been in the bed since the first night at the cabin. He groaned and rolled onto his back, almost enjoying and simultaneously hating the sensation of overeating . Oh, Lord, he couldn't lay on the floor with his full gut at the moment.

"Did I ever tell you about the year Maggie was dead set on catching Santa?" started Beth as she came to rest with a creak in the rocking chair. Daryl listened to her story followed by another and another of Christmases' past. Unshed tears found their way to her eyes from time to time as she talked, glistening in the fire light, but not falling. She spoke of full stockings, beautifully wrapped gifts under supremely fresh cut Georgia pine, pageants at the church, caroling with her family, volunteering to serve Christmas dinner yearly for a local charity, helping her mother and sister make sugar cookies and chasing her dad and brother from the kitchen for stealing them. He listened and stayed quiet as she reminisced about it all, soaking in her cherished family memories of the holiday.

She was finished one memory of the choir when she turned to him, bright-eyed. "Oh, let's sing carols! We used to every Christmas at the end of the night before bed."

Daryl shook his head and reached his hands behind his head. "Nope. This country boy don't sing."

She opens her mouth as if to pester him more but he stopped her quickly. "Ain't singin' carols. They're just gateway songs. I know your goal is to get me on those damned show tunes. Ain't happin'. You sing. I wanna hear you sing." And he did, Daryl truly found he wanted her to sing and it was the first time he had ever said it out loud.

Beth laughed, throaty and deep. "Okay, okay." She paused and then a song escaped her, slow and soft. It took Daryl a moment to realize she was singing White Christmas. He closed his eyes, listening to the sweet melody filling the cabin. Beth, this girl… this friend of his, had just made this Christmas, one in this walker ravaged world, separated from their group and family, the best Christmas Daryl Dixon had ever had.

A little smile settled on his lips at the feeling the realization. Daryl closed his dark blue eyes as Beth moved onto another song, Away in the Manger. Her voice was soothing with long and low tones. He was enjoying her serenade as he relaxed further into the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had intentions of uploading on Sunday before the premiere but alas life has gotten quite busy this week for me! Husband is off to CA for work, kids are on MEA weekend, work exploded and some how... I ended up with 7 foster puppies. Not sure what I was thinking but anyway it happened, I'm sorry for the delay when I teased you with the last one! Hope you enjoy the chapter, letting you have some more sweetness before I take it all away... dun... dun... DUN!**

"_Here we are as in olden days,_

_happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

Beth let the last note hang in the room as she glanced over at Daryl again. A full belly and a warm bed, her worn out red neck hunter didn't stand a chance. He had drifted away before she had reached the fourth Christmas carol.

She eased herself from the rocking chair, taking the patchwork quilt from the end of the bed and drew up slowly over the length of Daryl. She pulled it to his chin, tucking him in gently. Underneath the roughness, the gruff and dirt which she swore he wears as armor, he was a handsome man. He had stunning blue eyes if you could ever get a good look at them. His lips were not too thin, not too thick. And his scruffy beard… she had never been one to enjoy a beard on a man but then again most of the guys she had been involved with couldn't have grown one anyway. His hair, that dark wonderful chestnut with hues of autumn red when cleaned and in the light. She smiled at the thought and decided he needed shampoo and haircut tomorrow. For his benefit, of course. She reached her hand down and paused. His hair was in his face, partly covering his eyes. She bit her lip and considered her options, should she? She continued forward slowly and brushed his locks from his face. She lowered her lips and kissed him softly on his forehead. Beth wasn't quite sure why, but she knew Daryl needed it as sure as she was that he would never ask for it.

Daryl's eyes fluttered open, hazy and unfocused. "Beth?"

"Shh," she hushed, backing away slightly. "Sleep." A pink blush was creeping to her cheeks. While she didn't regret kissing the rogue man sleeping in her bed, she didn't really want to explain it to him.

He shifted in the bed, twisting the quilt with him. His eyes closed as he murmured, "You kissed him."

"You're dreaming," she whispered, a little smile on her face.

A low grunt escaped him and a moment passed before another mumble escaped the sleeping Daryl, "Usually you're naked when you do that… new dream."

Beth's eyes went wide. _What did that man just say?_ A hand went to her mouth in shock at first and then… slowly a little chuckle escaped her. Beth supposed it was OK… she would have never guessed in a hundred years that she would have ever been in the dreams of Daryl Dixon. She wasn't sure if she should be thrilled but she certainly wasn't upset by the idea. It was strange thought to ponder as she laid down on the blankets that made up Daryl's normal bed. Beth curled onto her side, resting her head on a pillow scented of Daryl, wild, woods and sweat. She closed her blue eyes and considered she might let a little of Daryl in her dreams tonight.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Beth rose slowly from the makeshift cot on the floor, she had slept in Daryl's usual spot last night. It was definitely not as comfy as the bed, she stretched her arms and shoulders trying to ease a bit of the soreness out. They were going to start alternating, it wasn't fair that Daryl slept there every night.

She pattered quietly over to the stove and put another log on to warm up the winter cool room. She glanced back at the sleeping form in her bed, his dark hair had drifted back over his face again. She was going to clean and cut it, he needed it. She grabbed a pot and started to warm some water. Beth rested back into the rocking chair for a moment, the floor underneath creaked rather loudly.

The resting Daryl bolted upright in her bed at the sound, his eyes bleary and looked around rapidly before resting his vision on Beth.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, trying not to smile at the startled Daryl, guessing he would not like it.

He rubbed forcefully at his face. "S'kay. I guess I slept too… hard."

Beth would have guess he was going to say good. That little imp inside of her took hold of her tongue again. "Did you have any good dreams last night?"

He paused and peered at her from his fingertips. "No. No dreams," he replied stoically.

She rose before he could see her smirk and walked to the kitchen area. "C'mon. Let's get up and eat."

The pair ate a quick breakfast of dry cereal, dressed and washed up with some of the warmed water. Once done, Beth grabbed two towels, the scissors and the warmed pot of water while Daryl was distracted. For the first time since she could remember, the man hadn't slept within two feet of his crossbow. He was now examining and priming it carefully.

Beth turned a chair backwards to the table and patted it loudly. Daryl looked up from his weapon. "What?"

"Sit," she instructed.

"Why?" he asked, more weary than the first question.

"Because I'm gonna give you a haircut. I don't know how you can see anything. It's almost as long as mine," she teased.

He grunted in response but didn't argue as he walked over. "Kinda like it long," he muttered sitting down.

"I'll just give it a good trim," she replied, wrapping a towel around his neck. "Here, rest your head back," she ordered, pushing him slightly back.

She planned on washing his dark locks too. Slowly, she wet his hair, massaging in the shampoo into his hair and scalp. Daryl's eyes closed and relaxed. Beth could swear he was enjoying it as she worked her slender fingers through strands of his hair and she smiled. He relaxed so little, it was nice to see it twice in less than twenty-four hours. Once thoroughly cleaned, she rinsed his hair with the warm water. She patted his hair dry with the extra towel. She had to give Daryl a gentle nudge to sit him back up, wondering if he had dozed off again by the blinking look he gave her as he rose. She went to work trimming his hair. She didn't want him to know that she didn't have a lot of experience cutting hair. He was only her third haircut and didn't want to butcher it.

It was a while later when she declared him done, brushing any extra hair from Daryl's shoulders. She swept up the hair on the floor, noticing it was little more than the inch she had originally intended. Daryl went to the mirror and examined her work.

"Thanks," he commented when he raked his fingers thru his freshly cut hair, looking at it carefully.

"No problem," she answered, secretly beaming internally.

Daryl turned and looked at her but said nothing. A moment passed quietly before it started to unnerve her, butterfilies developed in her stomach under the gaze of his dark blue eyes. "What?"

"Uh, you wanna go out today? Hunt?" he finally stuttered out and dipped his head low, going back to fiddling with his bow.

Beth threw aside the awkward moment and responded enthusiastically, "Hell ya!" She quickly put her boots and coat on and grabbed her own bow. "Let's go," she said, walking for the door and pulled her cap down low over her ears.

He followed her lead and slide into his winter garments before grabbing one of their always packed survival pack and throwing over his shoulder. "Littl' eager, are we?"

She threw a flashy smile over her shoulder at him. "It's my lucky day. I can feel it. I've been close but today is the day!"

"Not that way," he said, taking the path along the lake instead of deep into the wood. "Had no luck that way yesterday."

Beth followed, as she always did, close behind Daryl as they settled up on a game trail. They traveled in silence for a while, allowing her to appreciate the scenery while looking for sign of game. The stark beauty of winter was apparent by the barren limbs, reaching black fingers to the sky, and the white early morning frost peppering the sparse brown vegetation. A lone small finch chirped from up high, sending out a sweet song above.

Then something caught her eye, a broken twig and an indent in the cold dirt. She paused and took a knee on the ground by the print. She pressed a finger to the edge and examined it.

"Hey, Daryl, think I found something," she called out to her partner in front of her. "Deer?"

He nodded and came back to where she was kneeling. "Hoped you'd catch that. Didn't pass by long ago."

Beth rose, pulling her compound bow into her hand and trying to contain the smile of pride. "Let's get movin' then."

It was less than a half mile away when they spotted the buck. Cautiously, they edged closer, weaving between the brush and barren trees. Finally, downwind from their target, Daryl urged Beth to take the shot. Beth took in a slow, deep breath as she pulled the string back as she aimed. There was a fine tremble in her arm and she nipped at her lip to try to stop the tremor. Beth released the arrow and watched as it struck the buck cleanly; the animal fell instantly to the ground.

Beth did her best to squelch the yelp of pride that erupted from her throat. There were no cheers of happiness allowed in the wilds of walker land. She jumped up, bouncing excitedly as turned back towards Daryl. He gave her a lop-sided grin and a solid nod of approval. She couldn't contain the happiness and pride bubbling, she lowered her bow and leaned forward towards Daryl. She pressed her lips lightly to his cheek and smiled at him. "Couldn't have done it without you," she rewarded and bounded towards her kill, leaving a stunned Daryl behind her. She couldn't help but smile as she thought,_ I've got to stop this… two kisses to Daryl Dixon in twenty-four hours. Can't be making that a habit… can I_?

She had no time to ponder as she reached her kill. She stared down at the life she took, the food she had provided. The deer was security for her and Daryl for a time. She could do it. She could provide, she could survive.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, people - we are at over 100 followers! Thank you so much for all the wonderful support. It sure does mean a lot that everyone is enjoying the story so much. I hope everyone enjoys this one too!**

The air was thick and humid for a spring afternoon. Daryl had been out hunting all day in the steamy weather, sweat was coating his skin in a fine sheen. He had left the cabin alone late in the morning. Beth had decided to stay behind on this hunting trip. She wanted to wash and dry the clothes and Daryl was just fine with that, he appreciated her taking the lead on some of the household chores. But more than that, he needed some time alone. He needed to get some things straight in his head again.

Daryl traversed a pile of fallen trees athletically before reaching the other side and deciding to sit on a log, perching its edge to rest. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and took a large gulp from his canteen. There had been little time lately for an entire day devoted to hunting so he was trying to enjoy his jaunt in the woods even if the weather was scorching but he just couldn't find his groove to relax.

Since the cold snap had broken, Beth and Daryl had ventured out multiple times weekly for supplies and to blanket the area with signs for their loved ones. They developed a system of leaving notes for Maggie, Glen, Rick, Carol or anyone else from their group who might see them. Messages were left on the sides of houses, bill boards and abandoned cars with spray paint. They had hoped for a sign after weeks of littering the country side with their posts but as of yet there was nothing. Beth didn't say it but he could tell that since the frost had lifted she had been very eager to find her family and was still holding on to that singular hope of finding them. Each day that passed was taking its toll on her indomitable spirit, chipping away at her faith filled armor.

The winter had been good to the pair. With a warm cabin, plenty of food and basic security, they had been comfortable. It had allowed for Beth's continued training in tracking, bow hunting and self-defense. Daryl guess if they were ever separated she could manage just fine by herself now. He couldn't help the twitch of smile that momentarily graced his lips as he recalled her first deer after that sweet Christmas day. She had gotten that deer, a beautiful buck, straight through the heart, an instant kill. His chest had filled with pride. Beth had been so excited, almost yelping out loud but managed to contain herself. Instead, she had jumped up and threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. Then she suddenly planted a chaste kiss to his stubbled cheek, low and close to his chin before bounding off towards her deer, thanking him as she went. He had stood there, dumbfounded.

After taking a moment to gather himself, Daryl had followed after her and taught her the expertise needed to properly dress her kill. They had eaten well again after that, he had been so proud of her. It was strange to him how a girl he barely noticed a year ago was so impactful on his life now. He knew Beth, they had spent that first winter in close quarters surviving and running with the group and summers at the farm and prison. But he had never taken the time to actually _know_ her. However, he could see during their more than eight months alone together alone, she had known him during that earlier time together. She knew he liked the quiet, he needed his space. He liked desserts. That he needed to be left alone first thing in the morning, it takes him time to become approachable when he first wakes up. She cared for his clothes and wounds in ways he often neglected. She sang for him, the slow and quiet songs he was fond of.

Now Daryl could say he knew her too and that's what was troubling him this heated afternoon. He knew she appreciated each day, enjoying the beauty of a spring morning filled with song birds and butterflies as much as a barren and cold winter night sky filled with twinkling stars. She never shirked from hard labor and always put her best effort forward, as if she had something to prove. She had a sharp tongue and strange love for frisky taunts, ones that he was starting to find more amusing. When she was nervous, she absently chewed her bottom lip.

During the past few months Beth and Daryl had scarce encounters with walkers at the cabin and only several mild close calls when out scouting and scavenging. Yesterday had been their first scare since the fall. While tagging the wall of a gas station, a dozen walkers stumbled from around the corner. Daryl had shoved Beth inside the building, taking the walker pack on himself before leading them away from her. It had been a harrowing couple of minutes with it cumulating in his narrow escape. He had jogged back to Beth, only to find her red-eyed and frantic. She had rushed him, crushing him with a dire embrace.

"You left me," she cried, her face buried in his chest.

He had jerked his head back, confused by her reaction. "Had to lure the walkers away."

She pulled away from him, her eyes intent on his. "You left me," she repeated, her voice raw. "I thought… you were gone. Don't you ever leave me again."

"Beth, I had to-" he had started.

Violently shaking her head, she bit her lower lip and determination etched in her skewed features. "No, Daryl, you promise me. You don't leave me… ever again."

He hadn't seen her so upset in a long time. He didn't completely understand but knew in the state she was in, there was no use arguing. They had just had a close call, the closest in months and it had rattled his friend. Right then, he just needed to calm her down.

"I promise, Beth," he answered her quietly. He thought about reaching for her, taking her shaking form in his arms but didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't know exactly what to do with the upset girl in front of him nor could he trust himself to completely behave once he had her in his arms. He kept the distance between them as much as possible.

The physical attraction that had started to plague him at the beginning of winter hadn't decreased as the season switched to spring. Instead, Daryl found it worse than ever. He tried to go out at least once in a while by himself to the forest to… uh, clear his head. He needed to. Long nights in a little cabin bred dangerous thoughts.

Now, he was out to free his mind, get back to normal but he couldn't. He couldn't shake that look in her blue eyes. That look of desperation, fear and something else. Something he couldn't pin point. Daryl could honestly say he didn't completely understand her reaction to the episode yesterday. They had travelled back to the cabin in mostly silence. She had secretively side glanced at him more than once during the journey. She was acting odd, she was upset. He could understand she might be upset that he was being overly protective, he knew he was. He couldn't possibly put her in danger. He didn't know how to explain that to her but she hadn't asked. She had only asked to never be left alone. And now, she wouldn't look him in the eye. He was normally the one avoiding the contact. Something happened. Something he didn't understand. Daryl was a simple man. He didn't like complications….

A twig snapped next to him. Daryl dropped low, crouching and listening carefully as another crack came from the brush in front of him. The muscles in his biceps twitched as he lifted his crossbow, poised and ready. A skunk skittered out of a bush a yard away, followed closely by another. Daryl smirked as he kept still, allowing the creatures to pass unscathed. He didn't want to go back to Beth smelling of skunk, he was bad enough already covered in sweat.

There was a patch of small yellow daisy-like flowers scattered in front of him. _Beth_, immediately popped in his mind. He wasn't sure why but the color, the buttery petals, reminded him of Beth. Daryl swung his bow onto his back and reached out for the flowers. He collected a small bunch in his fist and rose slowly. He figured he might as well bring them back for her if he was going to come back empty handed.

As Daryl leisurely rose, he heard another snap of underbrush behind him. When he twisted to investigate, wary of the little skunk's return, he turned into a large, towering corpse. The walker lunged forward, grabbing hold of him with meaty, decaying fingers. Desperately, Daryl shoved at the body while trying to swing his bow around but only managed to drop the weapon and the yellow blossoms to the forest floor. The lumbering walker barely budged before driving forward, snapping it's grotesque teeth inches from his face. They struggled violently, tumbling to the dirt with Daryl underneath the hulking corpse. The massive rotting body was crushing him. Fighting against the hungry walker, his lungs burned for air. The decomposing man struggled forward, torn lips curled with chomping teeth towards its target. Rancid blood, black and oozing, splattered forth. The gore landed on Daryl's cheek; he turned his profile away just in time and found his salvation.

With a last herculean effort of strength, Daryl rocked his attacker to the side and heaved the body. The back of the walker was pierced by a broken branch of a fallen tree, momentarily holding it. A moment was all Daryl needed, quickly rising to his knees. He drew his knife and plunged the blade into the brain, cracking the skull with his force. Heaving for blessed air, he rocked back on his heels. He had just stared death straight in the eye, cloudy and sunken as they were. The reality had been forced straight into his face… literally; he wiped the splattered blood from his cheek. A horrible feeling boiled in him, a sickening, dire sensation he didn't want in him. It was a tiring feeling, one that had plagued him thought this new reality until recently. He swallowed thickly, realizing he had come to relish in the feeling Beth gave him, that warmth… the good glow. Daryl reached for the flowers, mostly and amazingly uncrushed by the fray. He wanted to go home.

Miles were trekked before he reached their makeshift fence. The sun was well past mid-day but still producing blinding white heat. He paused, viewing the landscape. The wooden cabin, a tilled patch of earth that Beth was planning a garden for, the wooden tiers they used to create the fence and laundry hanging from a line between shed and cabin. As he studied the scenery, the lack of Beth slowly became apparent to Daryl. His first thought was she was in the cabin but he did consider that odd because of the sweltering heat. While the little cabin was great for warmth in the winter, the small windows and close quarters made for an oven-like environment.

Daryl hiked forward to the cabin door, reaching for the handle when he heard the sloshing of water behind him. Puzzled, he looked around at the lake's edge before he heard the giggling. He whipped completely around, looking out at the glistening water and scene straight from any man's fantasy. Beth was leaping at the water, wagging at greeting at him with her hand. Her pink lips were pulled into a smug smile and her drenched blond hair darkened and sleek against her tanned skin. The light grey tank top clinging to her every curve, tight peaked nipples highlighted on her small breasts as she trudged forward out of the water.

Daryl could not look away, he could barely breath, as she closed the distance between them…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the great responses! Sorry for the tease of an ending so I thought I would give you the next chapter as fast as I could! Enjoy.**

Beth wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm as she hung the last of the clothes on the line. She had spent the morning soaking, scrubbing and hanging their laundry. Be it there wasn't much, just a couple of outfits between the two of them but they were exceptionally dirty from their recent voyages and their linens.

She drew a deep breath and arched her back, stretching. She was tired. Week of traveling back and forth from the cabin through dense woods and avoiding walkers while searching and hoping to find their group. She was exhausted. Beth needed some time to rest and collect her thoughts. Although she had grown to treasure and enjoy her time in the woods with Daryl, the quiet beauty of nature and watching the hunter in his element, she needed some time to herself. She needed to collect herself. The laundry had been more work than she had thought. The hard work had cleared her mind, focusing just on the task. It was nice to be singularly focused, worries set aside for at least couple of hours.

Now she was done and was flooded with the thoughts that had plagued her for weeks. First and foremost on her mind was Maggie, Glen, Carl and all the others. So many months had gone by, seasons have passed. She clung to conviction of being reunited with her family but it was becoming increasing difficult. The fear and depression were starting to seep in. The realization that they all may be lost, that they may be gone. Fighting off the gloom and negative thoughts were becoming increasingly difficult. A singular thought helped to keep those creeping spirits away. _Daryl_.

Months alone with Daryl… a shiver shuddered her visibly. _Daryl_. It was still strange to her but had become increasingly more apparent to her. Beth couldn't hide it anymore, least of all from herself. She wished Maggie was here to talk to. Even Carol or Daddy or… anybody. She needed someone to talk through the feelings she had developed. Somehow, she had let her little affection for the rough archer grow into something more… something she couldn't quite get a handle on, something that had to come to head with their walker encounter at the gas station.

She wasn't exactly sure when or where it had started, not the deeper seeded feeling she was pushing down low inside. But the spark, the first flame had started at their arrival of this corner of paradise in the woods. It was there, that little flame had slowly developed, crept up on her until she was quivering and frantic as she waited alone in the gas station, awaiting the fate of the man who had come more than just her companion. She didn't know if she was crazy or stupid for letting her emotions get out of hand but there was no denying it anymore.

Beth rubbed the back of her neck and looked over at her growing patch of garden. She had a couple of rows started, peas and green beans from seed packets they had found last week. She really should consider clearing more area, a garden could really help keep them alive this winter if she could grow enough food. However, she turned her gaze out over the gleaming lake water. The cool lapping waves were calling to her. She let a slow smile play across her face, letting the confusing thoughts of Daryl drift to the back of her mind. She was going fishing.

After gathering a pole and tackle box from the cabin, Beth was sitting at the end of the wooden dock with her line in the water and her bare feet dangling above the blue water. It wasn't long before the calming water soothed her, allowing her attention to drift back to those moments in the gas station. Daryl had shoved her, hard and tossing the pack of gathered supplies on top of her as she tumbled to the floor, her bow falling from her hand. The door slammed shut before Beth had been able to utter a word. She heard the groaning of the encroaching group of walkers followed by the sounds of a struggle as she climbed to her feet, tossing the pack to the side. She watched, helpless, through a grimy window as Daryl raced away from the pack of dead, several dispatched on the asphalt. She teetered between running after him to help and staying in the gas station. Indecision made her choice in moments as she realized she didn't know where Daryl would be going to, his plan and the fact he would be furious for her for leaving the safety.

She had been left there to stew and worry. Daryl was gone. She was alone… and terrified. The idea of Daryl being gone… really gone had created a sudden and insurmountable fear that formed a lump in her throat and a catch in her heart. He had become so much more to her in the past months on their own. First a savior, then companion, teacher, friend and now… now Daryl might not know it but he was now her crush. Frantic minutes passed with her pacing and worrying until he entered the station, covering in gore and filth. She threw herself on to the surprised man, taking hold of him and terrified to let him go. She had made him promise to never leave again. It disturbed her to have spewed all that out, to let him see her like that. The trek home had been quiet. She had been overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that flooded her. She had never felt anything like that before. She had boyfriends, Jimmy and Zack. She knew what crushes were. She knew what desire was… or at least she thought she did. What had filled her, poured out of her at that dusty, dank station had been more. More than she was ready for.

A small tug pulled on the line, then another and with a quick jerk, Beth had a fish on the line. Soon a beautiful bass was hanging, flopping on her line and out of the water. She unhooked the fish and strung it up. She smiled, fish fry tonight!

Her hook was back in the water within a couple of minutes. Her toe tipped the water, creating a perfect circled ripple echoing out. Beth closed her eyes, enjoyed the heat of the sun beating down and channeled her inner Maggie, willing her to be sitting next to her. She could imagine the conversation she wished she could be having.

_What's up, Buttercup?_, her internal Maggie cheerfully questioned her. Beth hadn't heard her childhood nickname in years, she crinkled her nose at it.

"Nothin'," she muttered, twirling her big toe in the water once again.

_Something's up. You might as well tell me. Gonna git it out of ya sooner or later. _

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Beth rolled her shoulders and dipped her head.

_What happened on the run yesterday?_

Beth sighed. "Daryl," she responded quietly. Why was this seemingly harder in her imagination than she would really believe it to be?

_What that redneck do this time?_ There was a flash of sisterly protection in Maggie's voice.

"Shoved me in the gas station-"

_He what?!_, Maggie interrupted. _Did he hurt you? I'm gonna-_

It was Beth's turn to interject. "Nah. He was trying to keep me safe. It's just when he did that… It made me realize… I didn't know if he was hurt or safe or alive." Her words came out rushed and breathy.

A moment passed before her inner older sister had a response. _So… Daryl. I think you have more to tell me._

"I… I like Daryl." Oh, god, how childish did that sound? She didn't want to be childish. She had spent the winter trying to prove it to herself… and maybe a little to Daryl. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman in her own right. She was able to take care of herself. She was viable partner, she could contribute and survive.

_Daryl?_ Maggie squeaked and then came back again with a more even voice, _Daryl?_

Beth nodded slowly. "Daryl." The name was even having an effect on her. A warm sensation in her core that made her shift her seat.

Maggie snorted. _Suppose I can at least see it in those arms._ Her sister hummed sweetly and appreciatively. _Yup, man's got some nice arms._

"Stop, Maggie", chided Beth. A blush rose to her cheeks.

_The rest of it. I don't understand. Daryl? He's old, dirty and crabby._

"He's more than that, Maggie. You don't know him like I do, we've-"

There was a tug on her fishing line. _Pay attention, Buttercup._

The next pull was fierce and bent her pole. Beth jerked it back and hooked the fish. The animal fought hard, even leaping from the water when the end was close. But in the end, the bass was reeled from the water. It was twice as large as the last. Perfect size for dinner tonight if Daryl came home empty handed, it was unusual but a possibility. She took the line and other fish from the water and went back up to the cabin. She cleaned and fillet both fish before placing them in the cooler. It would keep them until later.

She absently rubbed her grimy hands on her shirt, taking a moment and realizing she had never finished her conversation with her inner Maggie. Would her overly protective sister have really been so understanding? Would she have warned her to stay away from the older man? Or would she have listened and counseled her as she had done on other boy issues? There in was the problem Beth realized as she nibbled on her lower lip. Daryl wasn't a boy. He was a grown man. Nothing like she had any experience with. Nonetheless, she still couldn't help the way he made her feel.

Outside and past mid-day, Beth wasn't sure what to do next. She had spent enough time pondering Daryl. The cabin could use a cleaning, it had been neglected with all their trips lately but it was too hot to be inside the stuffy cabin. She absently fingered her grey tank top before realizing it was covered with some fish grime. She groaned softly, even she wasn't able to keep an outfit clean for a half a day so how could she ever judge Daryl? Beth exhaled and looked out over the blue waters again. A smile jumped to her lips as an idea sprung in to her mind, a way to kill two birds with one stone.

She ran back into the cabin and exited with soap and shampoo in her arms. She ripped a mostly dried towel from her line and raced to dock. She kicked off her boots and socks while she pulled her shorts over her narrow hips. Her fingers briefly toyed with the hem of her tank top but she decided against it. She piled the towel at the end of the dock with her clothes before taking her shampoo and soap to the end of the wooden dock with her. She carefully placed the on the edge before taking several steps away from the end. Beth drew in a deep breath and rocketed towards the end, pulling her knees to her chest as she leapt from the dock. The water surrounded her, cold and shocking and wonderful. She allowed herself to sink for a moment after hitting the water before a couple powerful kicks propelled her to the surface. She let out a low chuckle and shook the water from her face. It felt good to be cool. Beth took a moment to scan the surrounding area. Making sure it was still safe before making her way back to the dock. She lathered the shampoo into her hair and scrubbed her tanned body and tank top with the bar of soap. It had been a long time since she had been this clean and it was wonderful. So great that she couldn't bring herself to leave after rinsing herself off. She laid back, floating calmly on waves. She didn't know how long she had been floating there when she heard the trudging of heavy footsteps. She sank silently into the water, raising just her eyes above the water's edge. Her heart was racing until she realized it was Daryl. He had returned from his hunt. That realization caused a different flutter in her heart.

_Really? Daryl?,_ came Maggie again causing Beth to giggle. She leapt from the water and waved to her friend, not completely understanding the simultaneous surprise and slack-jaw look on Daryl's face…

**A/N: Okay - so it's at the same ending. Sorry for teasing again. I promise I won't do it again... well, no I can't promise that! What I can promise is their first real kiss. It's coming up soon *wink-wink* perhaps the next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Apparently I'm a horrible, horrible person for leaving you gentle readers at the same precipice twice. Now, I did warn you that this was a slow burn in story description. And after 13 chapters do you really think I'd break from that and give you what you wanted, what you've begged for? I guess you'll just have to read and find out ;) I did, however, provide a super sized chapter. It's almost twice as long as my normal ones because I couldn't find a good place to break so hopefully this longer chapter will make up for my naughty nature that last couple of chapters...**

The water was sloshing around her body as she surged forward in a rush. "Daryl," she called out, smiling and waving her hand in the air.

Instead of answering her, the fierce hunter stared at her for a moment. Then he blinked rapidly twice before whipping around on his heel. His back was suddenly facing her again. Beth continued forward, confused for a moment. Before she opened her mouth to question his odd behavior, a cool breeze blew over her. Goose bumps broke out over her body and she looked down and understood. Mortified, she crossed her arms over her chest and rushed for the towel on the dock.

As she pulled herself up on to the dock, Daryl finally spoke. There was a heated anger in his growls, "Damnit, I coulda been anyone."

Beth wrapped the towel around her shoulders, squeezing the water out of her hair. "I was safe. See." She pulled the knife from her shorts on the dock and wagged it at Daryl.

He growled again and peaked around at her. There was a noticeable red blush on his cheeks, from the heat of the day or the situation, Beth wasn't completely sure. "Lotta good that'll do ya against a gun."

"Walkers don't carry guns," she taunted back, rising from her spot and leaving a wet mark on the dry dock wood. The swim in the lake had replenished her sass.

He pointed a finger at her and narrowed his eyes. "Girl, you know what I mean." Menace etched in his words.

"I know you are always there. Daryl, you'll never let anything happen to me," she teased and sauntered closer to him. She wasn't sure what it was about him in particular but her confidence rose around him. She had never been this bold with the opposite sex before.

Before Daryl could respond, she saw what was in his tightly clenched fist at his side. Yellow wild flowers, some were missing petals and looked hard traveled but the sight of them made her lips pull into a genuine bright smile. "You remembered." Even the statement caused a bit of a hitch in her breath and created that familiar warming at her center.

"Huh?" Daryl's brows crossed, perplexed, and his pointed hand dropped limply to his side. "What?"

"My birthday… the flowers… You are a day early but still, it was nice of you to remember," she answered, pulling the towel tighter around herself. It was nice that someone remembered, that there was someone to remember.

He looked down at his hand. There was another flush of blood to his cheeks. She knew she saw that one in the brilliant light of day, there would be no denying a blushing hunter was in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, your birthday…. Happy birthday." He rose his hand, clenching the flowers and offering them to her. He wouldn't meet her eyes, they were shied and looking to the side.

Beth took the flowers from him, her fingers brushing over his rough calloused hand. She wanted to let her fingers linger, to take hold of his hand but with the way he was starting to skitter away, she was fearful she might scare him away completely. She had noticed the glances and looks from time to time but she could never completely get a read on what he was thinking. The way he turned around and didn't look at her when she wasn't completely decent. But then again, there were a couple of seconds where he couldn't even move. Maybe there was something there for her to work with.

"Thanks," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "It's a day early. Tomorrow is the real day but thank you all the same. I love yellow. It's my favorite color."

He mumbled something as he turned his head away from her. Something that sounded like I know. Before Beth could stop herself, she asked for clarification, "What?"

"You're welcome," he answered clearer with his face still turned away. That's when she noticed it. The blood, the sweat, the dirt. He was covered in filth and grime and not in the usual Daryl way.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she reached her hand up, dropping the edge of her towel. Her fingers brushed his jawline before Daryl jerked his head away suddenly, wary of her touch.

He stepped around her and walked a couple of steps away. "Nothin'. I'm fine," he replied, steeled and tight lipped.

She let it go. Sometimes the man just needed his space. He seemed a bit rattled so she was just going to let it drop. Instead, she turned to him and advised "Well, can I suggest you to take a dip in the lake? It's wonderful in the water. Good to be clean again."

Daryl glanced back at her and then back out at the lake, nibbling on the corner of his thumb.

She knew he was thinking about it, just needed a little push. "Soap and shampoo are on the end of the dock. There are towels and clean clothes on the line. I fixed your tan pants, the rip on the thigh today."

He mumbled, "Thanks." He took a moment before lowering his bow to the ground and walking to the clothes line.

"I'll be inside. Take your time."

Beth entered the cabin after grabbing her shorts and boots from the dock. She had left one outfit out on the bed when she had started the laundry. It was a pair of jean capris and a dark blue blouse with capped sleeves, a recent find. The shirt wasn't really something for the forest or making runs but both items were clean and new. She took her time dressing and rubbed her tanned skin with the last of the vanilla lotion. The only undergarments not on the line where the lacy black bra and underwear pair, the ones she kept hidden in the back of her drawer. The ones she had only worn once before. Same as today, it was because of a lack of choices. Yep, that's what she told herself as she slipped the silken garments on slowly.

Beth took her time, brushing her hair at length. It was long now. She had trimmed it once earlier in the year but it was still very long. Her blonde sun-kissed locks now reached her lower back. It was unruly in the summer. She had considered cutting it short like Maggie's but couldn't quite make the cut yet. She loved her long hair even if it was impractical in the zombie apocalypse. She braided it slowly, taking her time with an intricate French braid. She wanted to ensure Daryl had his privacy. He was a very private, especially about his back despite the fact that most of the group had known about it. She had glimpsed it more than once during their time together but she had never really gotten a good, direct look. _Everyone had scars_, she thought sadly and traced the one at her wrist. The pain was buried under that raised and discolored flesh. For her, it was bearable but what did Daryl feel? His were so much worse than the scratches she had made on her wrist.

She drew in a deep breath and shook the thought free. Nope, not today, Beth wasn't going to let anymore dark thoughts cloud the day. She rose leisurely and went to the flowers laying on the table. She took them in her hand and turned them over, looking at the yellow petals twirl. Never in a million years would she have ever thought Daryl Dixon would bring her flowers. Beth smiled slowly as she placed the wild flowers in a pitcher, adding a little water. There had been a lot of those, a lot of first times with Daryl. _Maybe there should be a couple more firsts_, she considered saucily before a pink blush highlighted her tanned cheeks.

She grabbed the items she needed for making dinner and prepared some breading out of crushed saltines and seasoning. She peaked out the door quickly to check and see if Daryl was ready for her to come out. She was blessed with a rare sight. Daryl was finishing pulling on a white tank top, his favorite tan pants already in place low on his hips. The toned muscles of his abdomen were flashed before the cotton top hid them from her peeping eyes. The sight of his hardened, sculpted muscles had caused an ache low at the apex of her thighs. Damn, if she didn't like it, the sight and the feeling.

She walked out, looking away before he could catch her. "I'll start dinner if you can take in the laundry," she offered, setting her items down by their fire pit.

He tugged at the hem of his shirt, settling it in place. "Didn't git nothin' today."

Beth smirked at him and wandered over to the cooler. "I went fishin' before my dip. I provided dinner again," she replied smugly, taking the fish fillets out.

Daryl grunted approvingly before getting to work at removing the hanging clothes.

She started dinner, breading the fish and starting the fire. She laid out the silverware, plates and the pitcher of flowers on a cut stump they'd been using as a prep station for their recent outdoor meals. They had been taking advantage of the nice weather and moved two of the oak chairs outside around the fire pit. It wasn't long before she served up a plate for each of them, breaded fish fillets and dandelion salad she had picked and washed while the fish cooked. They rested into their chairs and started their meal, both ravenous from the activities of the day.

Beth decided to break the silence after a couple of delicious bites. "I'll be nineteen tomorrow."

Daryl looked up from the plate in his lap, blinked slowly but said nothing.

"Just thought you'd like to know. Since you got me gift and all." She gestured over to the bouquet of flowers. "I guess I never knew how old you are. You got a birthday coming up?" she questioned, eager for information from the reserved man sitting next to her.

He shrugged. "Never had much use for either after turnin' twenty-one," he offered, explaining away his non-answer.

She gave him a mock glowering look before continuing on and pondering, "I guess I would be coming home from the first year of college right about now. Maybe… I wasn't too thrilled about school. Never was a great student."

"Understand that. Neither was I," agreed Daryl before forking another bite of fish into his waiting mouth.

"I guess I have to stop doing that too…" she mused faintly, resting back in her seat with a deep sigh.

"Huh?"

She paused to chew what mouthful she had. "Talking about before. All the woulda, coulda, shouldas. I have to learn to be here and now." Beth looked over at the man next to her. "To be happy with what's before me."

Daryl raised his head, the indigo was startling as they locked eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied softly as a cool breeze sent a shiver down her spine. She swallowed hard and looked back at her plate. "What should we do tomorrow? Scout to the west some more? Or back to where we've already marked?"

"Nah. Thought we should go hunting again. Didn't really get what we needed," he stated, rocking his head to the side and giving her a crooked smile. "I guess I need your luck with me. And… and I could use someone to watch my back."

She couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. He trusted her. He was the first person to actually think and say she was competent in this new reality. "Sure. What about some more fishing?"

"Probably scared all the damn fish away with our escapades today," he teased.

Beth blinked innocently. "Me? Fish love me. I had to beat them away to get some peace while doing my water ballet."

Daryl scoffed as he finished the last piece of fish from his plate. "Maybe but after my old ass was in there, it'll be a week 'fore they come back."

She let out a hearty laugh. Oh, it felt good to be relaxed and at ease with Daryl. He had changed so much from the first time she had met him, from the first weeks on the run since the prison had fallen. It was nothing she had ever expected to share with him but at the same time she didn't know how she would live without it now.

"Okay. Hunting trip tomorrow. Hope it's not as hot as today. Hey, what about sleeping out tonight? It's so hot in that cabin. Should we risk sleeping out under the stars?" she inquired hopefully. She could imagine it, laying on a blanket with Daryl, looking up at the twinkling stars.

Daryl rubbed his chin as he looked out over the lake. "Nah, think we are set for somethin' and soon." He jerked his head out over the water.

Beth turned and looked, noticing for the first time the change in the weather. There were high blackening clouds encroaching from across the now choppy water and were starting to blot out the setting sun. She hadn't noticed the darkening sky, probably enjoying her company too much. Now the sky was turning a sickening green rather than a peaceful pink and the whispering breeze was turning more into a gust.

"Probably should git cleaned up." Daryl rose, collecting his plate, glass and silverware. Beth agreed and took the last bite off her plate before following in suite.

Minutes later, Beth was at the shore, rinsing the dishes when a billowing rush of wind pushed the pitcher of flowers to the ground. The glass cracked and the yellow petals were rushed away by the wind, scattered to the grass beyond. She startled and looked over at Daryl. His attention was focused on the storm clouds, now fully over the lake. It was a moment before he glanced down at her and she saw it in his eyes. There was trouble. She gathered the dishes and hurried for the cabin. Daryl helped by taking part of her armful.

They stood together and watched the encroaching storm from the door way, their bare arms touching. The clouds were black and swirling, dangerous and ominous. Beth could feel a twinge of fear creeping into her, making her icy and cold at her center. Thunder rolled deafeningly, causing a shudder to run through her. She had always been terrified of storms, starting at an early age and it lingered even to now. She tried each time, mostly unsuccessfully, to hide the fear and put it down deep inside.

A brilliant flash of lightning zoomed in front of them followed by another round of booming thunder. A moment later little pings started to bounce off the roof, hail had started. It was within seconds, the pings turned to heavier thudding bangs. An ice pelt stung her flesh on her shoulder, forcing Beth deeper inside their domicile to escape the heavy hail. She watched as gold ball sized ice fell to the earth and rubbed her sore spot. The clouds pushed lower as the wind turned into forceful gusts, spraying ice and rain through the door at them.

Daryl shoved the door closed and turned to Beth. "Grab the pack, now!" His voice was loud but almost drowned out by the pounding rain and hail.

They always kept a go bag for emergencies. Beth raced for it, snatching it off the table. Daryl grabbed hold of his crossbow and container of bolts from nearby before striding to the corner bed. He threw the bed frame up on to its side, his arm muscles bunching from the effort. She wanted to grab the rifle and her bow but the urgency was evident as Daryl waved her over. He pushed her to the floor and covered them both with the mattress.

Beth was on her stomach next to Daryl, who had laid on his side next to her, trying to partially brace the mattress with a bulging forearm. The mattress was pressing heavy down on them. There was a loud crash of glass from above that jolted Beth. The raging storm blared in the broken window, filling the small cabin. It was overwhelming, too much and too fast. Even under the mattress, she could feel the pressure of the whirl wind around them. The thundered, hail and rain bellowed, filling her ears with nothing else.

A sudden thought filled her, he had to know. Daryl had to know in case they didn't make it. It couldn't end like this, in a storm of ice, rain and thunder without him knowing what she felt for him. She needed to tell him and now. She rolled to her side, struggling under the weight of the mattress over them. Beth managed to inch closer to Daryl. She was breathless, her mind was racing. She had to tell him but she didn't know how. The wind was roaring, there was snap and tear of wood above them.

Startled, she grabbed mindlessly at Daryl's tank top, curling the fabric in her fist. "Daryl," she cried, her voice raised and strained to be heard over the wind.

Daryl tilted her head down, turning his attention to her. "Wha-"

Beth surged forward, stopping his question and crashing her lips into his. She felt him stiffen from the contact and attempt to jerk away but the close quarters prevented him from moving enough to break contact. She pressed forward, feeling the fullness of his lips against hers. Beth figured it was now or never. She flicked the tip of tongue against his lower lip. There was a shudder from Daryl and he opened his mouth to her. For a singular moment, the kiss deepened and their bodies hesitantly pressed closer together before the world exploded around the pair in a deafening tear of wood and squalling wind. Beth cried out fearfully and pressed her face to the crook of Daryl's neck, grappling with his shirt. He pulled her tight to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She was shaking. She could face walkers, she could hunt, she could survive but she couldn't do this. She couldn't be brave in the middle of a raging storm. Then she heard his voice in her ear, low and steady, just enough to be heard above the wind. His mouth was pressed close, his warm breath against her skin. He reassured her with words, he wasn't going to leave her. He was here with her. He would protect her. Beth could feel his heart beating against hers, steady and true. She knew she was safe with Daryl. She held tightly on to him, listening to his words and feeling the beating of his heart. She knew the truth of the words he spoke. She knew he would never let her down.

**A/N: Since I'm being wordy tonight, I'd thought I'd update you that this story will be much longer than I originally predicted 25 chapters, so please don't hold me to that. I've found this story has so much more to tell. Now that we've had a little excitement I also want warn you, it's going to get much more fasted pace for a bit, things are going to happen and please just hold in there... I have a plan or at least I'm trying to... you never know what's goingt to happen in TWD universe - which I don't own. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am truly humbled by all the wonderful comments and encouragement. All of you readers make writing this story pure joy! With that said, I wanted to give you a heads up that the next 4 chapters are all cliff hangers and take a very dark turn. You may want to not read until we get through the next 4... You were warned...**

Daryl looked down at the sleeping form next to him. Beth was curled tightly next to him on the shed floor, the pack was under her head as a lumpy pillow. The tempest had raged for hours after the whirl wind had swept through, the darkness transitioning from the deadly storm clouds to the blackness of night. When the storm had broken, the pair had ventured out of the from underneath the mattress, cramped and tired and wet. The moon light was enough to see the roof the cabin was mostly missing, a wall was teetering dangerously and three of the four windows were busted out. He had led them carefully to the amongst the debris to the shed. Oddly enough, the structure was mostly untouched by the storm. They had taken refuge inside for the reminder of the night, collapsing to rest.

Now the light was edging in, bringing a day full of problems and questions and Daryl wanted to avoid the later as long as possible. First and foremost, they were homeless again. Secondly, they would be lucky to be able to salvage and take with them half of their supplies they fought hard to collected over the months. Third problem… well, the third problem Daryl was still sleeping next to him, pressed up against his hip. He was leaned back against the dank wall of the shed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Beth's back was pressed against him, her warmth seeping into him. He let his gaze linger on her sleeping face, her eyelids twitched. He knew she would be waking soon. He needed a plan.

He raised a hand slowly and rubbed in over his face, trying to rub the tiredness from his eyes. Christ, what the fuck had happened last night? A funnel cloud had formed, he was certain they had survived a touch down of tornado but he still wasn't sure what the hell had happened while under the mattress. The damn girl had kissed him. Even worse, he had kissed the little vixen back in a moment of weakness when her tongue had danced along his lower lip. And damn, if it hadn't been good for a half a second before the roof had ripped off and they almost died. He knew why he kissed her back. He knew it was wrong, that he was all kinds of wrong. He knew it should have never happened and shouldn't ever happen again. What he didn't understand is what provoked Beth to kiss him? It unsettled him a bit, made him unbalanced in knowing what role to take. He could handle his own attraction to the petite blonde sleeping next to him. He had never even considered it might be mutual.

She stirred and raised her head, blinking awake. Beth rose sluggishly, settling to sit next to him, her arm touching his. He did his best to not move, to pull away her when he felt her cool skin touch his. It always set every nerve of his on fire whenever she graced him with even the briefest of touches. He avoided it when possible, best to keep her at a distance than tangle with the enticing danger of contact.

Beth looked up at him sheepishly, dark circles under her light blue eyes. "Good morning," she offered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the left overs of her braid were a wild mess.

"Don't know if it's good," he countered darkly.

She arched her eyebrows. "We survived, didn't we? Good is what it is in my book."

Daryl grumbled deep in his chest but didn't answer her. He climbed to his feet, taking his bow with him. He stepped over Beth and walked out the door without a glance at her. He heard her sigh heavily behind him as he entered the sunlight of day. He could deal with her being annoyed with him. That was state he was used to, one he could control. He couldn't go back to the scene from under the mattress, the feel of her sculpted body pressed against him with the scent of vanilla enveloping him.

Walking among the ruins of their camp, Daryl could see the cabin was a complete loss. The destruction was worse in the light of the morning. The damaged wall was sagging ever further, pressing into another wall and threatening to give away. The dock had been torn asunder with the boat capsized along the shore, the motor completely missing. There were several downed trees, creating breaks in their makeshift fencing around the area. They had worked hard on that fence for many weeks. It pained Daryl a bit to see the hard work destroyed.

Across the lake, the evidence of an actual tornado touchdown was even more evident. There was a path of destruction among the three cabins nestled against the lake. Each was gone, obliterated completely. The debris of the structures strewn everywhere across the lake looking like a scene from a disaster movie. He realized now how lucky they had truly been. Less than a mile stood between them and certain death.

Beth joined him outside the shed amongst the rubble. She came to stand next to him, again close enough to brush her arm against his, sending a tingling to his core. Daryl knew he should step away but couldn't bring himself to break the contact.

He watched her as she scanned the area, taking in the devastation. "Never lasts, does it, Daryl?" she asked quietly, gazing out over the lake.

"Nothin' ever does. Best to accept it now," he answered her softly, not sure it was the reassurance she was looking for. He nodded to chaos in front of them. "We should see what we can salvage."

Both moved forward to search the wreckage of their home. It took them several hours to collect and dry out the supplies they needed. The rifle had been damaged when the roof had been torn off, allowing the wind to whip it off the table. Daryl located his vest, strangely still hanging on the back of the front door, a little damp from the rain but otherwise untouched from the storm. He slid in to it, the wings taking their place at his back, and he found he was a little comforted it had survived. They were able to collect enough clothing and food to fill both their packs. They had briefly considered the shed for a place to stay but both knew it wasn't a long term option.

While leaving the wreckage of the cabin after the final search had been completed, Daryl noticed a small blade flashing in the sunlight. He reached for it, finding a knife from one of their first runs to the surrounding areas. It was small, barely useable against a walker but sharp and had an ivory handle. He walked over to Beth, who was finishing examining her bow.

"Bow looks okay considering," Beth said as he approached her. "Just need some more arrows. Those are all gone except the ones for your crossbow."

"We'll get more. Make'em or find'em. Here," he said, holding out the handle of the small blade.

She gave him the briefest of smiles as she took the blade from him. "Thanks," she replied, her fingers grazing his in the process. Her blue eyes were intent on his as she placed the small blade in the back of her pants, sliding it carefully.

Not wanting to meet into her baby blues, Daryl looked up at the cloudy sky. The sun, although only peeking out between the white clouds occasionally, was high in the sky. The weather was cooler, almost crisp compared to the sweltering heat of the previous days. He walked around her and reached for his pack and crossbow.

"C'mon, girl, the day is gettin' late and we have a lot of ground to cover still," he said, throwing a backwards glance in her direction. He was greeted with Beth rolling her eyes . Confused by the reaction, he asked, "What?"

She shrugged, reaching for a jean jacket that had been hanging on the back of a broken chair for drying. "I'm nineteen now. Happy Birthday to me by the way." There was an irritated snippet to her voice as she slide the jacket on and turned to face him. She placed her hands on her hips, her stance was wide. "Is that what you would consider a little girl?"

Daryl knew he was going to take the safest way out. "No, no supposed it ain't," he offered and clucked his tongue softly. "Not sure what to call ya now."

"Young lady perhaps." The anger was melting off her face and was being replaced with a glint of mischief. How he simultaneously yearned for and hated that look on her.

He gave a sharp shake of his head. "Nope, too hard to yell that at ya."

"Mom didn't think so. Nor did Daddy," she chuckled and grinned, reaching for her pack and bow.

Daryl gave her a half crooked smile. It was probably the first time he had seen her express only happiness when talking about her family. There was no hint of sadness or hesitation. "Nope, that's just not right. What else you got?"

"Ok, this might be crazy but I'm just putting it out there…. Beth. Why don't you just call me Beth?" She shot him another impish look, winking at him.

He gave a small shake of his head and tried to hold a laugh in, mostly failing. "C'mon, Greene, we're burning day light."

Beth shrugged light heartedly and tramped along behind him. "Well, I guess at least we're using my last name now."

They travel a few miles, taking out a couple of storm mangled walkers along the way. The debris covered a long wide path. It reinforced Daryl's belief that someone somewhere was watching out for him again. He thought he was free and clear. He thought he was safe and then Beth opened her mouth.

"So… we have a plan here?" she inquired, trudging alongside of him.

He glanced over at Beth, catching a glimpse of her sparkling blue eyes and flushed face. "Figured we'd go back to all the marked areas. We know the places. We know what's there. Once we have shelter, we can figure out the rest."

"Sounds good," she answered, an edge in her voice as if she wanted to say more. Beth kept pace with him for several strides, chewing her bottom lip. He caught her glancing over at him several times. He knew it was coming, he was prepping for it but couldn't stop the sinking feeling of dread settling into his stomach.

"About last night-" she began.

"Stop," he cut her off, sternly. "Ain't talkin' about it." He increases his pace, letting his long legs pull away from her. If he can out distance her, this conversation will stop.

"Daryl." He could hear her steps pick up behind him.

"No," he growled, a rumble deep in his chest. Damn girl can't take a hint.

Her exasperation was clear in her voice. "Daryl… we kissed."

"No, you kissed me," he shot back.

"And you kissed me back," she countered hotly. "I just want to talk about what-"

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, whipping around and glared at Beth. "There is nothin' to talk about. Drop it," he bit back at her. He wasn't going to do it, he wasn't going to discuss that amazing but completely and utterly wrong kiss with the object of his desire.

"Why not?" Beth questioned, trying hard to keep her growing irritation from showing. "We are both adults. A fact we established earlier today as I did turn nineteen."

He turned away from her and muttered under his breath, "Fuckin' adult…. Fuckin' kid thinks she's an adult." He scanned the dense forest surrounding them. He knew where they were, they weren't far from the road. It was getting late and they still had miles to go before they reached their destination. They needed to move before it got dark.

"What?" she asked, not quite hearing his mutterings.

"Said what the fuck is there to talk about?" he barked, turning his attention back to the wispy hair woman in front of him. Damn, if that jean jacket of her's didn't hug her curves. He averts his eyes, not a thought he should be having right now.

She jerked her head back and sent him a pained look. "It happened. We can't ignore it."

Daryl let out a loud huff and whirled away from her. _No sense in talking with this woman_, he thought and went to take a step away from her.

Before he moved, she continued, "And I believe it's better to be open and honest. And if I'm being honest… that kiss was a good thing."

He snapped his head back around to her, his eyes intense. She stood there, stiff backed and chin forward. What the hell was this girl doing? What was she trying to do to him? He stalked back to her, stopping inches from her. He expected her to shy away from his formidable form but she stood her ground, staring back at him with her wide blue eyes. Daryl was angry, furious at her for pressuring him to discuss something he had made taboo for himself for so long.

"What do you want from me, Beth? What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice harsh and grated.

His world bottomed out at her next words. "I want you to kiss me."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. Here goes another chapter... again, it's another cliff hanger and not a happy one... be prepared for lots of angst for the next couple of chapters!**

"_I want you to kiss me_."

Her statement hung heavy in the air. Tense seconds ticked by, heat from his eyes were enough to melt her. She wanted to go to him but knew he needed to come to her so Beth held her ground, trying her best to stand firm. The next move was Daryl's. She knew it was there, she had felt it in the kiss from last night. It was all Beth could think about since waking up that morning, having another moment of his lips pressed against hers.

"Darlin', I think I can help you with that," came an unfamiliar male voice from behind her, easy and low.

Immediately, both Daryl's and Beth's hands went for their weapons. "Now, now, I wouldn't be doin' that if I were you." Neither had time to react, their weapons stayed limply in their hands as the man with silver hair came into their sight. He was flanked by two other men, dirty and silent. They stalked towards them, weapons trained dangerously on them.

Daryl's hand twitched on his crossbow, the dark skinned man with a bandana wrapped around his forehead noticed and raised his rifle more pointedly at Daryl. "Don't even think it, buddy."

"Ain't your buddy," Daryl growled back, his eyes darting between the men.

"Now, I wouldn't say that. Guessing we'll be your best friends by the end of the day but for now, let's have you drop your weapons," ordered the older one. "Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

Beth threw a look at Daryl, his blue eyes were narrowed and his jaw tight. Panic was settling in her chest as she looked out over the dangerous men in front of them and knew they had no choice. They both complied and placed their bows on the forest floor. The older man raised his eyebrows and pointed at them, urging them to do more. Next came the knifes from their sides, dropping them to the ground. Beth left the knife at her back, the small one Daryl had given her earlier that day. It was hidden under her jean jacket, her one possible ray of hope at the moment.

The third, a thin brown haired man, came up behind them, shoving them forward a little. The others still had their guns on them as Beth and Daryl inched forward. The man tossing their weapons further away, out of any recoverable reach.

Daryl slipped his pack off and let it fall to the ground, Beth copied. He looked back and glared at the man behind him before turning his attention to the two in front of him. "Where are the others?"

A puzzled look crossed the older man. "Whatcha mean?"

Daryl trained a dark look at him. "There were six of you. Saw you last fall."

"Ah, well, the winter and the chompers weren't too nice to all our _compadres_ so it's just the three of us now," he chuckled darkly. "We've been lookin' for some new friends for a while."

The two other men laughed in unison, it was a black, ugly sound. Beth clenched her fists tight at her side and chewed the inside corner of her lip. The situation before them seemed impossible.

"Whatcha think, fellas? Can we help this little lady out with her request?" the silver haired man joked, stepping forward.

"Sure thing, Joe," called the one from behind, his voice was high and excited. The sound of it sent a shiver down Beth's spine, scaring her. There was an eagerness to him that was unnatural.

The one called Joe crept closer as he lowered his weapon, stalking towards her. "Blondie, how's about I help you out?" His brown eyes were intent on her, cold and hollow, as he looked her up and down. Beth cringed and pulled back from his approach. He smirked at her reaction. "Perhaps you prefer Tony? Huh, Tony?"

The black man standing in front of them with pistol pointed snickered. "Nah, Joe, I had firsties last time. You break'er in for us." He let out a belly laugh and followed with, "Just leave us a little spunk."

Daryl moved then, lunging forward at the older man in front of her, rage bellowing from him. Joe back peddled quickly, lessening the impact of the fury of Daryl and simultaneously bringing the butt of his rifle down hard on Daryl. The blow landed hard on his shoulder, slamming Daryl into the ground. The twitchy man behind her came forward, grabbing her arm hard and whipping her to the side before she could react. Tony leapt into the fray, sending a swift kick at Daryl's legs. Joe stepped forward again, throwing a boot to Daryl's face. Blood sprayed from his mouth and nose as he grunted in pain.

Beth screamed, trying to break free of the firm grip on her arm and help Daryl. Joe reached over to her, slapping her hard across the face. Her head whipped back and her vision was filled with white sparks. She was wretched from her current hold by Joe, dragging her to him.

"Shut your damn mouth," Joe growled, shoving her away from the beating. "Now, didn't I say we was gonna be friends?"

Beth didn't answer the man but looked over at Daryl, worried. He was already trying to get up, pushing up from the dirt. His mouth was blood already, apparent by the amount he spit in front of him. Daryl looked up at her, fury still present in his eyes.

"You two, you gonna behave?" Joe asked, tightening his grip on her arm painfully and causing her attention to turn back to him.

"He's bleeding," she stated simply and looked over at Tony, his gun pointed directly at Daryl. The scrawny one was close by also but at least his weapon was pointed at the ground for the moment.

"Not the answer I was lookin' for," Joe snapped, giving her a vicious shake. "Well, you gonna behave, blondie?"

The force caused her to whip her head around and look back at her captor again. She nodded quickly, not even stopping to think about the question. Terror had completely taken over for the moment as she realized she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to save them.

"Good." Joe turned his attention down to Daryl. "How about you, big fella? You gonna play nice?"

Daryl snarled at him and shoved up onto his knees, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good, now everything and everyone will be just fine." Joe turned his attention back to Beth. "Now, blondie, where were we… Ah, yes, that kiss you requested…"

"Ain't fuckin' happenin', old man," growled Daryl, rising to his feet rapidly. "Let go of her." The others trained their weapons once more directly at the fuming man in front of them.

Joe pulled Beth back a step, her body complied as her mind was petrified by the thought of Daryl's immediate future if he rushed forward again. "You just need to settle down and behave. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to her that she didn't ask for."

"Fuck you," Daryl snarled and lunged forward again, his eyes blazing fury.

Tony and the other slammed into Daryl again, knocking him to the ground with angry heavy blows. Daryl fell to his hands and knees momentarily before trying to surge forward. A well placed and simultaneous foot to the gut and fist to the ear splayed him to the forest floor.

"Teach him a lesson, boys. He didn't behave and needs a lesson," instructed Joe.

Beth held back another scream as Joe shoved her forward a little. She stumbled forward and out of his grip. "Watch. This is the lesson for not behavin'."

She placed a hand to the sting on her cheek, watching another blow land on Daryl and winced. _Think_, Beth screamed internally, _think_! _You have to stop this before Daryl dies! You can't take all three. You have a chance if you could just get one of them alone. You have a knife_. She slowly reached her other hand back for the knife in the back of her jeans, sliding it up her jean jacket sleeve unnoticed as the attention was on the beating in front of her.

"Stop, please stop. I'll behave," she pleaded and turned to Joe, her stomach clenching. "Please just make them stop. I'll do whatever you ask." Beth needed to stop the beating in front of her. She would do anything at this moment, seeing Daryl crumpled on the ground, twitching only as another blow was thrown into his side. _Please be okay, please_.

Joe gave her a smirk before whistling to the others. "Boys. Slow down." The men stopped their pounding of Daryl and took a step back. She watched carefully and saw Daryl take a gagging breathe as relief came.

"You gonna be nice, girlie? Real nice?" Joe asked with an arched brow.

Beth nodded slowly, a creeping sensation settling into her from the hunger look in Joe's cold brown eyes but she didn't look away. She straightened up and didn't back away from the old creep. Her fingers of her left hand curled further into her jean jacket sleeve, the sharp blade digging into her flesh.

Daryl stirred on the ground, coughing. "No. Beth."

She didn't look over at Daryl, she couldn't deviate from what she needed to do. Daryl was alive and she needed to keep him that way. Beth locked eyes with callous man in front of her and stated, "I'm fine, Daryl. This man… Joe and me… we are going to reach an understanding."

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I promise to make it up to sooner or later :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I thought I'd update quickly since the last chapter was a little shorter than my normal ones and I keep leaving you with cliffhangers This and the last chapter were originally together until the whole thing ended up being over 3000 words. I'm going to try to keep my chapters at around 2000 words (there was a request from a reader for longer chapters and more updates - sorry but I'm going as fast as I can!). I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think - I'm close to 100 reviews and I'd love to make that with this chapter!**

"_I'm fine, Daryl. This man… Joe and me… we are going to reach an understanding_." The words came out of her strong but inside she was a complete mess of jumbled nerves inside.

Joe cocked his head at her and said nothing, waiting for what she had to say.

Beth swallowed hard, a struggling over the dry lump that had formed. "I'll behave. Daryl will behave and… and no harm will come to either of us. You and I… we can be _friends_."

"Sure thang, darlin'," answered Joe, winking at her.

He reached a hand towards her quickly. A reaction that Beth wasn't ready for and she instinctively pulled away. Joe glowered at her and bared his teeth menacingly at her. She knew her mistake immediately.

She looked over at Daryl, he was trying to push up from the dirt on shaky arms. She cocked her head over at her beaten friend. "Take him away. He doesn't need to watch."

"Oh, I think he does." Joe reached out and snaked an arm around her waist. He pulled her to him and Beth went limp against the hardness of his dirty body. Joe pressed his chapped lips against her face, flicking his tongue out and wetting a strip down her cheek .

Beth tried not to vomit at his touch or shake beneath him too much. Daryl made another sound of strangled wrath but was unable to rise any further at the moment. No, she could do this. She needed to get Joe alone.

She turned her lips against his stubble-covered cheek and murmured, "No, it'll be better if he's gone. I don't like an audience."

Joe pulled back and gave her a curious look. She held his eyes, hoping he couldn't see the disgust and terror swimming in her own. She needed Joe to believe, she needed him to send the others away. A long moment passed before a knowing and evil look spread slowly across his features.

"Sure thang, sugar." He released her from his hold and tossed his head back at his crew. "Take'im away, Billy and Tony. Take'im for a walk while blondie and I get… acquainted." He shot a smile back her. The smile sickened her but she forced herself to return a little one. She had to sell it. She had to get him alone.

The two took hold of Daryl, grabbed him roughly under his arms and dragged him limply away. He didn't raise his head and Beth was glad Daryl didn't. She didn't think she could keep from crying out if she saw his eyes. She heard him cough and grunt at the effort as the men hauled him crudely over the forest floor, his legs dragging behind him. It pained her to see him bloody and beaten, but he was alive… at least for the moment.

"Take care of him boys," called Joe after them as they dragged him away.

"They won't hurt him?" Beth asked weakly, hating the sound of her voice and knowing she was going to get a lie in return.

"Nah, sugar, told ya… we just wanna to be friends, remember? Boys are just gonna take'im for a walk. Let'im cool down and come to an understanding," Joe commented coolly, looking Beth up and down again leisurely. "Come over here."

She took a tentative step forward but still kept her distance. Her heart was pounding in her chest, this was going to happen. There was no way around it. One way or another, this grizzled man in front of her was going to change her life forever.

His voice went low, hungry and thick. "Ain't had me a willing woman in a long while. Pussy is pussy but when you don't have to take it kickin' and screamin', it's better." He gave her a small wink before closing the distance between them. "Billy don't think so but me, I like a gal who's eager." He took hold of her hip roughly, pulling her against him. She gasped a little at the force but didn't fight it. Beth might not be experience, but there was no mistaking the hardness pressing against her stomach.

Beth knew she had to sell this, she needed him to believe so when Joe lowered his mouth to hers, she didn't pull away. She didn't stop his invading tongue as it thrust into her, wagging forcefully inside her mouth. It was a disgusting violation, opposite of the beautifully passionate one from Daryl yesterday. Joe's thick meaty fingers grabbed at her buttock, pulling her more powerfully against the rigid member between them. It caused a small gasp of surprise to escape Beth. Joe took the shock as eagerness and groaned against her mouth.

Then he was nudging her backwards, slowly at first as his kiss mauled her mouth more, and then more forcefully until she was pressed hard up against the trunk of tree. She placed her right hand on his bicep to steady herself, griping tightly to the soiled fabric under fingers. His body was crushing hers, the tree bark digging into her body even through the jean jacket protection. His hands fumbled in the space between them, his fingers gripping tightly on the fabric of her shirt. He broke the kiss, his face flushed and his breath coming rapidly in bursts of foul air as he pulled back from her body. There was a stark, hungry look of lust in his eyes as he ripped open her blue blouse, buttons flying into the woodland around them, and exposed her black bra. She sucked in a deep breath at the cool air on her bared skin and knew there was no stopping now.

Joe stood a moment, taking in the sight of her pale breasts and then let out a low whistle. "Blondie, damn girl, you are too good to be true." He reached out, groping at her breast, finding her peaked nipple under the lacy fabric and rubbing it slowly under this calloused thumb. It sent nothing but bile rising to her throat but she made no move to stop the dangerous man's amolestation. For Daryl, she could take this for Daryl. She needed his guard to be down.

She tilted her head up to his and flicked her tongue out to wet her lips. She hoped Joe would take it as the invitation she intended it to be. Joe did and eagerly lowered his mouth to Beth's again, slamming hard against her lips. His hand was still groping her breast, pulling at the lacy fabric of the bra. He further pressed his body against her, nudging her legs apart with a stiff knee. His weight settled into the natural crevasse of their bodies, his erection pressing firmly against her center. Beth's stomach churned as she knew it was now or never. She had to do this. She let the knife slip from her sleeve and grasped firmly on the ivory handle. With her other, she caressed up Joe's shoulder and neck. She hoped the trembling wasn't apparent as she laced her fingers into his unruly grey locks. She knew she had to do this… kill this man. If not, she and Daryl were dead… or at least she would wish she was. She knew all of that but it still didn't stop the feeling of revulsion and dread from freezing her hand stiffly at her side, clenching tightly to the hilt of the blade.

The moment she felt her breast slip from the bra cup and his rough hand covered it, she found her resolve and moved without further thought. With the same fluid motion, Beth yanked back on Joe's hair and slammed the blade of knife into his neck, just below the jaw line. Joe jerked his head back, his eyes wide and mouth opened. The knife pulled out at the reaction, warm blood spewed forth and coated Beth's neck and chest. He stumbled back on unsteady legs, his hand going to his neck but there is nothing that could be done. The wound jutted more blood forth between his splayed fingers, spraying the ground red between them.

Beth couldn't take her eyes away from the staggering man in front of her as he lumbers backwards, cursing her with his dead eyes. What had she done? She's killed a man, oh lord, she's a murderer. Remorseful panic hit her hard as Joe fell to his knees, his grip loosening on his neck and more blood oozed forward with less gusto and created a red bib across his chest instantly. Joe's mouth opened, perhaps to bellow a dying declaration at her, yet not a thing came from his mouth but a sputtering breath. He collapsed then, all the force leaving his body, and fell forward onto his face hard with a thud. Beth took an unsteady step away from the death before her. Her head rolled with the realization she was, in fact, a murderer. Her stomach lurched upward, trying to expel the repulsion and horror filling her.

A resounding gunshot pierced the quiet air, bringing Beth back from self-loathing. _Daryl_, screamed in Beth's mind. Another two gunshots followed in rapid succession. She gripped the knife deadly in her fist and whirled to the direction the sound came from. They weren't far from her. She adjusted her bra, her fingers slipping in the warm blood coating her chest as she raced forward after the direction the two men had dragged Daryl. She offered a quick prayer for Daryl's safety, the branches wiping her face as she ran, and hoped God still listened to murderers.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I thought because this story reached its 100th review, my readers deserved a treat. So here is the third update this week! Please enjoy and read responsibly ;)**

The force at which they dragged him at caused a fire in arms, especially burning his left shoulder. The pain was intense but bearable considering what else he'd endured during his lifetime. There was no time to dwell on it. Daryl needed to think, he needed a goddamn plan. He had let his anger boil over and it had accomplished nothing. No, that wasn't true. Twice he had created a distraction for Beth. He had given her an opportunity to run, to escape, to do something... Both times she hadn't taken it, she had just stood there. _What the fuck_? He wasn't truly angry at her, he was more frightened than anything. Beth was still back there with that old lecherous bastard.

"Damn, this fucker is heavy," grumbled Billy.

"Joe won't want us far. This should be good enough," replied Tony, dropping his grip on Daryl's arm.

Billy snorted his agreement and released Daryl, dropping him to the ground. Daryl didn't have a chance to catch himself before falling to the dirt hard. A grunt of pain escaped him upon impact but he did not move, he laid motionless. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next but Daryl was certain it wasn't going to be good.

The scrawny brown haired man paced a couple of eager steps back the way they came. "Can't wait to get my hands on that one," he said as he pistoned his hips in the air in a thrusting motion.

Placing his pistol in the front of his pants waist band, Tony freed a cigarette from a pack in his chest pocket. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" He lit the cigarette and took a slow drag.

"What?" questioned Billy, turning back to Tony. "That bitch was fucking hot!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I like'em with bigger tits and an ass. Fuckin' hard to find that shit nowadays. Stupid scrawny girls."

"Whatever, man. Tits are tits. Don't fuckin' matter what size they are..."

Daryl listened as the two men continued to argue over tit size. Slowly and as inconspicuous as possible, he pulled his arms under him, ignoring the blaring pain in his injured shoulder. It would allow him to push up when the opportunity presented itself. Daryl looked up at the distracted men through his dark locks covering his face. He saw the gun in the waist band. He knew he had to make a move, he just need an opening…

A moan and shuffling a brush broke the moment. A walker emerged from the wooded area surrounding them. The decaying woman lumbered toward them, her mouth opened and her left arm stretching out to them while her right arm was missing, broken off at the elbow, exposing a jagged stump and bone.

"Take care of it, will ya? Still got my smoke going," Tony said, pulling another drag from his cigarette and motioning to the walker stumbling toward them.

Billy raised his rifle and took aim at the walker.

"No, you idiot. Quietly. We don't need more of them coming out of the fuckin' woodwork," groused Tony.

Billy shrugged and slung the rifle on to his back. He pulled a large buck knife from a holder at his hip and strode forward towards the decaying walker. Daryl watched as Tony's attention was focus singular on watching his comrade dispatch the walker. Daryl knew his opportunity was now. He pushed himself upward with all his might, lunging at Tony while his body screamed in protest. His hand fell on the grip of the pistol and Daryl jerked it back. Tony's eyes opened wide in surprise but couldn't move fast enough to stop Daryl from pulling the trigger as he drew back the gun. The blast was deafening as a silent scream formed on Tony's face, his hands clenching at his bleeding stomach. Daryl was on his knees, gun in hand.

"Goddamn fucker!" screamed Billy as he raced back towards Daryl, he was only a couple of yards away with his knife gripped in his hand and poised for stabbing above his head.

Daryl turned, grimacing at the horrible pain shooting through his body as he twisted to meet his attacker. He tried to point the gun at the onslaughting man but his left shoulder wouldn't allow his arm to stay upright. He wasted precious time but needed to switch to his other hand, taking hold of the gun fiercely. He pulled the trigger again, sending another bullet wide and another quickly, grazing the arm of Billy. The enraged man was impervious to the injury and jumped Daryl, bearing the knife down in a high arch. It was a miracle Daryl was able to drop the gun in time to grapple with the wrist of the irate man.

"You fucking cocksucker, you killed Tony," bellowed Billy as he surged forward, his blade pointed at Daryl's face.

The men collided in a pile of fury and grappling limbs. Daryl's only respond was a loud grunt as he took the full force of the attack, trying to hold his own but failing. The two fell to the dirt, wrestling for the blade between them. Legs flailed and arms and hands entwined, fighting over the long sharp blade between two large males. Daryl's body was screaming in pain but he knew listening to it was admitting the end. He was in the fight of his life at the moment for just that, his life. If he lost, Beth lost. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

Billy's anger and Daryl's injuries allowed Billy to get the better position. He landed on top of Daryl, his body driving the blade down. Daryl fought against it, trying to hold his own against the weight of the scrawny man trying to kill him above him. His arm muscles shook from the effort, his shoulder shrieking from the pain. His lungs burned, his breath hard to come by with the crushing weight pressing on him. He was losing the battle, the steel inched closer, the tip starting to press against his vest at his chest.

With teeth bared and spittle flying from his torn lips, Billy taunted Daryl, "Gonna kill you…. Watch you bleed. Then I'm gonna tear that fuckin' girl of yours to pieces with my cock."

Daryl could only sputter a cough in response, blood from his nose filling this throat. His arms were weakening, trembling at the strength they were force to bear. The blade surged forward again, Daryl could feel it slicing into the vest and piercing his skin. He held back a groan of pain with gritted teeth. This was it, here was the end… Daryl always figured he'd die an angry man and he was fucking pissed. He was going to die with the dirt at his back, listening to the dumb motherfucker on top of him taunting him. He was going to die failing. He had failed Beth. He had promised her, less than twenty-four hours earlier, he would be there, protect her. Instead, he was going to die and she was going to be raped and killed by this stupid bastard. The edges of his vision were graying but he couldn't allow his body to give in and give up, not yet…

Just as the blade slid deeper into Daryl's chest, entering more than just skin, Billy screamed in pain and arched backwards. The body above Daryl jerked again and another scream of agony cried out, the blade and pressure leaving his chest. Billy swung his body around on top of him, slicing weakly with his knife in the air. A blade, wielded by a hazy vision of an angel, came baring down on him again, landing in Billy's neck this time. The figure launched herself upon Billy and pinning him down, twisting the blade in his neck. Billy thrashed weakly once more as the knife tore his neck open. His blood poured on to the ground next to Daryl before his body fell in suite, his legs still covering Daryl's. The avenging angel pulled her blade out, blood splashing back as she arced it high above her. Then, with a mighty force, she slammed her blade into the temple of the dying man. His whole body gave a final shudder before laying still.

"Beth," croaked Daryl hoarsely, not believing the sight before him. Beth was his savior, her eyes wild and her face splattered with fine speckles of blood. Her chest was exposed and bloody, heaving from her effort. He envied her ability to take a deep breath at the moment, Daryl could barely manage to suck in air without his chest set ablaze in agony. She stood slowly from the body splayed at her feet as she relaxed her blade to her side.

Silence enveloped the pair as Daryl and Beth locked eyes, neither moving or able to further process the moment. A low groan broke the stillness. "I'm gonna die. Don't… don't let me turn… I'm fuckin' dyin'." Tony was squirming close by, his hands still holding the hole in his stomach as dark red blood seeped from the wound. The dark man was ashen, frightened and trembling.

Beth turned from Daryl to look down at the dying man, her blade still held in her tightly curled fist. She stared blankly as the moaning man pleaded with her. Her body stiff but poised to be ready, she seemed frozen.

"Please," Tony whimpered, his teeth gritted and pinked with blood.

Daryl pulled himself from under the dead body on his legs and struggled up right. He had heard the request from the son of a bitch groaning in the dirt and grass. He wasn't sure if the man was asking to be killed now or later. Either way, Daryl was going to make sure the bastard was obliged. He pulled the rifle from the back of the dead Billy as he labored to his knees. He aimed the rifle at Tony and pulled the trigger, his head becoming a mess of bone, blood and brain. Beth jerked back, awaken from her inert state.

Beth turned and looked at Daryl, her blue eyes wide and blinking as if she had just awoken from a dream. He faltered as he reached for her and fell forward in a heap. He needed to know if she was okay.

He called her name again, "Beth." Daryl reached a hand while trying to keep himself upright with his other.

She didn't answer him and turned her face from his, not able to meet his searching eyes. The rage welled up inside of him again. What the hell did that old fuck do to her? Why couldn't she look him in the face? He saw the blood on her. He saw her exposed flesh and the white finger marks marring the bloody stains on her breast exposed in her lacy black bra. He snarled and found a new hate for himself, a level he didn't know he could reach. He couldn't protect her. He didn't save Beth. What fucking good was he?

Beth took several tentative steps away and leaned against a tree for support as she swooned, her legs became shaky. She gagged, her body heaving once and then again before the small meal they had earlier at the ruined cabin came hurdling out of her. Vomit splashed the brush in front of her again as she fell to her knees, unable to support her weight. Her whole body was trembling. She gaged again but nothing more came out. She was empty. She leaned back and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve. Her eyes were teary when she turned and looked at Daryl.

He could see the hurt and humiliation in her eyes. His grip tightened on the rifle, his ire reaching a boiling point he couldn't contain at his inadequacies. He knew he was the cause and it made him sick.

Before he could find the words to reach out to her, there was brash crashing from the brush behind them. It broke the spell between. Daryl pulled himself to one knee again, rifle pointed. Beth crawled back and grappled for the pistol in the grass, pointing in the direction of the noise.

Two men came racing from the woods, weapons in hand…

**A/N: I know! Cliff hanger and more angst... even its wearing on me so I jumped and head in the story, wrote some good steamy scene to life my mood... oh, wait, I've said too much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WOW! Thank you everyone - I really do appreciate all the support and love hearing from each of you. Keep it up and I might have to do a double post when we hit 200 reviews. I have this chapter and the next - after that, I've tanked the next 6 chapters and gone back to the writing desk. I realized I got us off track and away from our ultimate goal - BETHYL. So, bear with me for the next couple of weeks while I get caught up on my writing. I'll try hard to keep up my twice a week posting. Enough chatting - here you go!**

Daryl mustered all his strength to stay upright and keep the rifled level, blood dripping from a wound at his temple into his vision. Beth was at his side, holding her own even though her whole body was trembling. The men, one younger and one older, stopped dead in their tracks, fear in their eyes.

The older one lowered his weapon, holding his empty hand up with palm out. "Whoa there. We're here to help. We heard a scream earlier. Then the gun fire. We just thought we could help." There is an earnest look in his eyes as he spoke in an even and calm tone. "We aren't going to hurt you."

The younger one was pale, a stark contrast to his dark brown hair. White as a ghost and didn't look at either Beth or Daryl as he also lowered his weapon. He couldn't seem to pry his green eyes from the corpses around them.

As if Daryl could trust anything that came out of this man's mouth. "Who the hell helps nowadays?" he growled, spitting blood again.

"We do. We have a community. It's small but we help," offered the older man. "Look, sir, we really mean you no harm. We can go. We can leave but you and that girl look like you fought the devil and lost. We can help."

Daryl ground his teeth, a snarl on his face. How could he trust these men? He was in no position to fight them if they wanted to try to take Beth and they weren't fucking taking his Beth. But how could he protect her? The sun was lower in the sky now, evening was coming fast. It was still a couple of hours from sun set but there was no way in hell he was going to make it to their destination in his condition.

Beth took a hitching breath and spoke with a wavering voice, "The men… they attacked us. We fought back. We had to… they were hurting Daryl. I had to do it…"

"Didn't say you didn't need to, dear," responded the older one, slow and easy. "Just offering to help. Lord works in mysterious way and I know he's the reason I'm here right now. To offer our help to you and your friend. Name's Tim Brunner. My son's name is Elijah." He gestured with his empty hand to the younger version of himself next to him. The younger man, not a teenager but not much older, was still starting at the dead Tony with his hands still clutched claw like at this stomach and missing half of his face.

Beth was shaking and she looked over at Daryl, her eyes searching his. He knew she wanted to trust them, she was still able to trust but not him. He was too broken, to damaged to willingly go down that road. But what the fuck could he do? They needed these strangers right now. God help them, they couldn't survive on their own at the moment.

He nodded slowly at Beth. Her shoulders dropped as she lowered her weapon, a weight lifted. Daryl followed in suite, falling to his hip in a painful crumple. No sense in pretending it didn't fucking hurt to breathe let alone try to remain upright.

"I'm Beth," she said to the pair in front of them. "This is Daryl. Thank you."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Beth had gone with Tim to gather their packs, bows and knife. She had only been out of his sight for five minutes but the worry was mounting in him. Elijah was helping him walk, they weren't far behind Beth and Tim. He knew she was alright, he could hear them talking up head but he knew nothing was certain until she was in his line of sight again.

She returned just then, with Tim next to her. She was carrying his crossbow and her own, the knives at her hip. Tim had both packs slung on to his back. Relief washed over Daryl but he said nothing. He still didn't know what to say to her and she was still avoiding his eyes. Her shirt was ruined, he noted she had taken the time to button three of the jean jacket buttons. It hid most of the bared flesh and blood coating her.

Tim directed them towards their vehicle and the quartet set out. It was a hike, each painful step was agony in his ribs, shoulder and every fiber of his body as he used Elijah to support him. Elijah, while well-built and sturdy, struggled to help Daryl stay upright after the second mile. Beth tried to help but he waved her off. He needed her aim to be ready just in case. That… and he didn't trust himself to touch her at the moment.

As they traveled, Tim explained the community. They had a building, a city community center, that was fenced off. Since the storm, which had hit them but not too hard, Elijah and he had decided to go take a look in the forest, hoping game had been stirred up. They left in the afternoon before it got too late and had travelled to an area they rarely went. A push from God in Tim's opinion as he praised his almighty's name. Daryl was going to get real sick of the man fast if didn't see the kindness in how he had treated Beth… or maybe because of it. Tim was gentle with her but not in that sick old man way. The kind of way a father treated a daughter. The way Hershel had been with her and Maggie and the rest of them. He could see the parallel already.

The sun was creating a pink glow in the sky when they reached their destination. A Ford F-150 was waiting for them, blue and with a crew cab. Carefully, they helped Daryl into the back seat. For the first time, he felt Beth's tentative touch and couldn't stop his body from reacting, tingling under her touch. Once in the back seat, Elijah climbed in next to him. Daryl couldn't help the bristle that escape him as the young man took the seat next to him. Beth took her seat in the front, not looking back at Daryl as they traveled. He couldn't blame her. He didn't think he'd be able to look at himself either if he had the chance.

It was a bumpy trip on the road to the center, both on and off the road, causing Daryl to weather it with gritted teeth and sweat on his brow. As they approached, Daryl could see it looked like an old city building, Recycling and Distribution on the sign as they entered the gates. Tim explained there was a planned expansion in process when the outbreak happened so there were a lot of materials and fencing with all the construction. Chain link and some wooden fences surrounded the area. Random large machinery and cars were stationed along the fencing also.

People came from all directions as the truck came to a stop at the main doors of the facility, after the gates were opened for them. Tim exited the truck quickly, his hands up stopping the people. They were wary and curious gazes focused on Beth and Daryl as Tim spoke to the group. Daryl did not return any of them, his focus was on the blonde in front of him. Her body was held rigid and still, so much pain was contained in those small shoulders. A most of the group walked away seemingly at the behest of Tim before he turned back to the truck, waving them out.

"Come on," said Elijah, opening the truck door. "We need to get you to Jess." He offered Daryl a hand as he exited.

As much as he hated it, Daryl took the help. There were still many eyes on him and Beth as they entered the glass doors of the center. Tim and Elijah led them down a dark hallway and another, only the dull glow of several emergency lights illuminated their way. They parted the doors of a better lit room and ushered Daryl and Beth in. The was small and it instantly made Daryl wary. A cot, some shelving along with a couple of chairs and a desk. He was tense as he entered, trying hard to turn around and face those who were behind him, trying to be ready for anything that might happen.

A woman entered behind Tim and Elijah, a brunette and bright eyes, asked, "What do we have here?" She paused instantly and her smile fell off as her gaze landed on the mess that was Daryl and Beth. "Shit." She sent a skittering look at Tim and muttered, "Sorry." The woman went over to the cabinet quickly and started pulling out supplies like gauze, suturing material, bandages, tape and sterile water. She looked over her shoulder as she worked and asked in a more somber tone than before, "What happened?"

Tim responded for the silent Beth and Daryl. "They were attacked by some very bad men. This is Beth and Daryl. They could use our help."

"No shi- I mean, yes, I can see that. I'm Jessica Ramirez but you can call me Jess. I was a paramedic before the world went loco so I'll do my best." She looked at Daryl with dark brown, almost black eyes, and gestured to the cot. "Take a seat."

Daryl made no effort to move. "Her first." He was standing but the effort was still a lot, sweat was beading at his brow, but the hell if he was going to go first. He still didn't know what had happened to Beth…

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine. None of the blood is mine." She finally allowed her eyes to meet his and for the first time he could see the concern and worry in her eyes. It seemed the horror and hurt had finally taken a back seat. "You need to have 'em help you."

"You sure?" he questioned, looking her up and down. Daryl still wasn't sure what the old bastard did to her that caused that haunted look to linger in her blue eyes.

She gave a small nod. "I'm not hurt. Sit."

Daryl limped to the cot and slowly lowered himself. Jess went to work immediately, her gloved fingers probing the laceration at his temple. The woman, with kind eyes and nimble fingers, was gentle with her touch while peppering him with questions about what else hurt and now bad. Neither noticed Tim slipping out the door. Jess worked quickly, cleaning and applying tape stitches to his brow. Jess helped him out of the vest so she could better examine his wound to his chest, giving it an appreciative look as she set it aside. The small knife laceration was high enough on his chest that she was able to check it easily by pulling his bloody and dirty tank top lower.

Tim gave a small cough in his hand, bring the attention back to him as he entered the door with another person. Elijah was still stationed by the door, not moving much since entering. Daryl noted while the guns were not out, they were still present. Daryl supposed he would do the same but it made him uneasy as he realized his weapons were completely out of his reach. A woman had joined them, older about the same age as Tim. Her blonde hair was peppered with silver streaks and she was slightly plump, showing in her face with a hint of jowls. Her green eyes were small and framed with crinkled lines. Her lips were pursed as she stood next to Tim, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Daryl and Beth," said Tim. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Roslyn."

The older woman at his side smiled sweetly. "Pleasure to meet the both of you. Tim has explained the horrible ordeal both of you went through. Praise the lord good was able to prevail and bring you to our homestead."

Daryl grimaced from the woman's words and Jess's probing fingers.

"Thank you," Beth returned, her voice hesitant. "We don't know what we woulda done if Tim and Elijah hadn't brought us here."

Roslyn cocked her head. "Don't you poor souls have a home? A place to call your own?

"Storm," gritted out Daryl, shooting a hard look at Jess as she scrubbed the wound at his chest. Jess gave him an apologetic look as she placed a gauze patch over it. "Tornado wrecked our cabin."

Roslyn looked from Daryl to Beth and back again, her eyes gave a glimmer of judgment. "Our? Just you and your…"

"Beth," he responded, not liking the judgment in her green eyes. _Damn church people_, he thought, _always the first to pass sentence_. He tried hard to keep the sneer from his face.

Tim and Roslyn's eyes danced to each other's, exchanging an uneasy look before Tim uneasily inquired, "Beth… your wife?"

There is was. The dirty old redneck with the young thing. He knew even after the turn, he would never have a chance. "No," Daryl replied in a hoarse voice. Beth didn't answer but he saw her tense.

"Daughter?" Why were they so curious about Beth?

Beth finally cleared her throat and spoke up, "No. Daryl and I are family." She looked over at Daryl and placed a hand on his knee. He couldn't stop the swell of emotions that came to the surface at her touch. She did it to him every time. Beth continued, "We lost our group, our family last fall. We were attacked. My father was- was killed. Daryl saved me. It's been just the two of us since then… We've been looking for our family since then. Maggie and Glen. Rick and Carl. Tyreese and Sasha."

The husband and wife looked at each other, eyes widened. There seemed to be some kind of silent communication between the two before Tim nodded slowly.

Tim turned back to them and asked, "Carl? A young man?"

"Yes. He and his father, Rick. Do you know them?" returned Beth, an eagerness creeping in to her voice and raising the pitch.

"We took in a Carl last winter. Just after that snow storm. He was frozen and half dead. I don't know about his father… Roslyn?"

She shook her head sadly. "Pour soul didn't make it but Carl is still here. Hard working member of our group."

Tears welled in Beth's eyes. "Carl is here? He's alive?"

There was a true softening of the woman's crinkled eyes. "Yes, dear. We'll go get him for you. Come, Tim. Let's go collect Carl." The trio walked quickly out the door.

Beth whipped her head around to Daryl. He was as stunned as she was and had not words to offer her. They had searched and marked for a long time with nothing, no sign of any of them. Now they knew, Rick was gone and Carl was alive. Damn blind luck they had ended up in the same place as him.

Daryl felt a crushing pain enter his chest that had nothing to do with the severe pain in his ribs. Rick had been the first to believe in him. The first to trust him and listen to him. Hel, the man even sought out his council on the tough decisions. It had pained him at the time but he had come to realize that he trusted and respected Rick more than any man ever in his life, including his dead brother Merle. It had taken him time to realize there should be no shame or pain in that fact. Rick had earned it. Now, his friend, a man he considered as close to a brother as he could, was dead. Daryl was already in pain from the beating before but this blow knocked the air and words completely from him.

It was moments before he was able to mumble the dead man's name, "Rick…"

A tear fell from the blue eyes staring intently at him. "I know… Rick. Oh, poor Carl. I hope… hope he didn't have to…" her voice trailed off as she squeezed her eyes shut, her grip tightening on his knee.

"Um, I hate to interrupt," Jess injected quietly. Daryl jerked his head to look at the brunette standing to the side. Her brown eyes were tender and pained. "Beth, here," Jess said as she offered her some moistened gauze. "You can't see what you look like. There is blood on your face. I'm sure you don't want Carl to see you that way…"

Beth took the gauze from the woman, her hands shaking. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Beth started to wipe her cheeks and forehead, creating pink and red stains on the gauze. A worried look skewed her brow as she saw the stains on the gauze. So much blood was on them. Daryl wanted to ensure her that he didn't look any better but thought twice before saying the words. He wasn't positive he could speak normally. His tongue was still thick and immobile, making words hard to form. His mind was still swirling from the new information, Rick and Carl, dead and alive. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Then they heard the footsteps and the murmur of voices. Beth and Daryl trained their focus on the doors, waiting for them to be pushed open and be reunited with one of their own…

**A/N: Ack! I know... another cliffhanger. I know I said four, but I couldn't resist one more :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry this update took longer than normal. Once again I don't own TWD but I just love the characters.**

Beth was trying to control the tremble that had started at her center and was working its way to her limbs. She removed her hand from Daryl's knee, she didn't want to him to see anymore weakness in her today. She clenched and unclenched her fists at her side, they had finally found one of their own. She wasn't ready to deal with Rick's passing yet so she pushed it back and down deep. Later, now she was going to focus on Carl. She had just finished washing her face, it felt cool in the air from the water.

The door opened slowly and a loud, unfamiliar voice argued, "Told you, Tim, I don't know what you are taking about.

A young man entered the room, shaking his head. His red hair was cut short but still spiked in the front. He had freckles covering his high cheekbones and his chin was covered in angry, red pimples. All three studied each other a moment, unsure of what was happening. Roslyn and Tim stepped around him, filling the small room.

The young man turned to them. "Nope. Never seen them before."

"Karl? You sure? They seem to know you…" Roslyn probed quietly.

Daryl spoke up, his voice low and thick. "Isn't our Carl. Kid's right. Never seen 'in 'fore either."

Beth was confused for another second but then the realization of two things hit her instantly. She wasn't being reunited with a member of her family and this meant Rick wasn't necessarily dead. Despair and relief hit her at the same time as her knees knocked together. From the cot, Daryl grabbed hold of her upper arm, supporting her. He grunted from the painful and sudden moment.

Jess was at her side instantly too. "Easy there, chica." She moved her to a chair next to the cot.

"Oh, dear," lamented Roslyn.

"Karl, I'm sorry. This was just a horrible misunderstanding. Please, go back to your duties," Tim said quietly, placing his strong hand on Karl's shoulder and ushering towards the door.

Karl gave Beth a sorrowful look over his shoulder and nodded to Tim. He exited, shaking his head sadly.

"Folks, I'm sorry about that. I guess we jumped the gun. We should have asked more questions before we got everyone's hopes up. Foolish on our part," Tim offered, his hands open wide. "We know you don't have anywhere to go. We'd like you to stay with us. At least the night or until you get healed up. We are a small community. We've got some rules but we can go over them later. Basically, everyone here pulls their own weight but I know Daryl's gonna need some healing time."

Her eyes sought Daryl's. Beth could see the worry and distrust in his dark blue eyes. She could tell he didn't trust the group but something inside of her felt the opposite. Her instinct was telling her to trust them. She knew there were still good people out in the world. She nodded at Daryl, hoping he would agree they should stay.

Daryl finally broke the silence that had become uncomfortable. "Yeah. We'll stay."

Beth nodded in agreement. "Thank you… again. I… we don't know what we would have done without your kindness today."

"Child, think nothing of it," replied Roslyn kindly. "_My God, my rock, in who I take refuge, my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold and my refuge, my savior_. Psalm 18. He saved you both from violence, Beth and Daryl, and brought you to safety with us." Roslyn's hands clasped tightly at her chin.

"Jess will finishing taking care of you," Tim said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "I know you both must be exhausted. Get a meal in you once you're done. We'll look into getting you a place to settle in. We have a couple of spare cots in the men's room. I think we could make something in the woman's for Beth."

"Not separating," Daryl said, biting out the word sharply, the possessiveness seething in them.

Roslyn flustered at the words, dropping her hands. "We have rules here." She looked up at Tim, her eyes ordering a response from him.

Tim looked from her to Daryl and Beth and back, his shoulders slumping before he spoke, "You two aren't married. One of our rules-"

"She ain't leaving my sight."

Beth could see Daryl tensing, his jaw set. She injected before the situation erupted, " Daryl and I are family. Can't families stay together?"

Tim considered, looking to his wife again. "We have family areas where fathers and mothers and children reside together… I don't think this truly qualifies-"

"They can stay with us," Jess offered. She looked from Beth and Daryl. "No need to split them up today after what they went through today. They can stay with us. We have some room to spare."

Roslyn pursed her lips and pressed them tightly together but it was Tim who spoke, "Sounds fine for now. We can talk other arrangements if you both decide to stay permanently." He turned to Roslyn, "Wife, let's go see to getting them a meal and blankets. They will need you in the kitchen. And I should get ready for service tomorrow." Tim ushered Roslyn out the door and asked over his shoulder, "Jess, can you show them to the cafeteria and then to your room?"

"Sure thing, Tim," Jess replied, flashing a brilliant smile at the married pair as they closed the door behind them.

Beth let out breath of relief. "Thank you, Jess. Daryl and I appreciate it."

Jess busied herself cleaning up some of the supply wrappings. "My pleasure," she said and smiled more genuinely at them, her brown eyes crinkling at the edges slightly. Beth returned the smile, figuring Jess had to be about thirty, maybe thirty-five. It was hard to tell since the outbreak. Life had taken its toll on everyone.

"Yeah, thanks," mumbled a cross Daryl, his hand touching the bandage on his chest and fingered his torn and filthy tank top.

"No problem. It's hard being some place new. Marie and I arrived with Oscar about four months ago. Our place was overrun. We had a small set up at a daycare a couple of towns over. Marie is my cousin, like my sister. We barely made it out together with her son Oscar," her voiced wavered for a moment and she sucked in a deep steadying breath. "We lost a lot of people too. Good people."

Jess opened the cabinet, searching through the supplies. "This place is safe. It's okay, you know. These people are good and aren't going to hurt you." She turned and gave them a both a long look of certainty. "They just do things… a little differently. Lots of rules but nothing horrible… no drinking, no swearing. They're a little… stiff and preachy but like I said they are good. They will help you."

She found what she was looking for and pulled out large, tan rolled bandages and white tape. Jess brought them to the cot next to Daryl. "The place is pretty good too. It was set up to be green facility, the crowning jewel of the county I guess. They were still working on it when it all went down but there are some solar panels so we have a little electricity. They try to keep it to a minimum, you know little lighting, the well, hot water…"

"Hot showers?" asked Beth, almost giddy at the thought of warm water against her filthy, soiled skin. She wanted so desperately to rub the feel of Joe off her skin. He was still on her, his blood on her skin. It was bad enough that her soul would be stained forever by his death.

Jess's eyes twinkled. "Yes. You have only a small amount of allotted time but yes. It's wonderful, let me tell you. And you'll be sleeping in a small office we have to ourselves, being a family of sorts. It'll be tight with five of us but we can make it work. Maybe bring in another cot or something."

Daryl shifted in his spot, wincing from the movement. "Used to sleepin' on the floor. Be fine."

Jess shook her head. "You, mi amigo, are bed ridden for a day or two at the least. Semi-post apocalypse doctor of sorts here talking." Her small hands went to his sides, feeling along his ribs. Beth watched Daryl doing his best to contain the grimace of pain. She wasn't sure if it was his man pride or something else that was keeping him from yelling out. "I'm all done patching up all of your bleeding parts. Nose isn't broken but you probably already knew that. Probably have a concussion too. These ribs, don't think their broken either. Major problems breathing?"

"Wouldn't be able to answer you, now would I?" he answered grouchily. Beth already knew Daryl made a horrible patient from a case of the sniffles in the middle of their winter at the cabin. She practically had to force feed him chicken noodle soup and a couple of pills of medicine to keep the fever down. By allowing her to place another blanket on him for warmth was like admitting defeat for him. Beth shook her head, not envying Jess's upcoming battle to enforce her medical advice.

"Smart ass. I can see we're gonna get along just fine," Jess retorted, winking at him before probing his side more. "Your ribs might be cracked but I think they're just bruised. If I place a bandage around them, you should breathe better." Her fingers pulled at the edge of his tank top. "Here, let's get this off of you-"

"No," he growled, placing a hand on her wrist to stop her.

Jess gave him a wary look. "Others are gone. No need to be shy, ain't nothing we've both never seen." She toss her head at Beth as a little crooked smile played across her lips.

"No," Daryl repeated as his eyes darted to Beth's.

Beth didn't understand the look in his dark blue eyes. Daryl looked almost… scared and then it hit her. His back, he doesn't want it exposed. It was the same at the farm house when her dad treated him for the arrow in his side. One of the only reasons Patricia and her dad had gotten his shirt off of him was he was partially unconscious at the time. Beth remembered her dad arguing with Daryl to come back for a recheck but he had refused. Now here, in this new place with new people, there was no he was going to let his woman help him.

Beth placed a gentle hand on Jess's shoulder and the woman turned to look at her. "Daryl… he's really… um, please let me do it. I have some medical training."

Jess nodded and handed the her the bandages. She didn't outwardly question Beth but there was a look in her eyes. Jess would let it go for now but Beth knew there would be questions later.

The Hispanic paramedic turned back to Daryl. "Saved by your guardian angel here. I'm gonna go to the supply room. See if I can't find both of you some extra clothes before we grab some grub."

"We have more clothes." Beth pointed down to the packs by the door.

"Oh, okay. Well then… I guess I'll go see about a cot. Get that settled in. Beth, make sure the bandage is tight, it's gonna hurt a bit but it'll be better for his breathing. I'll leave you to change and what not. I'll be back in twenty to take you to the cafeteria. Daryl, I'll bring you back some pain meds too."

Before he could get a response from his open mouth, Jess stopped him with a wagging finger. "Nope. Not arguing there, amigo. You need them," she ordered sternly and left the room before he could argue further.

Daryl reached forward, trying to take the bandages from her grasp. "I can do it," he argued and gave her an angry look when she pulled them from his reach.

"No, you can't."

"Shit, Beth, I can-"

"Let me," she implored and didn't mean to make her voice go so quiet but it did. It made her sound small and lost.

Beth hesitantly moved to him. "Here, I'll help you out of the shirt." She wasn't really sure if he was going to let her as she touched the hem of his shirt but Daryl did. The movement of the fabric going above his head caused Daryl to hiss, his teeth clenched.

"Fuck," he muttered between his cracked lips as she set the tattered shirt to the side.

First, Beth saw the angry purple and pink bruises forming at his side and knew by morning they would be much, much worse. She blushes slightly as she let her gaze travel to his stomach and noted the trail of fine hair that traveled down his hardened stomach and into the waist of his pants. She unraveled the edge of one bandage and place the end to his skin. His body was warm under her fingers and he jumped slightly at her touch.

She winced for him. "Sorry."

"M'fine," he mumbled, his head turning away and staring at the far wall.

Beth continued with the wrap, moving to his side to reach around easier. She couldn't stop herself from pausing in mid motion when she saw them. She had glimpsed them before, hidden quick glances out of the corner of her eye but never had she seen them fully in the light up so close. Beth swallowed hard and continued but knew he knew she paused. The scars were thick and numerous. There were several smaller pink ones but most were raised and large due to poor healing. The damage this man must have endured sent a shot of pain to her core.

Then her eyes were drawn to tattoos on his shoulder. They were strangely beautiful, half angels and half demons, delicate in their design and ferocity. Beth had never been one to appreciate tattoos but these ones spoke to her, showing her a bit more of the private man in front of her.

She continued to wrap the bandage around him, traveling around the cot again to make sure it was snug and tight. "They're nice."

He didn't look at her but returned hoarsely, "Who?"

"Your tattoos… What do they mean? I mean, is there a reason you got 'em?" she asked shyly.

Daryl gave a little shrug. "Drunk. Don't 'member. Woke up with 'em and Merle in Mexico years back."

"Oh." She was almost done with the bandage. Beth could already see him breathing a little easier and she was glad it helped. She taped the end tightly, securing it in place and tracing a lingering finger lightly along the edge of the tape.

Beth stood in front of Daryl, bandaging completed, and knew they should get changed and ready before Jess came back but she couldn't seem to move suddenly. She had become so heavy, it made movement impossible. She hadn't allowed herself to think about all that had happened that day and it suddenly came rushing forward. The ambush, the beating, the molestation and finally… the murders. She had killed two men today. The pressure was in her chest and radiating outwards and was growing until it came welling out. It started as a hitch in her breath but within moments the tears coming pour out of her as the dam broke. She sobbed as she realized she couldn't hold it all in anymore, she had to let it out until there was nothing left.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow, again, wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to each of you that have followed and added this story to your favorites. Makes me absolutely giddy! We are about half way done with this story - a bit longer than I originally anticipated. You all have just made it so much fun to write, I've add more than I thought I would include in this one. Now, I know I said it was a slow burn in the description. I warned you before you started. I've given one kiss in 20 chapters. We are going to pick up the pace after this one so please bear with me... not much longer until we get to completely earn that M rating and in a good way! Here we go...**

He knew she paused even if it was only for a moment, he knew she was looking at them. The fucking gift from his lousy bastard of a father. He enjoyed relished in providing correction a belt and apparently Daryl had been a horrible, insolent child. She would look and then the fucking pity would come. He couldn't take that today. Not after everything else that had happened, he couldn't take that from her. She should be pissed at him or a crumbling mess, but no, here she was fixing him and now she would look at him with sympathy too. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't see the commiseration in those beautiful blue eyes.

Daryl readied himself for questions as she finally spoke, coming around to the front of him again, "They're nice."

Confusion hit him hard but his pride refused to allow him to turn to look at her. "Who-what?"

Her voice was quiet as she answered him, "Your tattoos… What do they mean? I mean, is there a reason you got 'em?"

Daryl gave a little shrug and received a stab of pain for his carelessness. He couldn't stop his next words as they were ushered out of his mouth. "Drunk. Don't 'member. Woke up with 'em and Merle in Mexico years back." It was a partial truth. The lie escaped him before he even thought about it, the reason he just lied to the woman who had never been nothing but kind to him.

He had gotten the ink while was in Merle in Mexico on one of his _runs_. No need for him to tag along on his brother's felony trip. Bored, he had some to drink at bar, one he was able to go to now that Merle wasn't there to be banned, and wandered to the tattoo parlor next door. He remembered seeing the design on the wall, causing a sudden realization deep in him. It had spoken to him, made him see himself for the first time perhaps. The good and the bad in one being. Daryl always knew he wasn't his old man, the prick that he was, but he also knew wasn't completely an angel either. He'd done some bad shit in his life, stuff he wasn't proud of. The artist had told him the name of the creatures… daeva or something like that. All he knew was he was marked by the truth in him, the constant battle to do the right thing while choosing the wrong path occasionally.

"Oh," she uttered softly as she tightly secured the edge of the bandage with the white tape. Beth kept her head down, her messy blonde hair obscuring most of her features from his side view. Daryl watched her as she trailed a finger along the edge of the tape. He finally turned to her when he heard the change in her breathing. Her body shuddered once with a half breath before she started to sob. Her whole body trembled as she brought her hands to cover her face.

He knew she needed to, she needed to get it all out but it still didn't stop the feeling of uselessness inside of him as he watched the sobs wracking her small frame. He could feel the familiar stab of failure in his chest as she cried in front of him. Daryl wasn't exactly sure what do to help and offer comfort. They were foreign responses to him. He knew Merle would have told him to man the fuck up and Dixon's don't cry but neither of those seemed like the correct response. Then he remembered the storm, the fear she had then and instinct had taken over as he held her close.

Daryl followed that feeling, trusted it without thinking about the dangers of touching the weeping blonde angel as he reached out a hand out and placed it on her back. He pulled her thin body towards him slowly. She buried her face in his neck, her tears wetting his skin as another sob escaped her. Beth wrapped her arms around him gingerly, careful of his bruised ribs, but it still sent a small jolt of pain through him.

"It'll be alright," he murmured into her hair. It was the first thing that came into his head. He knew it was a lie, nothing was ever going to be right again in this fucked up world but it's what he figured she needed to hear a the moment.

She shook her head against his neck, turning her cheek to lay against his shoulder and sniffled. "Daryl, I killed two men. I shoulda been able to think of a better way… They're dead because of me… I killed 'em." Her small body shivered against him as the dark thoughts escaped her.

His voice was husky as he spoke, "You did whatcha had to do. Bad as you feel, there ain't no goin' back. You did what you had to do to survive and they deserved it."

She sniffled again and pushed harder into his shoulder. "I know, Daryl. I just… I just…" She started to cry again, her tears falling onto his bare shoulder.

He pulled her tighter into his fold, placing his other sore arm low around her waist. His shoulder groaned painfully but he ignored the protest. "You had no choice," he told her softly. He knew Beth should have had another option. She should have been able to run. He should have protected her from the men, he should have thought of a way. He should have been the one to do the killing, all of it. He should have never led her into that situation.

A couple more wracks of grief vibrated within her. "Always have a choice… should have thought… The bible says thou shall not kill…"

He growled at her spiritual anguish. "Shit, you did what you had to do. The bastards left you with no options," he grit out, knowing he was one of those bastards. "You don't need to be thinkin' about how you should have saved them. They made their choices and left you with none."

"I hear daddy's voice in my head. Turn the other check, Bethy. I know… I know he wouldn't have wanted…"

He pulled her back and cupped her chin, forcing her teary eyes to meet his. "Don't know what Hershel woulda said to you exactly, honey, but the man would not have wanted his daughter dead. I should've been there. I should've done something, Beth. This is my fault. I told you I would protect you and keep you safe. I didn't do my job. None… none of this is on your shoulders."

Beth shook her head but he continued nevertheless, "I should've done my job and kept you safe. M'sorry, honey. Sorry you had to do that."

She took in a deep stabilizing breath before she took his calloused hand from her chin and raised it to her cheek. She closed her eyes against the warmth of his hand against her cheek. The tear streaks were evident of her face and he could feel the wetness against his palm.

"Daryl, I… I was so scared today." She brushed her lips over the base of his thumb and opened her eyes. She stared at him with intent and pain filled eyes. "I didn't know what to do… they were hurting you and I had to… I thought I was going to lose you."

She stepped into him, bringing her body back against his. The feel of her body, even if it was just brushing against him, shot an urgency to the center of him. Her hand left his at her cheek and reached for his face, her thumb caressing his jaw line. She was careful to avoid the nasty purple bruises starting to form. He allowed himself, for just a moment, to relax into her touch, relishing in the contact.

"I couldn't…," she whispered with a tremor in her voice. "I couldn't lose you too." Beth leaned in and touched her lips to his. It was just a whisper of a kiss, her silken lips brushing against his torn one's. Later he would probably blame it on the concussion he probably had but he didn't want to break the moment as he felt her pull back, trying to end the kiss. He followed her, fully kissing her fully this time before reason could take hold and cupping his hand back and into her hair. The feel of her soft lips against his were everything he remember, sweet and wonderful and good. But Daryl felt the need for more. He wanted her close, more contact. He gripped the fabric at her back and pulled her to him, so that all of her was pressed to him, her little body settling between his legs that were draped over the edge of the cot. At the forceful movement, her lips parted slightly in a huff and she stiffened, placing a bracing hand to his chest. She froze against him, her lips leaving his but unable to pull further away from his embrace.

It was in that moment that Daryl remembered, his stomach clenching tightly. He knew it wasn't right and could never be. He couldn't believe he had let it happened between them… again. He needed to end this attraction between them before it went too far and destroyed her. Beth had no idea of what she as getting into, her pull back from him was proof of that fact. She really didn't want what he was offering. She couldn't, Beth was a too young to understand he wasn't an untested boy and nor was he a good man. He wasn't anything that she deserved but only what she'd had an abysmal connection to for months on end.

Daryl could handle his own draw to Beth but he would need her to stop to be able to control himself. He needed her to pull away and there was only one way to force that. A grinding ache dug deep into him as he knew what he must do. Still, it was hard for Daryl as he pulled back from her lips and dropped his head down low. He needed to drive a wedge between them before he changed his mind, before he let the bad take hold of them both.

He shifted back excruciatingly on the cot, ending the gratifying contact of their touching bodies. "What do you want from me," he whispered gruffly.

His jaw clenched as he felt her pull back further and he let his grip fall away. "I don't understand. I just… it was a lot," she returned, faltering, the confusion at the sudden mood change was evident in her soft voice.

He needed to say it now before he lost his courage. His voice was grated and thick when he answered her, "Shit. I'm old enough to your goddamn father. I askin' what the hell you think you want, Beth?" He raised his head and trained his eyes back to hers, cold and glaring.

Beth parted her lips in response but nothing came out. She took another shaky step back from him. Her eyes blinked back fresh tears as she dropped her gaze from the intensity of his.

His resolve was set, especially since she wasn't quick enough to answer. "Fuck," he scoffed at her with an angry shake of his head. "You don't even know what you want. You wanna know what I want?" Daryl cocked his head to the side, a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as snarl settled on his bruised face. "I wanna good fuck. I wanna bury my goddamn dick in you so hard and fast that you'd scream with pleasure."

Beth gasped in response to his coarse words but it didn't stop Daryl but rather it was fuel for his fire. He had to drive it home. She needed to understand he wasn't what she wanted. He needed to make sure she would never come back to him, sweet and warm and tender.

Daryl pushed further, needing to end it quickly. "Pound ya 'till you can't walk the next day. Then I'll roll off of you and walk away. That's what I do, Beth, walk away. I don't do relationship crap. I don't hold hands and walk on the beach lookin' at the shitty sun set. I don't say sweet nothings in naïve teenage girls' ears. I fuck. Plain and simple. You think you want me. You don't. You just ain't had any other options, same as me."

Her eyes welled as the reality of his words filled her with shock and disgust. The rawness of the day was obvious on her startled face, pinching at her every nerve. She further backed away from the angry force in front of her.

He finished with a growl, thick and measured. "Just stop. Let it go, girl. You don't know what the fuck you'd be getting' yourself into. Just let it go… please."

**A/N: Now before you hate me too much and send me angry words via a review... just remember the worse the fight, the better the make up ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Once again I own nothing of TWD but I love to play with their wonderful characters. This is one of those chapters I trashed and rewrote and rewrote and rewrote... I just had to stop and put it out there as one big giant chapter and be done. I'm not 100% happy with it but you get the just. I've got a couple more chapters to struggle with the rewrites before I feel like I'm back on track. Thank you for hanging in there with me. I love all the wonderful reviews I've been getting and truly appreciate the advice. It's helped me keep my characters on track - you are all helping me greatly with this story. THANK YOU!**

Beth had been so upset and shaken by the angry words thrown by Daryl as he verbally shoved her aside. Those words, the curses from Daryl, ran through her mind all night as she laid still on her new, hard cot. They raced around in her head, causing more pain as she remembered each pointed word he delivered with cruelty she hadn't heard from Daryl before. Just as her heavy and tired eyes had closed, one word had rang out in her mind. One word that hadn't been from the angry bastard who had yelled at her. The one word that had come from the solitary and kind man she had come to know. The man who was gentle with her in the storm, that had held her close and kissed her. The one that had taken the time to teach her to track, hunt and defend herself. The man that had kept her going in the darkness, despite his own grief. That one word, the desperate plea he made to her at the end. The one she had almost missed in her own anger. The word that was beseeching her to move on, to move away. _Please_.

Wiping away a tear from her cheek, Beth allowed her rigid state to relax and rolled to her other side. They were barely able to cram another bed in to the tight office space. Daryl was on the cot closest to the door, his sleeping form covered by a thin grey blanket. The pain meds Jess had given him had been strong and his eyes had closed quickly after easing painful to the cot. Marie and Oscar were snuggled tightly together on the other end. Both mother and child were quiet but welcoming when Jess had shown them to their new residence. Jess was on the other side of Beth, it had been her back Beth had been staring at all night in the moon lit darkness.

Beth keep her faltering eyesight trained on Daryl despite the pleas of her body and mind to rest and sleep. Her weary eyes locked on him as he chest rose and fell ever so slowly. _Please_, ran through her head again and again, _please_. Part of her was screaming at her to follow his advice, to move on and away. That he wasn't the man she wanted, Daryl wasn't anything like she thought he was. But there was another at the core of her, reminding her the truths she knew. The certainty she had almost missed amongst her own angry and humiliation. She finally closed her blue eyes, listening to that inner voice, knowing morning would bring a better light to the issue.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

The next morning had followed the same pattern that the last two weeks pretty much would. Beth woke up with Marie, Oscar and Jess. She would go with them to wash up and then to the cafeteria. The three woman were on morning cooking duties and would start on breakfast with a couple of others for the community while Oscar played quietly in the corner. Afterwards, Marie went to work with the kids and other odd chores. Jess had medical training, one of the few in the group, so most of the time she was confined to that to the bumps and bruises of the community. She grumbled about it from time to time but tackled her main job with a fevered excellence all while hoping for a chance to escape the fenced walls. Jess was more action orientated and didn't appreciate the sidelines. She was used to being part of the group that protected and provided for her last community. It made her feel a little useless at times. A feeling that Beth could relate to as it seemed she was falling into the same pattern of familiar routines. It made her feel like the prison all over again when Roslyn asked her to help with the little ones most afternoons.

Daryl would wait until the women and child were gone to rise. He always pretended to be asleep when the others woke and Beth went along and pretended he was too. They hadn't said much to each other since the heated words he had spewed at her, mostly mumbled pleasantries when others were around them. He also ensured they were never alone, never without another person in the room.

Despite their obvious disconnection of late, Daryl would still follow her, he would go to breakfast and sit away from them while they cooked. He would stay quiet, almost an unnoticeable part of the room while other filtered in for breakfast. He was around the corner as she helped with the smaller children. He was always there, just on the outer edge of her realm. She would swear he was watching her even when his attention was turned out a window. Beth had never felt so alone since running from the prison even with Daryl's constant detached presence.

She observed he was healing quickly. Earlier in the week, he started to take walks in the courtyard and breath more deeply. Yesterday, he helped the men clear walkers from the fence on the south side of the compound. She was worried about his healing, a seemingly opposing feeling to have. Beth liked him close, needed him close, even if they weren't in a good place between them at the moment. It seemed that with each passing day, as he healed more, his circle grew wider. He was adding distance, as if on purpose, between them and that is what worried her. She wondered, not for the first as she chewed her corner lip, how long did she have before Daryl suddenly wasn't there?

Her pride was partly to blame as to why she hadn't gone to him yet. She knew it was paltry but it didn't stop her wounded pride from keeping her at a distance from him for the last two weeks. That… and Beth still hadn't completely figured out what she was going to say to Daryl. He had asked her a hard question, one she had been completely blindsided by. What did she want from him?

In that moment when he had demanded an answer from her, Beth hadn't been completely sure how to answer him. She knew it wasn't some dumb school girl crush. She felt something real for him. An emotion she couldn't exactly explain but it was there all the same. It was there each day when she rose, each time she looked over her shoulder and caught him glancing her way and each night as she fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his breathing. More than once, she wished Maggie was here, a sister to talk to. She didn't know exactly what she wanted from Daryl, she hadn't really thought of their relationship in those terms until now. How could she explain her feelings to him? Was it as simple as saying she wanted a kiss, a touch, a quiet conversation, all the things she was currently aching for?

Even if she could get all of her feelings into the right words, would Daryl listen? She knew he thought he was taking the noble path, that he thought he was taking advantage of her somehow. He was older than her yes but Beth didn't think that really mattered as much as it did before. She was a grown woman capable of making her own choices in life. He still thought of her as someone who needed protecting, someone who was weaker. He didn't need a cowering girl, that much she was sure of. It still killed her how she had reacted to his last heated kiss. She had desperately wanted his touch but it wasn't Daryl that made her pull back when he had dragged her against him. It was the memory, so fresh with her mind and on her body, of Joe. The revolting monster was the cause of her shudder and withdrawal. She wished it wasn't or could take back that one moment in time.

Another thought kept circling around in her mind, doing endless laps as she tried to come to a conclusion. Did she love Daryl Dixon? Of course she did, that was a simple answer for her. Beth loved all of her family – Maggie, Glen, Rick, Judith, Sasha… all of them. Was she in love with Daryl? That was the real question she needed to answer. Just the thought of it sent a shiver to her core. She had never been in love before, not with Jimmy or Zach. This was uncharted territory for Beth. She felt the pressure mounting within her to resolve this with Daryl. She needed to –

A giggle escaped the bubbly and honey-brown haired girl next to her and broke her deep concentration. Beth looked over from the laundry on the line to her smiling friend next to her, she hadn't been aware how much she had drifted while completing her chores. The giddy teenager next to Beth had her focus across the yard on a particular young man, Karl, who was waving shyly at her.

Becky felt her Beth's gaze on her and glanced bashfully at her. "Sorry."

Beth shook her head and smiled at the girl. "No need to be sorry. Laughter is always welcomed around me."

A grin broke out on Becky's fresh face, her green eyes bright and sparkling as she snuck a glancing look back at Karl. Becky had been a good friend to Beth since her arrival. She had been positively welcoming, opening her arms and engulfing Beth with a giant huge upon their first meeting. Every day Becky sought her out, often working with her on the same daily chores or activities. There weren't many other people their age among the group so Beth understood Becky's gravitation to her. She was the youngest daughter, but not the youngest child, of Tim and Roslyn and sister to Elijah. She was barely seventeen so it made them close in age but years apart in reality after the ordeals Beth had endured. Becky was sweet and kind and so much like her before world had fallen apart. Beth did her best to return the kindness she'd been shown by her newfound friend.

"He's nice… don't you think?" inquired Becky, her eyes wandering once again to Karl.

Beth nodded, reaching for another piece of wet clothing. "Karl seems like a good guy." She didn't know him well, but what little she did know seemed to fit what she had just said.

Becky pinned a wet shirt from her hand to the line and blushed slightly. "I think he likes me."

The sensation filled Beth suddenly, the aurora of high school society. That little piece of her old life, she did miss, the girl talk. She had it with the women back at the prison, well, kinda… They never really included her in the good stuff, the relationship talk. They had always thought of her as young and naïve Bethy Greene.

"Momma won't let me date yet, "Becky continued, the cheerfulness leaving her voice. "Always said I had to be like Mary and wait 'till I was eighteen." Becky had mentioned her older sister more than once before. Mary Brunner was twenty-four, or would be if she was still alive. Their family had not seen or heard from her since the outbreak and the end of global communication. Mary had been in El Salvador on a humanitarian church mission with her fiancé, Greg, when it had all happened.

Beth gave her a sympathetic look as her friend sighed dejectedly. Beth looked back quickly, catching a glance over her should at her source of angst, Daryl. He was at the opposite end of the court yard, eating his lunch on the picnic table. Of course, the man couldn't just sit on it like a normal person. He was up on the table with his boots resting on the bench. Daryl was hunched, angry and distant in his posture. A sure sign to all that he was not to be approached.

"You know, he asked me to for a walk tomorrow after dinner. I can't accept of course… but maybe…. Maybe if you came along too, I could get Momma and Dad to agree," she suggested, hope in her green eyes as she looked at Beth eagerly.

Beth gave a one shoulder shrug. "sure, I suppose I could tag along." She didn't really want to be a third wheel but it would make her friend happy so she endure.

"Maybe… maybe Elijah could come along too?" Becky offered, looking slyly over at Beth and gauging her reaction.

"Oh, I don't know… I don't know if that's a good idea," the words rambled out of Beth faster than she could control, not ready for question.

Becky titled her head innocently to the side and batted her big eyes, giggling. "I think my brother might be a littl' sweet on you too."

It hit Beth abruptly. Elijah did come around a lot, not as often as Becky did, but he was often there with generous helping hands to move a large case of food or help grapple a basket of folded clothes. Elijah always came with a smile and small talk. Beth just realized the implications of what that meant. Her focus had been elsewhere, on a certain gruff archer, that the thought had never entered her mind.

Beth felt a pink tinge creeping to her cheeks. "Oh, I doubt that… he hardly knows me."

"He would if we went for a long walk tomorrow," Becky rebutted, giving Beth a check with her hip in girlish teasing.

Beth had to keep a groan of frustration from escaping her just then. Elijah was nice enough, not too bad on the eyes even, but she definitely was not interested. She had her mind set on someone else, whether that person liked it or not. Beth needed a way out, a response to not insult her new friend or her brother.

She gripped the wet clothing in her hands tightly and lowered her voice as she spoke, "It's just… I don't think I'm ready for anythin' like that right now. It's been… it was hard out there and I just – just can't do anythin' like… like that right now." The words felt right, not a lie, as she spoke. Beth wasn't ready for something new. She wanted what she had. She wanted Daryl.

Her friend's hand was on her shoulder, a gentle yet firm pressure. "Whoa. It's okay. I understand." Becky's green eyes were soft as she gave Beth a reassuring smile. "You've been through a lot."

"Thank you for understanding," Beth returned, catching another backwards glance at Daryl. Jess had joined him since she had last looked. The two seemed to be having a detailed discussion, cigarettes hanging from their mouths. They had been doing that a lot lately, talking. Not that it was a lot per normal standards since Daryl was never big on chatting or shooting the breeze normally. But Beth had noticed the Latina speaking with Daryl more than once lately. She saw them yesterday as he wowed a group with his crossbow, he had finally been healed enough to use the weighted weapon. Jess also checked on his progress a lot, updating his restrictions and checking on his injuries. Beth knew it was silly to be jealous of medical attention but she couldn't help the rise of the green-eyed monster in her whenever she saw the two together. It was an emotion completely foreign to her, never knowing that side of herself existed.

Becky followed her gaze. Strangely, her smile deepened as her green eyes landed on the gruff archer and tough paramedic. Becky turned away quickly and tried to stifle another giggle.

"What?" questioned Beth, steeling herself against looking back again.

"Seems like Daryl is fittin' in finally and makin' a new friend," she responded, wagging her eyebrows at the last bit.

Her heart went from calm to suddenly thundering in her chest. Beth couldn't answer at the moment as every fiber of her being was trained on keeping her from whipping around to glare at the two on the bench. Maybe that green-eyed monster coming out was not for nothing after all.

"Jessica is really nice, don't you think?" Becky asks but then sees the gritted look plastered on Beth's face. "Jessica is nice. She'd be nice to Daryl. I'm certain of it. She's a littl' rough around them edges as Momma likes to say but good at the center. You don't have to worry about her."

Her teeth pressed hard into the flesh of her bottom lip before Beth finally answered, "It's just… I can't help but worry still about Daryl. He's just getting' better." There, she had said something. The silence on her part had started to become awkward.

"It must have been hard for you to be out there with him alone for so long." Becky made an apprehensive face at the thought. "The fallen… everywhere. Alone with Daryl." The fallen was the word this group used for the walkers, thinking of them as fallen friends and family, not the transformed monsters they were.

Beth swallowed hard. "It was at first. We barely made it. Then… then it got better."

"Well, at least you had him to protect you."

"Daryl did more than that." _So much more than that_, Beth thought to herself but wasn't exactly sure how to explain the valued friend he had become to her. "He taught me to survive. How to track and hunt and fend for myself. He showed me how to use a bow, how to kill walkers… the fallen, I mean, how to be silent, how to find water. He did so much for me."

"Really?" Becky asked with a chuckle. "Seems like you can hardly get that man to say boo let alone teach you all that. All grumbles and grunts that one. Either way, I'm glad God gave you him. I'm certain he had a plan for you and Daryl from the beginning. Momma said you and 'im were very close but not in a sinful way. You were a family of sorts."

Beth closed her eyes and took a stabilizing breath against the ire that had jolted awake in her. She had to be nice to the innocent girl who was her friend. Where did this surliness come from? Too much time with Daryl perhaps. The thought sparked a small smile on her lips and allowed her to answer calmly, "Yes, he's my family."

Beth turned and looked back at him again, her smile falling instantly. Daryl was walking away with Jess, her hand casually on his arm. Daryl didn't like to be touched…didn't he?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: That was a lot of hate for a touch to the arm, people! Damn! I would hate to see what would have happened if I would have left this one as a cliffhanger I intended it to be :) I rewrote this chapter to give you all a bit more closure. I also wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews again - I'm loving them all. Please don't feel bad if I don't answer you each time now. I've gotten so many (again so grateful for them) that I can't keep up with my responses to them and write this story :)**

Daryl came to rest on the picnic table, enjoying the sunshine and finally feeling like a human being again. His shoulder was back to normal. His ribs were still sore but he could take a deep breath without cursing. He had been without any pain meds for more than a week. He hated how they made him foggy and what they did to his dreams. He didn't need any more night visions of the petite blonde in front of him. Beth was helping that giggly girl with laundry again, Bessie or Becky or Billie. Whatever her name was, Daryl didn't really care. He just knew she fuckin' annoyed him with her constant chipper and snickering self.

The past couple days were the first he was able to contribute again. Jess had kept a tight leash on him, not allowing him to do much more than rest. Today, he had worked with several other men to stack and organize the supply room. They were apparently starting to run low and there was talk of a run, apparently something this community rarely did. The group he worked with had been quiet around him, barely talking to him. It was as if they were wary of him, like a caged animal. Daryl wasn't sure why, not considering his own surly attitude of late, and decided what the fuck did he care? This wasn't his group, this wasn't the prison. He didn't have to be a leader here.

He was excited, more than he would admit to anyone, that he had been able to use his crossbow yesterday for the first time since he was injured. He was given a supply of new bolts and used them skillfully at the fence yesterday, testing them out on a couple of walkers that were gathered there. His hope was to be able to go out on a hunt later, getting in the woods would be good for him. He hated being cooped up normally but it was made worse by the lithe figure bending and twisting in front of him while hanging laundry.

Daryl grunted and looked away from Beth doing her work. He returned his focus back to his late lunch, a sandwich made from the scarce supply of bread and last night's leftover meat. He knew he shouldn't be here watching her again. He knew he should be a fuckin' man about it and shouldn't be hovering around her all the goddamn time. He needed to back off. His words had worked, perhaps too well. She wasn't licking her lips around him or batting her baby blue eyes in his direction anymore but hell if he didn't miss her. He missed the talks, the easy calm between them, and the gentle casual touches she would bestow on him daily. He never realized he had become so accustom to them until they were gone. He had spent his whole life backing away from touches or relationships, that now that they were gone just like he wanted, he missed them. Daryl shook his head slowly, knowing it didn't matter what he wanted. He knew it was for the best. Beth was nothing he could handle. She needed someone who was good, honest and pure like herself and not a beaten down shell of a man, dirty and shattered.

Here, Beth would have options. There were others for her to choose from, to form real relationships with. She was already gravitating away. He could feel it or at least that's what he told himself as he watched her chat with the girl helping her. He reaffirmed to himself that Beth would be fine here, she would fine someone new. She would forget about the months she had spent with a dirty old redneck in a cabin alone. He hoped she would forget, forgetting would be better than remembering with shame or distain.

Daryl was lost in these thoughts and didn't immediately notice Jess as she saw down next to him on the table. Her muddy boots stomped on the bench by his own feet, announcing her presence to him. Daryl tried his best to not show he was startled, edging away slightly.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, settling into her seat and taking a bite of the sandwich in her hand.

He gave a small nod of his head in return. "Free country."

"You think?"

"What?"

Jess gave a quirk of her brows and pulled stray piece of her short brunette hair back behind her ear. "You really think there's still a county? The United States of America?"

Daryl shrugged, not really wanting to get into a philosophical debate. "Just a sayin'."

"I guess," she returned.

They sat quietly for a while, both eating their sandwiches. Daryl didn't mind Jess, despite her bossy medical orders, or her soft-spoken cousin, Marie. The kid was pretty quiet too, not much of a bother, and Daryl rarely even noticed when the kid was around. He actually found himself smiling at the little boy once while he played with two beat up matchbox cars on the floor of their room. One of the cars had gotten away from the boy and bumped into Daryl's foot. The little guy had looked up at him through shaggy black hair with his large brown eyes, wary of the strange and gloomy man in his room. Daryl had offered the boy a rare half smile as he painfully bent and sent the car racing back to him. The kid had returned a gap tooth smile and returned to playing. It had been one of the few times he had felt anything close to the family closeness at the prison. It was mostly in that little office room, he felt a small sense of normalcy again but out and about it was still difficult, like trying to fit into a new skin. A reminder that he didn't belong here, a feeling he couldn't shake.

Jess finally broke the calm between them, the last of her sandwich gone. "So, I thought about asking Beth but figured I'd ask you instead. You seem like you won't give me shit and answer me straight."

Daryl shot a sideways look at her. "What?"

"What's your deal? You and Beth?" she asked, nodding at the group before them hanging the laundry.

He narrowed his eyes at her and dropped his voice low. "Fuck you mean?"

Jess cocked her head back him and her brown eyes were wide and knowing. "I mean, what's the deal between you two? You both say you're family but hell if either of you have said a damn dozen words to each other this week. If you do talk to each other, it's so damned polite that it's sickening. Beth, she's got this wounded look on her all the time. You're always here, watching over her but you don't talk to her. She's always looking over her shoulder for you but won't say boo to you either. So I ask again, what's the deal between you and Beth?"

"It's…it's…," Daryl started before he realized he didn't know how to answer, "complicated." He wasn't about to go into their history with Jess or anyone for that matter.

She gave him a guiled look and reached into her back pocket. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter. "Maybe you can explain for a smoke?" she offered, wagging the pack at him.

Daryl considered it for a moment, how would he explain? But in the end, he didn't care and just wanted a damn smoke. It had been ages since he had one. He had only found one pack while at the cabin and a couple before while out on the road. He missed them like a fat kid misses his Halloween candy.

He took a cigarette from her pack. Jess lit the cigarette for him and then one for herself. Daryl took a slow, long drag off it only to have the smoke hit his lungs harder than he expected, causing a hacking cough to escape him. Jess let out an easy chuckle and slapped him on the back, careful of his bruised body.

"Dixon, been long?" she teased, a glint of more than humor in her eyes.

He saw the look and had a feeling that she wasn't only asking about the smoke. He straightened himself up and answered her slowly, "Yeah, been a while."

"So…" she urged, inhaling on her cigarette.

He shrugged. "Complicated. We're family but not kin. Been with the same group since just after the outbreak, out at her daddy's farm. Got run out by a herd and lost some people. Was on the road for that first winter. Found a place, made a stand and lost some people again. Finally settled in and it was workin' when some fuckers blew it all to hell. We've been on the road and at a cabin since last fall, just the two of us." He took another drag, the smoke burning his lungs a little again but he handled it better. Damn, if he didn't miss that feeling.

"Don't seem too complicated to me. Seems like the same stuff that's happened to the rest of us."

Again, he knew he had to dance around the real reason for their estrangement. "Guess it's just been the two of us for so long. We ain't used to a lot of others, not comfortable yet."

"Huh," she responded, the fact that she didn't really believe was strong in the tone of her one word. Jess looked pointedly out at the two women in front of them hanging the wash, catching Beth glancing back at them. "Seems like there might be more to it."

"Nope," he shot back quickly, his gaze dropping to his feet.

"You sure?"

"What's this? Twenty fuckin' questions?" he shot back, defensive.

Despite his attitude, Jess smiled brightly at him with full pink lips. "Got my reasons. One, you're sleeping in my room with my family. I wanna know what's going on behind my own doors. Two, that girl, Beth, I like her. She seems to be hurting and it seems like you're dick enough to be the cause." Jess paused and took a drag from her cigarette, letting her words sink in.

Daryl could live with that, with Jess and everyone else thinking he was a jerk. He was the reason for her pain. It was fine just as long as they didn't know the exact reason, that was none of their business.

But it was the next words out of her mouth that really surprised him. "Third reason, I got a thing for bad boys. Bad habit, like smoking. I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on anyone's toes," she said, placing her small hand on his knee. Daryl looked down at it and then back up at her, her smile had become much more sensual. He could feel a blush creeping onto his face so he turned away.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm the direct type," Jess laughed at his reaction. "Just putting it out there… since you said you and Beth, you didn't have anything going on. Me, it's been a while. A _long_ while." She gave his knee a little squeeze before removing her hand. "You've been out there alone with Beth for months. 'Suppose it's been a while for you too."

Daryl didn't say anything, mostly because he's not sure what to say. He was completely off balance. Internally, he cursed himself for not going on his hunt immediately and stopping for a bite to eat. Couldn't these women just leave him in peace? What the hell did he have now that he didn't have before when a woman had to be stumbling drunk to look at him twice? His eyes flicked to Beth, she was hanging a row of shirts now. It was probably a lack of damn options.

His silence and his eyes were more telling than any words could be. Jess took in a deep breath. "Getting the feeling you're not interested, that it's-"

He stumbled for the right words as he broke her off, letting his gaze drop back to the ground. "It's just-"

She let out a little laugh out again and interjected, "I know… _complicated_." She had lopsided grin on her face as she patted him lightly on the back.

He tried shooting her a dirty look but there was no real menace behind it. Jess wasn't half bad if she could keep her hands to herself he figured. She and Marie were part of the few that weren't skittish around him, treated him decent.

"C'mon, Dixon," she ordered, climbing down from the picnic table. She dusted the crumbs from her lap and looked over at him, squinting in the sun. "Had another reason to come talk to you today other than being shot down. You impressed the fellows with your bow work yesterday at the wall."

"Shoulda led with that," he replied with a smirk. "Mighta gotten you somewhere."

She snorted and looked over at Beth and then back at Daryl. "Nope, don't think it would have."

He ignored the implication and hopped off the table, standing next to her. "Where we goin'?" he asked, bringing his cigarette to his lips again.

"Group of us are going out for some supplies. Figured you might wanna get out of here. Seems like you might be a wide open spaces kinda guy. And we could use a guy with your silent and deadly skills. You in?" she asked, eyebrows raised and long drag from her cancer stick.

He nodded. "Now?"

She blew a puff of smoke out slowly. "Yep. Me, you, Todd and André. Let's see if you're the real deal."

Daryl gave her a cynical look, one eyebrow arched.

"Lighten up, Dixon." She laughed, slapping his lightly on the arm. "C'mon. Let's grab the others and get the he…. heck outta here 'fore it gets too dark."

**A/N: Okay, does everyone feel a little better now? At least a little bit? Worry not... only a couple more chapters until we get back to good ole fashion Bethyl goodness. Now with that said, I did want to warn everyone that I do have to stop updating 2 to 3 times a week. Life is just getting too full with work, kids, hubby, foster dogs, work is about to get crazy and sprinkle on the holidays... BAM! Something has to give and unfortunately it has to be this... at least for a little bit. I promise to get at least 1 update a week but I can't guarantee more. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: *SPOILER* First I want to start by saying - "WHAT THE HELL AMC?!" You killed Beth! Why? Ugh, I love the BETHYL and now it's gone! Well, at least the possibility of it on the show. It shall live on here. I'm a total Daryl Shipper - I've been in the Beth court for a long time but in reality I just want the poor man to get some sweet loving.**

**I've neglected this fanfic and for that I am sorry. I meant to post yesterday but instead I spewed forth a different BETHYL story filled with pure BETHYL fluff, smut and a happy ending. 10,000 words in one day. Never done that before. I just need a title and a little refinement and I'll post that one all in December - hopefully it will help to ease the sting of losing Beth on the show. **

**With that said, I wanted to give a shout out to MamaDCB for my 200th review! Never thought this story would merit such a good response. Here's your long over due chapter. Enjoy.**

They travelled by truck to their destination, a large big box department store, not far from the compound. Daryl had met the other two members of the team before. André was a quiet but straightforward guy and towered over Daryl by at least a half a foot of solid bronzed muscle. Todd was perhaps the exact opposite. He was a couple of inches shorter than Daryl and a mouth that hadn't stopped since they entered the truck until they exited.

The contents of the building had been picked over earlier by the group for weapons and food. It was a large store and difficult to cover the ground well after it had been looted. The team was here now for other necessities and any leftover food options there might be.

They went in and secured the initial area, using a familiar sound technique to try to lure walkers or the fallen as this group called them. A label that didn't fit right with Daryl, giving him an unsettling feeling. Nothing came forward initially and the group went in, not waiting long enough for Daryl but he wasn't leading this operation. They split into pairs to cover more ground but stayed close, never more than a couple of aisles between them.

Daryl went with Jess, noticing immediately she'd done this routine before. She was efficient and quick as she pushed the shopping cart down their aisle, tossing in the occasional required item. Daryl stood next to her, crossbow ready as he watched her review her list carefully. She bent low to retrieve a collection of toothbrushes, gathering them into her arms. It allowed Daryl a long look up and down, appreciating it was a nice ass but more curvy than what he was usually into. Or was that a recent change? He turned away before he was caught, knowing he shouldn't feel guilty but couldn't help the sour feeling settling into his gut. Shit, she was offering. He could just get it out of his system. Maybe that was all he needed, a quickie with no attachments. He shifted uncomfortable at the thought, knowing it wasn't him anymore. But, hell, it had been awhile. Maybe he could just…

Before he could truly figure out exactly what his next thought was, a picture of daisies came into his view. Yellow, bright and beautiful. Fuck. _Beth_. She was fuckin' everywhere he looked, even when she wasn't there. What the hell was wrong with him?

A deep grumble rumbled low in his chest as he tore his vision away from the picture and back to his task. Daryl wished it was that simple. He wished he could just grab the fine ass wagging next to him in those tight jeans. Hell, his damn inner Merle monologue wouldn't shut up about it. Instead, the image of a little blonde, smiling back at him from over her shoulder was prominently present in his head. He shook his head, hoping to free himself from the thought and knowing he needed to move on. He needed to let her go, that she would be better for it. Still, his eyes found their way back to the picture as he remembered the smile she had given him when he had handed her that beaten bouquet.

Jess rose with her armful of toothbrushes and paste, catching him looking at the flowers. "Damn faker," she muttered, tossing her find into the cart.

"What?" he asked, turning the attention of his crossbow pointed up when he looked at her.

She sighed dramatically as she pushed on with the cart. "I had two bad habits from before, like I said, smokes and bad boys. More tats, more leather, longer the police record the better. But you, with your vest and ink, you're just a faker." The corner of her lip twitched upward as she continued, "Caught you gazing at flowers, that dumb love sick look on your ugly mug."

"Shuddup," he growled in return, turning his face away from her before she could see the blushing creeping to his stubbled cheeks.

"You got it so bad and you don't even know it yet," she chuckled, shaking her head.

Daryl ignored her and pushed past her casually, taking the point. The further they travelled from the front of the store, the dimmer the space became. However, at the end of their aisle he noticed it seemed a bit lighter, as if there was a difference source than front the broken front windows.

Then there was a crash, a loud banging that echoed in the building, and sent a frisson up his spine. Daryl raised his bow high as Jess pulled her machete from its holder at her hip. She shot him a knowing look and followed him closely as they stalked forward, leaving the cart behind. The building was eerily quiet for moment, not even a sound from the guys a couple of rows over.

They reached the end of their row and peeked out stealthily with weapons ready. A figure popped out, a head poking around the aisle two rows down. Daryl's finger twitched on the trigger but he didn't pull it. He wrenched up on his aim as he realized it was one of their own, the middle-aged balding man known as Todd.

"What the fuck, Todd! You scared the shit outta us!" yelled Jess, shooting a fuming look at the man.

Todd shrugged blithely as André rounded, his gun out and raised. "Weren't us. Something in here," retorted André, the brown skin at his brow furrowed in anxiety.

Jess let another string of fierce curses escape under breath. "Okay, so I got three bad habits," she mumbled in return when the three men all looked strangely at her. "Back area might be breached again. The fallen might have gotten in."

They heard it then, a shuffling in the distance followed by another clank of more shelving falling over. The store was big and the sounds echoed. Daryl couldn't quite pinpoint the sound but it was definitely closer than before.

"We should go, forget the stuff," said André in a low tone, backing away from where he thought the sound was coming from.

"We didn't git half of it," argued Todd. "Might only be one."

André shot him a dark look. "I'm not dying for damn school supplies and toilet paper. Place was supposed to be secured."

The first decaying body made its appearance from a row farther down, a mess of torn flesh and graying skin. The group collectively took several steps back as more followed the first around the corner in a shuffling of dead men and women. They backed down Daryl's and Jess's original aisle as a hurried mass, causing a distracted Todd to bump into the cart containing supplies. The wheels squeaking loudly and announcing their position even more. There was a fevered groan from the dead as the shuffling increased in their direction. Daryl shot a dirty look to the guilty looking man.

They continued to back down further the aisle as a tightly packed group, reaching the end. Foolishly, Jess had her back to the opening as she backed unnoticed to the main aisle. A boned hand reached for her grappling for her shoulder. Jess stifled her surprise and swung her weapon around, slicing into the skull of the walker attacking her. Daryl heard the scrabble and launched a bolt at another as it advanced on her. She nodded her thanks as she turned her attention to the gathering dead. More walkers were baring down their escape route also. Todd raised his hammer and slammed it into the closest gruesome walker. It shuddered as it's forehead shattered, falling to its knees first and the collapsing completely to the floor. André was covering their back as the dead came around the corner at the other end. His aim was collected as he pulled the trigger slow and steady, hitting all of his targets. There were so many at both ends. Daryl scanned both areas as he quickly reloaded in the time that was given to him. A quick assessment show their best chance was forward, towards the entrance.

"C'mon, André, this way," Daryl ordered, letting another arrow fly at a walker's skull.

André acknowledged and fired a final shot before racing to join the group as they breached the opposite end of the aisle. Daryl gave a pointed look, directing Todd with his head at the advancing walkers. Todd swung his hammer again with more force than a smaller man like him looked capable of doing. Another walker fell to the ground. Jess understood where Daryl was directing them, and sliced to the next decomposing body. The group edged out and towards the front door, fighting the rotten corpses with dire effort.

"Thought you said this place was secure," growled Daryl, shouldering his crossbow in favor of his hunting knife.

"Shoulda been," grunted Jess, slamming her blade to the hilt into the grey eye of a dead woman.

André was almost breathless as he spoke, "Back door looked open. Saw some light edging in the back. The garden entrance must be open too." He fired once more, the shot echoing amongst the chaos.

"Don't explain why there are this many. How'd they get in here?" Jess questioned through gritted teeth.

Then Daryl felt it, the painful clamp down on his boot. He looked down, a walker had its hand on the foot of his boot and its teeth were in the leather by his ankle. Half of its face was missing in a mush of blood, brains and bone, brought low by Todd's hammer. Daryl tried pulling away but the creature latched on to his pants, keeping its deadly grip and moving its attention higher up his leg. Mouth wide and teeth bared, it moved to his calf. Daryl pulled his own knife from the frontal lobe of the walker he was dealing with in front of him. A sickening feeling entered him as he knew he wouldn't have time to stop the chomping teeth directed toward his leg. Steel arched down, slamming down on the walker on his leg and saving him from certain death.

Jess heaved back, retrieving her blade and looking up at Daryl. "Couldn't go home without ya. Beth wouldn't like it." She winked and surged forward at another walker, blood splattering on her face from the force she impaled her machete with.

Daryl had less than a moment to relish in the victory over his close call before returning to dispatching the dead. There was a clear path behind to the doors. They had to go now.

"Let's blow this joint," yelled Daryl, backing to the door. Todd and André followed immediately, backing toward the glass doors. Jess sliced at another walker, grunting with effort.

"Jess, now," called Daryl, backing away and loading his crossbow as he did.

She didn't seem to hear him, ignoring everything except the killing of walkers. With a snarl on her face, she plunged her blade into a smaller walker in front of her while shoving another away hard via a dismembered chest. Jess was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

It took him less than a second to decide between the relative safety of outdoors and the crazed woman in front of him. "Fuck," he growled and surged forward. He grabbed hold of Jess's shirt collar and hauled her back. "Fuckin' said it was time to GO!" He released her behind him. Daryl fired a bolt the closest corpse and back tracked, pushing Jess as he went.

She glared at him but said nothing to the hard hand shoving her forward in her shoulder. They broke out the glass doors, bursting into the late afternoon sunlight. They stopped instantly once out the doors, looking to the barrel of several pointed guns. A ring of men were formed around them at all side.

Daryl brought his crossbow quickly but was stopped mid-raise by Jess's hand on his bicep. "No, Daryl…"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD. Please enjoy my version.**

Beth officially let the worrying begin. She had been waiting all evening for the group's return. She was a little antsy after learning Daryl had ventured outside the walls and perhaps a little hurt he hadn't let her know. It wasn't until she realized there were a couple of others that were getting concerned did she truly start to worry. It was the time of year when days were long and sunlight was plentiful so when the last rays disappeared over the fence, Beth felt her stomach bottom out.

She busied herself as much as possible as the sky was painted a beautiful hues of purple, pink and orange. She got a jumpstart on laundry for tomorrow. She read a story to a few small children at Oscar's request before bed. She paced in the cafeteria after prepping for the next morning's breakfast. The cafeteria allowed her direction vision to the front gates via large windows partial covered by wood slates for protection. No one, no truck, no return. Beth knew Daryl could take care of himself. She knew it but it wouldn't stop her from worrying the corner of her lip. The moon was finally out when she accidentally drew blood.

Exhausted, Beth finally sulked to her room. She snuck in carefully, trying to be quiet not to wake the sleeping forms of Marie and Oscar. Beth laid down and tried to relax but her mind and body wouldn't allow it. She tossed once to her other side and then flopped to her back a moment later, letting out a long sigh to acknowledge it was useless to try to sleep.

As Beth was about to roll back over, Marie spoke, "No sense in telling you not worry. I'm worried too but not sleeping won't help either."

Beth cringed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she replied sheepishly, raising her head.

There was a small window that provided a little moon light. Beth could see Marie as she sat up slowly as to not wake her sleeping son, Oscar. She tucked him in gently, a soft mother's smile on her face as she placed the blanket high on his shoulder. Her long black hair was still in the braid Beth has given her in the morning. The two women often did that for each other, braiding their long, wild hair in tight, contained packages.

"You didn't. Not really… I was dozing. I don't sleep well either when Jessica isn't here… especially… since…" her voice faltered and she squeezed her eyes shut. "They'll be home soon."

Beth sighed again. "I know. I just… I worry about Daryl. He's probably the most capable man I've ever met but I still worry. Can't help myself."

Marie look out the window, the moonlight highlighting her haggard features. Beth had always thought the middle-aged woman had sad, brown eyes. Jess had mentioned Marie's dead husband in passing the first night before she had introduced them. A warning to avoid the topic. Beth understood it had happened recently.

She turned back and looked over to Beth. "I told Jessica to talk to you first."

Not understanding the statement, Beth asked, "About going on the run?"

"No, about Daryl," she said simply.

Beth rose quickly in her bed to a sitting position, her feet on the floor in front of her. "What about Daryl?"

"You were upset that first night. Thought it was from what had happened outside of here. You were a little beat up, looked like you had been to hell and back. Who would blame you for crying most of that first night here? Jessica said you both had been through a lot. But that wasn't it, was it? Next morning I could tell something was wrong between you and Daryl. First I thought it had something to do with that attack. But it doesn't, does it? There is something else wrong between you two."

Beth lowered her gaze. "No, it doesn't have to do with the attack."

"You wanna talk about it?" Marie probed gently.

Beth shrugged. She did, oh, she did but could she? "It's hard to explain…"

"You two a couple? I know you said you were family but the way he looks at you and you look at him when neither of you think no one is looking…"

"No… not really," Beth fumbled, blushing at the realization someone knew. "He doesn't want me or at least that's what he told me. Like I said, it's hard to explain."

Marie gave a snort of disbelief. "Any man who follows you around the way he does is lying when he says that." Then her tone became a little more serious as she said, "You're not for a relationship either, right?"

"No, I'm the one that pushed him on it. I want one."

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" Marie asked, her eyes questioning hers.

Beth shook her head. "End of the world right now and I don't think that's as big of a problem anymore."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Beth answered defensively.

Marie arched her brows noticeably in the dim light in disbelief.

Beth gave a roll of her eyes. "My birthday was a couple of weeks ago," she responded tartly.

"Don't look it, _nina_. This new world isn't kind to many but apparently it's allowed you to keep your youthful looks. I know it's not my place but maybe it's just not right. He probably sees that. He's older than you. He seems a bit rough and ragged and not really the type of guys most young girls would go for."

She shrugged again and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she thought about Daryl. "That's kinda what makes him even better. I know he's trying to protect me but I think… I think I scare him a little. We've gotten pretty close, back when it was just the two of us for such a long time. I just wanna give it a try with him, just need to figure out how to explain that to him."

Marie returned her smile. "Kissing him might work," she offered encouragingly.

Beth gave a dark chuckle. "Nah, hasn't worked that well yet."

Marie laughed with her. "Alright, girl's got a mind of her own then. Well, let me know if you need more advice in your pursuit of that surly man."

Before Beth could answer, they heard a commotion. Marie leaned forward peering out the window and waved Beth over. Beth carefully navigated a view out the small office window, careful of the sleeping boy. They could barely make out returning group but also noticed there were many others with them as three more vehicles pulled in behind them. Marie mouthed words Beth had vaguely heard before. Preacher. Guardians. The men and their leader that were responsible for the protection of the small community.

Beth crawled back to her own bed, relief at catching a glimpse of her archer. She twisted onto her side with her hands folded tightly under her chin, blanket pulled up high and waited. She hadn't meant to sleep but was awaken as Jess crept into the room. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, rubbing at her eyes. Beth rose to sitting position in a rush at her entry, waiting for a moment before realizing Daryl was not going to follow behind her.

Jess did not miss the disappointment in Beth's eyes. "He's okay," she whispered, pulling her boots off. "Had some injuries we had to take care of, nothing serious. Then he went off to talk with the Preacher."

Beth nodded and laid back down. Her head hit the pillow once again and she was asleep instantly. It was just before the dawn crept into the room when Beth blinked awake. Her eyes targeted Daryl's cot, still empty. She frowned and sat up, knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Daryl was always the question bouncing around in her mind for the last couple of weeks. It hadn't allowed her to think of much else so when her eyes drifted across the room to the small calendar Oscar kept, awaiting his upcoming birthday, it surprised her to see the date. Tears stung her already blood shot eyes. It was Maggie's and her father's birthday today. A day, they used to tease her incessantly, that was the best day in the world, the birth of two of the most fabulous people ever to grace the world. A day of such family joy in the past shot a sorrowful pain to her center.

She took a stabilizing breath and crept for the door. She exited the room, leaving the sleeping people behind, as a plan entered her head. She made her way down quiet, dark halls to the staircase. Beth climbed them, finding her solace in the roof. There was the start of the garden beginning with pots of tomatoes and trellises soon to be full of beans and peas. There was life here, the greenery and beginning sunlight reaffirmed it to her. She looked out at the soft rays of light and tried to keep the sadness away, remembering good memories of the day of her mother, father, Maggie and Shawn. She was without them right now… all of them. Only her hope of her sister being alive was making it tolerable at the moment. Tears of joy and sadness of her cheeks?

Beth's focus was still on the rising rays when she heard the roof door open behind her. She had only been up there a few minutes alone. Her first thought was she needed more time alone before facing anyone but instantly she recognized the pattern of the footsteps coming up behind her. Daryl.

"Where were you?" she asked hoarsely, not turning to look at the man coming up behind her.

His feet stop just behind her. "Had to help," he mumbled.

"All night?" Beth returned, unable to keep the irritation from creeping into her tone.

Beth believed she could hear him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Had some stuff to think about. Couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake y'all."

She glanced back at him over her shoulder. "It was nice of Jess to let us know you were ok."

He grimaced but wouldn't meet her gaze. Never once in the last fourteen days had his blue eyes connect with hers. "M'sorry."

Beth turned back to the sunrise, the morning glow highlighting her face gently. "You figure it out?"

Daryl grunted, "Huh?"

"What you had to think about? Figure it out?"

He finished the distance between them, walking up next to her. His shoulder was even with hers but he kept just enough distance between them so they wouldn't touch, even accidentally. It was the closest he had been by his own choice to her since that first day here. It set her pulse racing.

"No, not good at that crap," he responded gruffly and then lightened his tone slightly as he continued, "Learned that a long time ago, best to just not to think. Period."

Beth let a little laugh escape her at his joke and Daryl gave her a half-smile in return. She looked over at him, enjoying his closeness and sparse conversation. She had missed it so much, just that. What little it was meant the world to her. Daryl's expression changed instantly when he was finally able to see her face full on.

"You okay?" he inquired, concerned.

She wiped at trails of tears left on her cheeks. "Oh, yes, sorry. I was just thinkin' about Maggie and Daddy. It's their birthday today. Always told me it was the best day of the year. Even Daddy teased me he couldn't deny the fact. The day the lord gave him life and his first beautiful daughter, all in one day." She laughed softly again but couldn't stop a tear from escaping. "I just miss them a lot."

Daryl nodded once before returning to look at the pink and orange hues illustrating the morning sky. "I miss 'em too. Hershel. He was a good man."

She smiled at his remark. "The best… not perfect but he was a great dad and friend. There is so much to miss about him… my family. The picnic we would have each time to start the summer with Maggie's and Dad's birthday. It was splendid. I miss it all but it helps to remember it sometimes. To focus on the good memories I still have."

The silence slipped in easily between them. Neither talking or moving as they watched the announcement of the new day. Daryl shifted uncomfortably once next to her, his bow on his shoulder. It brought him a little closer to her, a breadth of air between them. Beth tried to reconcile the pull of emotions in her. There was part of her that was saddened by reminder there would never be another double birthday while the part of her had a sense of anticipation fluttering in her from the handsome man standing next to her.

His voice was gravely and low when he broke the quiet, sending a shiver down Beth's spine. "You 'member that time, at the cabin, when we argued about life before? What I missed? I said I missed nothin'." Daryl looked over to her and Beth nodded slowly, the memory of her questions and his resulting blow up came to her after a moment's thought.

Daryl swallowed thickly at her response and looked away again, the morning rays highlighting his chiseled features. She saw his jaw tick under the weight of what he felt before he continued, "How could I miss anythin'? Bastard of a father… dead mother… fuckin' drugged out brother? What was there to miss, Beth?" he questioned, his eyes flinching at the words about Merle. "Here and now, I have… had a family, a community. A place where I belonged. I had a job and a purpose. I protected people, I provided, I led." He paused and took a deep breath. "How fucked up is that? I'd rather have this fuckin' dead filled world than the one before," he rasped his final explanation.

Beth took in the truth he had just told her, part of his soul bared to her. She pondered on what did she prefer? The here and now or the before when the world for her was idyllic and almost silly compared to the view she had now. Beth had been a simple high school kid before. What did she know of life then? Now, she was a grown woman with lessons on living and death, giving and lying, fear and bravery. She was aware of the precociousness of every moment, every feeling and touch in this world. Despite the sorrow and fear of this new reality, she knew she had been given a gift that some never knew in their lifetime. The love of a family and a bond of friendship that could never be broken. A reality she understood and was grateful to know.

She knew she needed to tell him she understood. She could hear the scared, fast breathing of the man next to her, he was waiting for an answer from her. Beth reached her hand out and took his rough one into her smaller one. She laced her fingers in his, feeling him grip her tightly.

"Me too, Daryl. I know that sounds crazy with all that I've lost but I couldn't go back and what if this life now. I've said that before. This is it and I'm glad you are here with him," she whispered the last part as she squeezed his hand. "I miss Mom. I miss Dad." Another pair of tears escaped her blue eyes and trailed down her cheeks slowly. "I miss Maggie and Shawn and Patricia. I miss Carl and Judith…" Her voice broke a little with memory of her little ward. Beth knew she had to stop before she couldn't contain the tears and contradict what she had just declared.

Daryl squeezed her hand harder in reassurance. For a moment, Beth thought he may hug her and talk her in to his arms. But then again, that wouldn't have been her Daryl.

His voice was also broken when he admitted, "I miss them, too."

It was the first time in weeks, she felt at peace.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please check out "Missed You", the BETHYL story I promised in my last author notes.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Well, it's happened. I've had my first nasty review. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it so I went with my first reaction - I laughed myself silly. It was a guest review who said I wasted their whole afternoon with my story and all I could think of is who reads a story that's bad for 25 chapters? They did have one point that I have to say I am sorry for - there are errors in my work and I hate that I have them. I am sorry for them but I have no beta. A couple have pointed them out along the way and I appreciate it - I never take those as nastiness so always feel free to let me know. **

**Enough of that, here's the next chapter. The first bit is probably going to get you all upset but don't worry. Stay calm. I also have a hint of something else I promised a couple of people - Jealous Daryl. Just trust me through this chapter (I needed it to introduce a character I'm considering to use for the third story in this collection... oh, wait, didn't I tell you? There will be another story to follow this one... And maybe a third). So here it is, enjoy!**

Hours had passed since their talk on the roof and Daryl still could not believe he didn't tell her what he needed to. He had chickened out, taken the coward's way instead of manning up and just telling her. He knew he needed to. Her reaction to his unplanned run out of the compound was proof enough. The sooner he told her, the better.

Daryl had to tell Beth he was leaving.

He tried to sleep after their conversation, exhaustion etched on his face and tiredness filling his bones. He managed to sleep for a couple of hours but the busy community and his own nagging conscience were not conducive to a restful slumber. Rather than lay useless in bed, Daryl got up and assisted with the daily tasks. The place was abuzz with the return of the Preacher and the Guardians. Apparently there was a bit of a party, a gathering of sorts, to celebrate the return of their group.

The work had filled his head for the time being but now it was over and he had no excuse. Once again he was occupied with the dread of his needed conversation with the little blonde that had somehow started to define him. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant but he knew it caused a tight sensation in his chest when he thought about it. His mind kept going back to the conversation he had upon his return from the run. The conversation he had with the Preacher.

The run had lasted so much longer than originally planned. Walking out the doors into the pointed barrels of guns had all but stopped his heart beating. All he could thing about was he hadn't said goodbye. He hadn't even told Beth he was leaving. Raising his crossbow had been his only visible reaction, one that Jess had stopped with a gentle hand on his arm as his adrenalin spiked.

They had walked out to the protection of the Guardians. Once Daryl had lowered his crossbow, confusion marking his face, a man had walked forward. He was tall and thin with an inner strength apparent has he walked straight and tall. His noble face was defined by a disfiguring scar running from his mouth, up his cheek and to his hairline above his ear. The hair on his right side, near the scar, was a blazing white against his dark brown hair. The skin at the scar was pink and stretched; there was a sheen to the flesh. He was partially missing his upper lip due to the scar, the area curled and pulled to expose teeth.

The man's eyes were sparking as he extended a welcoming hand forward. "Did not mean to frighten you. Did not want the fallen to get out." Bodies were hitting the closed glass door behind them.

Daryl took it warily, knowing it was expected. The grip was strong and firm, a quick shake and they were done.

The man spoke in steady, even tones, adjusting for the damage to his mouth. "You are new to the group. We have not met. Name is Gregory Ward. Most people just call me Preacher."

Daryl managed to grunt his name out to the man, obvious the leader among the men. He sent a look to his group but their focus was the Preacher as he took command on the situation. It was a minute before he was able to catch Jess's gaze, sending her a questioning look. She gave a slight nod, the affirmation of the situation was under control.

The next few hours had been hard, grueling and dangerous work. The group had insisted on clearing the store. Daryl had been vehemently against it, causing more than one glare at his colorful and loud disagreement. In the end, it was done and he had helped. It did not go as smooth as planned. Jonah Brunner had broken his arm, severely. The skin had parted to the jagged edge of bone. Another man had almost been lost in the dark after a surge of walkers, a miracle he had survived. In the end, as the moon light came out, they discovered it had been infested on purpose. A trail of dead animals leading to the doors, busted wide open. Apparently the group had seen it before, outside their protected area and now it was daringly close.

It was late when they returned, exhausted and filthy. He had helped Jess take Jonah to the infirmary. As he left, unable to help with the medical treatment and not wanting to hear the screams of a man as the bone is pushed back in, he found Gregory waiting for him.

"Follow me," the man had ordered in a way that was more than a request but not a demand. Daryl had been tired but he followed him. They walked a short time to the cafeteria. A single light from the kitchen gave the area a dim glow, enough to see the stern features of the man turning to look at him.

"Sit," said Gregory, gesturing to one of the large cafeteria tables. "Let us talk."

Giving a quick nod up with his chin, Daryl asked, "What about? Gotta check in with… my people."

Gregory sat down slowly and gave an expectant look to Daryl. "You did well today. Sit."

Daryl grunted, shifting his bow on his back before lowering himself to the bench. "Just had lot of practice, is all."

Gregory shook his head. "No, you are a natural. Can see that. There is no malice in your effort to dispatch the disparaged souls. You are capable of granting mercy to the fallen." Again there was a strangeness beyond the man's words as he spoke that gave Daryl pause. Part of it was his slow, strange speech pattern from his disfigurement. Part of it was… well, Daryl couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was there putting him on alert.

Direct as usual, Daryl was more than a little brusque in his next question. "What do you want? I'm guessin' flattery ain't what this is about."

The man across from him smiled, not as pleasing of a sight as it should be with his deformity. "Straight to the point. Again, trait I value." Gregory let his smile fall from his face slowly. "Usually I do not conduct recruits in this manner but I believe time is of the essence. Want you to join us, the Guardians."

Daryl's head jerked back slightly. "What?"

"We can use someone like you. Strong, level headed in a serious situation and able to lead men. Yes, you would be valued in our group."

Daryl shook his head. "Whoa there, fuckin' back up there, _Preacher_."

A nasty glint sprung into Gregory's dark eyes but his words were still even and steady. "Guess I should back up. I am not great on… niceties anymore. Apparently neither are you. Language."

Daryl narrowed his eyes but said nothing. This group was a stickler on not tolerating vulgarity, one of their stupid rules. The reasoning was beyond his comprehension, it was the damned end of the world. What the hell did it really matter?

Gregory took a deep breath and relaxed in his seat. "My family is gone. My wife and sons. Lost them before the plague hit. Car accident in the weeks before the madness begun. Drunk driver as we were coming back from a food drive at our church. Yes, I was a pastor before. And I guess I am now but between the accident and my new purpose… I was a mad and lost man. Filled with anger and hate and grief. I had no understanding of why I was left behind or why my family was taken." He paused, perhaps at the memory and the emotions that were rekindled.

Releasing a slow controlled breath, Gregory continued, "Be not overcome of evil, but overcome evil with good. You know it?"

Daryl nodded, he knew the quote. His mother, while sober and when alive, had been fairly religious. She needed religion to live with a man like his father. "Romans." Romans 12 verse 21.

"Good to hear," responded Gregory, his approval at Daryl's knowledge apparent in his eyes. "Realize now God had a plan. Man upstairs always has a plan. He spared them this, this world of death everlasting. He made me into what I am now. A protector of the innocent, keeper of the faith, a man of retribution against the wicked. Know now I could not do what I have done if they were still here. Understand the plan now. "

He looked pointedly at Daryl, his eyes burning with the force of understanding. "You understand it, I can tell. You have seen the evil and I am not talking about the risen dead. They are a horror but it is the other that I can tell you know of also. The sinfulness that is seeping into what is left of humanity."

As much as Daryl wanted to disagree with the reverend man sitting across from him, he could not. He knew the evil in men's hearts. He had seen it. Hell, he was sure he's had it in his own during his hunt for the Governor and as he killed the man in the woods a few weeks ago.

Gregory nodded slowly. "Yes, you understand. Want you to join the Guardians. We fight against the spread of the devil, living and dead. Notice the lack of the fallen in the area? We have been systemically clearing them since we established here. Trapping them. Corralling them. Hunting them. We take care of our own. We protect. Hear you have one to protect."

Daryl does not know why but he can't help up bristle at the mention of Beth by this man.

Although Daryl didn't verbally answer, Gregory had his answer. "Yes, you do. We protect the good and the light. We are guardians of the faith."

The rhetoric and rhythm of the man continued to leave Daryl with an unsettling feeling. He leaned back from the table, giving Gregory a wary look.

"You think I am crazy." He might have been smirking but it was hard to tell due to the scaring on Gregory's face.

Daryl snorted. "Knew another man who went by a grander title. Evil, crazy bastard who murdered my brother and friends and destroyed what we had built. Not sure what I think about another…Preacher."

Gregory pressed his lips together as best he could, nodding knowingly. "Understand. Talk to the others, I promise I am not a madman. Think my offer over. Jonah is out and we need a man to replace him. There are always ten of us. Not going to lie, we do not always come back with ten. It is dangerous work but work we do to protect the ones we love. It gives men like us purpose."

"Men like us?"

"Dangerous men with a darkness inside," Gregory told him, rising from his seat. "We are built to protect these people, men like you and me. There is a fox in our neighborhood. We cannot let it into the hen house. We need to hunt it. We will leave in a day or two. Please, think it over and take to the others. You will see you belong with us."

Strangely after the conversation with the Preacher, he felt a drive growing inside him. The last bit of the conversation sticking with him. Daryl always knew he was built for this world. He was a survivor before and after the dead rose. He wasn't built for the happy ever after he saw in Beth's eyes when she looked at him. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't she see he wasn't the good man he was pretending to be with her? But maybe he was built to protect her like Gregory had asked him to do.

Daryl thought on the offer presented to him, he couldn't help up think about it. He paced the halls for the first half of the night, considering the word of the Preacher. It was well past midnight when Daryl decided the offer was the answer. It had to be. Why else would it have been presented to him? Fate. That is what he told himself the second half of the night as he paced the outer perimeter.

Daryl had every intention of telling Beth that morning but he found he couldn't. His resolve froze in the moment and instead found himself falling into old patterns, ones he had vowed to cease. A rhythm of the cabin and friendship he couldn't seem to break. Daryl knew what he needed to do if she was ever going to move on. He needed her to move on before he could; he was hopeful distance would allow for it. Apparently his cruel words had worked but not well enough, that much was evident from their last conversation on the roof top.

He was here now with a steel resolve to complete the task of telling her. It had taken some time to find her. Fence duty had taken up the majority of his afternoon and evening, he had been asked to fill in someone's rotation so they could see their family member, a Guardian home for short time. They had just relieved him to attend the tail end of the dinner party before him. A large gathering, the most people he had seen in this community together at once, to celebrate the return of the Guardians. It was in the cafeteria, the doors opened and it had spilled outside into the glow of the setting sun. It was over crowded, too many people for him but Beth was here. He needed to talk to her now.

Daryl finally spotted against the back wall, she was with the young girlfriend of hers, Becky. Marie and Oscar were just walking away from them and back to the unusually grand spread laid out for the occasion. A waste in his opinion. Despite the tightness he was feeling in his chest, Daryl know he should go now. He took several steps towards her, demanding himself to move forward. He walked with a purpose, parting the crowd and bumping into a couple of passing bodies with no finesse. She doesn't see him coming, she was still talking to Becky and laughing. There was a smile on her face, that one that lightens the entire air around her. The one that sends a wave of want to the center of him.

Before he can reconcile the moment and his purpose, two blocked his view of Beth and Becky completely. Elijah and Karl had beat him to the pair. The two young men were suddenly at the ladies sides, smiling and talking to them. Daryl was still far enough away to not hear what they were saying but close enough to see Beth turn her smile towards Elijah and look up at him in a manner that flashed the world red around him.

**A/N: Is everyone OK? Before you say no, I wanted to let you know one more tidbit. The next chapter will finally earn the M rating I gave it and not from violence or language but good old fashion smut. Yes. It's finally here. Smut.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here it is... I hope it was well worth the wait. Let me know what you think!**

His fists clenched at his sides as he narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Daryl could not stop the rush of rage and possessiveness that violently surged in him suddenly. He knew he had no right. He wanted this, goddamn him, he wanted her to smile at someone else. It reaffirmed why he wanted to leave and what he needed to tell her but it didn't stop the thought racing through his head. _I should have held her once last time on the roof… before it was too late._

He knew he had to go and now. He had to go before he did something stupid, like smash his fist into the young man's smiling stupid face. Daryl turned on his heel and ran directly into the person behind him. There was a crash of a plate being dropped to the floor and an angry accusation but he didn't stay to hear them. He charged for the exit, brusquely brushing by stunned faces.

"Daryl!"

He heard his name being called by Beth behind him but he didn't stop. He kept moving forward, turning sharply down another hallway towards the other end of the compound. Daryl set his jaw, grinding his teeth hard. He needed to get out of this damn building and away from all the goddamn people.

Her foot steps were racing behind him, he could hear her call his name again but he still wouldn't stop or answer her. Daryl knew he still needed to talk to her but not right now. She needed to leave him the hell alone. His blood was boiling and he wasn't not sure what he'd do if he saw her at the moment. Daryl's long legs picked up the pace, allowing him to dodge into a back storage area.

As he entered the room, Beth clamped down on his forearm, holding him in place. "Daryl, stop." Her breathing came in rushes, her chest heaving from the burst she had to do to catch him. "What happened? You left so suddenly. I had been looking for you earlier."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her as he whipped back to look at her. "Didn't look too hard," he bit back at her vehemently, releasing a rage he knew he had no right to shove at her but also had nowhere else to go with it. "Go back to the damn party. Go back to the young bucks and party down." He ripped his arm from her grasp and stormed into the storage room. He knew instantly he was trapped, she was standing in the only exit.

The hurt was evident in her eyes from his words. Shit, he's done it again. Doesn't she know he's no fuckin' good? No matter what he does, push her away or go towards her, he does nothing but hurt her. He doesn't know if he can live with either but what choice does he have?

"What are you talking about, Daryl?"

Daryl paced like a cage animal. "Just fucking go back!" he shouted with a dismissive wave of his arm. "I don't need to watch you bat your damn eyes at all the fuckin' douche bags in world."

Beth frowned and winced at his outburst. "I'm not interested in either of them. Karl… he and Becky have a little thing. Elijah is just Becky's brother. Nothing more," she explained , her eyes trying to make contact with his.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "I can tell by the way you're not smiling at them."

Beth's face suddenly changed. The hurt left and was replaced by one that was infuriated. She slammed the door behind her, creating a booming echo in the room they were both trapped in for the moment. Daryl stopped in his tracks, startled by Beth's abrupt shift in attitude.

She set her stance, chin out and arms crossed at her chest. "I'm only interested in you and you know that. Dammit Daryl, look at me. You know that."

Daryl shook his head against her words and walked to the far wall, knowing he was trapped. He couldn't listen to them. He needed to tell her she was wrong. She was a stupid silly girl that didn't know what she was getting into but how many times would he have to say it? He clenched his fists at his sides, staring at the counter and shelving before him. He growl an angry breath he knew it was time to end it completely, break away from the last bit of family he truly had. Wasn't that the plan? Isn't that what he had set out to do? Destroy the last good thing in his life. It was for her, she deserved better than him. He had always known that but it still caused nothing but a grinding pain in his stomach as he considered the finality of it. He needed to drive her away.

Before he had a chance to turn around and tell her, Beth crossed the room behind him. She took a firm hold of his arm, turning him around. Daryl was angry, hot and ready to release but the sight of her stopped his tongue. She stood in front of him with her desperate fingers digging into his skin, staring at him with her sapphire blue eyes. Her face was open, honest and beautiful with a pained pinch pulling at the edges. Her golden hair was framing her face in entrancing wisps. She was stunning and stopped his breath.

"You asked me what I wanted and I never got a chance to tell you before you went into asshole mode," she hissed in a whisper at him, holding his eyes with a burning intensity. "I want my friend back. I want a little bit of happiness in this world, Daryl. You make me happy," she told him, taking a step closer to him and entering the small space they had between them.

He swallowed hard but said nothing, held by the blue eyes searching his. He shook his head, trying to deny her words. They couldn't be true, not for him.

She wouldn't let it stand and countered his denial. "Yes, you make me more than happy and I don't see what the problem is with trying to have some of that for myself or for you in this shitty world."

Beth crossed the last distance between them quickly and pressed a daring kiss to his lips. She grasped his shirt at his chest, clutching to the fabric before the shock wore off and he tried to pull away. It was her last desperate attempt for him to understand. Daryl stayed frozen, unable to stop himself from relishing in the feel of her lips against his and her soft body pressing up to his. He ordered his arms to push Beth away but instead they contracted about her hips, bringing her even closer and cradling her thighs hotly between his own. He drove his tongue into her mouth, furthering the connection. He took her face in his hands, burying his long fingers in her blonde hair, and deepened the kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth, melting into him.

It was a time before they broke apart, foreheads touching and lungs gasping for air. Her lips were swollen and red. His fingers were still tangled in her blonde hair. He could feel her fingers release the bunched fabric of his shirt and startto caress the span of his chest.

"Daryl-" she started but he stopped her instantly by capturing her lips again. He couldn'tlet her talk, it would break the spell. This was just too good to stop. He turned her, pressing her back against the cabinets behind him. He pinned her there, nudging her legs open to him and pressing hard against her. She murmured his name against his lips and there was fire in him. He couldn'tcontain it, wouldn't even try, this wild fire was out of control. The handle of the cabinet dug into her back, causing her to arch into him but he couldtell she didn't care. It wasgood for her too. She washot and ready and he couldn't think.

Beth raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck and holding him close. His hands shook as he brought them to the exposed skin at her sides from her upraised arms. They roseslowly, almost on their own, up her ribs and cupped her breasts. She let out a low moan as his palm brushed over the taunt nipples under her bra. This was happening so fast, ablaze set forth he couldn't stop. He fought so long and hard. He knew there was no stopping as he allowed his mouth to travel to her ear, neck and shoulder, nipping hard kisses as he went. He couldn't stop his fingers as they pull the end of her bra, lifting it and her shirt up to expose hardened rose colored nipples. Beth sucked in a rush of air and her nails stung the skin at his neck. As he realizedshe wanted this just as bad has he did, the last of his denial was burned away. Daryl bent low, taking a rosy peak into his mouth and relishing it with a swirl of his tongue. Her hands traveled from his neck to entwine in his hair, holding him against her breast. Once he finally moved his attention to the other, her breath was coming in rushes between the mews of pleasure he was eliciting with his tongue.

When Daryl finally pulled back and looked into her eyes, he found them almost completely black and dilated. The brilliant blue had disappeared against the passion he had released. Her face was flushed and her pink lips were parted in heavy breaths. Beth kissed him again, her arms dropping from his hair to lower and between them. The feel of Beth's hands settling most carefully on the growing bulge beneath his jeans nearly brought Daryl to his knees.

"I've missed you, Daryl. Have you missed me?" she asked, nibbling on his lower lip.

Surprise and desire hammered through him at her words. Daryl would have spoken but her hands gliding over him had taken away the possibility of thought, much less speech. Her fingers went to his button, popping it open. Her cool skin pressed against the muscles of his lower abdomen was almost his undoing. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away, a groan of disappointment escaping her pouting lips before he covered them again. Not yet, oh god, yes, but not yet. There was more he wanted to do before this was over. Daryl pressed hard against her, his firm member between them. His fingers dug into the flesh at her hips, grinding them together.

Her hands wereback at his shoulders, grasping tightly at them when he left her mouth again. His lips burneda trail down her neck and she shivered against him. Normally, he would have turned her around by now and slammed his cock hard into her, ensuring his own pleasure but this was different. She was different. Daryl wanted to hear her call his name out as she came undone. He tugged at the button of her pants. They were loose and ill-fitting, slipping down easily as he pulled them down along with her underwear.

"I-I…" Beth stammered as he allowed his finger to travel up the length of her inner thigh and over her golden curl covered mound.

His finger traced her slit, dipping in to skim the moist heat. He couldn't contain the rumble in his chest as his skin touched the silken wetness. This was going to be better than he had ever dreamed. She was so wet and ready for him already.

He nipped at her slender neck. "I know what you need," he growled, raking his teeth lightly along her collar bone. Beth released a longing sigh and clutched tighter at his shoulders, her knees shaking from his touch.

Daryl slipped one arm around her back to brace her, angling her hips out toward him more and giving her the support she desperately needed as he gave her pussy another stroke of his finger. He slid up along it, finding her clit. He rubbed a slow circle around the swollen nub, wetting it against the friction of his touch. Daryl continued the slow circular motion, increasing the pressure and bringing forth gasps of pleasure from the petite blonde in his arms. He replaced his finger with his broader thumb as he slipped a finger into her tight hole, entering her achingly slow. He broke his attention to her neck, releasing a hissing breath at the feeling of her tightness. His cock strained against his pants, aching to be buried deep in the sweet pussy before it. He drew back his finger and pushed forward in her again, gliding effortless from her juices. He felt her nails dig into his flesh, leaving marks, as he did. He repeated his sweet torture again and again. Her hips started to thrust forward to meet him as their pace increased. She clung to him, her legs giving out as her muscles contracted in spasms around his finger, allowing her the much needed release. Beth threw her head back, thudding it back against the cabinet door as she cried out his name.

He allowed her to come down slowly, his mouth pressing gentle kisses to the hollow of her throat while he stroked her gently a couple more times. Beth collected herself, standing on shaking legs once again. She brought him up to her breathless mouth, kissing him. He lost himself in the kiss and in her as his hand wrapped around her, holding her against him. Beth slowly lowered her hands to his waist band, her fingers tugging at it. His lips fellfrom hers and a hissed breath escaped Daryl's clenched teeth as he felt his zipper being undone. He knew he should stop her before she drove him over the edge of reason but he was beyond that point, driven solely by lust now. Her hands trembled slightly as she found him and freed him. She measured him and stroked him from satin tip to thick base and then beyond, cupping the aching flesh that was drawn up tightly with hunger that it was all Daryl could do to stand upright. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, one hand bracing against the wooden cabinet behind her and the other cupping a still exposed breast. Her warm thin fingers wrapped around his hardened, throbbing cock and a groan escaped him. All he could hear was his own pounding heart beat in his head and all he could feel was her stroking him slowly at first, almost timidly. She increased the pressure and rate slowly to a more rapid pace, causing his lungs to gulp for air and his hips to rock against her fist. He wastoo hot and it had been too long. He didn't last long under her sweet touch, his hips pistoning forward. His release spilled forward, hitting her exposed midsection in warm jets. Beth froze, surprised and squeezed him a little in her fist. It created more agonizing pleasure and he moaned her name as he finished.

Neither moved, panting and holding onto one another. As the haze of desire left him, the gripping twist of shame quickly followed, clenching mercilessly at his couldn't believe he let it get this far. What the hell did he just do?

**A/N: By the way, if you notice the editing was better - it's because of my new AWESOME Beta. Thanks a bunch Orange Autumn.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I know... I know, I'm a bad author. Bad author! Bad! I'm so sorry but the holidays took over with all the family home and all the engagements involved. But I'm back and here's my apology - another chapter. I hope it works to smooth things over between us :)**

Beth's heart was still thundering in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. It was a hard task with Daryl's body still pressed firmly against her and her back up against the cabinet. Her mind was still reeling with what had just transpired between them. It was new to her, the experience of someone else making her body ache and reach release. Beth was not exactly experienced, a couple of fumblings with Jimmy at the farm and nothing but heavy kissing as a distraction with Zach. Nothing like what she had just experienced with the archer in her arms. She'd never experiencedan explosion of emotion that threw her into wild abandonment.

As she felt Daryl pull up and off of her, Beth opened her eyes and smiled coyly up at him. She was not greeted in kind, his face stoic with a clenched jaw. Daryl would not meet her eyes, his own dark and unreadable. He pulled a red cloth from his back pocket, the one he always carried. Gently he wiped her stomach and then cleaned himself before adjusting himself back into his pants.

"Daryl?" she questioned, knowing the answer she was going to get was not going to be good.

"C'mon, fix your clothes," he ordered gently, taking a step back from her.

He glanced up at her for the first time as she lowered her shirt, adjusting her bra and shirt back into place. Beth eased her pants up against the throbbing between her legs. She started to shake and it wasn't from the amazing event she had just experience but rather the fear of what was to come. She had pushed, she knew that. Maybe she had pushed him too far. Something wasn't right.

"Daryl, is something wrong?" Did I not do-" she started to rush out breathlessly but a finger to her lips stopped her short.

Slowly, Daryl brushed a stray strand of her hair from her face and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "It was fine… shit, better than fine. Fuckin' fantastic but it should never have happened." He pulled back from her again, putting space between them.

Beth looked up at him, opening her mouth to protest, but he beat her to it with a sharp shake of his head. "And it ain't gonna happen again, Beth."

His blue eyes held hers for a moment, neither moving or speaking. Just their erraticbreathing filled the space between them. She watched his eyes narrow, pinching at the edges of his face as something tore at him, deep inside.

"Don't you see, Beth? A good man wouldn't have done that. You deserve better than being thrown up against a cabinet in a dirty, dank storage room. I'm not a good man. If it hadn't been so long and if you hadn't… I was moments from just burying myself in you and losin' us both in the process." She blushed, knowing she had been so far gone she would have allowed it to happen. He noticed and came to the same understanding. "You wouldn't have stopped me either, would you? You… you trust me." He squeezed his eyes shut hard, his face pained at the realization. Beth did, she trusted him with her life and now she realized she trusted him with so much more… her heart.

When his eyes opened, Beth could see the revulsion he held for himself in them at his next words. "Then… then I would have left and it would have destroyed you," he whispered hoarsely. He pulled back from her again, taking a step away from her and then another.

Her brows furrowed with confusion. How could everything have been so right five minutes ago and now it seemed as if the world was crashing around her again? Beth finally realized how much this man meant to her and he was backing away from her. She didn't understand. She reached for him but Daryl took another quick step away from her, just out of her reach.

Daryl shook his head. "No. It's gotta be this way. I'm not that man, not the one you need me to be. I'll go now… I'll let you live. You're young. You don't need an old, broken man. You'll see, you'll realize it's a mistake." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

Her heart thudded hard against her rib cage and her throat was suddenly so dry. Beth was too stunned to move, too shocked to call out to stop him. He was gone. Daryl was gone.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

It had taken time to collect herself. Beth stayed in the back storage room, a couple of tears shed for herself and for Daryl before she exited. Just a moment of dwelling in self-pity before she righted herself, a spark of ire struck within. Beth knew she needed to find Daryl. And when she did, she was going to slap him upside his stubborn head. He was going to understand for the last time that whatever he thought she wanted wasn't what she needed. She just needed him. If she thought for a second that he truly didn't want her, she'd let him go. She wouldn't chase but she knew it was there. She had final validation. Daryl was gallantly trying to protect her and probably himself for irrelevant reasons. She was tired of being told what to feel and who to feel it for. They were wasting time with this constant back and forth. Time was a precious commodity in this world, one never to be wasted. She was old enough to make her own decisions and she wanted Daryl.

She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to explain it, hell, yell it at him yet but she had a deep urge within her to find him. Beth ventured out of the storage room, not sure of her exact direction as she walked down the long hallway. Around the first corner, she ran head on into Becky, Elijah and Karl.

With a cheerful smile, Becky greeted her, "Beth! We've been looking everywhere for you. We were thinking on taking that walk."

"Sorry, I had to… I needed to… to take care of something," she replied, the lie not coming easily from her mouth.

Becky narrowed her green eyes in concern. "You okay? You look flushed."

Thankfully, Becky mistook her flushed face and swollen lips for something other than it was. Beth didn't think she would be able to handle those question from the girl at the moment. "I… yes, Daryl and I needed to talk."

"Oh," answered Becky as she exchanged a pointed look between her brother and then Karl.

"What?" asked Beth, not liking being on the outside of whatever exchange just happened.

Elijah took a step closer to her and it was hard for her not to back up. There was nothing menacing about the man or the motion. He was kind and nice but Beth didn't like him invading her space. It hadn't occurred to her just then but she hadn't really touched many people since… since the attack. Daryl was the last and only one to really touch her. The memory of his touch caused her to shiver visibly.

"Cold?" asked Elijah. "I can run and get you a sweater or something?"

Beth shook her head. "No, just a little bit of the willies, you know. What was with the looks when I mentioned Daryl?"

Karl answered her, "Heard they asked him to join. They are set to leave tomorrow." He gave a low whistle of appreciation. "He's a killer with that bow of his. Watched him the other day."

Beth felt all her strength leave her body suddenly, she was a just a wavering form standing there. Daryl was leaving. That is what he tried to explain to her when he said it would have destroyed her when he left. He was leaving. He was breaking his promise.

"Beth? Beth?" She heard them call her name but she couldn't seem to focus enough to answer them. The same thought just kept echoing in her head. _He's leaving. He's leaving. He promised me he would never leave me again._

Jess was suddenly there, pushing the concerned Becky to the side. "What's wrong with Beth?" Jess's gentle hands gripped her narrow shoulders.

"I don't think she feels too good," offered Becky.

"Yeah, she was just shivering," added Elijah.

Beth gavea small nod of her head in agreement with the group, not trusting her voice to answer them.

Jess's deft eyes scanned her quickly. "You look pale. C'mon, let's get you back to the room." She wrapped a guiding arm around Beth and directed her away. "She'll be okay, go back to the party," Jess said to the worried friends.

They walked quickly but silently to the room. Once there, Beth sat stiffly on her cot. The shock of Daryl's choice to leave, of the looming countdown to his departure, was still circling around inside of her head, but she no longer felt paralyzed by it.

Jess sat next to her, feeling her forehead. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Beth responded dryly, slightly embarrassed at her reaction.

There was a snort of disbelief from the paramedic. "Yeah, I can see that. I was just checking on another patient of mine that suffers from disillusion." Jess dropped her hand from Beth's forehead and gave her an irritated look. "Jonah thinks he's leaving tomorrow with the Guardians but there is no way that man is leaving this compound for months with that broken arm. You gonna tell me what's really bugging you?" Jess brushed Beth's hair to the side, revealing red marks on her collar bone left by Daryl.

Beth blushed and shied away. "I… I'm okay. I guess I'm just… shocked. I heard something…"

"Daryl is leaving? Yeah, I heard that too," whispered Jess. "He'll do good with them if he decides to go. He's a strong man and knows his way around out there. He saved my ass when we were out there yesterday."

"I don't want him to go," Beth blurted out, her pained eyes looking at Jess.

Jess stared at her, really looking at her. Her eyes traveled to the marks at her neck again, causing another flush to creep up Beth's face. A nervous hand fluttered to the markings.

Jess clucked her tongue and sighed. "Yeah, I can see that. Guessing that was him, huh?"

"I just wanted to talk to him. I think… I think he was trying to tell me he was leaving… I think, oh, god. He can't leave. Why is he leaving?"

Jess took her hand in hers, giving it a hard squeeze. "Daryl seems like an hombre that ain't afraid of shit, right? But that man seems to be running. Not sure what from. But I'll tell you this, I've known my share of men like him. If he runs, he ain't coming back. You know that old saying, if you love something then set it free. If it comes back then it was meant to be. Bullshit. If you want something, fight for it."

Beth let her words sink in before she nodded. "I will." She returned the reassuring squeeze with her hand.

"Good. I knew you would," Jess replied with a smile. "Knock some damn sense into his hilly billy ass."

**A/N: Once again - I have the best BETA in world (Orange Autumn). She was born to BETA! Also, just wanted to thank Natercia - you review but I have no idea what you are saying but I appreciate the reviews! I love all reviews! They feed the muse :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry my updates have been so erratic - lots of personal health issues have taken my life over. I wish I could say I'm back on track but I doubt this over yet :( Please hang in there with me! We finally made some progress with these two crazy kids and I'd like to see where it goes. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

_Daryl's body gave a quick shiver as a chilling night wind tore past him. The embers glowed dimly in their makeshift camp. He sat back against a giant tree with his crossbow settled across his lap. His cobalt eyes trained at the darkness in the woods around them, watching and guarding. Beth lay curled into a tight ball, a beach towel pulled tightly around her, a few feet away. She trembled and twitched periodically in her sleep. A small, low moan escaped her chapped lips._

_Nothing, they had nothing. Daryl wearily wiped his face with his palm, trying to stave__off the cold and exhaustion that had haunted him for weeks._

_What were they doing? What was the plan? Beth asked almost daily. Daryl still didn't know the answer. He still didn't know what to do. Everything and everyone was gone. His home, his community, his family had been stripped away by a one-eyed madman and a freakin' tank. Daryl's stomach clenched in what he thought was the anger and guilt that had been twisting him up for weeks but slowly realized it was hunger. Old fashioned hunger. Daryl growled lowly and struggled to his feet. Fuck. What _was_ he doing? He glared down at the blonde shuddering at this feet. Fuckin' Beth. Had to be Beth. Daryl would have preferred just about anyone else. Rick. Michonne. Glenn. Maggie. Sasha. Hell, even Carl. The kid was good with a gun. But Beth… what the hell was she good for? Taking care of Lil' Ass Kicker was just about it._

_He squeezed his eyes shut. Judith. Damn. He opened his eyes slowly and peered through the fringe of hair that had fallen across his view. The night was cold and dark and so empty._

What the hell ya tryin' t' do lil' brother? _A familiar cold voice chuckled his head_. Playin' at family again? You gonna daddy up on this sweet lil' thing at your feet?

_Daryl's lip curled into a snarl and he turned away from Beth. _Shuddup_._

Oh, Darlena, hit a lil'cord there, did Ah? _crooned Merle haughtily_. Blondie there, huh? Didn't know you was a jail bait fella.

_Daryl gripped his crossbow tightly, his knuckles growing white as he turned on his heel and stormed to the other side of the camp. Fuck. She ain't nothing. _Nothin' to me_, he insisted internally. What good was he to anyone anymore? What good had he ever been to anyone? Never any real hope to Sophia. Damn T-Dog. Couldn't protect his stupid ass brother even from himself. Too late to help Andrea. And Hershel. What good had he been to any of them? If anything, he just made it worse. He gave them false hope, poised as a leader, provider and protector. In the end, he had done nothing but fail. A disappointment. Worthless._

_What was he doing? He glared back over his shoulder at the huddled form. Why was he trying? She was never going to last. She was nothing more than a silly fragile girl who had already tried to opt out when shit hit the fan the first time. She had no strength, no skills, no nothing._

_Daryl snarled and turned back to the shadowy forest in front of him. Beth was just another failure waiting to happen. Shit. She was hardily alive now. A skinny, starving, tired mess of a girl who followed behind him, questioning him and looking to him for answers. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Why was he waiting? What was he trying to do by keeping this… this thing going? The group was gone. It was all gone._

_He had tried and failed. He was no good to anyone, especially a useless girl. Daryl turned back and frowned at Beth's sleeping form. Her bony fingers gripped the towel tightly under her chin. Even in the darkness, the hollowness around her eyes was apparent._

_What was he doing? Daryl twisted his hands around his crossbow in front of him. He had a hard time swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Leaving. He was leaving. The familiar painful twinge pinched at his stomach again. This time he wasn't completely sure it was hunger but he didn't care. He couldn't do it again. He couldn't go through the hope, the struggle and the failure again._

_He wouldn't take any of the supplies. He would leave most everything with her. She had the bag, the lighter and a crowbar. He would leave her with his knife; it was resting by her head as she slept now. He could find another. Daryl stalked back, closer to Beth but didn't look at her. He reached down and grabbed his pack. Most everything was kept in Beth's bag. She had at least been good for that, carrying most of the supplies. His pack contained his bow supplies and an extra shirt but was mostly empty. Daryl slung it up high on his shoulder._

_He was leaving. He wasn't going to wait for her to leave._

_Daryl took one tentative step. A twig snapped under his heavy foot. He stopped and took a shaky breath. He was leaving. He had to. He hurriedly strode across the encampment, reaching the edge of the camp when he heard her stir._

_She shifted up on her elbow. "Daryl," she whispered questioningly, "Wha- what's going on? Walkers?" There was a faint tremble in her voice, raspy and weak._

_Damn. Damn. DAMN._

"_No. Nothin'… Just checkin' the camp," he replied hushed, his voice cracked with his lie._

"_Oh," Beth replied, shifting again to sit up, pulling the towel tightly around her. "You wanna sleep? I can stay up now. You need some rest." Her body shivered slightly._

_Daryl kept his back to Beth. He couldn't look at her. "Nah. Go back t' sleep." He focused on the blackness in front of him, jaw set in determination._

_Silence filled the space between them . Daryl chewed the corner of his lower lip, biting down hard. A terse minute stretched out between them painfully._

_Her soft voice made Daryl jump slightly when it broke the silence. "Daryl, please… sleep. You need to," Beth pleaded. _

_He kept his body tense and straightened his shoulders. He wouldn't respond. He couldn't do this._

"_I can do this." Fuck, what did she just say? He glanced back at her. She was staring intently at him, sitting crossed legged where she had been sleeping, the dolphin beach towel wrapped tightly around her body. Beth's blue eyes were brilliant in the gloom of the night and he held her gaze for a moment, not sure what he was doing. He growled and turned back to the darkness in front of him. Shit._

"_Daryl… I can help. You don't have t' do it all alone," she softly said. She paused before continuing, her voice firmer than before. "I'm stronger than I look." The statement hung heavily in the air._

_He blew out a huff of air from his nostrils, clearly not an acceptance of the words. _

"_You have to let me help," she countered. "We… have to do this. We have to try."_

_For the first time he had heard a force her voice. No tremble, no pout. Daryl turned around and looked intently at her. She wasn't slouched and cowering anymore. Her spine was stiff, her chin tilted up slightly. He had always seen the similarities in fortitude between Hershel and Maggie. They had a fire, a drive in them that was almost tangible. He had never seen Beth express that. She was the docile, angelic Greene family member. He titled his head slightly to the right as he regarded her. But, here before him, was that Greene spark staring back at him in her eyes. What the hell was he doing?_

_Daryl marched back over to his resting spot and slid down the trunk, scraping his back slightly with the force of dropping. He rested his crossbow across his lap and dropped his pack off his shoulder. He could just postpone, try again. He crossed his arms over his chest and dropped his chin down, closing his eyes. Tomorrow._

"_What?" Beth asked._

_Crap. Did he say that out loud? Daryl cleared his throat. "Uh, tomorrow… You're gonna have to start, um, learnin' more shit," he sputtered out. What was he doing?_

_Beth nodded curtly. "Good." She went to remove the towel from her shoulders. "You want the covers?"_

_Goddamn girl. "No," he grunted back. He wasn't gonna take no damned blanket from a shivering teenage child. What the hell did she take him for? Huh?_

The kinda dipshit that LEAVES a shivering teenage girlie to be on her own 'cause he be too muchapussy_, rumbled Merle in the back of his mind. Daryl clenched his jaw down tight. He glared over at Beth through his straggled hair. Sonabitch. What the hell was he doing?_

"_Keep it. Don't need it," he barked at her. "Keep your damned eyes open. Don't feel like bein' lunch for nothin'." He shifted back into the tree, trying to get a comfortable groove._

_Merle cackled mockingly deep in Daryl's mind. _Darlena, Darlena, don't get your panties in a bunch. Ya never woulda left Blondie. Shit, ya woulda gotten twenty yards from camp and turned your pussy ass back around. Ya know that, I know that. Hell, even Blondie knows that._ The laughing faded to the black._

_Daryl clenched his jaw again. He fucking hated it when Merle was right. It stung even worse because Beth was right too. He wasn't leaving. Damn it. Tomorrow. Tomorrow this girl was going to learn some skills. Tomorrow they needed a plan. They would do more than survive till the next night._

Daryl jerked awake, the dreamed memory still vivid imagery in his mind. He pulled himself up against the half wall. He hadn't dared venture back to their room last night. It seemed the wiser choice to take refuge on the roof for the night, craven but the better option in the bleakness of night. Daryl grinded his palms into his tired eyes. He had his answer, didn't he? He couldn't leave Beth. He couldn't then and he knew he wouldn't be able to do so now. The damn woman was in his blood.

He rose on unsteady legs. He wasn't as young as he used to be and a night on the cold ground wasn't good for his aching body. Daryl still didn't know what the fuck he was going to do with the situation he had with Beth. He knew he still wasn't any good for her but shit, he knew he couldn't leave her on her own. No matter how bad he thought there needed to be distance between them, they were all each other had anymore. He let out a low growl, knowing it was more than that, Beth was more than that. He just couldn't go there. Daryl couldn't allow himself to sink to that thought pattern again. The one that acknowledged Beth was his spark of goodness in this world, his flame of light and faith.

First things first, he might as well tell the Preacher guy he couldn't accept the offer to leave with the Guardians. Despite the fact Daryl knew it would help protect Beth by going with the group, he knew his place was to protect her by her side to ensure her safety.

There was the faint sound of tires crunching gravel. Daryl looked over the edge of the roof to see two large SUVs being pulled around to the front of the building. There were boxes out already along with men carrying other supplies. The Guardians were getting ready to move out.

He found his way down to the staging area, looking amongst the gathering crew for Gregory. It took him several moments to find him. Gregory was reviewing a cache of weapons, an array of crafted spears and scythes. He could only wonder what the group had planned for the new weapons and the walkers beyond the compound. Daryl took a deep stabilizing breath and walked purposefully to the man. Gregory had a formidable presence due his height and disfigurement but also because of the air of devotion he captured.

Gregory noticed Daryl's arrival immediately and turned to smile at him, at least trying to despite the deformity on his lip and face. "Good morning, Daryl."

Daryl offered a slight head nod. "Morin'. We need to talk."

There was a visible twitch under his eyes as the Preacher returned, "Seems we do." He ushered his head to the side, offering them to step away from the activity of the loading trucks and moving men.

Daryl had to fight the urge to chew the edge of his thumb as he was often prone to do in times of tension. He had the sudden sensation of failure punch him hard in the gut. He was letting down this man who had a strange and instant trust in him. He was failing Beth by not letting her go and leaving her to make a life without him hovering over her. Despite the feeling, Daryl knew if he went through it and left, a piece of himself would be missing somehow. It was certainty he knew. Either way, Daryl figured he was fucked. He might as well be around to protect the one good thing in this world, the sweetest person in his life.

"Made my decision to stay," Daryl stated simply once they were far enough from the hustle and bustle of the group.

The Preacher made a sound low in his throat, onethat seemed to be a mingling of understanding and disappointment. "Thought so after what I saw yesterday."

"What are you talkin' about?" Daryl asked apprehensively, suddenly wondering if he and Beth were as isolated as he had thought in the stock room.

"The scene at gathering. The girl called Beth." Gregory's eyes darkened as they met Daryl's, holding them with a powerful gaze. "It won't work. You and her."

"What the hell do you know?" came out of Daryl before he could stop the growl. He had meant to ask Gregory what he was talking about but possessiveness overcame him and all normal thought was whisked away.

The Preacher let out a deep sigh. "You covet the girl but she is not for you. As said before, we are similar men. We do not get the happy ending. We are protectors of good and light. Do not get the good and light." Gregory drew in a deep and turned his eyes to the sky. He didn't flinch in the brightness of the cloudless and open sky. "It is not our plan," he continued vehemently.

The fact that Daryl understood the wordsGregory spoke, hell that he even agreed with them, didn't stop the urge to slam his fist in the man's already messed up face. He clenched his fists at his sides , willing his body to resist his initial reaction. Daryl had only one viable agreement. "I made a promise. I can't leave her."

Gregory parted his lips once as if to continue his disagreement but stopped. Instead, he nodded his understanding. He could see formidable force before him, there was no persuasion available. "Understood. Do not agree. Bad for both of you but understand in a way I pray neither of you ever will." Gregory walked away from Daryl then in long purposeful strides. Leaving Daryl to ponder the power of the man's words.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here we are... it's been a slow burn with these two so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you hanging in there with me over the length of this story. I've run into some road bumps lately - being sick, rewriting and just life in general. I'm on the road to better health so I hope to have more frequent updates. Now, please enjoy!**

Beth had searched, even Jess had helped after their talk. Daryl had been nowhere to be found. Darkness had fallen and the gathering had ended. Since the Guardians weren't leaving in the middle of the night, the pair had returned to the room. Marie and little Oscar were already asleep, the five year old exhausted from the later than usual bed time due to the festivities. Marie must have been too since neither stirred the slightest when Beth and Jess finally abandoned their search in favor of a couple hours of rest on their cots.

Collapsing into bed, Beth promised herself she would not cry. This was it, she had to be strong and be the woman she knew Daryl needed. She was going to tell him that and so much more when she finally found him. Well, after slapping him as she promised Jess for all the grief he had put her through. Yes, she was definitely going to smack him one upside the head.

Sleep did not come easily despite her exhaustion and insomnia from the night before. She had been slammed with such a barrage of emotions in one day. The sorrow of her family birthdays, the joy of the memories, the celebratory feeling of togetherness the group offered today, the extreme passion and finally the trepidation of what may come. It pressed at her, haunting the recesses of her mind and creating a dull ache in her stomach.

Morning came faster than Beth was ready for with only patches of troubled sleep under her as she rose to help with the morning chores. She desperately wanted to continue her search for Daryl but knew he was a man that if he didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be. She resigned herself to helping with breakfast and the clean up while the packing of the Guardians began. Beth watched carefully from the secured kitchen windows, noting the absence of Daryl amongst the gathering men and supplies. Relief washed over her when she realized he wasn't there. Maybe it was a misunderstanding, a mistake. Daryl wouldn't leave her. He promised.

For the briefest moment, Beth went back to focusing on her work and even managed to flash Marie a friendly smile before it was gone. Daryl was there suddenly, an apparition in the morning light. One she barely noticed as she walked past the window. It froze her, the sight of Daryl talking to the man in charge, Gregory or the Preacher as most here called him. Her stomach bottomed out as she watched them start to walk away together. She froze for a moment, this wasn't happening. Then suddenly, she found her strength and wasn't going to let him go without talking to her again. Beth left her station in the kitchen, dropping the knife in her hand onto a metal table with a loud clank as she hurried away.

She walked briskly out of the kitchen to the cafeteria, glancing out at the hectic gathering of Guardians. How could he do this? How could he _actually_ be leaving? She could barely contain herself from running as she made her way down one hallway and then out to them.

Once out in the morning light, her squinting blue eyes took a moment to adjust to the brightness, scattered equipment and maze of moving people. There, Gregory was in her view and back at his station reviewing supplies but no Daryl. She rapidly searched the area again, her eyes looking for any hint of the man. She felt panic steadily building inside knew she should ask someone where Daryl was… anyone but she didn't think she could contain the desperation in her word to notcome out as a scream or cry or plea.

Think, she had to think. Daryl wasn't gone yet. He was here… somewhere and she was going to find him. _Think_. For a panicked moment her mind raced with possibilities before a certainty darted into her mind. His vest. He loved that old leather thing, his wings of faith. He couldn't leave without it. Beth turned on her heel with conviction, starting in the direction of their room. She remembered seeing it as she left the room that morning, resting in his spot for the night. Daryl would take it if he was leaving.

Beth threw open the door, positive Daryl would be behind it, only to be hit with disappointment at the sight of an empty room and the vest on the bed. No Daryl. She walked over to the leather garment, taking it in her hand. Her fingers grazed over the angel wings on the back, gray and aged. How many times had they guided her? Beth had solely focused on the sacred image more than once those first days out of the prison. Her mind blank to everything… the pain, hurt, sadness and depression. She just focused on the angelic figure before her. She sank to his cot, laying on her side and holding the vest close. It smelled of him, the scent of wild, sweat and earth surrounding her. One she had come to enjoy more than she ever really let herself know. One that she was completely accustomed to now. Beth closed her eyes to the scent, letting it fill her senses with the man she had given her heart to. One that apparently did not want it.

Time passed, Beth wasn't sure if she had dozed off or not but the sound of the door creaking open and her name being called caused her eyes to fly open. She instantly shot upright in the bed as Jess entered the room slowly.

"I've been looking for you, chica," stated Jess, coming over to her.

Beth swung her legs over the edge and let the vest slide from her hands to the side. "What? You find Daryl?"

"No but the Guardians are about to leave. I hear they are going to be heading out a man short."

"What?" Beth blinked rapidly, her drowsy mind couldn't comprehend the news Jess had just told her.

"He isn't leaving," Jess said with a smile.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

The sun was hanging low in the sky when Beth finally caught up with Daryl. He had taken an extra shift guarding the perimeter, hiding from sight in one of the makeshift watch towers. He knew Beth wouldn't be able to reach him there. This was it, she wasn't going to let him go another day with this between them.

"Daryl," she called out, catching him as he was walking for the entrance of the building.

He paused, his hand on the door handle. His body rigid at the sound of her voice but he did not speak or turn to her.

Beth came up behind him. "We need to talk."

He shook his head sharply, still not looking at her.

"Yes," she replied with a force she didn't know she could muster. Beth took him by the arm, his skin hot under her cool fingers, and pulled him from the door. Surprisingly, there was no resistance from him as she led him around the corner, away from others who still might be out despite the lateness of the day.

Once Beth had him where she wanted, it all went away. Everything she wanted to yell, to shout at the man in front of her was whisked out of her head. She took a deep breath and just looked at him. Daryl stood in front of her dusty and dirty with his bow slung on his shoulder. He wouldn't look at her, only showing his side profile. There was just something about the archer in front of her, even in his messed up state, that made it all melt away and pool low in her stomach. Damn him.

It surprised her when his gruff voice broke the silence, "What?"

Beth chewed the corner of her lip, trying to decide where she was going to start. You would have thought she'd known exactly what to say to the infuriating man standing in front of her.

Daryl growled, "Fuck. You gonna talk or what?" His eyes sent her a darting, glaring look that ignited the spark of ire from before.

There was no way around it, she might as well just say it. "You… you were goin' to leave." Her voice came out smaller and softer than she wanted but there was no taking it back now.

A hand raked through his hair, dragging his dark locks back from his face. "I didn't." He still wouldn't look at her, his eyes cast down at his feet.

"You thought about it." There was pain laced in the statement, the same gut wrenching feeling she felt when she first knew he had the idea of leaving her alone.

Daryl stopped all movement, even his breathing for the space of a moment, completely and utterly still. Perhaps he knew how much it had hurt her to learn that truth. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and gravely, "I couldn't." His bleak blue eyes focused on her slowly; an intensity burning behind them. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

"You… you promised me you wouldn't leave me."

He swallowed thickly, his eyes not leaving hers. "I won't."

Beth breathed in heavily at his reaffirmation of his pledge. He wouldn't, never again. She could see it in his eyes, the promise they held for her.

His eyes dropped from her, flicking to the distance behind her. "I won't leave you. Ever. I just can't be with you, Beth. It ain't right. You-"

And here it was. The second reason she had hunted him for the last twenty-four hours. It was time to finish this between them. "I'm a grown woman who can make her own damn decisions," she snapped back, stopping his excuses.

"No," he retorted with a huff. "Beth-"

"Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't you accept what… what is between us? I know there is something… that you feel it too."

Daryl shook his head hard as if to shake lose her declaration, his jaw set firmly. "I'm not right for you. Not the kinda man… You don't know what kinda man I am. You don't know who I-I was before either," he countered.

"What does _who_ you were have to do with this?" she questions, exasperated.

He shoved his hands out at her, his palms out. "You deserve better."

"What? Because you were a drifter red-neck jackass that blindly followed your druggie brother around? So what!," she cried, throwing her arms up and wide. "What was I? I was the naïve useless high school kidwho blindly believed her father about our people only being sick and wasn't tough enough when faced with the truth. You think you're not good enough for me? You saved me… our family more times than I can remember. You taught me so much about surviving. I'm safe because of you. I'm alive because of you. You-"

"Hell, you still don't know shit," Daryl bit back darkly. "I ain't all that good. This isn't the first time I've tried to leave you," he shot out, his eyes wide and full of heat.

Beth shook her head, dismissively. "I'm not talking about when you were with Merle. He was your brother, you were in a tough spot. And what counts is you came back to us at the prison. Don't you see-"

"No," he rumbled back at her, "When it was just you and me. There was a night… a time when I was gonna leave you. Just give up on this shit. I didn't want to take care of you anymore. I was-"

"But you didn't!" she cried back passionately, desperate to make him understand. She could feel the sting of tears at her eyes. How could she make him understand? "You never would. I know you, Daryl. Better than you think… better than you know yourself." She walked closer to him, closing the distance between them and staring up into his indigo eyes in the dim light of the setting sun. "You are an honorable man, Daryl," Beth whispered sweetly to him as she took his hand into hers. "You should never worry that you aren't good enough for me. I… I don't know if I'm good enough for you. I tried to leave by… by trying to kill myself when the world got too real. And I failed at that too… couldn't even do that right." She squeezed his hand hard at the memory.

"Beth," he protests softly. "Don't say that… you're young and the world was falling apart…" His eyes trained intently on hers. The muscle at his jaw twitched visibly. "… is falling apart." He brought his other hand up to her face, hesitating a moment before touching her cheek.

She felt her stomach flutter as his fingers stroked her cheek lightly down to her jawline. Oh, goodness the things the man did to her when he touched her. Beth closed her eyes, relishing in the scarceness of his initiated touch.

"I want this. I want you," she managed to breath out.

Daryl grimaced at her admission. "Beth, it's just not… right."

She had to reach him and make him understand. "Daryl, it's you and me. We are family. We are partners. It's been just been us for so long… you and me. _You and me and more_. And I think it's been that way between us longer than either of us realized or care to admit. No more messing around. No more excuses. I'm yours and you are mine." Beth opened her eyes to lock with his, feeling the heat from them. "I love you," she declared softly with a smile, realizing the truth even as she said it.

His eyes went blank, all emotions dropping from their blue pools immediately. Daryl removed his touch from Beth as if she was set ablaze. The sense of panic she saw and felt held her in place. What had she done? Daryl swiftly turned on his heel and stalked two long strides away. Icy fear clenched her gut tightly, the moment frozen in time. Beth stood stiffly with her eyes wide open and whole body trembling. Daryl stayed rigid in front of her with his back to her and head hung low. This was it, she had tried and failed. She hadn't been able to reach him, prove this connection between them was real and worth fighting for.

Beth was about to open her mouth, unsure of what was going to come out when she heard him. "Say it again." His voice was hushed and thick.

Uncertainty skewed her features for an instant before a realization came over her and she understood what was being asked of her. "I love you," she repeated softly with her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Daryl's body gave a visible shudder before he whipped around to look at her. A complex mix of pain and bliss were unmistakable on his face. He returned to her suddenly, grabbing a firm hold of her arms and pressing his forehead to hers. Beth let out a startled gasp at his quickness.

"Again," he urged, huskily. "I-I ain't never…" Daryl swallowed hard. "No one… ever."

His disclosure made her heart swell inside. He was hers now, she was his. He was never going to have to ask again. "Daryl, I love you," she offered breathlessly. "I love you. I lo-"

Her words were stopped by Daryl crashing a kiss against her lipswith enough force to rock her back a step. He followed, his hands grasping hold of her head and deepening the kiss. Beth allowed his lips to capture hers , tongues dancing against one other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. When they finally parted, her lips were wet and swollen from the passionate kiss.

Once she was able to fill her lungs with air again, she softly breathed, "I love you." Oh, the sweetness that filled her each time she was finally able to speak those words out loud. Beth looked up at him through blinking lashes.

Daryl's mouth opened slightly and then he snapped it back shut again without saying a word. His eyes narrowed and a pained look worried his face again as he took a step back. And then Beth knew. She realized she wasn't going to hear the words echoed back to her. And as that awareness dawned on her, another understanding came to her. She longed to hear those words from him, she needed to hear them said back to her. But he couldn't. Daryl didn't or he wasn't ready, either way Beth wasn't going to let it stop the progress they had just made. She reached out and snaked her hand on his hip, pulling him back to her. She pressed her body against him fully, resting her head against his chest. She could hear his rapidly beating heart thudding in his chest.

"It's okay," Beth whispered. "It's okay. I love you. That's enough right now."

**A/N: Okay, no smut but at least we made a little progress in the correct direction of BETHYL, right? Let me know what you think. Big thanks to Autumn Orange - who despite also being sick and overworked - made time to BETA this chapter for me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I know it may have seemed like I may have abandoned this story but I haven't. I've had a lot of craziness in the last year. I've been sicker than I've ever been before… you know, the scary kind that would have been my death in TWD :P I'm better again – I've kicked my aliments and I'm completely on the road to recovery. So I hope that distraction is gone! My husband surprised me with a trip to Las Vegas – we haven't been on a vacation together since our honeymoon all most 10 years ago! It has completely rejuvenated me and I'm ready to get back on track. Thank you for sticking with me. At least I didn't leave you a cliff hanger but rather a good BETHYL moment. I promise we'll have a lot more now that those two crazy kids have finally come together.**

**I don't own TWD but I sure love to play with the characters. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 31**

It was morning when Beth awoke in his arms. She loved the warmth Daryl gave, the way his body encompassed hers. His arm draped over her waist, her head tucked under his and his legs flushed neatly behind hers. Every ounce of his pressed against her, a new and wonderful sensation.

They had made it back to their room late last night to find a new sleeping arrangement. Jess and Marie had rearranged the cots by pushing two cots together in one section for their little family and the other two cots together closer to the door. It did make for a little more room but Beth couldn't stop the blush that had crept to her face at the sight. She had stopped mid-motion upon entering the room with Daryl bumping lightly into her from behind.

"Figured y'all wouldn't mind," Jess had said, almost purring in her explanation to them. Marie and Oscar were already curled up and under blankets.

Beth gave her an unsure nod as she glanced back to Daryl, advancing slowly into the room. Daryl's face was void of any reaction as he looked down at the bed.

Jess gave a wink at Daryl when he looked up at her. "It's not _complicated_."

Beth almost missed the sly finger Daryl gestured at his side for Jess with a smirk on his face. There was something between the two that Beth had missed but she figured it didn't matter. Both had cocky little smiles on their faces and she was truly too tired to care, too many sleepless nights in a row.

They had climbed into bed together but with a small self-conscious space between then. Somehow during the night, the pair had become entangled. Now the sun was edging in and morning was upon them, too soon for Beth's liking. Marie was up, slipping her boots on as Oscar and Jess escaped the room on tip toes. Beth started to lift her head, time to start the day.

"No," whispered Marie at the sight of Beth's movement to rise. "Stay. Rest. Neither of you have slept much in the past couple of days. Jess and I will let them know you'll be by later to help with chores. Breakfast prep can survive without you." Marie gave her a reassuring smile and Beth returned it gratefully.

The door closed and Beth felt Daryl's arm coiled tightly around her, pressing himself fully to her back. His lips were at hear ear when he mumbled, "Mornin'." It rumbled deep in his chest, sending shivers along her body.

She turned in the bed, rolling on her back and half towards him. His eyes were slivers, barely open. Beth brought a hand up to cup his cheek. Being able to openly touch him and finally being held by him caused such a flutter to arise in her chest. She didn't think her heart could take any more happiness already today.

"Mornin'. Sleep good?" she returned, a smile spreading across her pink lips.

"Better than I have in a long time." His thumb strummed along her ribcage over her shirt.

She nipped at her lip at the feelings that pooled lower in her stomach. "I'm pretty sure Marie and Jess have figured us out," Beth said simply. Better to have them out in the open in her opinion. They hadn't talked about it yet but Beth had this feeling… well, that them together was going to be a bit of shock to everyone who didn't sleep in this room. She didn't want anything or anyone to be in the way of something she had fought so hard for.

Daryl gave a half nod. "Yeah, Jess knows. She kinda pushed me on the subject earlier. At least, I think she did…"

This comment and the one Marie had made two nights earlier pressed her to ask, "How?"

A pink tinge rose to his cheeks. "Uh… Jess offered… well, she said she was interested in… um, me and offered to, um, you know… if I wanted to. I don't think she was serious or… maybe she was. Whatever it was… it wasn't gonna happen. I just… I couldn't…" he managed to stumble out, his blush deepening to a scarlet red on his face and neck.

Shock and amusement hit Beth at the same time and she let out a little laugh. She leaned in and placed a peck lightly on his lips. "Better not be," she teased as she scooted closer, throwing a leg over his hip. "Now, what shall we do with the hour we've been given?"

Daryl let out a low growl before capturing her mouth for a slow kiss. It was amazing. She had been kissed before by more than one young man but this… this was nothing like any of them before. The way Daryl and she melded and came together was breath taking, sending her soaring. Beth felt his fingertips brushing the soft skin at her side, nipping at the flesh under her shirt. The light grazing of his skin against her was enough to send shivers to her core. She pulled at his shirt, sneaking a hand under to touch his taunt stomach. He was so warm and amazing, his body twitched under her delicate caress.

Daryl placed a stopping hand over hers and pulled back from their kiss. "Beth… I ain't… I've never done this before," he said with almost an apologetic look on his face as he spoke.

Beth smiled coyly back at him. "Pretty sure we did something like this a couple days ago."

He pulled up, raising himself up on an elbow to hover slightly over her. His blue eyes were intense, serious. "No, there's been others but not this… Not an _us_. I ain't never done an _us _before."

"Never?" she asked quietly, a new understanding of the difficulty he had in accepting they could be together coming to her.

He shook his head, his breathing slightly faster than it had been when they were kissing. Beth could tell… well, hell, she knew Daryl wasn't one for talking or admitting so this was a lot for him. She knew he was scared of what this was… of what they could have.

She place a reassuring hand to his cheek, allowing it to travel down his neck to his chest with a lazy circle. "S'okay. We'll figure it out… together."

"Just don't wanna mess it up. Don't wanna go… too fast," he mumbled, his eyes danced away from hers. Something else was troubling him.

"Hey," Beth said, bringing her hand back up to his chin and pulling him back to her. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

Daryl swallowed thickly and looked at her with anxiety filled eyes. "You. You haven't… at least I don't think you have…"

Then she understood and it was her turn to blush brightly. "Oh… Um, no, I haven't."

He closed his eyes and released a long harsh breath. "_Virgin_."

"Well, you don't have to say it like that, like a curse word," she chided him, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Ain't nothin' ever gonna be easy, is it?" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head slowly.

Beth worried her bottom lip again. "Thought maybe… maybe you'd think I was…. easy after I'd jumped you so many times. And that… well, what happened in the stock room."

Daryl looked back down at her. "Never," he responded, his fingers pressing a reassuring caress to her side. "Just… well, thought we should slow down, back up a step. It's new to _both_ of us."

She smiled and nodded, understanding. "Okay."

He looked at her then, staring down at her with indigo eyes. She felt the intensity of his stare, one that held a pained desire that was so similar to the one she had seen last night. It drove strange feelings to her center, making her heart double. She didn't want to see that pain in the eyes of the man she loved. Beth understood the problem he was having. This was new to him and she'd have to let him work it out. To understand this was real, it was true and good for them both. It didn't mean she couldn't help him through it somehow but saying I love you shouldn't cause pain so she bit back the words she ached to say again.

She lifted slightly off the mattress while pulling down on him, pressing a gentle kiss to his hardened lips. Daryl relaxed down on to her. He brushed his lips over hers, gently tasting her and entangling Beth with the enchantment of the kiss that was quickly overcoming her senses again. She drew her hand to his chest, loving the feeling of his heart beat increasing under her palm. She was in awe at the knowledge that she was the reason why. Daryl traced his tongue along her lower lip and Beth instantly opened for him, granting him access. She wondered if it was possible to become addicted to the taste of someone? Daryl tightened his grip on her waist and moved to cover her body with his. He held her tightly there as if afraid to allow his hands to roam. Beth loved the feeling of him over her, one leg in between hers. It took everything she had not to rock against that knee pressing between her thighs. _Slow_, she reminder herself, _slow_. It was hard. The things he did to her when he kissed her, his fingers on her skin…. She let out a frustrating whimper and clutched her fist in his shirt.

Daryl must have felt the same because he pulled back with a groan. He flopped back and threw his arm over his eyes. His breathing was heavy and fast, same as hers. The proof of her deduction was evident in the raised area of his pants. Beth smiled in the knowledge that she wasn't alone.

It was a minute before he was able to grumble, "Fuck. Just said we should go slow."

"I know," she laughed in response. "C'mon, might as well get up now." Beth rolled over and slid her nimble legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, um, give me a moment," Daryl mumbled, not removing his arm from his eyes but adjusting his pants with his one free hand.

Beth chuckled again. "Okay but keep your eyes closed. I'm gonna change."

His only response was a deep groan which brought another round of snickers from the small woman. Beth hurried, changing everything in favor of her only pair of jeans that fit her well and a yellow tank top. As an afterthought, she reached for a thin knit button up sweater. It was pale blue with a small dark stain on the bottom corner edge she fingered momentarily, wondering where it came from as these clothes were new to her. The sweater was soft so she decided it best to ignore the stain. There was only so much clothing to go around in the world now and clean clothes were rare. Beth grabbed it due to the chill coming in from the partial open window. Despite the increasingly warmer days, today seemed to have a cooler front pushing through. Perhaps the last remnant of spring before the summer heat came blazing down upon them.

As she gathered her long golden hair in a quick pony tail, she turned back to Daryl's unmoved form on the bed. "I'm decent."

He dragged his arm from his eyes and sat up slowly, drinking in a long stare of her from feet to top. It was an all-male look that would have previously caused her to blush but now just stirred a heat deep within her. Daryl raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when a booming gun shot rang out.

"That was close by," commented Daryl as he bolted from the bed, his hand reaching for his crossbow.

Beth nodded and placed her blade at her hip. She watched as Daryl slipped his vest in place, a sense of urgency in his motions. She didn't want this… not this again… She closed her eyes for a moment, for a quick prayer. Please, let everything be okay.

Her answer was the resounding report of a gunshot. And another. And another.

Daryl dashed to the door, throwing a look back at her. "I'm gonna check this out."

"I'll come too," responded Beth, fishing her bow from the corner and sliding her quiver to her back. It had been a week since she last practiced but she knew the skill was there from all of Daryl's drills this winter. Shame on her for not keeping it up in her self-pity.

He paused and turned back to her. "No, stay here," he ordered gruffly.

Beth stepped up next to him. "I can help-"

Daryl grabbed her forearm with a force that startled her. "I need you here. Please." It wasn't what she expected. The look in his eyes told a story, one of caring and concern. She understood suddenly why he pushed her on the last run they had before into the gas station. It's the same feeling she had now. The need to ensure he was safe, to be there to help. As if he could tell her argument was coming, he continued, "I ain't gonna leave you. I promised that. Need you to find Oscar and Marie and Jess."

She relinquished, knowing time was of the essence. She nodded her agreement, biting her tongue.

"If I ain't back-" he started softly.

"Daryl, no-"

He cut her off quickly. "Listen, Beth, if I ain't back and we get… separated. There's houses north of here, along the main road we came in on. Go there. To the yellow one with the blue door. It's not far."

Beth grasped the idea then, a meeting place if everything went to hell again. She nodded and before she finished he was gone, a blur out the door. There was more gun fire and some people yelling from outside. Amongst the noise and chaos, Beth realized she hadn't kissed him or said her loved him before he was gone. It left a momentary ache in her before she sprang into action. As a last thought, Beth snagged one of their go packs by the door as she turned down the opposite hall Daryl went, running in the direction of the cafeteria towards Marie, Oscar and Jess.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes, I've lost my BETA to the real work of life, work and school so please bear with me. **

**Oh - you knew it wouldn't last. Nothing in TWD ever lasts so you didn't really think I'd let Daryl and Beth be happy for more than 12 hours, now did you? BWHAHAHA! Let me know what you think? How many reviews will it take to get you to some more good BETHYL smut? Let's see ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I don't own TWD but I did love last week's episode. I'm trying something a little different from my usual chapters. This one is not from Beth or Daryl's perspective but rather another character's. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

Elijah knew he shouldn't be out by himself but he wanted to sneak away. He had a lot to think out and Elijah always did his best thinking alone. He needed to get out of the compound, even just for a little while. There was so much pressure there. He snuck through the fence when Frank was on watch, he was the easiest to get by since his glasses broke last year and his new prescription weren't exactly correct. Elijah pushed back the loose board in the fence, one he's used before, back. As he squeezed through the opening the board caught on his pack. He yanked his body harder, the wood creaking but giving and releasing him. He didn't notice the crack in the board nor the way it didn't close properly as he trotted for the wood line.

Once he reached the trees, he slowed to a walk. He knew where he was going, a path he had followed before to a small pond. It was same place Elijah always went when he needed a little alone time. He had a lot to think about right now, his mother had been in his ear… again. She wanted him to pray more. She wanted him to lead like his older brother, Jonah. She wanted him to teach his little brother, Peter. She wanted him to keep an eye on his younger sister, Rebecca. She wanted him to _talk_ more to Beth. Now he knew why Jonah went with the Preacher when he had the opportunity. Jonah had wanted some peace and quiet. Elijah also had a new appreciation for his father and why he was always on the opposite end of the compound than his mother most days. His mother was a good woman. She was just a lot to take some days.

Part of why Elijah had wanted some time alone was another woman. Beth. Beth. Beth. She was a nice enough girl. He liked blondes and Beth definitely had long, beautiful blonde hair. She kept it bound and up most days, Elijah was dying to see it down and pouring over her shoulders. Beth was sweet and good with the children. She was gentle of nature and had a holy heart… or at least that's what his mother whispered in his ear. More often than not, his thoughts have been straying to the petite new comer over the past two weeks even without his mother pushing.

Elijah side stepped a large fallen branch on the path and hiked his pack higher on his shoulder. It was his mother's latest question that had pushed him outside the compound walls this morning. _Do you want a wife, Elijah?_ Did he? He wasn't so sure. He was twenty-two years old. He'd be just finishing up college if the world hadn't come to a stop. He would have been getting ready to join his father's accounting firm, PTL (Praise the Lord) Accounting and Taxes. He supposed he could have met a nice young thing in college and he would have been considering marriage right now. He supposed it could have been Beth, she was supposed to be nineteen even though she looked a bit younger. Perhaps she would have been a freshman to his senior. Beth would have looked to him and he would have happily guided her in the world. Yes, Elijah supposed he could have asked her to be his wife. She would have been happy and said yes when asked. She wouldn't have had to finish college, it wouldn't have been needed. Elijah always knew he was going to provide for his family just like his father. But perhaps Beth would have wanted too; Elijah would have been an enlightened husband. He would have let her… well, as long as it didn't interfere with family and the household. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. A little wife at home with children to follow over the years just like his own large family. Maybe he was ready for a wife.

Jonah, the older brother by five years his senior, just didn't have that same interest and perhaps that's why Mother was always on him to a find a good girl. Jonah was always too serious and always had been, even as a child. He read scripture a lot and little interest in other worldly indulgences. Elijah had always thought Jonah would have been happiest as a priest. He should have been born into a Catholic family. Elijah snickered a little the thought. The missing Mary, who was three years older than him, had been engaged when the plague had come. She had been on a church mission with her finance, John. Her engagement had made their mother so happy as she always wanted a lot of grandchildren and was eager to see them start coming. But now Mary was gone. Mother said Mary was fine. In her heart, she knew Mary was alive and well just not with them. A mother would know if her child was dead, his mother had said that more than once. Rebecca was still too young and Peter was still a boy of eleven, the baby of the family. So maybe it was up to him to make his mother happy and didn't everyone deserve a little happiness in this gloomy world. He'd end up making Beth happy too, he just knew it. _Killing two birds with one stone_, he thought as the idea of a wife grew on him.

He was perhaps a quarter mile out when saw it. The carcass hanging from the tree, swinging in the slight breeze. Elijah walked closer and noticed it was a dead squirrel, gutted and dripping blood. At first he thought it might have been some raptor's left over meal but then he noticed the string that the body was attached too. The body was fresh, only a day old or so. Elijah paused and looked around him, noticing for the first time how quiet the woods were. No birds, no sound which was strange for a morning. There were few fallen in this area thanks to the Guardians, they rarely had to worry about them and neither did the wildlife. Elijah briefly considered going back. The carcass hanging from the tree was definitely strange, out of the ordinary but he didn't think it warranted him returning immediately. He was still looking forward to a little alone time at his fishing hole.

So he did, Elijah walked on with a little pep in his step. He'd only made it a couple of yards when he saw another corpse, this one hobbling out of the trees onto the path in front of him. His hand immediately when to the pistol at his belt, a fear reaction. One that he still felt every time he saw one no matter how many he'd killed. The creature with its graying skin and milky eyes turned towards him, a low gargling moan coming from its torn lips.

Elijah took a steadying breath and moved his hand to his knife instead. He knew the rules. Never use a gun if you didn't have too. The noise attracted them. He didn't want to chance it even though seeing one this close to the compound was rare, they usually only got a half a dozen a week since the Guardians had started clearing the surrounding areas. Knife in hand, Elijah stalked forward to meet the monster. He plunged his blade into the dead eye of it. He said a small prayer for the person it used to be as it fell to the ground. He wiped his blade against the ground, removing the gore before returning it to its place.

As he stood up, a tremble ran through his body from his head to his toes at the sight before him. They came leaking from the woods stealthily in numbers that were overwhelming. More than a dozen corpses lumbered out of the woods with more following. This time Elijah couldn't stop his hand from pulling his pistol from his belt. His stomach had dropped to the ground seemingly and his breath had left his body, leaving him frozen for the space of an endless second. _What am I going to do?_ resounded loudly in his head. In that moment, Elijah had two choices before him, fight or flight.

An eruption of a single gunshot filled the world around him as one of the dead fell in front of him. His gun was levelled in his hand, Elijah hadn't even realized he had raised it let alone fired it. It was time to run now. Elijah turned to sprint down the path but was paused by another set of dead walking out of the tree line onto the path. The gathering horde behind him moaned, lumbering close to him and all he wanted to do was run. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest, seemingly about to burst forth. He hadn't seen this many fallen since the first months of the plague, not since arriving at the compound and its safety. Elijah raised his pistol and fired again as he moved forward. The first corpse, a disemboweled woman, fell to the dirt. He fired again, missing the staggering dead man by inches, so he fired again in rapid succession. The creature's head exploded and the dead body fell to the ground.

Elijah raced forward, swearing he could feel the brush of clawed fingers against his shoulder. Fear spiked in him, causing his legs to surge forward with a herculean effort he never thought he was capable of. The gunshots echoed in the valley and were sure to draw attention, a horde was coming. Elijah hurried in a rush, throwing a glance behind him and seeing more fallen seeping from the trees, drawn by the gun fire. He miss-stepped and stumbled, falling forward and hitting the ground hard. An overgrown root, one he had stepped over less than a few minutes before, was the cause. He scrambled to right himself, hearing the groans of the fallen approaching him quicker than he thought possible. His leg was bleeding, a puncture from a sharp branch on the ground and unfortunately landed on when he fell. Red blood dripped down his leg, leaving a crimson spot on the green grass below as he climbed to his feet as he tried his best to ignore the stabbing pain in his calf muscle.

The corpses were within ten feet of him, the clawed hands of hell reaching of him. Terror overwhelmed him but didn't freeze him again as he managed to hop forward, limping on his leg. It took him a moment to realize his gun was on the forest flood behind him, dropping from his grip when he tumbled. Elijah looked back; the feet of the dead were shuffling over it to reach him now. There was no retrieving it. He was unarmed now except for a knife, which he pulled into his fist. He was yards from the edge of the woods. If he could get there, he would be safe. He would live.

Hobbling the best he could, Elijah ran for the edge of the trees. He was there, just about to break forth into the open land when he heard it. The gunshot rang out loudly and he felt his whole body explode with agony as he was flung forward. He couldn't move, he was planted forward in the grass. Pain was everywhere, in every fiber of his body. His breath wouldn't come, nothing but a sharp burning in his chest. It was then he realized what had happened and what was going to happen. He had been shot and was now lying in the grass dying.

Then there were boots in his low side view, blood stained and dirty. Elijah couldn't even make his head look up at who they belonged to but he knew they weren't the stumbling shuffle of the fallen. These belonged to a human.

Elijah heard the man's voice, the last one he would ever hear. "Sorry, bub, but you's wasn't supposed to find our party yet. You were a day early. Guess it don't matter, you was gonna die anyways."

He heard another blast of gun fire and a louder band, an explosion. People were screaming, he could hear them from the compound. Although all of this was close, it all sounded so distant, so far away. Elijah's last thought, the one that dribbled out of his mind as he died was he wondered if his mother knew. She said she would, she would know if one of her children were dead. Elijah hoped she wasn't alone when she realized. The light around him filtered out, leaving a bleak grey to turn black. He hoped he had been a good son. And then he was dead.


	33. Chapter 33

Chaos was everywhere as Daryl busted through the outside doors. For some strange reason, it always amazed him how quickly everything could go to hell. His father would walk in the door, whistling a low tune, and calmly place his case of beer on the counter just before kicking the chair legs out from under him, sending Daryl tumbling to the floor just for the sheer madness of it. The surprise of a hundred walkers marching up from a farm field on a calm fall night and destroying Eden. Reaching down to pick yellow flowers for a woman you couldn't yet admit to having anything but dangerous lust for and turning into a fight for his very life.

The sun was out but it was still low, the western sky still painted in hues of lavender and royal blues as the light burned against the fading night. Daryl paused running not far from the door and took the scene in around him. People were darting in all direction, some towards the busted walls and others away. Everyone seemed to be shouting, some yelling orders and others screaming for help. There was smoke, a haze from a crashed truck now ablaze. This was more than a walker breech at the fence. This was something else, something oddly familiar was happening here. All Daryl could think was _not again, not here, not now_.

A bullet whizzed by his head, causing Daryl to dive for the edge of a wall for shelter. He saw Jess; she fired a shot in the direction the bullet came from. Daryl sent her a questioning look, looking for answers. Jess fired again before rushing to him, slamming into the wall beside him.

"What the fuck is happening?" asked Daryl loudly, trying to be heard above more gunfire.

"Don't know," she answered breathlessly, peering around the corner. As Jess did, a body came racing around the corner. Todd slammed into both of them, almost falling before Daryl was able to reach out and collect the bald man.

"Sorry," Todd said, hugging the wall once he was steady on his feet again.

"Shit," Jess barked, "you know what happened?"

Todd drew in a shaky breath. "Yeah, Elijah. He… he's dead. He went out this morning. Frank let'im go, turns a blind eye to the kid going out on his own. Elijah does that sometimes. He was shot, Elijah was. Tim and a couple guys were already heading out, cause of the gunfire. And then, oh God, it all went to hell. I was on the watch, saw them all mowed down and then the fallen came, not just a couple but a whole damn crowd of 'em. Truck came out of nowhere, crashed in near my post. I was knocked to the ground, miracle I wasn't killed. We are under attack." His temple was bleeding but Todd didn't seem to notice.

"Men?" cried Jess, fright spreading across her face. "People are attacking us? Why? Where are the goddamn Guardians?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, this was happening again. The prison and the Governor all over again. "Don't know. Don't matter right now. We gotta get more guns. Fuck." Another bullet zipped past them, striking the wall next to them and causing them to crouch lower for safety. There was more yelling, some shouts of directives. Daryl wasn't really sure who was giving them or what side they were on. It didn't matter at the moment. His cross bow was good but against men with guns, they would need more firepower. Plus he needed to make his way back to Beth, that's what really mattered.

"We need to get to the armory. Lost my gun when I fell," said Todd.

Jess nodded and Daryl agreed, "Let's go." The trio stayed crouched low and made their way back to the closest door into the compound. Once inside the relative safety of the hallway, they raced full on to the armory by the supply room. The area was in anarchy, boxes tipped over and ammunition littered the floor. Others had made a grab for weapons here already.

Daryl slung his bow to his back, grabbing a rifle off the wall. He loaded it quickly. Todd did the same while Jess shoved bullets into a bag. It all took less than two minutes before the group was rushing back out the door into the melee. They were several strides into the hallway when another high pitched scream pierced the air. Beth immediately jumped to the front of Daryl's thoughts as he rushed forward. They were barely back into the morning light when another explosion rumbled the building, a ball of fire stretching high into the air. Another section of the fence was now going down. Defeat jumped to the forefront of Daryl's mind, there was no way to win this. It was a goddamn repeat. He was so fucking tired of running but he needed to get to Beth. He wasn't going to leave her behind.

Above the noise, Daryl asked, "Jess, you leave Oscar and Marie in the cafeteria?"

The trio hunkered down behind an over turned picnic table. "Yeah, I was checking on Jonah. I never made it back before all this shit started to happen. I rushed out and this all broke loose," Jess told Daryl, concern laced in her voice.

"I sent Beth to get them, we should go there. We need to get as many people safe." Both nodded in agreement, guns out and ready.

Todd covered as they bolted out from safety and they returned the favor as he joined them. The group made their way back to the cafeteria, killing several walkers to reach their destination. Once there, glass was everywhere. The windows were blow out by gun fire and explosion shocks.

"Marie! Oscar!" shouted Jess, instantly searching the area.

Daryl saw her first. Marie was on the floor, struggling to get up and bleeding. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up and steadying her. Jess took hold of her face, giving the dazed Marie something to focus on. Blood was dribbling down her face from a cut to her forehead and another smaller was on her chin. Todd stayed by the door, watching their back.

"Where's Oscar? Marie, you ok? Where's Oscar?" questioned Jess, examining the head wound.

Marie blinked her hazy brown eyes and concentrated on Jess's face in front of her. "I… what's happening?"

"We're bein' attacked," answered Daryl, harsher than he should have. "Beth here? Oscar?"

She didn't answer, just a confused blank look stamped on her bleeding face. Daryl released her arm, leaving her for Marie. Beth obviously wasn't here, neither was Oscar. Todd waved him over to the door. Daryl peeked out and saw more dead coming in their direction.

"We need to move," he growled, annoyed at being driven out without a plan to find their missing.

"Where's Oscar, Marie? Is he in here?" Jess asked again with a desperate force, the edges nipped with panic.

It must have broken through the cloud of confusion in the mother. "Becky. He went with Becky. Oh God, where's Tina? She was helping me," answered Jess, a trembling hand to her head.

"Well Tina ain't here," replied the terse Daryl. They were wasting time. "Looks like she bailed on you when it got tough. Let's go."

Todd nodded eagerly in agreement as Daryl moved a step away to have bullet whiz by his head. It barely missed him, slamming into the opposite wall. Both dropped low, rifles pointed in the direction of the attack.

"That was close," breathed Todd, eyeing Daryl.

Daryl gave a short nod of agreement, his heart skipping a beat. His promise to Beth resounding in his head,_ I ain't gonna leave you_. He had a promise to keep and he wasn't going die for this shit.

Making his way to the window, Daryl peaked out the broken glass to get a view on what the hell was going on out there. More were in the courtyard than before, dozens of walkers entering through the two holes in the fence. One made by a vehicle and the other by an explosion of sorts. It didn't look good. There was gun fire, a constant resounding danger. Someone was being attacked, screaming for help, but he couldn't see where. And then Daryl saw him in profile… covered in gore, tall with brown hair, taking aim with a gun and firing it as he walked amongst the dead. For the briefest moment, a flash of a memory overwhelming him, Daryl swore it was the Governor and a swell of rage and shame filled him. He should have hunted that bastard down the first time. If he had done his job, the crazy bastard wouldn't have come back after killing Hershel and be blowing it all up again. For that split second, Daryl saw the eye patch when the man turned, that the Governor was here fucking his world up again. But it wasn't, it was just a man with an ugly snarl and a dangerous glint in both his good eyes. A different man here to fuck up in his world again. Daryl reviewed the scene again and picked out another man covered in walker gore and another. This was a coordinated attack with more than one person amongst the dead, picking them off.

Daryl pointed out and showed Todd and then Jess and Marie. "Let's move. Gotta get Beth and Oscar."

They moved, Jess helping a staggering Marie. They made it to where Oscar should have been and hopefully Beth was too, the daycare. It was empty with bullet holes torn through the walls and door. There was a walker half stuck on the shattered glass of the window. Todd dispatched the creature with his hammer quickly, not wanting to listen to its hungry hisses and groans.

Daryl cursed under his breath and himself for letting the blonde out of his sight. He should have known better. He directed the group down the halls to the next place he thought the pair might be, down to their room. He entered first, followed by an eager Marie and Jess. No one was there; in fact he noticed their survival pack was missing. Good. At least she had that.

"Oscar. Where is Oscar?" cried Marie, her eyes still wildly searching the room. "Where is he? Where are they?" She grasped at him, Jess trying to hold her back. Tears were starting to spill over, her brown eyes pleading with his. "I can't lose him too. I can't, Daryl."

The pain in her voice struck a chord deep within. "He's with Beth. I know it but we need to leave."

"Not without Oscar," snapped Jess. "I'm not leaving him behind."

"We can't stay," replied Daryl, holding up a calming hand to stop Jess's rebuttal before she could start. She was teetering on the edge, he could tell. "Beth is capable, more than you'd know by lookin' at her. She ain't a wilting flower. She's got Oscar, she has to. She'll get him outta here safe. Beth and me, we talked about a meeting place. That's where she'll go, she'll be there. We need to go too. We can't stay," he told them calmly, calmer than he was actually feeling inside.

He expected a fight, but the only sound was another report of gun fire and a dying scream of a man.

Todd ran a hand over the sweaty sheen of his bald head. "We staying or we going? Cause it sounds like it's getting bad out there?"

Jess and Marie looked at each other. Marie closed her eyes and nodded, her fists clenched tightly at her side.

They wasted no time with their decision to get the hell outta dodge. The group raced for the front gated area but they were stopped short once there. The main gate was also busted out, several of dead men near it. Even worse was the fact that there were other men and it was open with two large armored trucks entering. Several men exited, men armed and covered in intestines and gore. Daryl knew their group wasn't getting out this way.

Todd motioned them to follow him, not wanting to draw attention from the incoming crew. "There are machines around the fence just around the corner from here. If we can make it there, then we can climb over them. We can get out," he told them once a safe distance away.

Daryl nodded, better plan than he could think of. "Show us the way."

They went amongst the anarchy, dodging bullets and hiding in the billowing black smoke. As they reached the yellow construction equipment another piercing scream poured out around them. They didn't stop to investigate, staying focused on escape. Daryl helped Jess up first as she climbed up to the roof of the vehicle and over the partial chain link and boarded fence. Todd covered them, killing one advancing walker and then another. Marie was next, her movements were not quite coordinated but the motivation of her child drove her to make it to the fence. Daryl placed a helping hand on Marie, assisting her up the fence. Another scream, this one was closer and definitely a woman. Daryl looked away from the struggling Marie at the fence to the area around them. Walkers were coming, more than Todd would be able to handle by himself. In front of the growing horde of dead, ran a woman, dirty and crying for help. She was a member of the compound but Daryl just wasn't familiar with her name, remembering only her snide looks at him sitting next to Beth in the cafeteria.

The woman screamed again, drawing more attention from the dead, "WAIT!"

Todd fired his rifle again, taking one out next to her. "Go," he yelled to Daryl, looking up at him.

Daryl hesitated, pulling back from his ascension. He needed to go but he couldn't just leave Todd. The man had just ensured the escape of Jess and Marie and was trying to save this stupid woman. He heard Marie and Jess call his name from the other side of the fence.

Before he could even raise his rifle to help, Todd shouted at him, "Damnit, GO! Just go! Find Beth and Oscar." Todd took aim and dropped another walker.

He listened this time, no more hesitation with the reminder of Beth. He hopped up and climbed fast to the top. Daryl struggled over the top, watching Todd fire one last time before being out of ammunition and throwing the gun to the floor. As he dropped hard to the ground below, Daryl heard Todd yell to the woman, apparently named Amber, to run faster. Then there was another scream, this one continuing loudly and long before it died suddenly. Through the broken boards, Daryl could see a flash of Todd running forward, hammer in hand toward a group of walkers. Daryl grimaced, knowing there was no good outcome.

Marie and Jess had the same pained knowing look on their faces.

"Let's move," he told the women, heading for the safety of the buildings to the north. It was the direction Beth would be going in.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Well, here we are. Time to find out Beth's fate. Are we all ready? Are you sure? Read at your own risk…**

Black smoke, fire, explosive gunfire and screaming were everywhere. Beth stayed low to the ground, crouching behind the debris trying not to hear the chaos around her. She was covered in dirt and grime from her escape of the main compound. She found Oscar at the daycare room with Becky and her younger brother Peter. She managed to get them this far safely but still hadn't been able to reconnect with the rest of the group.

Beth wasn't sure how or when this all started, but one thing she was sure of it that this place was under attack. She had seen men with guns, men hiding amongst the swarm of walkers entering the grounds. She couldn't stop the sudden flood of a flash back, the memories hitting her hard. Her sister screaming, gunfire in the background. The look in her father's eyes the moment the blade came flashing down. That lasting look of sadness, the one she never wanted to see in his dying eyes. Beth had always thought he'd die of old age. Wasn't that ridiculous of her in this world they lived in now? Still, she had foolishly believed that up until the moment he was gone. Beth squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She needed to be clear at the moment and not focus on the painful memories.

She had managed to get these three "kids" out. Becky was frozen, no help in getting them this far. She was pretty much useless except for keeping a deadly grip on her younger brother's hand. Peter was as stunned as his sister but at least he wasn't blubbering. Little Oscar was attached to Beth's hip at the moment, his fingers hanging onto her back pocket. Beth had to kill three walkers to make it this far; thank goodness her archery skills held up.

"Oh, dear Lord, what's happening," cried Becky at the sight of the destruction, her hands covering her ears to the sound of more gun fire.

"Group is attacking us," stated Beth simply as she scanned the area. She needed to find them a way out, but the opposite front gate was taken; they had already been there and the back was filled with walkers by the holes in the fence.

"What are we going to do? Where's my dad? We need to find him," whimpered Peter.

"We're gonna get out of here. We can't stay," Beth told him.

"I don't know. Dad always said don't leave the fences."

Beth snapped, "Fences aren't really workin' right now. You need to come with me. Bad shit is going down." She hadn't meant the words to come out as harsh as they did at an eleven year old boy, but she needed him to follow and to know she was in charge.

Peter's green eyes held a wounded look for moment before a flash of brilliance crossed them and an excited look jumped to his face. "Fences! I know where there's a place to get out. Elijah uses it, he showed me but told me never, ever go."

"Where?" asked Beth quickly. She knew this was bad, real bad, and she needed to get them out now.

Peter pointed to a location not far from them from behind their hiding place. "There, you see the small crack opening? That's where Elijah showed me." It wasn't far but was open with no cover amidst the battle raging around them.

Beth nodded, seeing where he was talking about. There was so much smoke and chaos with the noise of gunfire and screaming, but she knew they needed to try. They would have to run out into the open, but she knew it was the only good option they had right now.

She turned to her group. "C'mon. We gotta try. It's now or never." Peter grabbed hold of his sister's wavering hand.

"Oscar, I'm going to need you to hold on tight," Beth explained as she scooped Oscar up, placing him on her back over her pack and her quiver in front of her. It would make it a little hard to shoot, but she knew they had to be fast to make it to the opening. She felt little hands clasp tightly on to her as he nodded, his shaggy black hair flopping wildly.

"Let's go," Beth ordered and the group left the safety of their hiding spot. A man and woman bolted out from nearby at the same time, a familiar pair from the compound. The young man was limping, favoring his left foot. The red haired woman was bleeding from her arm, her hand clutching at the bleeding wound. Beth's eyes flicked to the wound, seeing the edges of what looked like a bite wound, but there wasn't time to care.

The man and woman ran in front of them. Beth was in the middle, finding it hard to sprint with the extra weight on her but she knew she must. She wouldn't give the responsibility of Oscar to anyone else. Her heart is pounding in her chest as she heard some shouting from behind her. A walker got too close along their path so Beth paused to aim and killed the approaching decaying man. She bolted forward again with Peter and Becky not far behind, their hands tightly clasped together. Beth watched as the man went down, flung forward by a bullet to his back. The woman screamed loudly, dropping to help her counterpart and trying to get him up. Beth passed them, she knew she needed to keep moving. She could see the bite wound now on her arm and the man… he wasn't ever getting up. She fought against the urge to stop and help, knowing there was nothing she could do. Her legs carried her forward, her eyes set on the slight opening in the fence before her. She saw it and knew they were going to make it.

Her fingers grasped the board, pulling it hard to enlarge the opening. Beth poked her head out to scan the outside area. There were a couple of walkers spread out in the field, but otherwise it was clear. There were no dangerous men, just the walkers she knew she could deal with. She pushed Oscar through the opening. He got his knife out, the one she gave him earlier. It was the smaller white handled blade Daryl gave her on their last day at the cabin. Oscar was not weak, he wouldn't fold. He may have been little, but he knew this world they lived in now. He was taught well, holding the knife properly. Good job auntie Jess, somehow that's who Beth felt prepared this little guy.

Beth glanced back as she made her way through the opening as she heard them. Becky and Peter were screaming. They tripped or had fallen; their hands were out and reaching. They were struggling to get to their feet as Beth saw the walkers approaching them, fingers clawing at them. For an instant, she pulled her bow and bolt to take aim and then she realizes they weren't walkers. Men… covered in guts and blood were pulling at the two screeching siblings. Living, breathing men.

"Beth!" called Oscar anxiously from the other side of the fence.

She had a choice to make, one that she knew would haunt her. The two before her fighting against the thugs that had them or the little boy calling her desperately on the other side. Beth lowered her bow and squeezed her eyes tightly shut for the briefest moment as she scuttled through the opening. She had to go. She didn't want to but it was the only real choice she could make. Beth heard Becky screech her name one last time.

Oscar was up against the fence, pointing to an on-coming walker. Beth shot the walker quickly, the arrow piercing the creature's eye. She grabbed Oscar, placing him on her back again and running across the field. At the edge of the grass, she jumped over a half-eaten body. It was all so familiar. The running and sweating, the overwhelming fear. This time she wasn't following an angel in front of her.

_Daryl_, his name fleeted across her mind. He had to be safe, he just had to be.

As she charged into the trees, she could hear men yelling behind her, calling out obscenities. They were after her, following behind her. Beth ran blindly, the fear mounting in her. She was alone with a child with dangerous men hunting her. Her breath was coming in panicked rushes, slowing her progress, when she heard him. Daryl.

_Calm down. _

Beth stopped in her tracks and looked around. His voice had been so clear as if he was right there next to her.

_Don't panic, girl. Use your damn head._

It came again, his voice, and this time clearly from her head. His voice from her training, the hours spent with Daryl tracking and fighting and sparing and hunting. No, Beth wasn't going to let him down. She wasn't another dead girl, the one she swore he thought of her as in the beginning of their journey together. She found it, that inner strength and hardness she fought hard to cultivate surging forward. The part of her she needed to survive, help her stand boldly with the goodness and light.

She scanned the area quickly, not a bad place for an ambush. Thick oak trees, lots of dense brush and low branches.

"Oscar, I need you to hide," Beth told her rider, dropping to one knee.

The boy slid from her back and she guided him to the hollowed out part of giant tree. It was tight but Oscar would be safe if he was quiet. The tremble of tears threatened to fall as she pressed her finger to her lips to signal him to stay silent. Oscar held back his tears and gave a small nod, giving her a reaffirmation of her own resolve. She could do this. He could do this.

Beth dashed away, taking her position back along the path against large tree trunk. She pressed her back against the rough bark, trying to control her gasping lungs. Her hands clenched on the bow in her grasp, trying to keep her limbs from shaking. She must be still, she must be quiet. She only had one chance.

"Lotta goddamn work for a stupid bitch," Beth heard a man grumble in a deep, smoky voice. A branch snapped under a heavy foot. Close, just a little closer.

"Whole thang's shit," replied another, this voice quieter and softer. "Weren't supposed t' happen yet. Corbin's gonna be pissed he missed it. Ya know he likes this. Just don't say that crap when ya get back. Just be grateful we'll have more pussy."

"Yeah, maybe we take turns with this one, 'fore we get back, " suggested the partner. Beth could hear the damn smirk on his disgusting face.

It was the same as before, the men in the woods. Was it ever different? Why was the bad always coming after the good and decent? It wasn't as hard this time to make that push, that turn around the tree with the bolt pulled and ready. She was ready to do what needed to be done this time. The release was easier, maybe it was because of the distance. The knife had been more intimate and harder. It would still trouble her but it did not stop the arrow from flying forward into the man's throat. It did not stop the bubbling bloody scream from pouring out of the haggard, gory man. His partner stood stunned for a second, allowing Beth to pull another arrow and aim.

The man jerked to life at the sight and retreated, dodging into the trees. "This shit ain't worth it," he cried desperately.

Beth stayed deaf to his outcry and released the arrow. The man squealed in pain but stayed up right, not stopping but stumbling as he ran away. The arrow pierced the back of his shoulder, not a fatal shot. He had been moving too fast and erratically; she had missed. Beth faltered for a moment, watching him disappear amongst the trees. Should she pursue? No, she had to find Daryl and going back towards the compound would only mean more men and more walkers.

She cringed as their words echoed in her head and she knew she avoided a hell. It made it a little easier to slip the blade into the brain of the dead man at her feet. She said a quick prayer, why was she always praying after she killed someone? It wasn't a prayer for the man she had just slain but for Daryl's safety. Jess and Marie also. Peter and Becky… oh, Beth hoped they were fine but her gut told her they were the furthest thing from fine. She hoped her friend and her little brother could be strong. They would need to be.

Beth paused, a drop of blood from above landing on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the strangest sight. A dead animal, perhaps a gopher or squirrel, bloody and disembowel and hanging from the tree. Beth stared up at the sight, the strangeness and eeriness sending a shiver down her spine. She shook it off, there was not time to investigate.

"Time to go, buddy," whispered Beth, kneeling down to coax Oscar from his hiding spot.

He whimpered, maybe realizing their relative safety. "Mama?"

Beth pulled him in her arms, holding him tightly against her. His little frame sunk into her, his fingers grasping at her as a soft cry escaped him. They hugged each other, perhaps a little tighter and longer than they should have considering their situation. Beth wished she could carry him again, for just a bit longer, but she knew she couldn't. She just wasn't big enough or strong enough to continue doing so. The little guy was going to have to walk for now.

"We'll find them," Beth soothed him, pulling back from the hug and wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "We gotta get safe first."

_Yellow house. Blue door. North._

Daryl's words were in her head again. Yes, that was where they had to go. Beth looked up at the sun light filtering in through the forest canopy. It would mostly likely take them most of the day. They had escaped on the wrong side of the compound but they would make it there. Just like Beth knew Daryl would. He wouldn't let her down.

**A/N: A special thanks to ElsaEditorial – she graciously offered to fill my BETA void.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all the follows, favorites and reviews. Each one in my inbox is like a little piece of candy - get's me all giddy! We are so close to 400 reviews, a very respectful 380. I promise another chapter post when I get there as a reward to all of you that are enjoying this story with me. I promise the same when we reach 400 favorites. We aren't as close there (350) but I know we can get there before the end... and yes... we are creeping closer to the end of this story. It's already 10 chapters longer than I thought when I started. The finish line is finally insight. My goal is to finish before the season ends. Once again, TWD is not mine - I just like to play with all the characters.**

Daryl had been standing there for better part of an hour, looking out to the road from the porch. The light was fading quickly. At least he wasn't pacing anymore; Jess had barked at him to stop. The creaking and stomping of his boots were enough to wake the dead according to her. A joke, in bad taste, but it made him finally realize he did have to stop and be quiet.

Marie was patched up and resting on the couch just inside. They had found meager supplies in a forgotten first aid kit in the garage. They needed more than that to survive, water and food were more important right now. There was none of that in this house and Daryl wasn't about to go searching for it, not yet. He was staying right here in the yellow house with the dark blue door. He wasn't moving until Beth arrived.

His eyes were trained on the road, never wavering from the black asphalt. He should know better than to stare down the road, knowing she'd come some other way. Only a fool would travel on the open road right now. Still, Daryl couldn't stop. It was the only clear view he had at the moment. He flicked his eyes to the skyline; it was bruised and beaten, fading purples and deep pinks. Just like he felt. His gut was clenched, his muscles sore and tight. Beth. BETH. Why the hell hadn't he kept her at his side? He should have had her right next to him, they should have just left.

Jess was suddenly next to him, her hand tapping his shoulder. Daryl tried not to jump but didn't fully succeed. Damn that woman was quiet on her feet, always sneaking up on him. He grunted his acknowledgement but didn't look at her. His gaze did not leave the road.

"I can keep watch for a bit. Marie is resting."

Daryl gave a one shouldered shrug. "Nah. I got it."

For a moment, the air between them was heavy like Jess was going to argue with him but she didn't. She stayed silent and returned inside to leave him to keep watch alone, to wait.

He was fighting every urge he had to not go out there and search for her, to fight for her. He told her to come here if there was trouble. Daryl knew Beth would. If she could… That was the hardest part, if she could. He had to trust, to believe she could handle herself. She'd proven it before, that she was capable. He needed to trust. He needed to…

Movement in the dusk light, Daryl saw it from the corner of his eyes. Humans. They were moving too coordinated to be walkers. He raised his crossbow and leaned hard back against the house, pressing his body flush with it. At the sound, Jess appeared in the door way, gun in hand. Daryl pointed out towards the approaching people.

"Stay here," he hissed, entering the house and sneaking out the back. He planned to circle around behind them, his crossbow was raised and deadly if needed. He couldn't tell who it was, just forms in the light of the dying sun. Daryl couldn't help the hope that had wormed its way to his center. He tried not to but still he couldn't stop himself, hoping to find a petite blonde amongst the group. Daryl found the tracks and all hope was dashed away. Four men and a woman. It was not Beth, not the right sized feet. One was limping, drops of blood splattered on the ground.

He came up behind them, finger on the trigger of his crossbow. He knew these people. Jonah and his mother, Roslyn. The not-their-Carl Karl and two other men. One, an older gentleman, was holding the other, a skinny guy bleeding from his right leg. He knew them by sight but their names escaped him.

"Behind you," he grunted out, lowering his crossbow.

The group startled and whipped around to see Daryl in the twilight. "C'mon," he ordered, "couple of us are in that next house. You see anyone else make it out? Beth?"

Jonah answered for the group, "No. We barely made it out."

The group fell in line quickly and crossed the yard to the yellow house. Upon reaching the steps Roslyn spoke up with a wavering voice, "My boys and Becky? Are they inside?"

Daryl paused on the first step and turned to the plump woman at the bottom. Her green eyes were rimmed red from crying, her face was sallow and pale. He gave a curt shake of his head in the negative.

Jess met them at the doorway, an expectant, hopeful look on her face as she scanned the group entering the house. He watch her face drop, so disappointed that she couldn't hide it. Her eyes rose to his and Daryl shook his head again, looking away. Jess took a stabilizing breath and then went to help the injured man, calling him Lindy. Daryl remembered instantly, meeting the man briefly a week before, that his dumbass parents named him Ashley so he went by his last name, Lindbergh… Lindy. He had an angry looking bullet wound to his thigh. It was more than Jess had the supplies to deal with, but Daryl knew she'd try. The other, the gray haired guy by the name of Terrance, and Karl helped Lindy to the kitchen at Jess's orders.

Jonah looked pointedly at Daryl, glaring at him really. "Anyone else?"

Daryl drifted back to the window, watching again already. "No. Just Marie," he replied as he gestured to the couch the woman was curled up on. "Todd was with us. He didn't make it out but made sure we did. He said Elijah and Tim were gone too with a bunch of others that raced outside the walls when it started."

"No!" escaped Roslyn, shrill and piercing. "No, they aren't."

He looked back at the distraught mother; her eyes were wide with tears overflowing. She backed up until she bumped into the dusty recliner by the couch Marie was on, her body lowering to it. Her hands clasped the arm cushions, her knuckles white with effort as she teetered on the edge. Jonah was at her side instantly, his broken arm encompassed in a dirty sling.

"You lie," Roslyn hissed.

Daryl huffed. "I don't. I'm just saying what Todd told-"

"Shut your sinful mouth," she snapped at him.

"Listen, lady," he snarled back as he stalked a step toward her. Jonah was in front of him, his slinged arm thrusted between them with a hatefully scrunched face, stopping Daryl's progress but not his mouth. "Watch your damn mouth before – "

"Don't you talk to my mother that way!" yelled Jonah, wincing as he forcefully bumped his injured arm against the chest of Daryl.

Jess was there suddenly in the doorway. "Roslyn, I need you to help. I need more hands," she said curtly with directed looks to the two men toe to toe in the room. "Jonah, you take watch out back." She knew there was a situation threatening to boil over and was determined to stop it. Both followed her command without question, going to the kitchen and leaving Daryl agitated and back to his watch. He knew that conversation wasn't over but he had more important things to worry about.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Nothing. The sun faded gradually until it was completely gone. The black void was spotted with stars and moonlight. No movement, nothing. Hell, not even birds or bugs buzzing around. Just nothing. It was eerie and quiet and so wrong that it nipped at him, wearing his nerves raw.

Daryl started to pace again, he couldn't help it. All the pent up anger and energy inside him was longing to escape. _Beth. Beth. Beth_. Her name rang in his ears. Daryl had been in this situation before, anxious with worry and not knowing. He had searched for Sophia, day in and day out looking for an answer for Carol. He chased Merle, trying to save him. Twice. That fateful second time still an unhealed wound that twisted deep inside him at the memory of his brother's vacant glazed eyes. This worry was different, seemingly on an entire new level. One that surged uncontrollably in him, one that frightened him with its intensity. He was overwhelmed with need to make sure she was okay. She was so… so… Beth. She loved him. _She loved him_. The idea, the words sounded strange to him yet, hell, they scared the shit out of him. This wonderful, beautiful woman couldn't possibly love him. How could she? No one had ever said the words to him before. Never. No one was supposed to, he knew he wasn't worthy. He knew his place in this world. He had been told since the beginning, since his birth, that he wasn't worth it. Maybe his mother had, just maybe, but in the end it hadn't mattered because booze, cigarettes and a fateful fire had been her release from this world rather than facing it and protecting her sons. Had Merle? Or were they just bound by blood and family devotion of shared horrific experiences? Daryl knew his father had never cared for him, the man had been nothing but fury and brutality. Not the handful of drugged out associates and sparse sexual partners he had spent time with. Not even his group with Rick and the others. No one ever said it to him, letting him know they cared with those pointed words. He knew there was something there with his group, a kindred of sorts. They had come for him after all, he remembered that feeling in his chest as they had come to rescue him and his stupid ass brother. Sure, his loyalty had been torn but had been mended in the end.

All of it was nothing close to the ache in his chest right now; the worry was consuming him. His mind drifted back to Beth's soft skin against his. The feel of her lips on his, her fingers brushing his stomach as she popped open the button of his pants. It was so hard not to think of her and feel instantaneous guilt. Daryl couldn't stop the underlying feeling of shame, that it wasn't right. How could it be? Daryl couldn't think of one person who would be completely happy for them and not question the connection between them. Everyone would question it or be disgusted, wouldn't they? He couldn't blame them. He knew he wasn't good enough but Lord help him, he knew he couldn't quit this woman. He was completely powerless, he had given into the temptation he had for Beth. It didn't stop the horrible sinking feeling of knowing it wouldn't last, she wouldn't be his forever but Daryl would take it while he could. He would give it his all while he could. That would be his new vow, his promise to her if he could just get her back. He would. He would make her happy, as best he could, for the time she allowed him. When she was done, when Beth realized her mistake, he'd step aside. He was prepared to do that, he'd do anything just to have her safe again. He wanted her in his arms again, kissing him again…

Daryl growled in frustration, he couldn't allow his mind to wander any more. He needed to focus. A full moon was out and he was thankful for that. It helped keep the surrounding area highlighted for his vigil. He actually heard Jess come up behind him, walking out on to the porch with him. A first time for everything…

She handed him a bottle of water, about a quarter full. He gave her a curious look but took it and drank it down quickly. It was the first water he had all day. The water barely satisfied his dry mouth but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

"Terrance had a bag with him. Some crackers. Some water. Flash light. We split it amongst us. I gave most of the water to Lindy. He lost a lot of blood. I got the bullet out but I got nothing to stitch him up with right now. Put damn duct tape over it to stop the bleeding." Jess sounded tired, defeated, as she explained to him.

"He'll make it?"

Jess shrugged. "If infections doesn't get him, then yeah, he should." She looked out into the surrounding darkness, the moon light giving it all that bluish hue glow. "Marie is crying again."

Daryl nodded and wasn't sure what to respond to that. He could hear the faint whimpering but had chosen to ignore it.

"Roslyn isn't much better. Karl is out back, he's going to relieve Jonah. He's hurtin' too," Jess said simply, her voice fading.

She paused and then looked up at Daryl, her big brown eyes wet and questioning. "Beth? She… you think she has Oscar? That they actually made it out?"

Two Daryls argued within him. One wanted to shout how the hell was he supposed to know, he didn't have a damn crystal ball. It was the one that was agitated, nervous and filled with worry. The other wanted to give Jess hope, to tell her that her nephew was with Beth. Both were okay. That part of him was new, never having that second one before. He never looked at a situation and saw the good and hoped for the best. He always saw the worst, expected it after a life time of beatings, misery and the walking dead.

He sighed heavily and said nothing instead. Daryl looked out at the night momentarily before turning his gaze back down at Jess, giving her a curt nod while looking straight into her eyes. It was the best he could do. Daryl couldn't give it a voice yet, that second optimistic Daryl deep within him but he could at least let Jess know she wasn't alone. There was someone else who believed Beth and Oscar were still alive and out there.

Jess drew in a shaky breath and darted her eyes down, bringing a hand to her mouth. She was trying desperately not to cry, to not let it out. He knew the pain she was feeling.

"Need to find him. I don't think… I know Marie can't survive if we don't," she whispered.

It hit a nerve within him. Could he? Could he survive not finding Beth?

Before Daryl could even comprehend an answer, Jess continued , straightening her back and her voice steadier, "Came out here to get you a break. Go on, I'll take the watch for a couple of hours."

"No. M'fine."

"Daryl," she implored, "Go. Get a cracker or two in you. Take a piss. Something. I can handle the watch."

He saw it suddenly. Like him, Jess needed to be here. She needed to keep vigil for her family, she had the same drive pushing her to watch the endless darkness. She was just as worried and anxious as he was, waiting for their missing members.

"M'kay. Be back in fifteen," Daryl mumbled. He went to the door, throwing one last look over his shoulder. _Beth, c'mon girl. Prove me right_.

**A/N: I know a lot of you were hoping for a BETHYL reunion. It's close... so close... 400 reviews close :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: And we made it to 400 reviews - thank you RHfan, you just tipped the scales. I made a mistake, I said this story was at 350 Favorites, I meant Follows. Either way, when we get to 400 Follows or 200 Favorites, I'll post again. Otherwise, I'll keep to my normal 4 -6 day schedule but I'd love to post faster... my fingers get all itchy and start typing when I get all notices in my email about this story.**

**Okay, I won't keep you anymore with my rambling, here's the reunion you've been looking for...**

It was late when Beth and Oscar found the tree house. She knew they were in the right area, that they couldn't be far from their destination but it was getting darker by the minute. She hadn't been able to find the main road Daryl had told her about. Beth knew it would take more time, they would find it. They just couldn't continue in the danger of the darkness.

She and Oscar climbed the rickety board ladder to the higher enclosure. The tree house was small but enclosed with two open window areas. There was a small child's chair, some boxes, debris and leaves littered about. They cleared an area in the corner to sleep in. It was chilly, the spring air cool but not freezing. The pair huddled together. Beth backed against the wall and Oscar curled up next to her, wearing an extra t-shirt from the back pack. They split a granola bar and drank most of a bottle of water. This was the first time they had stopped. Moving and placing distance between them and those deadly men had been the first and primary objective. Now, as they rested, Beth realized exactly how tired they were. Oscar was barely able to finish his mouthful before his eyes closed. Poor little guy, he saw too much today of blood and death. Beth knew this world had to be hard on kids. She knew it could change them, she had seen it with Carl at the prison.

Beth sighed and leaned her head back against the warped board. She closed her blue eyes. _Daryl_. Tomorrow, she would find him. She had to.

It was a fitful night of sleep between them. Oscar woke up crying twice. She had to quiet him immediately, not wanting to draw attention towards them in case walkers or men were in the area. He cried for his mother softly and screamed once for his father. She could only hold him and try her best to comfort the five year old. He whimpered himself back to sleep both times, unsure of his world.

It caused her thoughts to drift to little Judy. Her little button of sunshine, Beth missed Judith utterly to her core. Oscar had been three when the world went to hell. He might have memories of before, a sense of safety and a feeling of calm. Not the constant danger that surrounded them now, one of blood, death,and evil. Not Judith, the poor thing had been born into this. Was that fair? Beth questioned it for the first time, bringing a child into this new world. This hell that was their reality now. She fooled herself before, during the calm months at the prison that there was safety, there was good to surround them again. She never looked out beyond the fences to know it was still there, the death and danger. She couldn't wait to be an aunt, to see the love that Maggie and Glenn could create. She even hoped for a little one of her own someday perhaps. A man to love her, a child of their own… just like she had dreamed about before the outbreak. It all seemed so silly now with this crying, lost child in her arms. Beth knew there was still good, she was proof there was and so was little Oscar. She questioned just how strong and how lucky you had to be to keep it all going and safe… Beth didn't know.

She never went back to sleep after the last time Oscar jerked awake, crying. She couldn't. Her ears were open, listening and waiting. She heard no sounds, it was quiet and calm out there. Beth let them stay cuddled together until the light started to ebb in the makeshift windows. She wished she could let Oscar rest more. He needed it but they didn't have the time, they needed to find the others.

Gently, Beth shook Oscar awake. "Time to get up, buddy."

Oscar groaned but listened and rose, rubbing his eyes.

Beth fished out another bar, splitting it with him again. He gobbled it up quickly, giving her an expectant look as if to ask for more. She couldn't, they had to save the rest. They didn't know what they would find today still. She offered him a water bottle. Oscar quickly drank the water, swallowing more than half the bottle. She finished the rest, keeping the bottle and placing it back in the pack. She hoped they'd find another source of water soon.

Once down and out of the tree house, Oscar reached for her hand, trying to hold it. Beth wanted to tell him it needed to be free for protection with her bow but she couldn't. She smiled down at him and took his small hand in hers and they started walking.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

It was almost midday and Beth heard him before she actually saw him. Daryl was roaring angry; she could hear it in every barked word. The loud curses and profanity still didn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. She looked down at Oscar and his face was beaming too. They found them.

"We are not fuckin' leavin' and that's fuckin' _final_!" Daryl bellowed. "Not yet. Go if you fuckin' want to but I'm not leavin'."

The yellow house, as described with a blue door, was in front of her. Beth saw a man by the door that was not Daryl. He was not keeping an eye out as Beth guessed his job was but rather, he was turned in observe the disagreement happening inside. Not a good watchman noted Beth as she realized it was Karl. He was too focused on the yelling to notice their approach.

Someone inside was telling Daryl to calm down as they walked up the path to the porch. Beth could barely make out the words, not sure of who the voice belonged to.

"No, I won't quiet down!" Daryl retorted, brusquely.

They climbed the steps up to the door way by Karl. Oscar squeezed her hand, eager to enter the house.

"What are they talking about?" Beth asked the back of Karl, the grin still on her face.

Karl startled, jumping and juggling his rifle at the sound of her voice. "W-wha? Beth!" His freckled face turned a deep shade of red.

At the sound of her name, Beth heard the rush of feet to the door, a stampede really. She saw Daryl and immediately relief washed over her. Beth couldn't hear anything, not the questions or voices instantly surrounding her. Not the cries and laughter that sprung forth from happiness of a mother and aunt as Oscar released her hand to be engulfed by loving arms. Not the desperate pleas from another mother for answers. Nothing but her Daryl in front of her. She threw her arms around him as he approached. His crossbow was left to the floor as he also grabbed a strong hold of her. Daryl lifted her off the ground as her face went to the grove of his neck. His mouth kissed her hairline. He was okay, he wasn't hurt. He was safe and she had found him. Tears stung her eyes as she drew in his scent, his body enveloping her small frame completely.

Jess placed a hand to her back. "Thank you, thank you. Oh, Beth, thank you," she said, her voice wavering between strained elation and unbridled joy. Oscar was now happily in the arms of his crying mother, rocking him back and forth on the floor.

Daryl suddenly became very aware of their audience and released her, taking a step backwards as he set her to the floor again. Beth understood but still let out a whimper of protest once his embrace left her body. He was never openly affectionate even in their own little inner circle.

Roslyn was next to her, tugging at her arm once Beth was free of Daryl. "Rebecca was with Oscar. Did you see her?" asked Roslyn, desperation in her plea.

"Peter was with her too, wasn't he? He always went with her in the morning," inquired a frantic Jonah, his good arm pulling at her other elbow for attention too.

The guilt of her split second decision before she fled the doomed compound with her little companion hit her hard. The one she had made to save herself and Oscar. The one that twisted her gut as she remembered the cries from Becky and Peter. She knew it was the only choice she could have made, Beth knew it. Still, it was a horrible, agonizing choice she never wanted to ever make again.

"They were with us…" Beth swallowed hard, knowing this was not going to go well. "They fell behind when we were escaping, the men… they took them. Becky and Peter were captured."

Roslyn's face skewed, scrunched painfully and reddened. "You… you left 'em behind."

Beth placed a calming hand on the woman's shoulder, trying to give her comfort. "I'm sorry. They were still alive."

Tears welled in the older woman's eyes but didn't fall. "You made it out but you left my babies behind?"

Beth could hear the pain laced in her voice and knew she would accept the ire she was given. "I-I… there was no other choice. I had to at least try to get Oscar out. There was-"

The slap rocked her head back, and white stars exploded across her eye sight. Daryl caught her immediately, keeping her stable as she swayed backwards. His arm braced her around her back while his other hand caught her elbow tightly. It took Beth more than a second to realize the enraged mother had struck her hard against her left cheek. Her hand went to it, pressing against the warming flesh. It was going to leave a mark.

"You did this," hissed Roslyn. "You brought this evilness down upon us."

Jonah grabbed at his mother, trying to keep her from advancing on the stunned Beth.

Daryl stepped between the two women, pulling Beth back and behind him. "Better fuckin' back up," he growled as every hard muscle in his body tensed and was on edge.

The gray-haired woman continued her rant, her eyes wild. "I warned Tim. I told him not to bring in the wicked and damaged. I could see it, I saw it in you. You and your little… tart! We were fine. We were good. You-you brought this horribleness down upon our people. You're a wicked man," Roslyn spat out, wrenching against her son's hold.

Beth collected herself, stepping out from behind Daryl. "I'm sorry… I did what I could. I tried."

"You failed!" cried Roslyn, losing her fierceness as she crumpled forward. She started to weep softly. "My daughter. My son. You left them with them… them monsters. You're wicked."

The contained fury of Daryl busted open as he took a menacing step towards the older woman. "Shut the hell up now!"

Roslyn cringed, taking a step back from him. Jonah glared at Daryl but said nothing; his face was angry and red. Tears were falling on his high cheek bones as he pulled his wailing mother back into his arms.

"Stop!" yelled Marie, pulling her son tighter into her embrace. "Just stop," she said in a quieter voice. "Let the poor woman alone. She just lost most of her family. She's not in her right mind, Daryl."

Daryl ground his teeth and muttered a string of violent curses under his breath but didn't pursue further as Jonah moved the weeping woman away from the group. Beth took a shaky breath as the Brunners left the room. Karl went back to watching the front as he was supposed to. Lindy was resting upstairs. Terrance was in back watching the house so it just left them with Jess, Marie, and Oscar.

Her face still hurt from the slap. Beth wasn't upset. She knew she should be mad but she just couldn't bring herself to be. There was remorse still swimming in her from her decision to choose Oscar over Becky and Peter under it all. However, now in this moment it was taken over by the relief of finding Daryl and reuniting Oscar with his family. She had to focus on that right now.

"Stupid crazy bitch," muttered Daryl, stalking after the retreating duo a few steps to ensure they weren't returning.

"I knew she was a little off but shit, that woman went over the crazy wall there," commented Jess. "Did not expect that to happen." She went to stand by Daryl, angry arms crossed over her chest.

Marie hugged Oscar again, burying his head against her shoulder. "Don't. Don't talk ill about her."

"What?" Jess asked, turning back to her cousin. "The woman is mental."

Marie squeezed her eyes painfully. "No. She's lost her family. You can't… I-I understand where she's coming from."

"No, you never… You were never like that," Jess responded, her voice going oddly quiet.

The older cousin opened her eyes, looking at Jess with sad brown eyes. "I was. You… you just didn't see it."

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between the two cousins as they stared at one another. Beth glided over to Daryl, her hand grasping for his again. She needed to be near him, she wanted to be. His fingers laced with hers, binding them together.

"Alex," murmured Marie as she finally dropped her eyes from Jess. "You both went out for supplies. Only you came home."

Beth had never heard the name of Marie's dead husband. She knew the man had died between when they had lost their original home, the place where they made a stand after the outbreak, and before they found this new group. She never knew how he had died; just knowing it had greatly affected Marie, Jess, and Oscar. She squeezed Daryl's hand and he looked down at her, his eyes skittering between her and the two cousins.

"What… what are you saying, Marie?" asked Jess, her weight shifting from one foot to another.

"Momma," whispered Oscar, unsure of what was happening between his mother and aunt at the moment.

"Shh, baby. I'm here," cooed Marie. She rocked her son in her arms, humming softly.

Jess walked closer, hovering over the mother and son. "Marie, what are you trying to tell me?" Her outreached hand touched the shoulder of her kneeling cousin.

Marie jerked her shoulder away, her head buried in her son's unruly black hair. "Alex should have come home."

"I… I tried Marie," breathed Jess, trembling and pained.

"I know, Jessica. I know. Probably just like Beth _tried_ to get Becky and Peter safely here. It doesn't matter, don't you see, how hard either of you tried. For me… as with Roslyn… Alex should have been the one to come home. Every… every time I look at you… I think... I think Alex should be here. Alex should be the one playing with Oscar. Alex should be the one sleeping next to me. _Alex_," she paused and lifted her head from her cuddling with her son to look pointedly up at Jess. "Do you see now that I understand how Roslyn lost it?"

Jess took a staggering step back from the look in her cousin's dark brown eyes and her shocking admission. "I… I need some fresh air." Jess walked away, out the front door and onto the porch. Her pace was unsteady, uneven in her haste to escape the situation.

Beth pulled against Daryl, backing out of the room. The family needed its space. They all needed space, some time to digest what had just happened here and at the compound. Beth knew they needed to get out of this house, the one she had spent the last thirty-six hours locating.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So I thought you all deserved a little more _fun_ than what was in the reunion. Enjoy**

Beth let out a long, dejected sigh. Empty again. All the cupboards in this kitchen were barren just like all the others they had checked this afternoon. She and Daryl had not stayed at the house long after the blow outs that had happened. The group was in desperate need of food and water so the pair offered to go searching for the much needed provisions. The couple of hours they had spent in the nearby houses had brought them limited supplies. The group at the compound had done a good job of clearing the houses close by so the pair had to be extra diligent in their searching. Beth and Daryl hadn't found any food yet but were able to fill up several bottles with a deposit of rain water from a storm not long ago. Beth also located a couple of suckers in a long forgotten junk drawer. A prize to bring back to Oscar so that at least they wouldn't be going back empty handed.

To her disappointment, so far they had stayed completely on task. Not a single pause or rest during their searches except for stopping at an overrun garden with budding pink strawberries. They had stopped long enough to pick a few of the ripest ones, gobbling them down. Beth had left the final two bars from her pack for the others to eat. Food really wasn't her primary focus right now. She was more than a little disappointed she hadn't gotten one of Daryl's mouthwatering kisses yet. Not a single distraction for them but Beth could feel Daryl watching her every time he thought she wouldn't notice, just like the days back at the cabin. She couldn't help but do the same, fleeting sideways glances at her man.

"Beth," called Daryl, breaking her from her thoughts.

"In here," she returned, closing the dishearteningly empty cupboard doors. "Nothing. Again.

"Mmm," he replied in a low tone. "Me neither."

She walked over to where he was standing in the kitchen entry way. "On to the next house then?"

Daryl nodded, his eyes lingering on her face. His body tensed slightly at her approach, barely noticeable to just about everyone but her. It was something she picked up, noticing him doing it whenever anyone entered his space. She knew Daryl didn't like people to touch him but somehow she knew these stiffened muscles weren't the same as with other people. From the months alone together, Beth knew the difference. She saw the difference while at the compound, when they were with people again. Beth believed this rigid stance was one to keep him from her, a habit he developed the weeks and months they were alone. He seemed to still be in the habit. He had yet to really initiate contact beyond the kiss he gave her two nights ago when she declared herself to him.

Time to give him another push. Beth smiled up at Daryl, brushing her hand over his as she walked by him. Her fingers grazed the back of his hand. Just the contact with his warm flesh again, the briefest touch, was enough to send a shiver of delight through her and created a want for more.

Daryl must have felt it too because suddenly his fingers latched on her wrist, stopping her instantly. Beth looked back at him, the desire apparent in his dark blue eyes. There was only a breath's space between them before they drew together, lips crashing into one another. Beth let her mostly empty pack fall to the floor with her bow, letting her hands wander over the living, muscular man in front of her. His crossbow found its way to the counter top next to him before allowing his rough hands to run along the exposed flesh of her arms. He repeated the motion from wrist to shoulders, caressing her slowly as they kissed just as achingly slow. There was a hunger in the kiss but it was restrained and controlled in a way that was achingly sensual.

The kiss slowed, Daryl nipping at her lower lip. "I… I was worried I was never going to kiss you again," Beth admitted breathlessly as Daryl finally completely broke the kiss between them.

He pulled back and looked at her intensely. "Never a chance of that," Daryl replied throatily, moving to kiss her again with a new urgency.

Their kissing quickly spiraled out of control. His hands moved from her arms to her backside, cupping her bottom fully. Beth let a small, sweet moan of encouragement escape her against his lips. Spurred by the sound, suddenly Daryl was picking her up, her body pressing fully against his. Going on pure instinct, Beth automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew it wasn't safe to give into these baser urges but there was no stopping right now, especially as his hands tightened on her bottom.

Daryl walked them deliberately to the next room without breaking the kiss, sitting down on the closest couch there. Beth was now straddling his lap, returning every fevered kiss eagerly given to her. He pulled at the fabric of her yellow tank top, pushing up the material and allowing his fingers to skim along her lower back. Beth gave a little shudder of pleasure, her center involuntarily moving for more contact and causing her to brush against his growing hardness.

"Beth," he groaned achingly into her kiss.

He tasted of strawberries. It was the only coherent thought running through her spinning head while she kissed him. Beth buried her hands in his hair and broke the kiss to look intently down at him. His pupils were dilated, his eyes black and rimmed with indigo blue. It caused her heart beat to redouble in her chest, knowing she was the cause. Beth held his gaze steadily, and then very slowly and very purposefully she repeated the action of rocking against him.

"Sonofa…" inhaled Daryl harshly, unable to control the flood of powerful sensations washing over his entire body at such a slight motion. The archer tightened his hands on her backside once more, almost as if he was trying to hold her in place. Beth couldn't help but allow a small smirk to creep onto her flushed face. She did that to him, this was all new but the experience was extraordinary. It was beyond anything she had ever felt before.

Beth pulled against the grip trying to hold her in place and repeated the slow grinding motion once more. Daryl met her this time with a panting breath, rocking his hips up to meet her motion as he allowed his head to drop back against the couch, closing his eyes. Beth gasped as the hardness of Daryl rubbed against her aching center. She couldn't stop herself, it all felt too good to stop, as she continued once again to roll her hips against him. Daryl met her each time, pressing her down harder onto him as he rocked up to meet her each time.

She leaned forward, not stopping the blessed contact of their grinding hips. "I want you," escaped her breathlessly, a confession she uttered almost mindless, a moist heat growing between her legs.

At her husky confession, a violent shudder wracked Daryl's entire body and caused his fingers to dig hard into her sensitive back side. The make out session they were having was getting more intense by the second, both of them caught up in the moment. Beth knew they had agreed to take things slow but with the heat of what was happening right now, she knew she couldn't help herself and didn't know if she entirely wanted to even if she could stop. Hours after they had finally accepted what was between them as a couple, after months of fighting against it, they were torn apart. It could happen again at any moment in this violent, crazy world surrounding them. Waiting and taking this relationship slower didn't really seem like an option anymore.

As if sensing her thoughts, Daryl flipped Beth around, his muscular arms guiding her gently so she was laying down on the couch. His body was instantly on top of hers, grinding himself hard into the sensitive spot between her legs and grazing his mouth along her exposed throat. Beth bit down hard on her lower lip, trying to stifle the cries of pleasure from escaping her, but didn't quite contain them all. Her whimpered releases drove Daryl on, his hungry mouth nibbling on the delicate flesh of her neck while his hands explored under her shirt. The pleasure was intense, assailing her every nerve ending. This was going to happen; there was no stopping the electric force between them.

Beth's hands traveled under his shirt and vest, skimming her hands against his marred back. He flinched at the first contact but didn't stop her as she pressed her palms hard against him, caressing the skin of the man she desired. Daryl raised his head and hungrily found her lips with his own, demanding entry to the sweetness he knew lay within. She found herself realizing she was far beyond denying him anything… ever. Her heart skipped a beat as his hand came up, cupping her breast in his large hand. Reflexively, her nails scraped against Daryl's back as she arched up to meet his caress, his thumb strumming over her tender nipple.

Then there was a thud, a soft sound from in the room that came from neither of them. Both Daryl and Beth froze, lips pulling apart from one another and ears opening to more than the breathy moans and resounding beating of their own hearts. A blurred, scurried movement in the corner of the room broke Daryl off Beth and to his feet in one swift motion, his knife pulled from his hip and ready. Beth did the same, rising to a sitting position on the couch and pulling her weapon to her hand. It suddenly felt so stupid to have left both their bows several feet from them.

There it was crouched under a decorative table that held a fancy twisted glass lamp. Its long tail twitched angrily as the yellow eyes of the tabby cat stayed locked on them. It let out a low rumbling growl from its chest, letting them know they were not welcome here.

Beth made a move to go for her bow but Daryl stopped her. His hand locked on her wrist in a fashion that was so similar to five minutes before that it caused a stirring sensation low in her stomach. Beth gave him a questioning look, not understanding why he was stopping her from getting them dinner tonight. Albeit it was a cat, which was probably going to be worse than squirrel. All the same, Beth knew you couldn't pass up a meal in this day and age.

Daryl seemed to understand her question, even without words, one of the things she absolutely loved about him. "No."

"Why?" she asked him softly, the cat grumbling again at the noise they were making.

He jerked his head over to the feline. "Teats. She's full of milk. Reckon she must have kittens here. Ain't gonna take a mama from her babies."

Beth looked to the tabby again, noticing the swollen areas for the first time. The cat was thin, she could see that even under the brown stripes covering the animal but she wasn't starving. Beth understood the desire to keep the cat family alive, giving their lives a chance. She hadn't really wanted to find out what cat tasted like and she hoped she never had to.

"C 'mon, we should go to the next house," said Daryl with a raspy edge to his voice. He offered her a helping hand to rise from the couch.

She tilted her head back and to the side, giving him a sensual smile as she took his hand in her own. Beth pulled against him, not wanting their moment to end, and brought him back to the couch next to her. She wasn't ready to stop, wanting only to go forward despite their agreement for a slower progression. Did she dare push him on it? If she was honest with herself, she didn't really think she'd have to push too much from the hardness pressing against her thigh again as he cupped the side of her face with one hand and kissed her softly.

Beth reached for him, wanting his body to be covering her again only to have Daryl pull back from her.

His lips left hers. "We need to stop. We can't…"

She allowed herself a deep breath. "I don't think we really have to."

Daryl looked at her, his eyes still dark from the passion they had explored. His stare was amazing and intense, consuming her and holding her in place. Her breath picked up just from the look he held in his eyes. Her hand was on his knee, her fingers curling into his flesh.

"Beth," he uttered her name so softly.

She leaned to him, kissing him again before he could say more. Beth knew she was not one sided in this driving need. He kissed her back, and she could feel the force and the hesitation in him at the same time. She could tell his restraint was cracking.

That's why it was a surprise when he pulled back from her for a second time, groaning as he did. "Gotta stop, Beth."

She followed his retreat, nipping at his collar bone. "Why?"

He swallowed thickly under her teasing. "We- we can't…. This shouldn't be your first. Dirty, dusty room. Damn creepy cat watching us."

"Don't care about that as long as it's with you," Beth murmured, her lips against his beating heart of his throat.

"I do," Daryl replied, his hand at her shoulder and gently pushing her back from him. "Beth… I ain't… we don't have any protection."

She knew she should be grateful that one of them was keeping a level head, knowing that the thought hadn't even entered her head. She knew it was for her protection but at the moment, she just didn't care.

Before she could open her mouth to protest, Daryl gave a sharp shake of his head, "No, Beth."

Beth closed her eyes and sighed. "S'kay." She rested back into the couch, breaking all contact with him and letting herself calm down. It wasn't what she wanted, not by a long shot, but she knew it was the right decision.

A silent minute passed between them before Daryl cleared his throat. "We just can't chance it… not without… I mean, we shouldn't-"

Beth smiled at his stuttering and opened her eyes to him. "I said it was okay. I meant it, Daryl. I won't lie to you like that. It's _okay_. We'll live, right?"

The edge of his mouth twitched up. "Yeah, guess we will. Might be a bit hard to walk back for some of us though," he teased.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was a tease... again. I originally wrote that chapter to be THE chapter but it just didn't feel right anymore, I thought Daryl and Beth deserved something a little better. Don't worry, it'll come. To make up for moving it later in the story, I did super sized it two chapters :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing of TWD.**

Daryl did not understand the feeling, the swell he was trying to contain in his chest. It was so different from the emotions that had plagued him last night and all this morning. This feeling, while still more than a little scary, wasn't the same. It didn't hold the same sensation of worry and trepidation as the other did, this new one was different. It was… it was good? Daryl wasn't quite able to put a label to it yet but it was there, same as the sunshine blonde that was keeping stride next to him.

A quick glance at her sent a fire bolting to below his belt. Daryl had almost lost it when Beth had whispered that she wanted him. _Damn_. Just the memory made his dick to start to stiffen. The alluring woman was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. He could listen to her utter those words all night long… hell, if he was incredibly lucky, he might actually get to some night. But those weren't really the words he longed to hear, not if he was going to be candid with himself, which probably wasn't a good idea. If he was honest, he didn't want to hear her say I want you. Daryl want to hear the other words again, the ones she had expressed so openly a few nights before. _I love you_.

Beth had not repeated the fateful words since the first time. And Daryl wanted them said again, to hear the words slip from her soft, pink lips. He couldn't blame her for not saying them again. Beth had declared herself, uttering her vulnerability out loud as she stated her feelings and he had stood there like an idiot after his mauling of her and said nothing. It wasn't as if he didn't care or that he didn't want her. He just couldn't… he couldn't say words to her that he himself didn't understand. What the hell was love? How could he ask that of her, to have her explain the emotion to him? If he still had Rick, he might have… Yes, Beth was that important that he might have actually asked the man who was more than a leader to him. He knew Rick had loved Lori, Daryl had seen the effects that had toiled the man after her death. Rick loved Carl and Judith also. Rick would have done anything for his children. He protected them, hugged them and cared for them. Daryl saw it all but still didn't understand, envious of even the slightest approving clap to the back.

It had been hard to leave that house, agonizing to force himself and Beth out the door, but he knew it was the right choice. He was growing tired of making the right choices. It never seemed to get him what he wanted.

They hadn't found much after leaving the house with the cat and had searched several more of the surrounding homes. Neither wanted to go far from the tattered group they had left behind and the sun was starting to settle lower in the sky. There was only one shining find in their seeking; they had located a stash of homemade canned pickles and carrots in a crawl space of the last house. It was more than they could actually carry, having to leave some behind. It wasn't great but it was at least something to bring back.

With their heavy bags, Beth and Daryl returned to the yellow house and nodded to Terrance, who was on watch, as they entered. They walked into the living room and into a conversation. No, not a conversation but a planning session of sorts. Jonah had the entire group gathered in the living room. They were discussing a plan to go back to their compound.

Jess, Marie, and Karl looked up for a moment from the discussion to nod their greeting to the returning pair. Daryl and Beth joined the group, lowering their heavy bags to the floor at their feet. Daryl listened, hearing the plan the young, vengeful man was setting forth. He listened to the direction given to gather information, a foolishly planned assault and the delusion of retaking the compound.

He had enough of listening to this crap. "No," Daryl said, his voice stopping all conversation as everyone turned to look at him. All eyes were on him and his heavy tone; expectant blue ones, weighty brown and dire green ones.

Jonah spoke up, his voice edged with anger and irritation. "What are you talking about? Of course we are going back and saving our people."

"No, we aren't goin' back," Daryl returned bluntly. There was no way in hell he was risking losing Beth again on this foolishness.

"We can't leave our people to those men," snapped Jonah, not appreciating the difference in Daryl's strong opinion.

"We can't risk any more people," countered Daryl, sending a hard and directed look at the agitated Jonah.

Roslyn scooted to the edge of her seat, her hands clenching tightly into little fists. "What if it was your sister? Your daughter, like Beth there? Huh?"

Daryl could barely contain the growl in his chest. "Beth ain't my daughter. Said that before." From the moment he met that pudgy woman, Daryl had an instantaneous dislike for her. It wasn't exactly reassuring to know his first instinct had been right.

The older woman let a haughty, dark scoff escape her pursed lips. "Yes, seems you have said that before. You also said she wasn't your wife." Roslyn's green eyes narrowed onto Beth pointedly. "Seems like you weren't _exactly_ telling the truth there… Or maybe you were, she's just not your wife but your wh-"

Daryl took a fuming step forward, his finger raised and pointed at Roslyn. "Do not go there, lady. Just don't go there. You won't like where I go," he snarled at Roslyn. Beth grabbed at him, holding him back by his arm.

"Stop!" demanded Marie from the floor with Oscar in her lap. "Just stop. It's new between those two, so just stop." Marie shot a disapproving look to the rabid Roslyn.

There was division amongst the group, Daryl could see it. They could not be divided, not with how few of them there were. If he knew anything, he knew they needed people for protection and to make some sort of life. Daryl knew he had to convince the, and himself, that there was no going back. He had to try for everyone's safety. He could not lose his temper again, he needed to explain to them there was no outcome that included going back to that compound.

Daryl let out a harsh breath, getting everyone's attention focused back on him again. "What the hell do we know about what happened? Huh? Yesterday at dawn, Elijah went out of the fence. He ran into men or walkers or both. He probably set this whole damn thing off." Daryl received a damning glare from the mother, her lips pressed into a thin line between her jowly cheeks. He dared her with his own hard eyes, even pausing for her rebuttal, but it did not come.

He returned his focus back to the group, letting his gaze travel over them all. Lindy was on the couch, his leg up on a pillow and bandaged. Marie and Oscar were on the floor, resting up against the couch. Roslyn was on the recliner with Jonah seated on the arm next to her. Jess and Karl both stood off to the side. Beth was still standing next to him, a partner in every sense.

"These men. They were plannin' this. They were comin' for us. Why?" Daryl questioned.

"Women," answered Beth quietly as the entire group turned their eyes to her. She took in a quick, shaky breath before explaining. "I heard them talkin', the men who came for me and Oscar. They wanted… women."

"No," gasped the dismayed Roslyn. "Not my Rebecca, my poor young, innocent Rebecca. No!" She started to weep, her hands covering her face. Jonah wrapped his good arm around his mother, trying to comfort her as his own features skewed and his eyes shut tightly.

Lindy spoke gravely from the couch. "They were organized. They had heavy gun power. A bomb or somethin' to open up the fences. More men came in afterwards." He was still pale from the blood loss from his leg wound.

"Yes," agreed Daryl. "Been up against shit like this before."

Beth shifted next to him. "Yes, and we were able to fight back last time," offered Beth. "Couldn't we again?"

Daryl was a little taken back from Beth's divergence from his attempt to get the group on the same page. "Different situation. We surprised them. And it didn't exactly go right when we did." The memory of he and Merle set against each other while people chanted for them to kill one another was brought forward. "Even then we had the right people, right weapons and a base to go back to. What we got here? None of that."

Beth shied her eyes from Daryl's at his retort. It sent a jolt to his center, removing all the levity and goodness from earlier. He took a pause, wiping his hands along his jawline before he continued, "This is what we have. Two injured men. An injured woman and a child. An old lady that's probably never been outside the fence. Leaves us with five good bodies. Can't take you all back there to the compound, we'd need to leave at least one to protect those who couldn't come. And shit but not all of you are good enough to go up against those men. What can three or four do against all those men? Hell, we don't even all have guns. _Fuck_."

"We have to try, don't we?" asked Marie softly. "We can't leave them…"

No one answered her. Daryl knew that was what he was pushing for, what he knew they needed to do to survive, but even that knowledge didn't stop the clench he felt low in his gut. Jess shifted her weight from one leg to the other in the corner of the room; she was being strangely quiet. There was no emotion on her stoic face.

Marie must have noticed her usually vocal cousin was quiet too because she turned to her. "Jessica, we need to…"

Jess looked down at her shoes and then back up at Marie. "No. I'm with Daryl here. Priority is to keep you all safe. We can't do that splitting our forces by going back on a suicide run. Hell, we don't even have enough supplies to keep us alive for a couple of days right now. We can't go saving everyone. Just can't."

"_Jessica_."

"No, Marie. Hard choices gotta be made," Jess replied evenly, not dropping her gaze.

"No," said Karl, shaking his head in disbelief. "That can't be. We… we gotta go save Becky. We can't let those men hurt her."

"Kid, it's been more than a day. They've already hurt her." It was Terrance from the porch in a calm and direct voice. His back was still to them, he was much better at keeping watch and more focused than Karl was.

It was like watching the three of them getting punched hard in the gut at Terrance's statement. Karl visibly faltered, his hand going to the wall as the reality hit him and doubled him over. Roslyn collapsed in a weeping mess in the recliner with Jonah trying to comfort her as a stream of tears fell from his own green eyes. Daryl tried to feel pity for them, but he couldn't keep the malice away. These people had lost a lot, that much was true. A husband and a son for sure, they were confirmed dead. The boy and girl might as well wish they were. Shit, but hadn't everyone lost someone and now they wanted them to charge into certain death for a chance the two might still be alive. They wanted to risk everyone for a small probability.

"You just want to leave them, like-like this asshole," cried Karl in rebuttal to Terrance, pointing a shaking finger at Daryl.

"No, kid, I think we should try. But you gotta know going in. Know what we are going to find if we find anything when we go back." Terrance turned and looked back at the group, his steel grey eyes boring into Daryl and then moving onto Jess. "I definitely think we should go back. We need to find more of our people, save them if we can."

Jess put a hand to a cocked hip. "No. We need to protect what we have here."

Terrance gave her a more pointed stare before turning back to his watch. "Then you all gotta live with that."

That was the end of the discussion and Daryl knew what Terrance had just said was the truth. They were all going to have to learn to live with themselves and abandon the rest of the people from the compound. He couldn't see a way to go back and try to save people without sacrificing people from the group gathered here in front of him now. No one else talked, he could see he didn't exactly bring the group together by convincing them but at least he kept them all alive… for now.

Beth reached down and hauled up both heavy and brimming back packs. She moved swiftly through the group, bringing their find back to the kitchen area. Daryl followed the rushing Beth, entering the room behind her as she plunked the jars down on the table, a strange force in her movements. A trembling frustration was visible as she lined up the jars next to each other.

"Beth?"

Her face was flushed pink when she turned to face him, her breath hot and heaving. "I… I don't think I can just-"

Marie entered the room, causing Beth to stop mid-sentence. "What did you find? Food? Water?"

Beth nodded, still looking at Daryl with pained eyes. "Yes, a bit of both. Not a lot but enough to give everyone something tonight."

Daryl felt it then as Marie brushed by him to help Beth unload the rest of their find. Beth let her gaze linger on him for another moment before she turned away to help with the task. He knew from that look in Beth's baby blues, that there was a larger issue here but right now he knew they needed to get the food and water into these people. A quarter of an expired granola bar and a half a cup of water in thirty-six hours wasn't much.

He walked away, trying to ignore that he knew something was wrong between them. Daryl had seen it in Beth's eyes, that last look she had given him. The disappointment. The frustration. He knew he was not the man Beth thought he was. It was apparent in his decision to abandon the others in favor of the safety of… well, the safety of her. He knew he wasn't good enough for her, a fact he'd wrestled with more than once while trying to deny what was between them.

Daryl would always make the decision for her safety. He had to; it was built into him now. He couldn't stop himself from protecting her like at the gas station when he slammed her inside for safety while taking on the herd of walkers alone. Daryl knew he shouldn't have. Odds were that together they could have defeated them easier and safer than he could have alone. He knew Beth was strong, that she was completely capable of taking care of herself, a fact he had spent months ensuring during their time alone together. He just didn't trust the odds when it came to her. He couldn't, they had failed him so many times before.

So here he was again, making that decision for her safety without asking her. Here he was again with dread and fear filling his gut again. He had that same feeling of failing and losing. Daryl knew he should be used to it by now, he should expect it. Oddly enough, for the first time, he didn't want it. He wanted to fight it; he knew he had to if he wanted Beth. And God help him, he did.

**A/N: Once again, special thanks to ElsaEditorial. She takes my mangled works and makes them pretty :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I owe nothing of TWD - I just like to play with the characters. **

**I know a lot think they should leave these people but I really don't think that's in the Beth character to cut and run. She would want to save people if she could. So please just bear with me while we get through this little arch :)**

Beth knew she was lying to herself, she couldn't avoid the fact that she had been trying to avoid Daryl the entire evening. She let the rush of emotions calm down after the discussion with the group. They were not going back to rescue their friends and family. They were leaving them all to their dire fate. It made her stomach twist, almost visibly making her ill from the idea behind their decision.

She could tell Daryl knew she was avoiding him, she caught his lingering glances. She kept herself busy, even sending him away and out with Karl to fetch more water from the barrel they had found after they had boiled and distributed their earlier find. You could never have too much water. Beth saw it in his eyes, the questions and the hurt, but she refused to be pulled in to it until she had a moment to process and… well, to see if she could live with herself like Terrance had said. Could she?

It was late, Daryl had relieved Jonah on the porch for watch. They had already finished their meal of pickles and carrots. Oscar had refused to eat at first, crying about the pickled taste. Jess had swooped in and created a game of it. You took a bite and made a face at the awful taste. It worked, Oscar ate some and at least had something in his belly until they could find something else for the little guy. Beth still saw it, the tension between the cousins. Jess would be there for her nephew, but not a word was exchanged between Marie and Jess.

After their dinner of sorts, Beth helped Jess address Lindy's wound. The man gritted through the pain of them stitching his wound up properly. Beth had found a thread and needle kit at the last house, giving the man's wound a better chance at healing than before.

Now, they were washing their hands in the cool water, rinsing the blood away. Most of the group was upstairs, resting for the evening. Karl and Lindy were down in the living room on the couches while Jonah and Roslyn had retreated to the master bedroom, wallowing in their grief. Marie and Oscar settled in the next room for the night, leaving one bedroom left open.

Jess was drying her hands on a kitchen towel when she suggested, "Go on, get Daryl off that damn porch. He hasn't rested once since this all started. I'll take the rest of his watch. I can't sleep right now anyway."

Beth swallowed thickly, knowing her hand was being forced. "Okay." She knew Daryl hadn't slept yesterday or rested all day… and you couldn't count their time on the couch as resting. She also knew Jess probably didn't want to be with Marie right now either.

Walking in the dim light, Beth made her way carefully to the porch. Daryl was standing at the far end, his crossbow held deftly in his arms. Beth knew it was time to make a decision, she had a choice to make. She hummed her presence to make him aware.

Daryl looked back at her, his eyes narrowed even in the dark but holding no malice in them. "Hmm?"

"C'mon," she said, her heart softening at the sight of him. The man looked exhausted on his feet, his face drawn and tense. The muscle at his jaw ticked. Did he look this tired earlier on the couch? She hadn't seen it then, maybe she couldn't see pass her own excitement.

"On watch," he responded, bringing his thumb up to be chewed on. His blue eyes dropped low, no longer making contact with hers.

"Jess is gonna take over," Beth whispered as she out stretched her hand to him. She desperately wanted him to take it. She knew there was a strain between them. Beth felt it start the second she knew he wouldn't rescue the others. She didn't want this decision of fates to become between them. She needed to get him and talk to him about the matter. Her hand was out, untaken for a moment as she took another step towards him.

He lifted his eyes to her hand. He hesitated at first, but then Daryl slowly took her hand in his. Jess was there in the background as if she understood the moment, having hung back in the shadows of the doorway. She nodded to them as they walked past her inside. Beth led him upstairs, never letting her grip of his hand leave hers. His warm hand held tightly to hers as Daryl followed, his grip not faltering either as they reached the top of the stairs.

Beth pushed open the door to the final empty room. It held a small full-sized bed. It was a boy's room with Spiderman posters on the walls and a pirate shaped toy box filled with trucks and superheroes in the corner. It was dark but the window was open and allowed a small amount of moon light in to highlight the room. Beth entered as he stalled in the doorway, pulling at her grip on him.

"Daryl?"

His eyes flicked to the bed and his head dropped low, hanging. "Beth…"

She gave him a sad smile and tugged him farther into the room. "Just sleep, Daryl. We need to sleep." And she meant it, the mood between them right now was nothing like before. They were stalled at the moment.

"S'kay," he mumbled as he allowed her to bring him fully into the room.

They both kicked off their boots. His bow found its way to the floor by the bed. Beth pulled back the covers of the blue and tan striped comforter. Daryl lowered himself to the edge of the bed but didn't fall back into its comfort. He sat there, dropping his arms to rest on his thighs, a heavy weight bearing down on his shoulders. Beth stood next to him, reaching a hand out to run her fingers through his long, dirty hair. She could tell he was hurting and upset. She was too.

"Daryl," Beth urged him, knowing she needed to be the driver in the relationship again.

"You're mad," he stated simply.

"No, not mad. Disappointed, I guess. Hurt. I don't know, Daryl." Beth took in a deep breath, her fingers still in his hair, moving and stroking him again. "I just can't believe that we're doing this. That we are leaving them…"

"Can't," he said hoarsely. "We can't, Beth. Just ain't a way. Priority is to keep these people safe. You… to keep you safe," he whispered, pulling her closer to him and burying his face in her stomach.

Beth cradled his head, holding him. "What if it was me? Or Maggie? Would we even be debating it now? Or earlier?" she argued with a soft whisper, her hands traveling down his neck to his shoulders. So much tension was held there, his muscles hard and unyielding. She knew he was putting too much on himself, trying to force the hard decisions. She knew what it did to Rick, the poor man had almost lost everything when he lost too much. And Beth never blamed Rick, not ever, even when they desperately needed him. She could see love was the thing that drove him over the edge.

Daryl pulled back and looked up at her, his haggard features highlighted in the dimness. "Never leave you. Never. Not Maggie either. No, I'd go after you… her but that'd be different. We'd have our people. Not these people, they aren't us. They aren't tested and true. Glenn and I would go. Rick… he'd have to stay behind, we couldn't put Lil' Asskicker at risk. We'd go but we might not make it back. We've been lucky before, won't always be that way, Beth. We can't risk it." His blue eyes pleaded with her to understand, to accept it as truth as he did.

But Beth knew differently, she knew he couldn't just accept that truth just as she knew she wouldn't either. It was in his heavy breathing and the strain clouding his beautiful blue eyes. She could see it in the twitching of his jaw muscles and could feel it in the tensing of his shoulders.

"Can't you see? Jonah and Roslyn are where you'd be. Their family might still be alive. They have to try."

"Yeah, I get it, Beth. Trust me, I get it," he whispered darkly, his eyes dropping from hers. "I'm a fuckin' failure. I know it but shit, I ain't gonna lose you too, Beth. I know it's selfish but I ain't gonna risk it. I just can't. We can't leave Marie and Oscar on their own either. Jess and them, they barely survived a month last time they lost their place. We can't. It's killin' me but we can't. We just aren't strong enough."

Beth placed her hands on each side of his face, cupping him and bringing him back up to a soft kiss from her lips. "I know, Daryl. I understand. I just… I don't know if I can agree." Daryl sighed at her admission and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's just not us," she told him softly.

"I know it's not who we are. We save our people," he groaned angrily, his fingers tightening on her hips. "I just can't risk you, Beth. _I can't_. I came into this shitty ass world with nothin' more than my damn name. It's the only thing I've ever really had to call my own… that and my pain-in-the-ass brother, Merle. And what the hell did that get us? Not much." Daryl paused and opened his eyes to her gaze. "Now, it's different. I got you." It was almost a question, she could tell he wanted an answer.

She allowed her fingers to stroll through his hair again. "Yeah. You have me," Beth breathed back to him, locking her blue eyes with his. "Don't you dare think that I'm just another dead girl, Daryl Dixon, 'cause I'm here to stay. Always." She pressed another tender kiss to his lips, he trembled against it. "I love you, Daryl."

He released a low groan and kissed her back. She allowed him, for a moment, as she enjoyed the closeness they had between them again. It was hard, but she finally pulled away from the embrace and smiled down at him.

"Rest," Beth ordered. "You haven't slept since this all went down, have you? Terrance and Jess are taking first watch. I'll go on later but you need to rest now. We'll figure the rest out later."

He didn't fight her as she pushed him down gently, pulling his legs up onto the bed and scooting over. Beth climbed in next to him, exhaustion creeping into her bones. She snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his strong and rhythmic heartbeat. He was her steady, he was her constant. She'd be his. They would figure this out, they had to. It was who they were.

A rumbling sound escaped him, almost words but more of a sound.

Beth tilted her head up to him. "What?"

"Morning. We'll scout the place in the mornin'. See if we can…" His voice trailed off as if he wouldn't allow any more optimism than the plan that morning would come.

Beth let out a slow, even breath of relief. "Yes. We'll see in the morning."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate the support each and everyone of you gives me. Every time I get a Favorite, Follow or Review (even the constructive criticism ones) it lifts my spirits and makes writing so much more fun. THANK YOU! This story just hit 200 Favorites and I promised you a quick chapter if that happened :) Here it is, enjoy!**

There was a soft padding of footsteps and then a gentle knock against the open door frame. Jess was a shadowy figure in the dark at the doorway and Beth nodded to her. She knew why Jess was there, it was her turn for watch. Jess disappeared, leaving Beth to bring a hand up to try and rub the tiredness from her eyes. So much for her lecture on rest to Daryl. She was certain she had only slept an hour or so.

Daryl had fallen asleep almost instantly, his heavy eyes closing and his breathing slowing to a steady rhythm. If only it had stayed that way. Daryl's easy sleep had turned into a fitful slumber. He tossed and twitched, mumbling nothings in the night. She had never seen him like this before and worried at little the stress that was building in him. Beth did her best to soothe him, stroking him gently to quiet him and humming to him softly to calm his restlessness. She was still tired but it was okay. She'd done it before, being on watch or on the run with little to no sleep, and she'd likely have to do it again someday. Taking care of little Judith back at the prison had honestly been good practice. When the poor thing was just starting to teeth that last week at the prison, Beth had barely slept on those long nights filled with consoling the baby. Rick hadn't been there to help since he was needed more to help with the illness that was running rampant through their little community, so the care of the cranky baby had fallen all to her. Beth hadn't minded it at all. Actually, now… she missed it, the sleeplessness of caring for the irritable infant, if she allowed herself to think about it.

So with a pained heart, Beth rose slowly to start her turn on watch. Daryl snaked out a hand in a flash and grabbed at her. His large hand caught hold of her smaller one, his warm flesh covering hers completely.

"Don't go," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Gotta. It's my watch," she whispered back.

There was a deep rumbling of disagreement into the pillow. "Go with you then."

Beth smiled lightly and squeezed the hand hanging tightly onto hers. "No. Jonah is gonna be on too. You rest a bit more. Need you sharp to help figure this out when the light comes."

There was a noncommittal grunt from Daryl but he didn't let her go. His fingers pulled gently at her, trying to tug her back to him.

"Daryl," she urged him softly.

He turned, taking hold of her quickly and pulling her back against him in the bed in one swift motion. "One more minute. Just stay one more minute," he requested throatily. His lips found the back of her neck, pressing the breathy plea to her soft flesh. She couldn't say no. Beth needed to go but words and thoughts were gone when she felt his hand spread over her stomach, his splayed fingers holding her down. "I want you here… with me."

His words made her shiver, a thrill of happiness shooting through her. The words were close, so close to the ones she longed to hear. The ones that were continuously caught in her throat. _I love you._ But she didn't say them, despite the desperate need inside of her. He had enough to work through right now, the decision to go to the compound and the safety of the group. She couldn't top it off with more of her unrequited love.

Beth turned her head and kissed him lightly. She knew if she stayed in the bed much longer with this man, she wouldn't be leaving any time soon. "I have to go."

Daryl growled and released her, rolling back in a huff. "Be safe."

She rose off the bed and walked to the door. "Always." She took her bow and quiver with her as she left the room, already missing the warmth of the bed and of her man.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Beth had been on watch for several hours, her body resting against the outer wall of the house. The time was passing slowly; the night was cool and almost starless now with the fat, grey clouds that had floated by. There had been two walkers, coming in separately and shuffling down the street. She would have let them go, not bothering with them, but they were drawn in by the noise from the garage. Terrance had decided he wasn't tired once Jonah relieved him. He had grabbed their spare working flash-light and went into the garage. There were two vehicles he was hoping he could get working. Beth heard a lot of rumbling and sputtering for a while before the steady roar of a working engine came to life.

Besides listening to the engine and keeping a watchful eye on the night before her, Beth tried not to allow her worry to consume her. It was hard, there was so much for her to be concerned for. Daryl's state of mind. Their budding relationship. The poor people who didn't make it out of the compound and might still be alive. And now she had a new one… Lindy. Before going on watch, she had stopped to check on the wounded man.

The man had been jerking in his sleep so Beth had placed a calming hand on his forehead only to have it almost burn at the touch. He had a fever.

Lindy awoke to her gentle touch, his bleary hazel eyes blinking up at her.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned for the young man.

He groaned a little as he shifted and moved his leg slightly back onto the pillow he had it on. "No. It hurts a bit. I'm hot."

Beth grimaced and knew they needed antibiotics for him; he had an infection. "I'll get you some Tylenol."

Lindy shook his head. "No. Jess gave me some already, said I had to wait until morning for more. I'll be fine. Just need to sleep." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Beth knew it had to be bad, if his fever was still so high even after the Tylenol. With any luck there would be antibiotics back at the compound's infirmary. They could get him some, save the young man's life. Regardless, it was just another thing for Beth to worry about in the waning hours before the sun rose.

It had been several minutes later when the engine turned off and the noises had ceased in the garage. Terrance emerged with a small satisfied smile on his face as he wiped the grease and grime from his fingers. He paused at the couch but bypassed it to go to the doorway on the porch by Beth.

"Got the van working," he stated simply, looking out into the dark night.

Beth nodded. "Heard it. Good thing to have if we need to escape quickly."

"I couldn't get the station wagon to go. It was old to begin with. I think we can all fit in if we take the middle seats out. It'll be tight but we can make it work," Terrance said as he continued to rub the rag over his hands. "But I don't know if we'll need all ten of us in there, will we?"

Beth understood the question, Terrance wasn't talking about getting them all in for escape. He was asking her if they were all going back to the compound. She looked over to him; his peppered hair was wayward and his eyes were encompassed by dark circles. He looked back at her, his eyes heavy with questions.

"We're all going," she answered frankly.

He cleared his throat. "Didn't seem like that yesterday when we were… discussing."

"We're all going," Beth repeated. "Trust me."

His grey eyes held her for a moment, searching for the truth in her words. He broke his stare and looked back down at his dirty hands, nodding slowly. "Okay. I will."

"We will go, there wasn't a chance to try yesterday even if we wanted to. It would have taken us almost a day to walk back and that would have been without dealing with walkers or hiding from people. It was too late to start out. I'm not goin' to promise we can do anythin'. I don't know if we can actually help but we got at least go and see."

Terrance nodded slowly again at her words. "Yeah," his responded, his voice cracking as he shifted his stance uneasily. "We gotta try."

"You have somebody… back there?" she asked, feeling a sense of sadness coming from him.

Terrance paused in all his movement, his body utterly still. It made Beth instantly regret asking. She knew the pain that could come from remembering, especially if it was still fresh. She remembered how it was for her when her daddy had died. The horrible images flashing across her mind, the arching steel blade, the spraying blood, her sister's screams echoing above all else. It was only recently she was able to conjure a memory of him without the sadness and despair flooding out as well.

Since he didn't answer, Beth offered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

He gave a short shake of his head. "No… no need to be sorry. I've got friends back there. I know little Peter. He reminds… he was a good kid. Rebecca too. They're good people. They don't deserve…"

"No one does."

"True. I have to do what I can to help who I can right now. I'm glad you and your…" He paused, his eyesbrows raised with the obvious question hanging in the air.

"Daryl," Beth filled in, not really knowing how to answer the question in truth. Boyfriend seemed a too … silly of a title. Companion was too simple. She didn't know what word to describe her relationship with Daryl at the moment. Did those definitions really apply in this world now?

Terrance smirked a little at her answer but said nothing about it. "Well, I'm glad you and Daryl changed your minds. You think Jess will too?"

Beth nodded. She knew Jess wouldn't stay alone with Marie. Jess was smart enough to know they needed numbers to survive and well, Beth knew Jess didn't want to be alone with Marie right now anyway. "They'll come. We'll all go," she answered.

"Good," he responded, a lightness creeping into his tone. "Well, I'm gonna go lay-" He broke off suddenly, squinting his eyes to look out at the night sky line and taking an eager step forward.

"What?" inquired Beth, alerted by his sudden change.

The man's face hardened as he pointed out. "Look."

Beth turned her attention from the surrounding yard area to look up. The sky was cloudy, but there was moonlight peeking through from time to time. That's when she saw it; the scene highlighted by the moonlight was a pillar of billowing black smoke almost unnoticeable against the darkness.

"What is that?" she asked, walking to the edge of the porch.

"I think… it's the compound," responded Terrance, his shoulders falling as he sucked in a harsh breath.

His answer caused a shudder to break across her slight shoulders. The realization of what was happening. It wasn't a little smoke she saw. It was a singular great fire and it was ablaze. The compound was burning. All of it.

Beth looked back at Terrance, his face ashen at the same realization. "Go. It'll be dawn soon. We need to wake the others. We need to go back and see if we can help."

Terrance nodded and disappeared back inside quickly. Beth hoped Daryl had meant it last night in bed. That they were going to at least try to help. They had to, it's who they were.

**A/N: Originally, the next chapter was going to be the end of this story (way back when I started) but this story has evolved so much since I've started. I needed to tell a little more of this BETHYL story before moving on to another so another expansion with more chapters :) I'm sorry - I know I've kept you waiting on finally getting BETHYL down to business but as I started writing this story and playing with the characters, I realized where I had it was at the wrong time(interrupting kitty). I'll try to start posting faster to you loyal fans there faster. **

**Side note - Natercia - I appreciate you reviews but I'm not sure what language it is... let me know in the next one I'll get on back reading them. I've tried to figure it out on my own but apparently I'm just not bright enough to figure it out (I'm sure given enough time I would... I'm lazy).**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Awesome reviews everyone - thank you to all who take the time! The story is almost at 400 followers - when I get there I'll do another post again too :) I'm still so in awe of all the support I've received. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter - the fate of the compound... **

Daryl was standing there at the edge of the forest in the shadowy greenery; he knew he was hidden. He had always been good at that, a skill he learned early as a kid. He knew how to blend in, not to be seen, otherwise his old man would have found him. He learned to do it at home as well as in the woods, not only for hunting but on those truly scary nights when his pa was at the bottle and completely crazy. It had been the only way to ensure Daryl's very survival. So at the moment, Daryl was secure in his hidden position in the brush as he surveyed the burning heap that was left of the compound.

They had left the van several miles back on the side of the road. Lindy, Marie, Jess, Oscar, and Roslyn were back there, waiting for the rest of them to return. They had left the yellow house just after dawn, the sunlight barely scorching the earth. The pillars of black smoke continued to billow until then, having died some since they had come closer. Although, not enough to stop the acidic smell from burning Daryl's nostrils or his eyes from watering when the wind blew in the wrong direction. Beth was not far behind him, waiting a few yards back with Terrance, Karl, and Jonah.

It was gone. The beauty of a stronghold that had been the compound was gone. Daryl knew it never felt like home to him, but he knew the amenities that where there were invaluable in this day and age. Running water, limited but available electricity, people, guns, and plentiful food. The setup had been better than the prison. The walls… well, in the end, the fences were the same as always. They had failed. It was a waste, just a complete waste in Daryl's opinion. Why were people fuckin' like this? It was a thought he never really considered before… well before Beth. Before her, he had just accepted all people were awful. Every single one of them. He believed there was no good in anyone, no matter how they pretended. Daryl had known firsthand that the human race was awful, full of fictitious falsities. Just like that haughty bitch Roslyn, looking down her nose and judging while under the pretense of helping. Daryl hadn't realized there was good in people, that there were truly good people until after the world went to shit. Good people like Rick and Beth and Michonne. People he fought with, who had fought for him. People he cared about. People he lo-

A branch snapped behind him, causing Daryl to whip around with his crossbow aimed at the sound. Beth was there standing a few feet from him, breaking his thoughts. Thoughts of his that were getting a little too real anyway. Ones he wasn't ready to have about the woman standing in front of him, a smug smile played across her face.

"Almost had you," taunted Beth. "You wouldn't have got me in time."

Daryl scoffed. "Think again, Greene. Knew you were there."

"Liar," she laughed and then looked around him, her face falling instantly. He hated that look. The one void of her usual optimism and hope. It had briefed her face more than once. "Dear Lord," she stuttered as her eyes took in the destruction before her.

He let it sink in for her, knowing it had to. "I'll get the others. It's safe, empty. No one is here."

Daryl retrieved the others in their small party. He led them all to the edge of the smoldering compound. Parts of the building were still raggedly standing, not ablaze anymore, but there were still parts that were hot and smoky. Nothing was salvageable. Nothing. Dead were littered about, crispy and cooked. They were careful, wary to avoid them if possible, but Terrance had misstepped. He had almost received an ankle bite from a blackened corpse but Beth had been there to stop it, an arrow piercing its skull a second before.

"We're too late," Beth said, dejected and to no one in particular. "Everyone is gone."

Not one of them answered her. They couldn't. It was too much for Karl and Jonah, Daryl could see it branded on their haunted faces. He didn't push them to leave; he let them search as they felt needed. He had to give them that at least. Perhaps they were too late, if they had come yesterday or right away, maybe there would have been a chance. Daryl knew it was unlikely, that there were too many to fight against and they had been too far away. Their small group had two guns, two rifles, and two bows among them and even fewer people who truly knew how to use them. Altogether, they just wouldn't have enough firepower to mount any kind of attack. He and Beth together, he knew they would have made a good team, but the rest weren't up to the task. Jonah was too injured despite probably having the skills needed. Karl was too green and Jess was too hot headed, Daryl had seen it before. Terrance… maybe, but his attention to detail was obviously lacking at the moment from the save he needed from Beth. Plus, hell, it would have taken them a half a day to march back here. The place had been set ablaze early yesterday night by the looks of it. There was nothing they could have done even if they had left after Beth and Oscar had returned.

The eerie quiet of their surveying was broken by a sudden cry of anguish, causing Daryl to stiffen and turn to the pitiful sound. Karl stumbled away from what was left of the cafeteria, his hand at his mouth. He barely made it two more steps before the pickles from breakfast came pouring out. Jonah was standing at the edge of the burnt mess, his whole body vibrating fiercely. Beth ran to Karl, trying her best to hold up the shuddering man. Terrance's face going a shade of white that worried Daryl as he approached Jonah. Daryl followed and his stomach turned at the sight that made the others weak. Bodies were gathered together, burnt, twisted with clawed hands reaching outward. It was horrific. The stench of the burned, it was hard to beat the rotting smell of the walking dead that seemed to be everywhere, but this awfulness was able to. There were mostly large bodies in the pile but peppered in there were the obvious smaller ones. The charred bodies were moving, squirming barely but the movement was there. And that's when Daryl understood, these people had been burned alive. Men and children alive while they burned.. What kind of fucking monsters were these people? The bodies were congregated by the doors, twisted and barely together. The corpses were mostly bone and charred ash so the reanimating bodies weren't able to rise and could barely move.

Daryl turned in time to see Beth leave the weeping Karl to see what the commotion was about. He strode over to her, his body blocking the ghastly view. He grabbed her arm, pulling and directing her away. Her eyes questioned him but she followed unresisting.

"You don't need to see that," he told her in a hushed tone. "No one needs to see that."

Her brows drew together in distress. "Becky? Peter?"

He swallowed hard, his stomach soured so much that he could taste the bitterness in the back of his throat and against the his dry, rough tongue. "I… you can't tell. Maybe Peter."

Tears did not fall but wetted her eyes. She stayed strong, this wonderfully compassionate woman in front of him. She pushed it down as she went back to Karl, helping to keep him steady on his feet. Daryl studied her a moment longer, watching the kindness in her touch as she braced the faltering man with her gentle touch.

A sound dragged him from his observation of the blonde angel. Jonah had pulled his knife from his belt and had plunged the blade into one of the burned dead. Terrance was following behind, readying to slay one himself. Daryl decided it wasn't a task they should have to complete alone. He reluctantly joined them in dispatching of their friends and family.

It was a long, hard walk in silence back to the van. Upon their arrival, at the despondent faces of the others, everyone seemed to know without asking. Even Roslyn, she dared not ask when her own son's eyes wouldn't meet hers. She must have known asking would have only stamped out any hope, erasing her ability to believe in the possibility of her children's safe return.

There was a hushed quiet smothering the group as they gathered together beside the van. Everyone was out in the bright sun shine of the day except for Lindy, who was still seated carefully in the front seat with the window down to join the upcoming conversation. They needed a plan, a leader. Daryl was guessing it was going to be on him, whether he wanted it to be him or not. There was no way in hell he was going to follow any of these people and put Beth's safety in one of their hands. He finally understood the pressure that had been on Rick. The months he spent making all the decisions, his speech after that fateful night on the farm that it was his way or the highway. Daryl thought he understood Rick's words, the meaning behind them before, but it wasn't until all nine pairs eyes of were trained on him did he truly appreciate the weight and the need for absolutes. You are all in or you are not. There would be no half way.

Daryl took in a steadying breath as he walked to the center of the group, leaving Beth's side for the first time since they left the burning heap that was the compound. She still held a slightly shocked look on her face, understanding their situation wasn't good. She would be there if he needed her to be, he had no doubt of that, but Daryl could still tell this was hitting her hard. He knew she was forced to make a difficult decision and it was haunting her. It wouldn't matter how many times he told her it was the right decision, he knew it would trouble her.

"We need a plan, people," he said calmly, breaking the silence.

Jonah quickly spoke up, his voice cracking high from his grief. "We need to find the Guardians." His eyes were red and puffy, Jonah had cried a great deal at the site but had uttered nothing after finding the bodies at the compound. His mother was at his side, clutching her son's arm. Her eyes were strangely glazed and empty.

"How?" questioned Jess. "Where'd they go?"

Jonah was less hasty to answer this time, his eyes skittering to the dirty ground at his feet. "I… I don't know."

"Anyone know?" Jess asked the group, her voice holding a dire tone.

Terrance and Lindy shook their heads in the negative while Karl shrugged. Again, no response or acknowledgement from Roslyn, her white, plump face void of any recognition of the situation. She was lost for the moment.

Daryl knew what he wanted for this group. He knew the woods were safer than being in this damn city or out in the open. He wanted to get back to where he and Beth had survived for months on the outskirts of civilization. It was the only option in his mind.

"Listen," Daryl started, continuing to keep his voice as even as he could. "First, we need t' survive. Beth and me, we've been here more than once. I know Jess and Marie have been too. Don't know much about the rest of you." The question hung there a moment in the still air.

"Been on the road," said Karl snottily.

"Weeks? Months? No safe place. No supplies. Nothin' but what you carry?" questioned Daryl, containing the growl developing in his chest.

Karl's face went as red as his hair. "Couple days," he mumbled in return.

"Beth and I survived with a group the first winter on the road. Just me and her this last fall. We've spent months out here… with no walls. You gotta choice. We're goin' north. Too many dangerous people and walkers here. You can come or you can stay. No one knows where the Guardians are or if they'll stop by in a day or a week or a month. We can't hang here and I ain't goin' in the direction of those men."

Nothing. Silence was his answer from the group for an endless moment with speculative eyes on him.

Finally Jess and Marie exchanged a look. Marie nodded and Jess turned back to Daryl. "We'll go with you."

"I go with the van so I guess I go with you too," said Lindy from the open window, his head resting back.

That left the last four, Jonah, Roslyn, Terrance, and Karl. Terrance turned his gaze to them; it was obvious he had been close to the Brunner family at the compound. Daryl knew little of them but Terrance seemed to fill that fatherly role Tim's void left. Karl would go where Jonah went, that much was clear. Jonah and Roslyn would stick together. Terrance was the wild card.

"Safety in numbers, right?" Terrance said to the last silent three. "We won't give up. I promise."

"We haven't either," responded Beth, causing Roslyn to break her stoniness and narrow her green eyes at her. "Our family. They are still missin'. We are still lookin' too, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Another Carl, right?" asked Karl.

Beth nodded, offering an encouraging smile. "Yes, we've found each other before. Families have been reunited." Daryl was relieved when Beth stopped there, not going into more detail. A husband found his wife and son only to have the wife die later. Brother found brother for a brief time before the found brother died. They found Andrea only to lose her again. Suddenly the examples didn't sound so good.

Roslyn's hateful gaze left Beth and turned pleading as she looked up at her taller son. "Please, Jonah."

He squeezed his green eyes shut and went to one knee beside her. "Mom…"

"Jonah, no… your sister, your brother."

"Mom, I can't do it alone." Jonah opened his eyes and brought his broken arm forth, extending himself to his mother.

Roslyn shook her head violently, pulling her body away from her son. "No, Jonah! Don't ask that of me. I can't. _I can't_." She started to cry as if that ploy had worked for her before and would again.

Terrance placed a strong hand on the weeping woman's shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder and gave a sympathetic look to the kneeling son next to her. Jonah's good hand was clenched into a tight fist, anger on his face at his own lacking and failure. The two men held each other's gaze for a moment. Jonah gave the slightest of nods to the older man.

Terrance turned back to Daryl and spoke for the four of them. "We will go with you. For now."

**A/N: I know, I know- no BETHYL big moments that we all enjoy. Sorry :( Go check out my BETA's work - ElsaEditorial. She's got a good BETHYL story along with a couple other TWD ones. I promise the next chapter will have more BETHYL goodness.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD - but can I say "WOW" to last night's finale! I woke give spoilers to anyone who hasn't seen but please stop reading and go watch! With that said, here's the next chapter and enjoy :)**

The van had barely carried them an hour away, covering fewer miles than Daryl wanted. They had kept it at a low speed before it sputtered to a stop and smoked out. Terrance had tried to fix it, but the van was a complete loss. They left it at the side of the road. They had little choice; several walkers had been attracted by the commotion.

Lindy's leg continued to be an issue, going from bad to worse. The infection and the fever made travel with the injured man impossible. They had to deal with more than one walking corpse while moving him to the safest, closest location Beth and Daryl could find. There was a roadside dinner of sorts they had passed a quarter mile behind them. It was small and busted up, but it was cover for the time being from the open highway where they were currently stranded. During their search of the building, they had found a small store of canned food that was buried in the back behind the looted and destroyed storage closet. Along with the homemade pickled food, it was more than enough to keep the entire group fed for several days.

So the only reason they left the safety of the building was for Lindy. The morning after, he woke up almost delirious and febrile. Jess had no more Tylenol to give him and nothing to help his body through the infection that was spreading. Daryl, Beth, and Karl had left to search for medication and supplies. Almost by sheer luck, in the second house they searched, Beth located antibiotics for Lindy. Of course the name on the bottle was listed as Spunky; apparently a Boxer that had lived there previously from the pictures on the walls had some kind of infection also. There were ten large, green Amoxicillin pills inside the container. Beggars could not afford to be choosey in the apocalypse.

The medicine, along with Neosporin and a new bandage material, went a long way to heal Lindy. By the week's end, the young man was up on his feet, limping but mobile. The increasing number of walkers in the area and the need for more food drove their decision to leave the slight safety of the Red Rooster Eatery.

Daryl wanted to keep to his original plan and led them in the direction of rural areas to separate them from civilization, the walking dead, and the dangerous living. They had started out five days before with meager supplies in tow. The group never made good distance, not nearly as much ground covered as Daryl wanted. Lindy, while on his feet, was still weak from the infection and limped. So did Roslyn as her knees were not holding up; the woman just wasn't used to hard life, not by any means. She muttered complaints constantly just out of Daryl's ear shot, or what she thought his range was. She always shut up the second he got closer to her, always glaring at him like it was his damn fault. That it was his doing her son and husband were dead. Like he had damned her daughter and son to a fate worse than death. Okay… maybe he had almost but in the end, he had tried. He could only do so much.

It was the same as with Sophia; it must have been how Rick felt. Daryl remembered how Carol had looked at Rick. How she had blamed him, never really coming out and saying it, but Daryl saw it, that dark glimmer in her eyes. It was the same look that was now home in Carol. One Daryl never saw until it had consumed his friend. The thought of her, his friend Carol, still filled him with remorse. He should have been better to her, talked to her… Hell, he wasn't someone people went to talk to but he knew he should have tried something, anything to have kept her from killing David and Karen. Maybe then she'd be here with Beth and him now… maybe.

Oscar was the true trooper through the long days of travel. He was a strong little guy. Marie was better, the dizziness had long since faded. She wasn't a great shot with a gun but she helped as much as she could, more than Daryl thought possible originally. Marie had found an inner strength for her son, one she needed now that she and Jess were still stepping around each other like on broken glass.

The bulk of the protection and survival rested heavily on the shoulders of Beth, Daryl, Terrance, Jess, Karl, and the one-armed Jonah. Jess was still on edge, a ragged bundle of nerves and anger she unleashed on walkers every chance she had. Terrance, on the other hand, was more level-headed than Daryl could have hoped for; his presence was a calming one for the group. Karl did as he was told but he was reserved, too quiet and withdrawn. Dark circles were a constant under his darkened brown eyes. Jonah, despite his broken arm, did his best to assist. He helped with walkers and took watch, all with a heated look in his eyes. A similar glint in his eyes that deepened when he looked at Daryl. It was one Daryl could take, it was whenever Jonah or that mother of his would turn that cold glare to Beth that Daryl couldn't abide and it gnawed at him. It was never a good time to call either of them out on it with days filled with travel, escaping death and searching for food.

For those same reasons, Daryl and Beth had not had a moment alone together. Not one damn second. Not time to go hunting alone, not a moment to go in search of supplies with just the two of them. They were always in a group for safety. One worry after another. They were barely able to catch each other for the briefest of moments in the passing night between watches. It was killing Daryl. He wanted, no he needed just a little time alone to be with Beth. It was grating on him. He needed to refresh with her, somehow he was dependent on her for that now. But under the watchful eye of the church woman and the rest of the group, it was hard to even get a gentle touch from her caring hands without seeming to expose them.

Today was different. Overnight, they had almost been overtaken by a group of walkers. In the end, they had survived without a loss but were extremely low on ammunition. They had started out from the infested area at first dawn break. It was now late morning and they had found an over-turned bus. Daryl decided to stop, as the group was tired and hungry. The food was almost gone; they were down to two cans of peas. Today was the day Beth and Daryl were finally going to get the chance to hunt together… alone.

"Beth, c'mon," said Daryl. "Let's go hunt."

He expected a smile from the little blonde in front of him but got nothing. She grabbed her bow with barely any eye contact from her brilliant blues. Daryl tried to not let it bother him, knowing the stress was heavy on all of them. They had barely survived the night due to the herd stumbling upon their camp. It wasn't large, but the battle had been intense and had shaken them all. It had increased the strain on the already lifeless crew.

Beth fell in line with him, walking into the brush while Jess and Terrance were stringing up the canned and tin perimeter.

Daryl and Beth weren't in the woods long, the sun's hot rays not reaching them through the leafy canopy. He watched her carefully with keen eyes. She was quiet, too quiet. She wasn't his Beth, not his open and bubbly joke-making woman with kind eyes. Daryl saw the retreat of her lately, the stress that was binding her. What he wouldn't give for that damn one room cabin again. There, she had been safe and at ease. There, he had been happy.

He wasn't watching the signs; he was too focused on the subtlety of Beth. With side glances, he noted her head hung lower than normal, the stiffness of her shoulders. He missed the opportunity, not even realizing there was one until Beth raised her bow with arrow readied. She released and there was a wisp of air next to him. He followed the arrow's path; the hare was dead before him.

Daryl gave her a quirk of his mouth, an attempt to smile at her when she looked to him. Her eyes held his and she tried to return it but her mouth didn't seem to function right. Beth dropped her eyes from him and stomped forward.

"Beth," he called softly to her but she didn't stop to answer him.

She knelt by the rabbit, pulling the arrow out. Her only response of acknowledgement was a throaty hum as she grabbed the animal by its ears. Something was wrong, something was off.

"Beth, look at me," he implored.

Beth didn't, not at first. Her fingers lingered on the dirt, pressing into the dry gravel. She looked up at him through a veil of stray blonde hair.

"Talk to me, girl." His tone was gentle and easy as he searched her darker than usual eyes.

She grumbled deep in her chest and rose swiftly to her feet, not bothering to dust the gravel from her knee. "Told you I don't like bein' called _girl_."

Daryl grimaced slightly at his mistake, not wanting to further her darkened mood. "M'sorry."

Ignoring the apology, she attached the rabbit to her hip with a tie. Daryl didn't like being in this position. He knew he had to get her to talk to him but he wasn't exactly sure how. It wasn't his strong suit.

He took several slow steps to her. "Beth," he repeated. Daryl dropped his crossbow to his side, his empty hand to her arm. He said nothing more. He couldn't think of what else to say to her. He knew something was wrong. Daryl squeezed her arm, urging her to talk when his voice couldn't. He watched her face twitch slightly with miserable eyes.

"Daryl, I'm fine," Beth said and sighed, her sad blue eyes finding his. "And that's what's wrong, I guess. I'm fine," she said in a much darker tone.

He didn't understand, his face twisted and his eyes implored her to explain.

Beth turned to him and she fingered his vest, looking down at the buttons and not meeting his eyes. "I killed three people, Daryl. _Three_ and I'm… I'm fine. How can I just be fine? I can eat, I can sleep and I'm just fine."

"It's survival, honey. Talked 'bout this before. It's not your fault. You had no choice. It's what we do."

She glanced up at him, through her blinking lashes. "But shouldn't I feel worse? Should I feel remorse or grief? Shouldn't I?"

He thrummed deep in his chest as he cupped her chin. "You did, Beth. You cried. You suffered. More than those fuckin' bastards deserved."

Beth leaned into his touch. "I know but… I guess I know. It's just I'm not sorry that I killed them… not anymore. I certainly wasn't with the third man. And I missed the fourth one, Daryl, and I was pissed. I was mad I didn't kill him. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, Beth. I… it's hard to not get harder in this world. You are strong. You are able to survive. And as hard as you've had to be, you're still a good person at the center, Beth. I know it."

Her blue eyes searched his intently. "Daryl, I don't know if I can believe that still," she whispered.

"I believe, Beth. I see you with Oscar. I see you tend to Lindy when he needed it. I see you working with Jess and Marie. I see you not slapping that damn bitch, Roslyn."

"Daryl… I… it sure is hard," she replied as she cracked a small smile on her pale oval face.

"Damn right it is." He bent to place a kiss to her upturned lips. It wasn't what he expected. It wasn't the same crazed passion of their last encounters. She kissed him back but it was something calmer, sweeter, and longer.

He knew it wasn't the place or time but Daryl couldn't help it. He continued to kiss her, pressing harder on her soft mouth. His hand on her arm slipped down to her lower waist and pulled her to him. Beth eased into him, her bow down and her hand tugging at his vest so he could feel her knuckles brushing against his lower abdomen.

The moment was broken by the sounds of breaking brush. A teenage corpse with a ragged summer dress slipping from its gnawed on shoulder. It groaned a hiss at them, stumbling toward the couple. Daryl dejectedly released Beth and raised his crossbow at the cadaver. The bolt pierced its forehead, sending it crashing to the dirt floor.

When he turned back to Beth, her head was cocked to the side. "Back to business?" she asked.

He stood a moment, blinking at her, not really sure which business she meant. She laughed, low and soft, but it was pure music to his starved ears. Beth signaled with her head to the prey path before them, back to the business of hunting. He followed her lead.

The rest of the afternoon was time well spent in the woods. Another rabbit for Beth for a total of two and four squirrels for him. It wasn't an extensive haul but it was enough for a dinner for all. Daryl had ensured they stayed on task the rest of the hunting trip. There had only been the one kiss… and then another after they stopped for water, up against a tree. And then a final one once they found the road, knowing it was their last chance before they were back with the group. Beth and Daryl had made the most of it, keeping their hormones in check. Why the hell was Daryl was beyond his inner Merle? The constant voice of his grumbling brother in the back of his mind, telling him to hit that pussy. It just didn't seem right to Daryl, not yet. Not in the woods against an old oak tree, not in a dusty, old house. Beth was more than that. She deserved so much more than he would ever be able to give her and she still wanted him. Just him.

They were back on the black top, striding next to each other with their kills at their hips. The bus was in their view with Jess stationed just outside of it, her rifle in her hands. Daryl knew there would be questions after dinner, grumbles about an exact destination. He knew they were coming but he still didn't have a location, just an idea in mind.

Beth smiled over at him as if understanding his trepidation over their return, her pink lips curved up. He could look at that smile all day and perhaps he would have if a cry for help hadn't pierced the heavy air around them…


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD - I just like to play with the characters to please all of you. 100,000+ words - I never thought this story would be so big. Thank you for holding in there with me. This chapter was fun to write :)**

The cry for help came from behind them; Beth and Daryl both whirled around with weapons ready at the sound. A young man came bursting from the trees around them, a baseball bat in his hand as he stumbled up the ditch to the road. Two walkers were in hot pursuit, decaying hands reaching for the fresh flesh before them. Beth fired first, her arrow hitting the back of the head of the closest walker. Daryl was a fraction of a second behind her, his bolt slamming into the other walker.

It was a short lived victory. The man raced to get back to his feet, readying himself for what he knew was coming. More walkers spilled forth, a haggard bunch of more than dozen corpses moaning grotesquely. Beth got another arrow in her bow and released, killing another walker before Daryl had a chance to reload. _Damn she was good_, he thought. She suddenly reminded him of goddess Athena of the hunt. Her blond hair whipping in swirls around her from the dry, brisk afternoon wind. Her cream skin shining in the sunlight, her body in perfect stance.

Daryl heard the group behind him moving into action, their heavy footsteps coming to assist also. The stranger lifted his bat up and swung it heavily at the closest walker to him, the spray of skull and flesh peppering the air a black red. Daryl fired his bolt into a dead boy closing in on the young man, his attention still on bashing the head of the fallen walker to ensure it wasn't going to rise again. The walkers' attention was now divided between opposing appetites. Three were still in pursuit of the closest moving object, the unknown human. The other cluster turned their attention to Beth and Daryl a few yards away.

Beth had time to reload once more. She released her arrow, not on the approaching dead but at one in the distance. The corpse of a large, rotting woman fell over next to the strange man. Beth had given him a chance against the last two advancing on the panting man. That was his Beth. There was no time for Daryl to reload a third time; he pulled his hunting knife from its sheath as he slung his crossbow behind him. Daryl stepped forward, grasping the collar of the closest grey-fleshed monster chomping at him. Its hand clawed at his shoulder, fingers trying to dig into living flesh. Daryl plunged his blade into the side of the creature's head. Beth did the same, grappling onto a smaller teenage walker and pulling it forward to slam a blade into its face.

Jess was suddenly at their side, her knife pulled and ready. She went full force at a chomping walker, her blade pressing into the soft socket of its eye. Karl was at the edge, sidestepping a haggard looking dead one with missing arms. The creature stumbled and Karl took the opportunity to place a kick to its back, sending it to the group. He quickly followed up with a sharpened pole to the back of the skull. There were still more walkers coming at them, jagged teeth and gnarled hands lunging at them all.

Daryl drove his boot into the chest of an oncoming walker, sending it flying backwards into another corpse, and both fell in a heap to the ground. It allowed him enough time to deal with the next oncoming threat, his blade plunging deep into the soft, bloated head in front of him. He saw Beth struggling, two walkers at her. Her face was strained with determination, trying to shove the dead weight away from her, but the two large male walkers didn't budge. The living and dead were grappling back and forth. Daryl didn't have time to comprehend the complexity of the throw; he pulled his arm up high and back before he released his blade with as much force as he could muster. The steel cut through the air, landing in the ear of the largest walker attacking Beth. The release of one allowed Beth to twist her body away from the snapping jaws lunging at her. She was able to get enough momentum to swing her fist containing her blade around, jabbing it into the brain of her assailant. Daryl felt the briefest of second of relief before a hand was at his boot, one of the walkers he had knocked down was reaching for him. He brought his foot down on its skull once, twice and the third time brain, blood and bone spread across the black top. Jess attack the other as it crawled towards them, her knife piercing the top of its skull.

Then it was done, no more dead moved. There came a strange triumphant roar from the strange man before them, not quite words. The newcomer was taking his bat and bashing it into the final walker on its knees already. The guy was heaving for breath, his body splattered with blackened blood on his jeans and brown t-shirt. The dead bodies were littered at his feet. Daryl looked over at Beth, a smear of blood on her chin but otherwise she looked good and safe again. The moment she struggled with the death before her snapped to his eye again, making him blink to rid himself of the vision. Jess smashed the heel of her boot into a walker next to her, her blood-splattered hands clutched into fists, before she walked to stand by Beth. He nodded to both of the strong women at his side. Karl stood off to the side, his pole still ready in his hands. Daryl, Jess, and Beth moved forward slowly, weapons still in hand. Daryl could see Terrance and Jonah out of the corner of his eyes. Their guns were out but not for use. They were the second line of defense, just as they had planned. Guns were loud and they were low on ammunition, only to be used as a last resort.

The man turned to them, throwing the bloody, nail-studded bat over his shoulder. His blonde hair was cut short and his face was covered in freckles with wide set eyes. The young man was thick but not fat, just built. He was short but not small; he was more club-like than anything else. He broke out in a smile, grinning from ear to ear at them as they approached him cautiously.

"You saved Denny! You saved me!" the youth shouted. When he spoke, it all fell into place. The slightly different look, the body shape. He was young but his mind was much younger than he looked. Daryl looked to Beth as he realized Beth had the same thoughts as him. This newcomer was disabled… or special… or, well, Daryl didn't know what the damn correct terminology was. He knew the words Merle would have said and Daryl knew instantly that those words would be the wrong choice.

Denny closed the distance between them, so happy he was almost bouncing. "You saved me. I'm Denny. Nice to meet you." The young man extended his hand as an offering.

Daryl looked at the offered hand, a crooked smile creeping to his own face. The jubilance of the youth was catching. "Daryl Dixon," he returned.

Denny gave him a solid handshake before turning to the women, offering his hand once more. Beth took it next. "Beth," she said, smiling at him genuinely.

Jess did not take the offered hand once it was free of Beth's. Instead she sent a warning look to Daryl as she pulled at the rifle slung behind her back to the front of her once more. Three people burst through the woods in almost the same spot Denny had. Daryl and Beth both brought their bows from behind them in unison at the sight of the rushing people. A greater threat than the fourteen walkers they had just dispatched had just come from the woods.

A woman with flaming red hair piled high on top of her head in a loose bun was marching towards them, a glock in her hand. Two men flanked her, both young and strong looking. The one to her left was taller, a dark blonde with a blue Cubs baseball hat seated crookedly on his head and two red gas containers in his hands. The other was a young, tanned Hispanic with a shaved head and a menacing looked plastered to his stern face. His ornately tattooed arms were clutching a rifle.

"Denny," called the woman, stopping several yards away. She raised her hand up, shielding her eyes from the brilliant sun. "You's alrigh', my littl' man?"

Denny wagged his head affirmatively, waving to his group. "Yeah! They helped Denny. They helped me."

The woman hummed in response, her shaded eyes looking over the armed people gathered in front of her. "Did they now?"

"We did," answered the gruff Daryl, squinting as he examined the three new people in front of him. The woman was tall, six feet if she was an inch. She was busty too, her dingy blue tank top almost overflowing in its attempt to contain their charges. The woman lowered her hand from her eyes, showing a scar on her forehead almost in the shape of a star burst over her left eye. As if a bottle had been smashed there a long ago forgotten drunken night…

A fuzzy memory started to breach the surface of Daryl's memory just as the woman shouted out. "_Shit!_ That ya Double D? That fuckin' ya?" exclaimed the red-headed woman, a grin flashing across her weathered face.

It fully hit Daryl, the realization of who was standing before him. A grin broke out on his face too. "Scary Sherri?" He took a small step forward toward the blast from his distant past.

"Hell ya, Double D! I knew this goddamn apocalypse couldn't take down a goddamn Dixon!" Sherri hollered.

"You know it, woman!" he yelped back, lowering his bow but not taking his finger off the trigger. The one armed man with his old friend still hadn't totally lowered his weapon and both men were completely unknown to him. The tanned man kept shifting his eyes to the bus behind him in a way that Daryl didn't like. He was going to keep this friendly presentation up until he knew exactly what was happening with these new people.

"Tigo! Nate! This ugly bastard here is my old pal Daryl Dixon. He and his brother, Merle, were always good for a hellva time," Sherrie explained to her two companions. "Fuckin' best times."

The taller one, Nate, snorted a response. Tigo nodded but stayed silent, his dark brown eyes focused behind the group in front of him. All three slowly started toward Daryl, Beth, and Jess.

"Hey, where the hell is Merle at? I miss his fugly mug. Where ya at Merle?" she called out in that boisterous voice of hers. The two groups were converging. There was only a few feet between them now.

Beth gave a small, almost unnoticeable grimace but Daryl saw it. He knew it was for him, the pain he'd feel from hearing his dead brother's name. He had felt the sear of grief pierce his hide at the first mention of Merle's name but revealed nothing on his stoic face. Now an explanation was needed; his gut clenched involuntarily. It was something he really never thought he'd have to do.

Daryl coughed, clearing his throat. "He's not here." The change in his tone was dramatic, all life leaving it.

"He not?" Sherri asked as she squinted at Daryl, the smile falling from her face.

Daryl shook his head. "He's dead."

Sherri let out a long, steady breath as she closed the final distance between the two old friends. "Fuck. Always thought that damn man was indestructible. Sorry, Double D."

Nodding his acceptance, Daryl kept his face hard. He didn't want to get into the details of his brother's death at the moment. How the man had teetered along the line of good and bad in his final decision to save the group. How Merle had proved to Daryl for the first time he actually cared, honestly and truly, but hadn't bothered to care enough to make sure he lived through it. His brother's death had angered him at the time and could still bring the ire back up at the thought of it. He was mad at himself for not getting there in time. Mad at his brother for dying and turning into one of the walking dead. Mad at the Governor for forcing his brother to become a freakish ghoul and forcing his hand to end his brother's second life.

It was all swirling in his head, so much so that he didn't realize how close the tall woman had come to stand before him. The next words she spoke didn't register with him until it was too late. He wasn't capable of reacting in time.

"Damn shame. Always wanted t' give that man somethin' if'n I ever saw 'im again," Sherri said softly. "Guess y'all have t' do." She grabbed Daryl, pulling at his vest until his face was in hers. Her lips smashed hard into Daryl's as she laid a cumbersome kiss on him.

**A/N: We are so close to 500 reviews and that would rock my world. Please review, pretty please! Begging not your thing? Okay, how about bribery, 500 reviews and I'll post another chapter immediately... I know you want to know what happens next ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: While we didn't reach 500 reviews, the Easter bunny did drop this little foil wrapped beauty off at my house for all of you. Enjoy!**

Beth could not believe her eyes; her mind literally couldn't comprehend the scene before her. Instead, her body reacted for her. Her hand automatically drifted to the blade secured at her hip. She didn't pull it; she had that much restraint despite the incensed red she was seeing at the sight before her. It was a full, long moment before the two broke apart. The red-headed amazon named Scary Sherri and her archer, Daryl, ended the sudden kiss just as abruptly. Beth had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from screaming the string of curses she so wanted to unleash.

Everyone else seemed to be stunned into silence as well. No one spoke as Daryl took a doddering step backwards. His throat was working desperately to swallow a large lump stuck in his throat. His blue eyes were wide and open.

Sherri let out a loud bellowing belly laugh at Daryl's reaction. "Hell ya! Had that in me fer some time now," she hooted again, her voice carrying.

Beth knew someone should tell that dumb woman to shut up before she brought more dead down upon them but no one spoke. They were all still stunned and Beth didn't trust her own voice not to seethe anger.

"I- I… what the hell you doin' here, Sherri?" gruffly asked Daryl, finally straightening himself up-right and sending a glare at the woman he used to know.

Tigo spoke up from the sideline. "We were on our way here. Need somethin'. Dead heads came out of nowhere and we got separated from Denny."

Jess still had her rifle in her hand and it wasn't exactly pointed down. "What do you think you need?"

"Gas," answered Nate as he raised the empty tanks in his hands. "Diesel to be exact… from that bus over there."

"Oh, you mean that bus that we've decided to make our camp," replied Jess snidely.

Tigo grunted in a huff. "Yeah, like that's safe. You people don't have no-"

"Stop," ordered Sherri firmly. "We ain't here t' fight. They helped Denny."

At the mention of his name, the freckled young man bounced in place. "They did, they did. They killed 'em dead heads to save Denny, to save me."

"S'right, littl' man," answered Sherri, sending a stern look to the irritable Tigo. "They're good people."

Tigo grumbled deeply. "So you know one of 'em. Don't mean you know 'em all."

"There are more of us than you, kid. More than you can see right now," said a calm Terrance from the side. "We wouldn't have helped your friend there if we weren't good people. And you wouldn't be standing there taking your huffing breaths either."

"Whatcha tryin' to say, old man? Huh?" Tigo spouted angrily, his chest puffed.

"Enough!" snapped Sherri, her arm jutting out in front of the angry Hispanic man to her side. Nate shifted next to her but made no move; the guy knew when to stay quiet. "I'm tellin' ya these people are okay in my book. We ain't gotta worry 'bout 'em, now do we, Daryl?"

"No," grunted Daryl, his wary eyes locked on the fuming Tigo.

Beth moved closer to Daryl in case a fight did break out, she wanted to have his back. The situation seemed to be calming. It was one of the reasons she felt it was okay to move, but one could never be too cautious.

"See. We're all good here. All good." Sherri's light green eyes scanned the group before her, carefully looking over Beth, Jess, Karl, Terrance, and Jonah and their pulled weapons. Her eyes drifted behind them to where Marie and Lindy were out by the bus. "Y'all stayin' here? Got no better place?"

"Nah, we're between 'em at the moment," answered Daryl, sucking air in between his teeth.

Sherri let a little chuckle go, humor in her eyes once more. "Are ya now?" She brought her free hand up to rub under her chin and along her jaw, considering an idea silently. "Well, now, maybe we can help each other out. Whaddya say?"

Beth finally felt it was time to speak up; the venom edged from her voice at last. "How?" she asked. She was curious about the strange group before them. The three men of the group looked all to be in their early twenties at the oldest, probably closer to her age. The woman was older; her blazing red hair was streaked with glimpses of white and her aged face was lined.

Sherri flicked her eyes to the petite blonde, almost disregarding her immediately. "Well, ya see, we gotta place. Y'all are hangin' out in the place we came to get the diesel from. I think we can make some kinda arrangement."

"What? You're just gonna brin' 'em back with us?" questioned Tigo, sending a dirty look to the older woman from his group. "Hey, Nate, a little help here?"

Nate shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Hey, man, let's just get what we need. I'm tired of this shit already."

"Tigo, settle down. Ya know we need 'em. Been talkin' 'bout it for a while now," Sherri said back to her companion and then turned back to Daryl. "Whaddya say? Ya and yar's wanna go back with us and get a decent meal and a shower?"

"Fuck, why we need 'em? They ain't got shit," Tigo responded, a sneer on his face. "Just a bunch of old men and more damn women."

"Hey, dick face, I'm more than just a damn woman. I can take care of myself and I'm a fuckin' paramedic," Jess snapped back, her teeth bared.

"I don't fuck- wait… you're a doctor?" Tigo's tone did a complete one-eighty as the resentment fell off completely.

"No, numb nuts, I'm a damn paramedic. Not a fuckin' doctor," Jess returned, not letting the fury drop from her voice.

Nate let out a low whistle. "Might as well be one now a days the way thangs are," he said, looking more interested than he had been the entire time.

Sherri nodded and sent a pointed look to Tigo. "Yeah, we could definitely use one in our group, couldn't we, _Tigo_?"

Begrudgingly, Tigo nodded. "They can come."

"Wow," uttered Terrance. "We don't know you people. We aren't just going with them… are we, Daryl?"

Daryl eyed Sherri for a long minute, not answering the question. His cobalt eyes moved to Beth and almost instantly shied away. Perhaps he saw the fire in them over the kiss he took from the giant woman or maybe it was because he didn't have an answer. It was only a small moment before his eyes came back to hers. They were searching hers, the edges pinched with strain. It was the first time Beth understood that hesitant look Daryl gave her in the woods a month ago. He was now looking at her with a different one, a similar look to the one she had given him, urging him to trust her instinct when Tim and Elijah had burst through the brush. He was asking her to trust him, but he still needed her approval. The group was in a desperate need of a place to stay. They needed more food, shelter, and protection. They had to try.

Beth nodded hesitantly, hating herself for giving into the idea of that damn woman being in the same area as Daryl, but knowing there was no other choice.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

It had taken some time to convince the others, but in the end there was really one decision to be reached. The group was now following Sherri as she led them down a narrow forest path. Their destination was several miles away, or so they were told, and they would make it before the afternoon was too late. Beth kept track of direction as she followed, as Daryl had always taught. They weren't far off the highway even with this short cut in the woods. Beth knew she could find her way back in an emergency. She guessed the group might have found the frontage road to their endpoint in the next day or two, although Sherri had explained they did their best to block it to discourage unwanted visitors.

Beth watched with wary eyes as Sherri and Daryl led the way. They were followed closely by Nate and Denny trudging along behind them, carrying the siphoned diesel. The rest were following in row, weapons out and wary as they trailed in silence. Beth and Tigo brought up the rear, neither speaking but keeping a careful eye on one another.

As they reached the wooded edge, she saw them all pause one by one. Each took a hesitant footstep forward once they broke into the unfiltered light. Beth gripped her bow tighter in her hand as she approached the others. Then she saw it, their destination. Beth had to admit she was slightly impressed when she saw it. Her eyes immediately when to the crude, double strung barbed wire fencing surrounding the area by unevenly placed wooden poles. It seemed the fence was placed in haste but it looked like it was working. Torn fabric littered the edges of parts of the fence; walkers had definitely been caught in it. Beyond the fence there seemed to be alternating piles of earth and well dug pits. The pits looked deep and wide; ideal for trapping walkers and an idea Beth had never considered. There was a backhoe in the distance, apparently in mid-project. As far as Beth could see, there were only pits dug on one side.

"S'what we needed the diesel for," commented Tigo, noticing Beth's observations.

"What?" she asked, looking to the man as they passed through the barbed wire fencing.

Tigo pointed with his rifle to the rows of holes they were coming to. "We started digging some after… after we were run out last summer. We added the barbed wire too. I know it's not the best. It was hasty but we needed something more. If something gets past the barbed wire, we got the holes. After the holes we got another fence." He gestured ahead of them.

In front of them, over the dirty driveway they were on, was a white, fenced archway. The sign said Wilken Farm and Orchard in large, scripted green letters. Alongside it was more white railed fencing attached to the archway sign. It looked like the normal decorative wooden fencing found around a lot of farms or stables. However, this one was reinforced with chain link fencing. Most was six feet, but Beth could see patches along the far edge of doubled up four feet sections.

Tigo let Beth look at the second row of fencing before he continued, "The barbed wire goes around some of the fields and orchards, but the railed goes around the home place and barn. It's better than nothin'. We need more. But…" His voice trailed off, his eyes drifting to the group ahead of them. Tigo looked back at Beth with eyes harder than a man his age should have. "There just ain't enough of us anymore. We just can't do it all. Took us the whole damn winter to dig two damn holes." It was the first time Beth saw something other than anger flash in the young man's eyes. She saw frustration, fear, and grief; it softened her a little.

"It looks good," she offered. "Better than some of the places we've been, trust me."

He nodded, knowing she wasn't bull shitting him. "I know… I know I come off as an ass."

She didn't deny it, just gave him a direct look with an arched brow.

Tigo smirked back at her, acknowledging all she didn't say. "It's just, well, we're a family here and I don't like new people. We've had some run ins and most fuckers suck."

Beth nodded, understanding the statement entirely too well. They were now beyond the pits. The group was approaching the gate under the ranch arch way. The chain link fencing was secured well to the white railings, giving them the added security they were going for. Tigo said it encompassed the home place, and Beth wondered what that was as her blue eyes followed the white railing around the structures in front of them.

Sherri swung the gate open, waving dramatically up to the house before them. A whistle, loud and piercing, came in response. Sherri put her gun in her waist band and waved both hands, arms up above her head.

As she dropped her arms to her side, Sherri said, "Had to let 'em know y'all weren't bad people. Paula's a fair shot and woulda taken a couple heads off if she needed to."

Denny smiled at her as he went through the gate. "You think she's got lunch for us?"

"Sure thang, let's get movin'. Get that diesel to the barn and go grab some grub."

Daryl hung back, giving his people a once over as they cautiously followed Sherri's lead until he was next to Beth. Tigo didn't leave the tail end, not concerned about the glare he was receiving from Daryl, or maybe he just didn't care because he knew his job was to bring up the rear. Tigo spit to the side, ambling slowly with the pair. Roslyn was just in front of them, her hands wringing tightly together as she muttered about Babylon and poison fruit. Terrance took her by the arm and pulled her along at a steady pace.

Coming up alongside her, Daryl asked in a low voice, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I…" Beth wanted to ask him about Sherri and the kiss and how they knew each other from before, but hadn't she told him that before didn't matter anymore? So did it really matter? As hard as she tried, that damn kiss still mattered and she knew they could deal with it later, right now wasn't the time. "Yeah," she repeated more solidly.

Daryl's lips thinned; he knew. He knew she wasn't fine, knew she had questions. Beth could see it in the concern held in his eyes tinted with a hint of embarrassment.

His eyes shifted to the house they were quickly approaching. "Keep 'er eyes open," he muttered low enough so Tigo couldn't hear.

Beth nodded curtly, knowing she wouldn't allow herself to be distracted. The house up ahead was a faded yellow two story with a grand open front porch. At the top was an attic window with a rifle barrel poking out. The style and feel made her think of her home, the one she shared with Maggie, Shawn, and her parents. A barn was set to the side; it was large, red and had several pens for animals attached. Beth could see a coop. The thought of fat chickens and eggs made her mouth water. In between the earth was tilled, the start of a garden with another to the side of the house; it looked like they were expanding. Beyond the barn and behind a row of tall pines was another larger two story building. It was odd looking, like an office building or something, with rows of windows and colored taupe. It was strangely out of place on the land. The railed and chain link fencing encompassed it all. It stopped before reaching the rows of trees and another open field that stretched as far as she could see. There was nothing in the field at the moment but Beth guessed it had maybe been pumpkins or squash by the looks of the dead vines. The trees were apple; rows and rows of beautiful apple trees.

As they reached the farm house, people started to falter and stopped before climbing the steps. Nate and Denny continued on, heading in the direction of the barn with the gas canisters in hand. Tigo stopped behind the group and Sherri climbed the steps to the door. Beth's stomach clenched; this was it. It was going to be good or bad. She knew their fate would be decided in the next few seconds, the door creeping open.

A woman walked through the door and stood before them with a rifle in her hand. She had short silver hair atop her skinny, small frame, but still looked tough as nails by the face she showed them. A black man, as young as Tigo, came around the corner of the porch with a gun in his hand. His head was contained in a dirty red rag and a long piece of straw was between his teeth. He was a large and imposing figure as he came to stop next to the elderly woman. Behind the woman, a Hispanic girl in her mid-teens and another young man with red-brown hair down to his collar exited slowly. The shaggy haired man came up alongside the older woman while the younger girl stayed hidden in the background shadows of the doorway.

"Tina!" yelled Tigo. "Get back inside."

The girl sneered and ignored the command, stepping outside to be seen by all. Tigo grumbled behind them, muttered angry words about damn kid sisters.

"You get what you need?" asked the older woman.

Sherri nodded. "Denny and Nate bringin' it to the barn. We got a littl' side tracked by some dead heads so didn't make it as far as we wanted today. Found somethin' else too."

"I can see that," replied the woman as she scanned them carefully with her green hawk-like eyes. When they arrived on Oscar, all hardness dropped away. "I can see that," she repeated softly and stepped down off the porch, taking the steps slowly. The young man next to her followed her closely, helping her by the elbow as she didn't use the railing despite the obvious need to.

Her legs faltered a little but the man held her tightly as she reached the end. The woman smiled at Oscar, who peeked out from his mother's legs. "Hello there, little unicorn." Oscar smiled shyly at the kind words but said nothing. The elderly woman turned her smile to the rest of the group. "Welcome. I'm Paula Wilkens and this is my farm."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: 500 reviews and 400 followers - Yippee! All in one day, I'm just so excited. So here's the next chapter as promised when we reached those milestones. I know Beth's reaction was a bit underwhelming for most of you so hopefully you'll love this chapter!**

Paula and Sherri led them from the house after names were exchanged and introductions were completed. The young man with straggly, longer hair, Vincent, trailed behind the older women. The girl, Tina, was Tigo's younger sister and fell in line with him at the tail end of the group. The young black man, who was introduced as Wayne, stayed behind to take over watch in the attic for Paula as the group was all familiarized. Wayne offered no warm smiles as the others had as he walked by them into the house, watching them carefully with dark eyes. Beth understood; she knew the feelings of new people. She was tired of being the new person.

As they walked, Sherri explained they had traded the diesel for the group to have a meal with them and spend the night here. The two older women exchanged pointed looks before Sherri vouched for Daryl. The red-head sent Daryl a crooked smile that sent fire straight to Beth's eyes. She'd shoot it out if she had the power, burning up the brassy bitch.

Paula limped along slowly. "Y'all been out there long?" she asked, glancing back at the group.

Most murmured yes but a few others were too busy gawking at the fresh, new surroundings to answer.

"Well, from the look of y'all, ya have been." Paula smiled gently, giving a head to toe look at the group. "Been awhile without running water?"

"Yes," sighed Marie, her hand holding tightly to Oscar's.

"Well, we've got it here," Paula told them. "We got showers, we got faucets and all the plumbin'. We have electricity but only here." She pointed to the strange looking building they were coming up to, the one Beth thought looked out of place upon their arrival.

Beth finally saw the sign above the double brown doors as they walked around the pines. Wilkens Halfway House was written in the same green scripted lettering as the sign on the archway before.

Paula continued, her voice easy and clear, "My husband and I ran this place 'er years once the kids were gone and grown. We found we still wanted help young people and give back. Plus we had this giant place to run so we started this with the state. It was a halfway house for boys that lost their way. We taught 'em a trade… farming, gardening, mechanics, while they served their time. We just got a grant the year before the plague to update it. It was state of the art, not like my house. We get the electricity from the solar panels on the roof. There were more in the yard but the mob of dead heads wrecked it last summer when we were overrun. Ain't none of us know how to fix it so we get by on using only what we need. Mostly for the water from the well pumps and all that. The house don't have any of that so we all stay here. It's got a dozen rooms with bunks upstairs. There's a kitchen, bathrooms, dining hall, classroom, and common area."

Paula paused in her talking to look warmly back at Vincent and then at Tigo at the rear. "That's how my boys got to be here. Nathan, Ernesto, Wayne, Vincent and… " Her voice trailed off as a sadness entered her green eyes.

"I could probably help with that," offered Lindy, talking when an empty space was left by her silence.

Paula and the group turned to look at him, expectantly.

Lindy flashed a shy smile at the sudden attention. "I just completed my course work, taken an apprenticeship when all this went to hell. I was going to be an electrician. I could take a look at those solar panels. See if I could help."

"Well, hell's bells. That would be great," Paula said. She looked to Sherri and Sherri winked at her as if confirming her decision to bring this group back with her.

Paula nodded knowingly back at Sherri. "Why don't the gals get a chance to wash up first. You men, we can show you around a bit more if y'all wanted?"

Daryl sent Beth a quick wary look. She knew he wouldn't want to be separated. Even Marie and Jess exchanged questioning looks, the first true communication between them in weeks. Jonah shifted closer to his tense mother. They all felt it; the uncertainty behind the woman's plan.

The door to the building opened and another woman emerged. She had short, curly blonde hair that was clipped back with silver barrettes, and a warm smile plastered on her face. Her small hands were resting on her small but protruding stomach as she spoke, "Paula, not sure they trust us."

"Kayla," barked Tigo. "You shouldn't be here. Don't none of you women listen?" He sent a stern look to his sister and followed it with a glare to the blonde pregnant woman in front of them.

"Really, Tigo? Denny was up here the second he dropped off that gas for water and lunch. He already told me everythin'. I had t' see these people for myself." Kayla leaned back against the door frame, her stomach jutting out against her tight t-shirt.

Beth could hardly tear her eyes away from the smiling woman. It had been a year, yes, almost exactly a year since she had last seen a pregnant woman. _Lori_. But this already seemed entirely different. This woman before them was smiling, bright, and happy; she didn't have worry etched in the lines of her face, not the same as Lori did despite the similarity in their ages. This woman wasn't terrified of them or the life in her, Beth could tell that right away.

Tigo growled deep in his chest. "Damn it, we shouldn't… these people… can't just let everyone around!"

Kayla sent a dismissive wave of her hand toward him. "Oh, you can just ignore 'im. He means good."

Tina giggled and hurried to stand next to Kayla. "Yeah, he just can't help 'imself."

"Damn women," he snarled. "Y'all need to fuckin' listen- "

"Ernesto!" Paula chided sternly. "Language and respect."

Tigo rolled his eyes and looked away, a snarl still on his face. "Sorry," he stated in a tone that told everyone he wasn't.

Beth used the disruptive chatter to come up alongside Daryl. His eyes glanced down to her, not really leaving the scene but more than aware that she had situated herself next to him. Beth wanted nothing more than to be alone with him again, if just for a moment. More than once recently, she had wished them back to the time they were alone at the cabin. There were days there they had said less than twenty words to one another, and that was okay because it was comfortable and safe between them. The familiarity had not been easy in the beginning, but it was easy between them when they were forced to leave. And Beth missed that terribly, the easy alone time between them. She knew they were never going to go back to the cabin again, that they needed people and a place. A place like what was before them.

Another feeling settled into Beth, better than the first response she had when Daryl sent her a questioning look to trust him when deciding to come here. These weren't evil or bad people before her. They had an old lady who couldn't walk right, a pregnant woman, a special young man, and a girl who looked to be fourteen or fifteen. These weren't killers or desperados. They weren't thieves or tricksters. They were people like them; they were survivors.

Beth allowed her finger to graze the flesh of Daryl's hand, the barest of touches to signal she was okay. Daryl felt it; she saw the slightest of a shudder up his arm. He didn't move his eyes from Tigo and the others but he knew. She was okay; they were going to be okay.

Paula turned towards them with a calming breath. "It's just us here. You've seen us all. Me, Kayla, Christina, and Sherri here," Paula explained, nodding to the women. "Tigo." She tilted her head in his direction. "Wayne, Vincent, and Nathan. It's been us since the beginnin'. We're a family of sorts," she said, a small smile twitching to her lips. "We added Denny a couple of months ago. What you see is what you get." Her arms went open wide.

Daryl nodded and a couple of others from their group echoed his response.

"Alright then, so who wants to do what?" Paula asked.

"How 'bout you show me that stuff?" asked Lindy.

"Yes, we certainly can do that," Paula answered, her hands clasping in front of her chest. "Kayla, why don't ya take the ones who want to wash up. We can take those rabbits and squirrels ya got there and get some grub goin'. We don't have a lot but we can certainly make up somethin' nice to eat tonight. Anyone who don't wanna wash, c'mon. I'll give ya a tour of the gardens, fences, and animals we got. Let y'all see it with yar own eyes."

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

It had been a difficult decision for Beth but in the end, the promise of running water and soap had won out. Beth stayed with Jess, Marie, and Oscar, following Kayla into the building for a much needed shower. Roslyn came reluctantly, her son and Terrance convincing her to stay with the rest of the women. Once shown the showers and handed supplies, it hadn't taken long for each of them to wash up since there was no hot water; the electricity was saved for more important things. Despite the lack of warmth, the soap and shampoo had been glorious in Beth's opinion.

She was the last to wash up, drying her long, golden hair on a towel one last time before exiting the bathroom area. Beth followed the talking voices to the kitchen area. Marie and Oscar were gathered around the island just outside the kitchen, sitting on stools and munching on pretzels. Her stomach actually gave a rumble at the site of carbs; her body had apparently missed the salty treat.

Marie smiled at Beth. "Feel better?"

"Oh, yes," said Beth, looking around the dining area. It held two long ten-foot tables lined with rows of chairs, all of them empty. Roslyn was away from them, standing at the window with her arms crossed at her chest and gazing out.

There was talking and laughter from farther back in the kitchen area, words that Beth couldn't quite make out. "Jess?"

Marie titled her head to the kitchen. "She's back with them."

Beth had hoped the men would have been back by now as she was the last to get clean but there was no sign of them. Obviously, Roslyn felt the same way; her eyes wouldn't leave the large window despite the bright glow of the setting sun. The large windows made Beth feel exposed, and it created an unsettling feeling in her stomach that her mind immediately realized they needed the coverage. The world had changed so much in two years.

More chatter from the women in the kitchen could be heard. "Guess we should go help," said Beth.

"We'll be right behind you." Marie's hand twitched to the rifle on the counter next to her; it was Jess's. Beth placed her bow and quiver on the counter. She had to take that first step and she could. She would try; they all had to try. Marie gave her a nod, her eyes understanding and her hand moved away from the gun.

"Oscar and I'll come help as soon as he's done with his snack." The little boy nodded his head, stuffing another handful of stale pretzels into his eager, little mouth. A wide smile spread between his two full cheeks.

Beth returned the smile before she pushed open the swinging doors, the ones leading to the back kitchen area. She finally heard the words the happy voices were carrying.

"Finally got us some men," cackled Scary Sherri. The cool water had washed away most of Beth's ire, but it came raging back at the woman's words.

"Definitely," responded Tina, which was followed by more giggling and womanly laughter from the three resident woman. Jess was standing near them, closer to the door by Beth, but without the same hint of amusement surrounding her.

Sherri stirred a pot as she turned down the heat of the stove. "Hands off Dixon, he's mine. He's not quite his brother, but he'll do at the end of the world," she stated with rueful glee.

Beth's hands clenched at her sides; her mouth pressed into a thin line. There was no way that woman was every laying a hand on Daryl again. She took a fuming step forward, but Jess placed a cautioning hand low in front of Beth to stop her. Jess pressed a sly finger to her lips and grinned; apparently Jess had a plan.

Jess cleared her throat loudly. "What makes you think one of us doesn't have dibs on Dixon already?"

Sherri stopped what she was doing and looked over at Beth and Jess as if noticing them for the first time. She leisurely wiped her hands on a dish towel, regarding them with little concern. "What? Like you?" she asked haughtily.

Jess straightened her spine with her chin pushed forward. "Yeah, maybe Daryl and I got something."

Sherri scoffed, throwing the towel on the counter casually. Beth opened her mouth to answer the dismissal, but Jess stopped her for the second time, answering before she could.

"What?" asked Jess, her hand to her hip. "You don't believe that Daryl and I are an item?"

The older woman shook her head. "No, sorry, missy. I know… knew them Dixon boys 'fore the damn world went to the fuckin' dead heads. They weren't into diversity. Dixon boys are strictly white bread, if you get my drift. Hell, I'm surprised he was even with a bunch of beaners."

Jess's eyes went wide with disbelieving anger. "What the hell did you just call me?" she asked, biting out each word.

"Don't get yar sombero all bunched up, missy. I ain't got nothin' against y'all. Hell, I like Tigo and Tina just as much as Kayla here," Sherri explained, nodding to the teenager leaning against the counter. Tina shrugged and gave a nod. "I'm just sayin' ain't never happened and never gonna happen between you and Double D."

"You wanna make a bet?" Jess asked, ignoring the piercing and heated stare Beth was giving her.

Sherri cocked her head to the side, intrigued. "Whaddya mean?"

Jess took Beth by the arm, stopping the irate woman from coming forward. "I mean, I bet you can't get another kiss from Daryl. You can't get him to kiss you back. You took that poor man by surprise, throwing yourself on him, he didn't even have time to react. I'm certain he didn't want it. You go get him to kiss you and prove it's not me."

Sherri hooted, slapping her thigh. "Hell ya! I'll have that man on his back and his pecker in me by sunrise!"

Enough was enough; Beth ripped herself from Jess's grip and sent the woman a damning scowl. "No," she growled, teeth and fists clenched.

All eyes turned to look at her. The look on Jess's face was one that finally realized she had pushed too far.

"What's yar problem? Ya think Dixon's yar's too?" mocked Sherri, laughing.

Beth advanced with steaming fury so that even Jess stepped back from her path. "He's mine."

Sherri looked her up and down. "Shit, girl. He ain't yar's." Sherri stepped forward, all the humor gone from her eyes as she met the oncoming Beth.

"He is and you will not touch him again," stated Beth firmly, her eyes surprisingly cold as they bored into the much larger woman before her.

"Don't tell me what t' do, girlie," Sherri answered, poking a hard finger at Beth's shoulder. "Shit, ya ain't nothin' but a littl' baby girl."

"Don't touch me again. Don't touch Daryl again." Beth's tone was even and serious, deadly serious.

"C'mon, gals, stop this now," ordered a nervous Kayla from the sidelines. Both women ignored her, eyes locked and narrowed.

Sherri huffed dismissively. "Or what?" She poked at Beth again, harder than before, and caused Beth's shoulder to shift back from the force.

"Don't," warned Beth again, her body on edge and ready for what was obviously coming.

The red-headed giant sneered down at the smaller woman; her finger aiming for Beth again for another jab. This time, Beth was ready. She rolled her body away and side stepped the onslaught, her hand pulling her blade from her hip in a surprising flash. Sherri lurched forward, taking a stumbling step due to the lack of resistance. Beth grabbed Sherri's wrist, twisting it behind her in once swift movement as she wrapped her arm up to the taller woman's throat. In an instant, the cool steel found its home against the pulsing life of Sherri's neck, the older woman bent awkwardly back and down by the small, younger one. Daryl would have been proud at her skill, the technique he taught her on the long, cold winter nights so many months before.

"Whoa! Beth, no!" cried Jess, jumping forward.

"Stay back!" yelled Beth, swinging Sherri around so her back was protected against the counter. She was tired of this.

Sherri's hands were out and open. "Stay back," she echoed calmer than she should have been in Beth's hold.

Beth pressed her mouth to the older woman's ear. "Now. I've got your attention, right?"

Sherri's head gave the slightest of nods.

"Good. Daryl is mine. Do you understand?" Beth ordered, her voice almost a hiss.

A loud and easy chuckle escaped the captured Sherri. "Ya sure a spitfire, ain'tcha? Sure thang, gal. I ain't touchin' yar man."

"Or my friends."

"Wouldn't think of it," replied Sherri quickly.

"Or me," demanded Beth back just as fast.

"Damn, girl, yar askin' a lot," grunted Sherri.

Beth tightened her grip on the turned wrist in her grasp, applying the right amount of additional pressure.

Sherri sucked in a sharp breath. "Alright, alright. Ain't touchin' ya neither."

"Glad we can understand each other," Beth said, releasing the larger woman. Her blade was still in her hand but lowered and waiting for the reaction of the other.

Sherri stepped away to where Kayla and Tina were standing, the women helping to steady her. Nasty glares were sent her way and Beth accepted them readily. She wasn't going to let them think her weak. She was strong and would protect what was hers.

"What the _HELL _is going on?" Daryl was standing in the entry way with the door pushed open by the wide-eyed looking Marie. He had his crossbow raised and ready, but pointing at no one in particular. His eyes were flashed wide and enraged as he took in the women in the kitchen. Beth grimaced, placing her blade back to its place at her hip, and knew he had seen most of what had just transpired.

Sherri laughed, breaking the silence, as she placed a hand to her reddened throat. "Nothin', Dixon. We girls just gettin' on the same page."

**A/N: I'm on a bit of a roll, 4th chapter in a week. I have a few more chapters to review and send for editing, but for the most part the story is done. I now can say with confidence, this story will be 52 chapters. I've been getting a lot of questions about the others from TWD or what's going to happen with these OC (apparently some you love and others you love to hate!). Without giving away too much I can tell you three things:**

**1\. I am working on the sequel to this story.**

**2\. Other characters from TWD universe will make appearances in this story line (not promising this story, or the next, or the one after and so forth - that would ruin the surprise).**

**3\. So many other characters... yes, but I needed some for walker food, some for fun and others for actual plot. I'll be asking your opinion about a few of my OC at the end of this story - so get your opinions ready!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD but I'm sure glad all of you enjoyed _bad ass_ Beth. It was so much fun to write. Hopefully you will enjoy this bit of fluff too!**

Daryl was pissed, his stride long and furious as he led her away from the building. _Fucking_ pissed. Beth was following close behind him, she had no choice. His hand was still latched to her wrist, pulling her willingly along as he took them out into the open and out of that damn room with the damn crazy women. What the hell was Beth thinking? A fucking knife to Scary Sherri's throat?

He knew how the crazy old whore had gotten the scar on her forehead. He had seen it with his own eyes. Sherri was a whacked bitch sometimes even when she wasn't hopped up on pills and whiskey. Daryl had seen her jump the shoulders of one of his brother's dealer friends, biting the guy's ear and clawing at his eyes. It had taken two men and a bottle to her head to pull the crazed woman off the bleeding and screaming man. Of course, the guy had deserved it, not paying his dues after receiving her services. Still, that bitch was completely off; she hadn't even been high when she attacked that time. Sherri was even more cracked when she was messed up and high. And his Beth had just put a knife to the fucking wolf's neck. _Fuck_.

The sun was just over the trees when Daryl finally stopped his furious march. There was a bright glow over everything, so when he turned back to her a flash of brilliance was before him. She was glorious in the light, this woman in front of him with her striking cornflower eyes, haunting parted and breathless lips, pink flushed cheeks with her golden waves unbound and free to frame her face. He was utterly pissed but damn, if he still wasn't getting a hard on just from a single look.

"Daryl," Beth said breathlessly, her concerned eyes searching his.

Despite his body betraying him, Daryl growled heatedly, "What the hell were you thinkin', Beth? What the hell?"

Her eyes dropped from his, down to the hand that was still grasping hers. "I know…"

"Don't think you do. _Shit_. You wanna fuck this up? This place? These people?"

Beth shook her head. "No…"

Daryl let his grip of Beth's hand fall. "I know that woman. Sherri is seriously messed up in the head. She's bound to do anythin', Beth. You gotta think before you do shit like that."

"She was goin' to kiss you again," Beth blurted out.

Daryl stared at her, taken back. "What?"

A deep pink blush rushed to her cheeks. "Sherri. She said… she was goin' to… I couldn't let her."

"Shit," he muttered, bringing his hand to rake through his dark locks.

"She… Sherri. Who is she to you? You know her," inquired Beth anxiously.

"Told you 'fore. Old friend," he mumbled tersely. That was the story he had told the group when he attempted to convince them to follow Sherri here. Yeah, Daryl knew Scary Sherri from before the world went to hell. She was an old friend of Merle, a drinking and fucking buddy. Merle had never been a customer of hers as a Dixon never paid. He'd heard his boorish brother declare that more than once.

Her downcast eyes flicked up, making Daryl question if what he saw in them was true. Beth was jealous. Of what, a forty-year-old whore? There was nothing for her to even be slightly jealous of, but Daryl still didn't know if he could explain his relationship with Scary Sherri, if you could even call what they had a relationship. She was a woman he ran with from time to time with his brother. Merle and Sherri would pop pills, raise hell and drink until they were both stumbling drunk for days on end. Of course, he'd seen the woman half naked more than once. Not because he asked or wanted to, but one particular time was after a long discussion between Merle and a couple of other partying addicts; there was an open question about which woman at the party had the biggest tits. It was the most shirts to ever come off at one party, not a bad party if memory served Daryl correctly.

He let the thought go, grabbing Beth's hand and squeezing it. "Beth."

"You didn't stop her from kissin' you." There was an underlayment of hurt in her words.

"Scared the crap outta me," Daryl admitted. "Woman always has… well, she's a bit off. Sherri was an old friend of Merle, bed buddies if you get my drift. He saw her 'bout once or twice a year. Pills and drinkin' and fuckin' for a week or two. Weren't nothin' to me but a woman that made me breakfast sometimes after I crashed on her couch."

"And you trusted us to come here?" Beth asked as she looked up at him curiously; her hand squeezing his hand back. "I thought maybe you knew her better."

He grunted negatively in response.

"How do you know these people are good? How, Daryl? You've never really believed in good people before. We've stayed to ourselves this whole time. We only went to the compound 'cause you were hurt… we didn't have a choice."

Daryl knew, he was finally starting to understand himself. He knew the difference between good and bad people. He'd been both his own life, the different side of the same coin. At last, he was willing to allow himself to see it in others. Beth had opened his eyes at least to that.

"You don't think it's safe here?" he asked seriously, thinking back to the scene in the kitchen.

Beth looked back over her shoulder at the dormitory, chewing her bottom lip. It was several moments before she turned back to Daryl. "Yes. I think it might be good here."

"Me too," he said, surprising even himself with the admission.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she mumbled under her breath, "Bitch better keep her hands off you."

Daryl couldn't help the deep chuckle that escaped him at her possessive statement. He pulled Beth to him, her head tucking under his chin. Her body leaned fully against his as his arms wrapped around her. Careful of the crossbow strapped to his back, Beth fitted her arms low around his waist, slipping under his vest. She smelled great, pleasant aromas of sunshine, soap, and vanilla. Her hair was soft and springy, almost tickling the skin under his chin.

"Ain't gotta worry. Ever," he told her softly.

He could feel her smile against his chest. Daryl wanted to see that beautiful smile but he couldn't bear to let her go from his arms. He knew he was hers… there just wasn't any turning back anymore. Daryl fought it for so long and hard that being able to sink in to the feeling now was… well, a relief. He released a deep, steady breath. He understood why he wanted this woman in his arms, why he wanted her to be his and his alone. Daryl still didn't understand why she had chosen him but she did. This angel had chosen him and it baffled him completely.

Before his courage dissolved, he breathed the words to ask, "I know why you, Beth. I get that. I know everyone else gets it too. I… What I don't get is why me? I – I probably shouldn't be askin'…"

Beth didn't answer right away. There was silence for the space of a breath… then another before she meekly asked, "Really? You don't know?"

He swallowed the lump that had developed low in his throat. "Really."

She pulled back, tilting her face up to look at him. Beth smiled softly at him, sending waves of warmth to his center. A feeling he was becoming more and more accustomed to having with this woman in his arms. He'd die happy if he could just see that smile as he left this world.

"That's one of the reasons. You just don't know how good you are, Daryl. You are so much better than you give yourself credit for. You are good to me, to Judith, to Jess, to people who don't always deserve it."

Beth pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a light and airy one. "Plus, you're not too bad on the eyes."

Daryl huffed at the response but secretly, his insides fluttered.

She tilted her head back and regarded him. "And you believe in me, Daryl. No one has ever really believed in me. I've always been the baby, the golden girl to be taken care of. Dad and Maggie and Shawn and Mom, they all loved me. They always wanted to protect me, same with our group. What good was I for? Caring for Judith, cleaning clothes, cooking. No one ever saw the potential in me to be more. Not like you. You knew I had somethin'. I can take care of myself because you taught me. You took the time to help me reach my potential."

"Ain't nothin'. You could do it all along. Just needed some tips," he mumbled humbly.

"I know," Beth said as she smiled at him, her fingers stroking his back. "I asked Michonne to teach me, but she didn't have the time, too busy huntin' the Governor. Maggie didn't believe I was strong enough, told Daddy. He said no too. I was needed by him. No one believed in me. They treated me like I was weak. I wasn't good enough, I couldn't handle it."

A wave of guilt struck Daryl. "I ain't always been too good at that either," he confessed.

Beth pulled a hand from his back and bopped him with the heel of her hand at his chest. "Yeah, the gas station."

"And compound," Daryl added, his teeth pressing into his lower lip. He hated that he almost lost her there because of his own failings. He should have kept her with him. But in the end, her own strength and determination had saved her and Oscar.

Her brows knitted together. "You didn't think I could help you? You–"

"No," he blurted out and then repeated slower and calmer, "No. I… I had to keep you safe. Always need to keep you safe. I shoulda known better by now that I don't need to. You can do it yourself. I just… I can't lose you, Beth. I can't."

"You have to trust me." Her chin tilted up as her mouth opened to him and invited a kiss.

Daryl lowered his lips to her for a kiss. She accepted with a delightful sigh. They were in the open but neither seemed to care. It was just a simple, gentle kiss but it was more in the open than they had ever been. No one was out to watch, but it didn't mean they weren't exposed and seen.

He wanted her, that much he knew. It had almost killed him to turn away from her the last opportunity they had a few weeks before. Daryl knew he wouldn't again; he couldn't. It still scared the hell out of him at the possibility. He didn't know much about virgins or first times. Hell, his first had been at a drunken party just shy of his eighteenth birthday. He had been fed one tequila shot after another by his brother until he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning him into a pair of ample breasts. He didn't remember much beyond visions of those massive breasts, fingers on his hardening cock and being dragged to a backroom. He'd been sure his brother had set it up somehow, but he didn't care when he woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

Daryl wished he had someone to talk to about it. Maybe Glenn… no, not Glenn. How do you explain to someone you're going to deflower their younger sister-in-law. Nope. Rick, maybe. He knew if he could, he would have at least tried to brave the embarrassment of trying to talk to Rick about it. He didn't want to hurt this beautiful woman who had chosen him.

They broke their kiss; their foreheads resting against one another. It wasn't a grand display, but it was them.

"I love you," Beth whispered softly in the space between them.

His heart thudded loudly and suddenly, seemingly crashing against his chest walls. Daryl had never understood the power behind the words until she had first spoke them to him. They had the power to make him petrified and at peace in the same electrifying heartbeat. He knew what she hoped to hear echoed back to her. It was so close, on the tip of his tongue, but stuck in place. His mouth opened–

There was a throat-clearing cough next to them. Both jumped, startled, and looked sharply to the figures next to them. Paula was standing there, her arms folded across her chest, wearing a scowl. Vincent was next to her, his hooded eyes watching them carefully.

"Y'all wanna explain to me why I got a littl' boy and a teenage girl frightened almost to tears, a hoppin' mad pregnant lady, and Sherri laughin' her ass off while tellin' me to mind my own business?" Paula's voice was laced with anger as she looked from Daryl to Beth.

Daryl turned to snap back but a gentle hand on his chest stopped him before the words fell out.

Beth stepped forward. "Me. I'm sorry. I… overreacted," she said simply and honestly and then nothing more.

Paula waited, obviously expecting more, with her foot tapping in front of her but nothing else was said. "You ain't gonna tell me exactly what happened either, are ya?"

Beth took a deep breath and released it. "It won't happen again. I can promise that."

The older woman looked at Beth for a long moment and then turned her gaze to Daryl. He nodded to Paula, finally letting his hands fall from the small of Beth's back and back to his sides. He didn't like it, people with judgment in their eyes. The look Roslyn held in her sharp green eyes when she looked at them. He didn't see it in Paula's eyes as she regarded them. He saw a crabby, irritated woman, but not judgment.

Paula sighed deeply, her body relaxing. "Better not." Her head tilted back to the building behind her. "Dinner's almost ready. Y'all come in soon. Wayne's got the watch up in the high window, like I showed you. Vincent here's gonna run perimeter." She turned on her heel and started back the way she came. Vincent stared at them a moment longer, saying nothing before he followed her.

Then they were alone again. Beth turned to him, the rosy light of sunset reflecting on her skin. "Ready?"

He nodded, knowing he wasn't but he'd follow her anywhere.

**A/N: Enjoy? Well, it is brought to you error free by ElsaEditorial (the best BETA ever).**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the BETHYL fluff from the last chapter. I loved all the reviews so keep them coming! I'm addicted and withdrawals are a bitch - more please!**

Dinner was more peaceful than he expected. Daryl was wary as he entered, his eyes immediately searching for Sherri as they entered the building. Sherri was busy laying out silverware and bowls for everyone. She looked up briefly and smirked at him before going back to her work. Daryl knew then in an instant that whatever had happened between her and Beth was done, worry leaving him immediately.

The squirrels, rabbits, and vegetables from the farm made a decent stew. The group here was excited about the addition of protein. Apparently, they were low on chickens since they were working on getting more aged up for egg laying so that meant meat was a treat. This was the first decent meal Daryl's group had in over a week. All of them dug in quickly. Daryl felt his lip twitch upward as he watched the little guy, Oscar, slurped up the stew with zealous ferocity. Oscar could be a picky eater, but today he wasn't even looking at the food, just shoveling it in as fast as he could.

Daryl had never been around many children even as a kid himself. Nobody wanted their kids to associate with the Dixons. Even if one did want to venture out to the shithole that was his home, the old man would chase them off with his drunken, violent behavior. Daryl learned to make sure kids stayed away; no children wanted a dirty Dixon for a friend anyway. Woods, hunting, and Merle were what encompassed young Daryl's world most of the time. So when Lil' Asskicker came along, Daryl couldn't explain it even if someone had asked him. He just scooped up the red-faced infant into his arms and cradled the small, surprising life form the best he could. A natural is what Carol had called him. He wasn't ever really sure what that meant; Daryl just knew that little girl was something special. Surviving had always been his purpose before, one day after another, one foot in front of the other. Eating, sleeping, working, and watching. After her birth and the conflict with Woodbury were over, he had briefly hunted the Governor before the trail went cold. It wasn't long before he was drawn to the sweet lullabies sung by the songstress next to him to a golden child she had cared for as if she was her own. Daryl looked forward to the small moments he snuck with the chubby-cheeked child, holding her during a meal or walking her on a long, lonely night while she fussed, or peeking in on her while she slept. Daryl didn't let his small smile fade while he hoped. He hoped Judith was safe; he hoped she was alive somewhere. He hoped.

"Little miracle, isn't he?" came the question from close to him. Paula was seated across from Daryl and down two seats. She apparently had caught him observing Oscar.

Daryl turned his attention to the older woman, spooning another mouthful in. He gave the slightest of nods as an acknowledgement.

"I sure do think so," Paula stated, her eyes moving to watch the hungry movements of the five year old. "Don't remember the last time I saw a child… Rare these days I can imagine anywhere ya go. Little unicorn." Her eyes were happy and sad at the same time.

Marie paused in her eating to place a hand on her child; the soft loving touch of a mother on Oscar's shoulder didn't stop the little man from devouring his food. Marie smiled, a rare sight on her face as she looked to her son. "There were other children at the compound, but Oscar was the youngest."

"We had a lot of children when we were at the prison," added Beth, looking at the little boy also.

"Yes, Terrance and Daryl filled me in some on your group's past while we toured the outside. It's sad all those young lives lost. Just a waste because of that evil." Her gaze turned to the other end, to where Tigo, Tina, and Kayla were sitting. "Soon we'll have a little one here of our own."

Daryl let his eyes travel to the pregnant woman seated at the end of the table. Her cheeks blushed slightly. She was happy and healthy; a far cry from the last pregnant woman he'd known. Daryl had never been a fan of the woman, Lori, but no one deserved to die the way the poor woman did. She might have made a lot of bad choices and hurt people in the process but her fate was nothing she, Rick, Carl, or Judith deserved.

Paula clanked her spoon into her empty bowl. She folded her hands above it in a pyramid with her elbows resting on the table. Paula looked from one end of the combined group to the other. "I was gonna wait 'til supper was done but might as well talk now." She got a couple nods from both sides so she continued, "Kayla, she's one of the reasons y'all are here. She's got a baby on the way here in about three months or so."

Kayla gave a small chuckle. "Or so… Littl' peanut here weren't really planned, so we ain't too sure. Are we, Tigo?"

For the first time, everyone realized Tigo and Kayla were a couple. Kayla was almost twice the younger man's age. Daryl could see a bit of shock in some of their group's eyes. That crappy judgmental scowl spread on Roslyn's face, a sneer on Karl's. Just when Daryl thought the kid was halfway decent and he pulled this shit again. What the hell could Daryl say even if he wanted to? He was in a similar situation with the woman seated next to him. He was fifteen years Beth's senior.

A smirk popped on the young, tanned man's face. "Nope," Tigo answered as he shoveled another bite into his mouth.

"I heard one of you has some medical training, a paramedic?" Paula inquired.

Jess raised and tipped her spoon in the air. "That'll be me. Eight years on the job."

"Good. I'm a fair hand, having been farm raised. Always did what we could unless it was broken or gushing," Paula said with a laugh. "Not gonna lie, we were a bit worried. We had a nurse… before our fence went down…" She stopped and took a steadying breath. "I guess this is where I tell our story."

"Albert and I started this farm, well, I guess it'll be almost forty years ago. It was a year after we got married, raised our kids here. Joshua, we lost him on his second tour of Iraq six years ago. Emily lived in Pittsburgh with her husband and our granddaughters. I haven't heard from them since the phones went down. I pray they're okay. Frank, Emily's husband, he's an avid hunter. His family had a cabin. I hope they're there. I hope they are safe."

"We started the boy's home when we had an empty nest. We had a nephew that got in trouble. In and out of prison, no place for a young man with mistakes to get better. We thought, maybe if a young man had a place to go… to help them. It might help them turn their life around. And it worked!" Paula let a smile spread across her face. "Better than the neighbors thought when we first started. Whoo-ee! They were angry as a wet rooster when we first opened the doors!"

"Ernesto, Vincent, Nathan, Wayne… they were all my boys at one point. Vincent left a couple of years ago, got his head on straight. He came back just 'fore the outbreak for a job. We needed more help and he knew the ropes. There were more… Nikko, Tyron, Adam, John. They stayed when it all went bad, they didn't really have anywhere to go. A couple, Ian and Miguel… they left one night. Never saw them again." Her smile faltered a little at the thought.

"Then we had one set of our neighbors, the McCallisters. Mallory, the nurse, Brian, and their son, Eric. Brian was the assistant pharmacist at the local pharmacy. He and Eric backed up their pick-up truck with Vincent in ours. They emptied all they could into it before… before the town was lost."

"Yeah, that's why we have ten thousand q-tips," Nate snorted in between mouthfuls. "Real useful."

Paula turned a disapproving eye to the interruption. "Perhaps but we also have soap, bandages, medicine, and food because of them. More than I suppose most have."

Nate rolled his eyes and shrugged. It was a teenager's approval, the best you could get out of a delinquent adolescent.

"Chocolate, can't forget about the chocolate," added Kayla happily.

"Chocolate? You have chocolate?" asked Beth, her eyes suddenly brighter.

"Oh yeah," Tina replied enthusiastically. "We gotta ration it. It's been two years but we still got a couple bars."

"It's been so long since I've had any… months. I think, last fall. The snickers, remember, Daryl?"

He grunted, amused at her excitement. "Christmas," Daryl corrected. His Christmas present, the pan of brownies she made for him. It was the magical night he dreamed of her kissing him gently on the forehead, her warm lips pressing so softly against him to make him tingle. He'd always thought it was a dream but the fine blush on Beth's cheeks made him wonder… had he dreamed it?

His thoughts were tugged away as Paula continued, "Yes. We have lots of important items here but we also have a lot of random items like Nate had pointed out. Mascara, cotton swabs, and hair clips. Either way, it's helped us survive more than once."

"Ernesto and Nathan, they also tried to rescue more. They had family just outside Atlanta. They _borrowed_ our van one night and went to the city. I'd be mad at 'em if they hadn't gotten Christina here. Her mother… was lost but Sherri, Kayla, and Fuchsia kept Christina safe. Nathan was able to find his cousin, Frank, who had been raisin' him. It took 'em a week to make it back, worried me darn near senseless but they made it."

"So for that first year, we put the fence up, took some chain link from the local hardware store. We were safe. We had the chickens, the goats, the apples, and the harvest. We had a lot more than most I gather. We were a good group of folks, the seventeen of us. Then that first winter came… Nikko and Adam never came back from a trip out for supplies. Only Fuchsia made it back, covered in blood and filth and wouldn't talk. She died a couple of days later. That's when we learned… we knew it didn't matter if you were bitten or not. We almost lost Kayla at that point when… when Fuchsia came back. Poor, young woman. The life she had before this, and then… then her death." Paula choked on her last words, her hands starting to shake.

Even the bright and chipper Kayla's face fell at the memory. There was pain here. These people were a family, Daryl could see it among their people. They were tighter knit than the protected and supposedly more stable people Beth and Daryl had travelled here with. Daryl eased back into his chair. His bowl was empty before him. He wanted another bowl but he needed to hear this story more. This was important to them in the telling as it was to him to hear.

"Spring came. We planted. We knew we were gonna be on our own. We had hoped, maybe someone, the army or government was coming but in the end, we just knew. The world was different now so we had to try and survive. We were doin' good until they came… There was just so many, the dead ones started pouring out of the surrounding area. A couple at first and then so many more. Tigo, here, raised the alarm. He's the reason some of us are still alive."

Tigo dipped his head, his face showing no emotion. Daryl knew the type, hell, he was the type. Tigo had done what he could but it wasn't enough. Daryl knew the feeling. He saw the anger, the frustration and fury, in the young man. He could see himself and Merle, or at least some version of them.

"We lost the McCallisters. Their boy, he was swarmed. They tried to save him… I don't know what they were thinking running into that mob of dead heads," Paula said sadly.

Marie spoke up, "I know what they were thinking." Her quiet brown eyes sought Paula's. "We all know why."

Paula nodded slowly. "Yes, I guess. I fell. My hip, it ain't been the same since. Vincent got me out. I don't know what happened to Albert… we never found him."

"Frank saved me. He pushed me outta the way, gave me a fightin' chance," stated Nate, getting up from the table and bringing his bowl to the kitchen. He didn't return.

"John and Tyron, they died too," Paula continued, her voice slower and softer than before. "We all made our way back… after a couple of days. Me and Vincent. Tina, Tigo, and Kayla. Nate, Wayne, Sherri. We cleared the couple of dead head still here. Buried what we could. We lost all the goats, I think, we ain't seen anymore. Lost most of the chickens. We found a couple to try and start over. We lost so much time rebuilding the fence."

Tigo took over when Paula paused. "We added the outer fence, the barbed wire. Took me, Nate, Wayne all summer and fall to get them both up and secure. The women tried to get the garden and food goin' again. Paula with her hip. She was in so much pain. Still is." Tigo regarded the elder next to him.

Paula waved him off. "Oh, I'm better…"

Kayla huffed a large puff of air out her nose. "She pretends she is."

"I am," insisted Paula, her brows growing closer together.

"Paula, you aren't," returned Tina.

She waved them all off again. "Don't matter. Where were we… ah, the barbwire fence. Yes, this winter. It was hard… we just didn't harvest as much as we thought we would. We need to do better this year. Another swarm came by, almost lost the farm again but they seemed more deterred by the fencing than 'fore and we had one hole. It filled up with corpses, so full. We started on more. We've got two in the front and two in the back but Tigo wants more. There is just so much to do around here and there just ain't enough of us anymore."

"Tigo and Wayne ran into some men last winter. They shot at them. We had a person up in the tower to watch for the dead. We hadn't thought about the people. Maybe we were lucky… maybe we were naïve. Either way, we needed to have someone in the back to watch that too. There were only eight of us. Just not enough to do the farming, the guarding, everything."

"Where'd Denny come from then? He's not one of your bad boys," questioned Daryl.

Wayne answered, his eyes wandering down to the young man seated next to Oscar, "Nah, he ain't one of us. Nate and I, we was tryin' our hand at huntin'. Brian and Bert, they did all the huntin'. When we lost them, the goats and chickens, we didn't really know how to get meat ourselves. Nate and I thought we'd give it a go. Did it a couple of times. Got one damn deer all winter. It was… what, three months ago?"

Paula looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes turned toward the ceiling. "Yes, just about. There was still a frost, so I would say yes."

"Yeah, well, we came across this old man and Denny. The old guy had a chunk taken outta his leg. He had the fever, you know. Denny was crying, he was all messed up, man. The old dude saw us and pleaded with us to take care of Denny. We… we didn't know what to do. The guy was his uncle, said Denny could do a lot he just couldn't be on his own. What could we do?"

"You could have said no," answered Terrance, regarding the young man carefully in a new light.

Wayne didn't like the special attention, Daryl could tell immediately. The black man's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Yeah, well, we didn't. Nate, he walked away with Denny. I put a bullet in the poor bastard's head. Wish I woulda asked him some more questions but the guy didn't have much time and he was in pain…"

All eyes were on Denny but he didn't seem to notice. His spoon scraped the bottom of the bowl for a final spoonful in his mouth.

"Denny has been a great addition to our group. He's… special as I'm sure y'all can tell, but that don't make 'im useless. Denny is a hard worker and brave. We are blessed to have 'im among us," said Paula.

Denny looked up, seeming to finally notice the eyes on him. He smiled largely at them. Daryl couldn't help but give a smaller version back to the young guy. He had seen the bravery, the strength, and the kindness himself just hours before.

"So that's us in a nutshell," stated Paula simply, a final sum up of the group made from do-gooders, young delinquents, soiled women, and a couple others. Paula rested back in her seat. "From what I've heard, y'all are a good bunch. From yar own mouths and from Sherri's here. Leaders, hunters, helpers, and good people with a hard past like many of us here. We need people like y'all. And y'all need a place with people like us."

Tigo shifted loudly at his end of the table. Kayla placed a calming hand over his. It was obvious he wasn't too keen on the idea but knew better to say anything. He was smart enough to know his group needed these new people.

Daryl sat up tall in his seat, his eyes looking to Beth, then Terrance and Jess. He turned back to Paula. "We do. We also need time to think it over. We all… we all came from the same place, like we told you, but Beth and me, we weren't there long. Not all of us have the same agenda. We all need to come to our own decisions on this one. I can't speak for everyone."

Paula's eyes went to Tigo. "I know not everyone thinks this is the best idea. On both sides." Her green eyes traveled to the other end where Roslyn, Jonah, and Karl sat with grim faces. "Probably movin' too fast, we should get to know each other better before moving forward. But none of us have the time for that. I'm just gonna go with my gut feelin'. If we trailed this or sent y'all away to decide, neither of us might be here when we all come t' a decision."

"So, let's all sleep on it. We have rooms to spare for everyone," Paula continued as she rose from the table gingerly, trying to hide the pain from her hip. "Eat more. We have enough for everyone. Better decisions are made on full stomachs."

**A/N: Okay this is it. No more teasing, no more waiting. The next chapter is what you've all been waiting for... Beth, Daryl, a bed and privacy... all night long.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: You have all earned this, I promise no interrupts for our two main characters. Enjoy your smut :)**

Daryl brought the lit cigarette to his mouth, taking a slow drag from it. He had so damn much on his mind. He just needed to get away. He needed this, a moment to himself. He was the last to wash up after dinner. Daryl wasn't going to lie–that shower, even if it was cold, was fucking heaven. He was clean and fresh. He didn't mind being dirty. He'd lived that way most of his life. It was an inevitability for this life they lived. Still, it was nice to have clean skin and hair. The clothes he was wearing weren't his own. They didn't exactly fit right but nothing did anymore. The jeans were a bit too big and hung on his hips. The shirt, a simple cotton dark green, wasn't what he would normally wear. The color was fine, it reminded him of the forest, but the neck and the damn sleeves were restrictive. It was short-sleeved, but was still too tight on his arms. If it had been his, Daryl would have torn the sleeves off by now. He figured he could last a day or two until he got his own clothes back.

He took another drag, blowing the smoke out his nostrils this time. Daryl missed cigarettes, not having them at his ready when needed. These people had a lot; Sherri had brought him a pack just after dinner before he took the shower. Daryl knew they were bad for him, wasn't that part of the draw of them? The fact they could kill you, probably in more ways than one. What the hell was the reason for living too long in this world now anyway? Just got you too old to fight, unable run fast enough. That was the thought at least for Daryl until a damn sunshine blonde had smiled at him. Now it was… something different. He looked down at the burning orange tip. Did he have a reason to finally not shove the tar and cancer into his lungs? Should he actually quit? With a grumble Daryl brought the cigarette back to his lips. Today wasn't the day to stop, at least not yet.

There was still so much to think about. This place… it wasn't the prison. It wasn't as secure but they were working on it. They had fences, pits, and a barrier; it was at least started. The group had water and electricity. They had food from the orchard and gardens already established along with a few chickens in the coop. The people here seemed decent but new and unknown. Okay, so Scary Sherri wasn't new; he had to stop calling her that. He did know her from before. From when the world was normal and his life was shit. Now the world was shit and his life… wasn't. Daryl still couldn't get over how fucked up that was.

Now they each had a choice to make, that much had been said at dinner. This group needed more people. His group needed a safe place but they also still needed to find their lost friends and family. Rick, Carl, Maggie, Glenn... and the others needed to find their own, Peter, Becky and anyone else they hoped may have survived the attack. Those were names he doubted he would ever forget. He'd heard Beth murmur them in her sleep on occasion, soft and desperate whispering in the black of night. He knew it hadn't been an easy decision for her. Neither was it an easy decision for him when he argued against going after them, one that still turned his stomach but had felt necessary. Would Beth want to stay? Three months of tagging and marking their area had offered no leads for Beth and Daryl. Should he tell her they were staying? Should he trust these people? Trusting was never one of his strong suits.

He heard the footsteps, the soft padding of her feet coming up from behind him. Daryl was still looking out at the star-filled night, pausing all his movement so he could listen to her walk. Even the sound of her approach was enough to stir him deep inside. He never, not ever, felt what this woman brought alive in him. Daryl would be lying if he said that didn't still scare him. The hundred pound blonde sprite was the cause of his increasing heart rate, his blood pumping to his heart and lower.

"Daryl?" Beth called from behind him.

He hummed a response of acknowledgement to her, dropping the cigarette to the ground beneath him. His boot toe ground it out into the dirt.

"Their group, Tigo and Nate, are coverin' most of the night watch. Terrance and Karl will take over for them for the second half," Beth told him in a soft and low voice. The tone made him turn to look at her. Her skin was almost a-glow in the waning light. Her hair was still unbound and clean, flowing around her shoulders. Beth was biting down on the corner edge of her lip. She was nervous, something was eating at her.

There was little distance between them and Daryl closed it in two quick steps to her. "What?"

Her light blue eyes flicked up to his and then shied away. "Um, you… are you ready to go to bed?"

Daryl still didn't understand. "Sure. Tired enough. Where everyone stayin'?"

Beth didn't answer him right away. Her hand went to his as she took hold of it. "It's a dormitory remember? We get our own room." She smiled up at him shyly. "Everyone has paired off already. Kayla showed everyone their rooms while you were showering. Put our stuff in ours already. Ready?"

Now he understood, alone at last. It had the simultaneous effect of making his mouth going utterly dry and sending a shiver of desire straight to his loins. His thick, immobile tongue made it impossible to answer her out loud. He nodded slowly and received another small smile from the complex woman in front of him.

Beth turned, her hand still holding on to his, and pulled him with her. They entered the building and she dragged him leisurely along a couple of hallways so dark it was difficult to make out everything. Up the stairs she led him with hands still linked. The group here didn't like to use electricity much after the sun was down. It attracted the walkers. There were a couple of low-glowing nightlights plugged into sockets, motion sensored or something. Another item they were lucky to retrieve from during the final days before it was too late.

Kayla was exiting their door, her hand on the expanding bump at her waistline. She smiled at them. "Oh, there you are. I was just… well, givin' y'all some supplies. An extra pillow and _stuff._ Everythin' is bunk bed around here but we can help ya do what Tigo and I did. Ya take the top bunk down and ya can bump up to the bottom bunk makin' a double bed. Gives ya more room if yar not the kind who likes to snuggle up all night long," Kayla said with some humor in her hazel eyes as she side stepped them. "Let me know if y'all need any more supplies. Any time."

"Thank you," said Beth as she turned to watch the pregnant woman waddle away. "She's nice, huh?"

Daryl grunted and entered their room for the night… or maybe longer. It was small; he hated small. There were bunk beds set against the right wall with blue blankets and an extra white pillow. A set of drawers was against the left wall with a bi-folding closet; both were made of pine. Straight ahead was a small window, the blinds closed tightly, with a nightstand underneath it. A useless alarm clock, unplugged, but still there with a small lamp aglow next to it. Next to both of them was a box, actually two stacked on top of another. Twelve pack made sensitive for him, ribbed for her pleasure. _Fuck_.

He could tell the exact moment when Beth saw them too. She froze next to him, her grip loosening on his hand a little but she didn't release it completely. Daryl knew the people here had cleared out a pharmacy. They had a lot of strange supplies, medications and toiletries, but come on…

Daryl brought a hand to his face, rubbing it hard over his features. Beth finally released his hold and stepped fully into the room. They had everything they needed, a room, a bed, protection and privacy until morning. It didn't mean it was right, that they needed to. Did it?

"Beth," he started but not sure how to finish.

She walked to the night stand and picked up the box of condoms.

"We don't have to," Daryl suddenly blurted out. "It's… we… Just 'cause they're here don't mean…"

Beth chuckled and turned to him, setting the box back down. "No, we don't, Daryl. It's okay. I want to but if you're not ready…"

Daryl couldn't stop the stutter. "I – I'm ready. I just don't… I know…" He didn't know what he was trying to say to her. He knew there was a point he was trying to make but he couldn't string a thought together. _I want you. I want to._ They were the only words echoing in his head. Shouldn't he be trying to slow them down, it's not like there was a hurry… was there? They'd been together… well, nine months now. Okay, not that way, that had only been weeks since they'd first kissed in the storm, over a month ago. He had never, well, Daryl didn't know relationships. He ran from them when the issue arose, they scared him. This was all new to him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or how to act.

Beth walked to him, a coy smile gracing her fine pink lips. "Hey there. It's me. It's just me." Her fingers were on his chest. Could she feel the rapid beating of his heart, hammering against his chest cage? "It's just me," she breathed softer, her face tilted up to his.

His hand automatically went to her hips, pulling her against him. It was an automatic reaction, one he was far beyond trying to understand or stop. He liked her near, it was always better when she was close. "Just you, huh?" rumbled Daryl deep in his chest.

"Yes," Beth replied, her lips brushing against his jawline.

Daryl kissed her, so sweet and slow. His hands roamed her back, pulling her even closer against his hard body. This is what he needed, her with him and close. It was right, everything was suddenly fine when she was near him. He allowed his fingers to tug at the hem of her shirt, slipping them underneath to caress her skin. A tiny moan escaped her through the kiss at the connection of flesh to flesh. Her hands stroked the back of his head, running her delicate fingers through his hair.

It was a breathless minute or more before Beth finally pulled her mouth back from his. She stepped back out of his embrace. Her hands went to the button of her pants, popping the button open as she kicked her shoes to the side. Her eyes locked with his. The blue was so vast, it made it hard for him to breathe when she looked at him like that. Slowly, Beth hooked her thumbs at the waist band and lowered her pants to her knees. She stepped out of them, one leg at a time. Daryl couldn't help allowing his hooded eyes to travel the length of those amazing, long legs from calf to the hem of her shirt that barely covered what he really wanted to see.

Her nimble fingers went to the button of her blouse, a fitted cranberry one. The first button opened with ease but the second she fumbled with. That's when Daryl noticed, for the first time, Beth wasn't as bold as she was pretending to be. She was as nervous and unsure as him. It made it better, calmed him at his center.

His hand covered hers as she still fumbled with the button. Beth looked up at him and Daryl stared back at her. His fingers replaced hers as he unbuttoned her shirt for her, trailing down until there was only one. As he released it, his fingers brushed against her taut stomach. Beth jumped ever so slightly under his touch but in a good way, an expectant delight. Daryl pushed the clothing open further, sliding it from her shoulders, and the shirt fell to the floor by her pants. Beth stood in front of him in only her bra and underwear. They were a new matching set, nothing fancy but a simple champagne pink satin that seemed to fit her like a second skin. Daryl could feel the blood empty his head and head south, his jeans straining against the arousal he was suddenly struck with.

Her bashful eyes dropped from his intense gaze, and she shifted her weight on her feet expectantly. Daryl obliged her, bringing his hand up to caress her shoulder, a finger running under the thin strap. Beth finally moved, bringing her hands to his body again. She fitted them under his shirt, pushing it up slowly and allowing the cloth to bunch along her wrists as she caressed her way up his muscular chest. When Beth reached the point of going no further without his assistance, Daryl raised his arms and let the shirt be pulled over his head. He was bared to the woman before him. The first ever. He had never allowed himself to be exposed, his scars bared to another woman or man before. They were behind him, literally and figuratively perhaps.

His own hands went to his pants. Daryl opened them and let them drop to the floor, kicking them and his boots to the side. He was in front of Beth, wearing the ridiculous blue plaid boxers that were jutting at an upward angle. Her eyes lingered on his chest first before going lower, a deep blush creeping to her cheeks. Beth backed herself to the edge of the bed, sitting down hard. She pulled her legs up, crawling further in as she pulled the covers back. She beckoned him with her eyes to join her.

Daryl followed, kneeling on the edge as he turned the light out. "Tired are we?"

Beth's teeth nipped at her bottom lip. "Kiss me," she told him.

He kissed her, his body covering hers. There was not much room for both of them together but it didn't matter. He wanted her close.

The delicate scent of Beth, which was always teasing his senses normally, burst into full life. His mouth left hers, trailing down her face to her neck. Beth let out a little moan from underneath him, her hot breath rushing by his ear. He was assailed by the smell of her arousal, heavy and alluring. He was instantly drunk on it along with the small sounds he was dragging from her with every nipping kiss he placed to her throat. It was another way to experience her, another ray of light from the star of Beth. It was amazing, his mind lost to anything but the moment.

Daryl allowed his hands to roam the cream expansion of her skin. The found their way to the clasp at her back as she arched while his mouth teased her shoulder and neck. Daryl released her bra, pulling it free from her body. Her small, pert breasts before him; Daryl released a deep thrum of appreciation. He took one rosy nipple into his mouth. The breathy gasp he elicited from her was exciting, sending a pulsing throb through his body. His tongue swirled and tugged up, rewarding him with a groan from the writhing woman under him. The contact was so excruciatingly pleasurable, Daryl couldn't stop himself from repeating the action on the other breast. He placed a holding hand to her hip, keeping her down as he tortured her with his mouth.

"Daryl," she trembled out between heavy breaths.

"Yes, Beth," he murmured, leaving her nipple to trail kisses up her collar bone to her neck. He let his hand take the place of his mouth at her breast, a thumb strumming over a peaked nipple.

Her eyes fluttered at the touch. "I – I need…" Her voice stopped talking as his teeth dragged under her jawbone.

His hand left her breast, travelling down her stomach. His fingers just barely grazed her flesh until they reached the edge of her panties, slipping a finger under the waist band. "You need what?" Daryl asked hoarsely, his finger pushed lower until he found what he sought, the wetness seeping from her middle.

Beth sucked her breath in harshly, her body arching into his touch. It was her answer, the only one she was going to be able to give him.

Daryl lifted his weight from the blessed contact of her body. He rested on his hip to the side, his hand deftly pulling her panties down. Beth lifted her hips up to allow the action, her eyes still quiet and watching. They'd been here before but not like this, not hurried or frenzied. There was time this time and by damn, Daryl was going to take it. He was going to savor every moment of this. The satin cloth was at her ankles and he pulled her feet through, tossing the garment to the ground. Daryl allowed his fingers to settle on the delicate flesh of her ankle, sliding his rough hand against the soft, supple skin up along her calf and up to the bend in her knee. He pushed her limb open, sliding her leg against his own. Then he traveled up her thigh slowly and stopped at the blonde triangle just above the crux of her thighs. Daryl stared, he couldn't help himself. He hadn't looked the last time, it had been a jumble of thrusts and moans.

Her breath caught at the intensity of his look when he turned back to her. "Daryl?"

"Trust me, honey," he told her, his voice husky and didn't seem to belong to him.

Their eyes didn't break contact as Beth shifted her other leg until there was no barrier to his impending touch. His fingers gently rose to part her until he could trace the flush, sensitive folds. Her breath broke when he felt just how wet she was from the pleasure he had already given her. A finger probed and parted her before sliding deeply in. She was tight, so tight around his finger as he explored her. Daryl added another finger, stretching her for him. His thumb found her clit, adding circling pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Beth gasped as she felt pleasure surge sharply through her, spilling onto his hand. He couldn't help but watch her eyes close, her body arching as he pleasured her. His fingers slowly and then more quickly entered her repeatedly. Her walls were tightening around them; he swallowed hard knowing it wouldn't be long before he was feeling that in a different way.

Beth whimpered his name, a sweet and demanding sound that pleaded with him. He trembled as he bent to kiss her eyes, her cheeks, and her mouth. The caresses were both hungry and restrained as Daryl tried to control the desire in him. It was about Beth, this was all about her tonight. He'd have his turn later. He pressed more kisses to her jaw, moving down to her neck and her collarbone. His lips breezed over one taut nipple and then the other. He allowed his tongue to lap over the nub, increasing the pressure on her clit at the same moment. Beth cried out, her hands clutching at his arm suddenly and every fiber of her body quivering. Daryl felt the release around his fingers, causing a groan to escape him. It was so hard to stop himself from jumping up and slamming into her to ride out the rest of her orgasm and feel her walls convulsing around his own throbbing cock.

It took a full minute for her breathing to calm. Her eyes opened and searched to find his. Daryl was entranced by her flushed cheeks, the rapid rising of her chest for breathing. She was glowing, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and she was his.

**A/N: OK - I know we haven't finished and the chapter is done... I promise this is not a cliff-hanger. I'm working on posting the next chapter. Hang in there but while you are... review for me. I love hearing from all of you :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

It was even better than the last time, a possibility Beth didn't even know existed. There was an essence within the experience, special and loving this time. They were in this together, not rushed or frenzied as they were when they had explored that first time. Beth opened her eyes and felt nothing but love from the gaze looking down at her from indigo hooded eyes. _Daryl_.

"Beth," he said to her, his voice throaty and thick. His hand was still at her center, caressing her and easing her down slowly. "We can stop if you want. This– this is so good too…" She heard the hesitation, the uncertainty under the words.

Daryl was protecting her again, allowing her to stop or to slow down, but she didn't want to. Beth was ready for this, to share herself with the man she loved. She ran her tongue along her upper lip, wetting it against the dryness from her heavy panting.

"I want you, Daryl," she declared to him, her own voice not sounding right either. There was a rough quality to it, low and raspy.

Then he suddenly wasn't touching her, his body rolling away from hers. Beth whimpered at the loss of contact; he was leaving her again. She couldn't declare herself again and be left wanting and waiting. She just didn't think she had it in her. Then Beth heard it, the box opening and the crinkling of the foil package being ripped open. Daryl wasn't leaving, he was… Oh God, this was happening. He stood and even in the darkness, the curve of his buttocks was amazing as he dropped his boxers to the floor.

Daryl turned and climbed into the bed with her. Beth pressed her lips together at the sight before her, his cock jutting forward raised and ready. She had felt it before, held him in her hands. She knew his length, his size, when she had wrapped her fingers around the generous member before her. Still the sight of him surprised her, scaring her a little knowing in a moment that he was going to be _in_ her. A concept she knew had to happen but caused her body to give a small shiver.

His eyes skimmed her body as Daryl knelt between her legs. Beth opened wider to fit him. He hovered over her, kissing her fully as he settled his body over hers. She could feel the pressure touching against her center, and it made her sigh, closing her eyes. Daryl balanced on one hand, his other hand going between them. He guided himself to her wet entrance. Daryl fitted himself to her, pressing in gently and slowly. She felt him push until reaching a point denied to him, the sensation of pressure filling her. There was her softness straining against the last barrier between them. Daryl stopped there, going no further and holding still to allow them both to adjust.

His lips were on her neck, trailing up to her lips to brush gently over them. "Honey… Beth," Daryl said hoarsely. "Am I hurting you?"

Beth returned his kisses, her hands finding their way to his strong, sturdy shoulders. "No. It's good, Daryl. I'm good," she told him sweetly and she wasn't lying. He was a lot but it wasn't painful… it was just so much. It was good and new, making her want more. She was aware more would hurt but just the one time.

His lips were on her jawline again, nuzzling her gently. "I want… Beth, tell me again," Daryl groaned his ragged plea against the hollow of her throat.

She obliged him, knowing exactly what he was asking of her, as her hands entwined in his hair. "I love you, Daryl Dixon," she breathed to him, feeling him shudder at the words.

He pulled his head up, his forehead touching hers. His breathing quickened as his hips shifted. Beth sucked in a sharp breath as Daryl pushed forward, breaking that fragile barrier in one swift movement. He was kissing her once again, his lips brushing softly against hers but moving nothing else and giving her time to adjust. It had stung but it was done; her body was adjusting. It took a moment but his kisses became heavier, a heat awakening in her. Daryl had filled her, not completely, but it was enough to create a need within, one she had never felt before. Beth knew this was a lot but it wasn't enough. She wanted more, needed more of him.

Daryl, as if realizing she was ready, started pressing gently at first and then harder, pushing slowly and deeper as she welcomed him. A long unraveling sigh rippled from Beth as she felt Daryl fill her completely until he was locked within her. Beth moaned, her body clenching around him so tightly that Daryl could barely breathe for the pleasure she gave him. The sensations running from the center of her body were amazing.

It was several seconds of him filling her completely before he started to move, with her trying to follow suit. It was uncoordinated at first, but after a time they found their rhythm. Beth held him close, her arms locked around her lover's body. She met him thrust for thrust, feeling him touch her in ways that sent her soul flying. She allowed her hands to wander from his hair to his neck, shoulders, and back. She adored the feel of his sensuous muscles rippling against the erotic rhythm they were creating together.

His pace increased erratically, a deep throaty groan escaping him. He started to tense, her name splintering from his lips as he pushed in deeply and suddenly. Beth held him tight, her eyes closed as she tried to hold in the beauty they had just created. She never wanted to let it go, let him go.

"I love you," she whispered tenderly to his ear as his body relaxed against hers.

Daryl nuzzled her neck, his breath hot against her skin. "Beth," he murmured softly, and then almost desperately he repeated, _"Beth." _His lips grazed her throat as he spoke, his weight still on her.

And then she knew, her heart fluttering in her chest. He had only said her name but she knew. Beth knew all he was conveying with just her name.

"I love you, too," Beth sighed, realizing as much as she wanted to hear the words… she would never need to. She knew.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

It was morning; the light was filtering in around the edges of the blinds. Beth stretched her body, her toes pointed under the covers. She was sore; she could feel it in her muscles and between her legs. It wasn't bad, not at all, but it was sore in a strangely good way. A delicious reminder of what had transpired last night. She reached for him only to find Daryl was not there, but the space next to her was still warm. Beth opened her eyes fully, blinking against the light.

Daryl stood with his back to her, sliding into his shirt. "Morning," he offered but didn't turn around.

Beth saw the scars before the fabric covered them, the ones of pain and defeat on his back before the cloth hid them.

"Good morning," she returned, a sultry smile on her face. "You leavin' me already? I thought, maybe we'd just stay in bed all day," she teased.

He turned, a slight curve on his lips. "Gonna check the perimeter again. Need another look at it all. Didn't get the best one yesterday." The little smile fell away, his face more serious. "'Sides, you need rest. You stay in bed."

She could see it in his dark blue eyes, the responsibility he felt. "Daryl, we had sex. You didn't perform an operation on me."

"Yeah, but I hurt you. I know it does the first time," he returned, his teeth biting into his lower lip and his eyes shying away.

"I'm fine," Beth lied; the throbbing was a bit more apparent as she shifted to a sitting position.

Daryl rumbled deep in his chest, his knowledge of her lie was obvious.

"Okay, so I'm a tiniest bit sore but that's fine. It was amazing, Daryl, trust me," she countered.

A single eyebrow raised in response. "Amazing, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head," she said, smiling at him.

He lowered and kissed her softly. "Rest anyways. I'll be back. Might miss breakfast. Gotta know what this place is like in the day-light with my own eyes and no one talkin'."

"Be safe," Beth told him.

"Always," he answered, crossbow in hand as he exited the door.

Beth waited until Daryl was gone before swinging her legs over the bed's edge. They weren't shaky and held her strong as she pulled on her bra and shirt. When she reached to pull her underwear up, she saw the spot of blood on her leg. Then Beth understood. She turned and looked to the bed behind her. There were a couple more red stains on the white sheets. _Shit_. She couldn't let him see that, he'd feel guilty and he had no need. It was part of life. Just something that happened, like when you broke an egg.

She finished dressing quickly, gathering up the sheets in her arms. Beth exited to the hallway, wandering down and looking for where the laundry should go. With no obvious place, Beth wandered down the stairs. She found Jess and Kayla in the common area.

"Morning," offered Kayla at the sight of Beth. "Up already? Me, this baby kicks my bladder every mornin' so I'm up with the chickens."

"Yes… Um, could you tell me where the laundry is? And new sheets?" Beth asked, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

Kayla and Jess both gave her a curious look but it was Kayla who spoke, "We don't really change 'em every day, dearie."

Beth's arms tightened around the sheets. "Oh, I know… I just, well, need new ones." She could see the strange way Jess was looking at her.

Kayla chuckled. "You dirty 'em up already? Can't be changin' 'em every time you do the nasty, dearie!"

A comprehension came over Jess, her eyes meeting Beth's wide ones.

"Um, well, that's not… it's just… they have…" Beth stammered, her stomach clenching at having to explain.

Jess stepped forward, saving her. "Beth has her period," she blurted out.

"Oh, so I gave ya the wrong supplies last night? Should have said something, dearie, we got those too," said Kayla.

Beth went with it, thankful for not having to explain the whole story. "I– I thought I was done but… well, you know."

Another chuckle escaped the pregnant woman. "I used to. Can't wait 'til I can again. Damn, never thought I'd say I missed my flow! Okay, here, you give those to me. Laundry is down the hall from the bathrooms. I'm headin' that way again anyway. This baby in me is kickin' my bladder again," Kayla said, taking the bundle of sheets from Beth's arms. "Can y'all get some food goin' for the folks? Those on watch'll be hungry for sure before they go to bed. There's some oatmeal in there."

Beth nodded with Jess. "Thank you. Yes, we can get that started." Kayla gave them a smile that reached her eyes before she pattered down the hallway away from them.

Both women made their way to the kitchen, taking out ingredients and pots. There was little talking, Jess and Beth working mostly in silence until Jess made small coughing sound. When Beth didn't acknowledge, Jess repeated, louder and longer.

Beth turned to her, brow raised. "You need water?"

"Listen," Jess started, "I didn't mean anything by yesterday… It was stupid. I'm sorry." Her face was remorseful as she said the words.

Beth didn't say anything, only blinking at the repentant woman in front of her.

"I know it was fucked up… I don't really have an–"

Holding up a hand, Beth stopped her, "It's fine. You just gave me an excuse to do somethin' I _really_ wanted to do anyway."

It was Jess's turn to stand there, blinking and wide-eyed. She knew bold, dangerous Beth would be a surprise to most people. It still surprised her some times.

Beth snickered and went back to work. "It's fine, trust me. I talked to Tina, Sherri and Kayla. If Sherri can strangely forgive me, I think I can forgive you."

"Thanks," replied Jess, still watching Beth with curious eyes as if she didn't really know the small blonde next to her.

A moment had passed before Jess asked, "So… you okay?"

The reflective change in Jess's tone made Beth shy her eyes down. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she answered, swallowing hard.

Jess turned the stove on. "Alright… I just wanted to make sure. I know… well, if it's not okay, that can always be worked on. It becomes easier… better. People can be taught."

And instantly Beth knew what they were talking about without anyone having said it. She blushed and tried to hide her smile. "Thanks but I'm fine… um, more than fine."

"Good, then I don't have to have an uncomfortable chat with the red neck," Jess teased back and then added slightly more seriously, "It does, you know, get better."

Beth nipped at the corner of her mouth. "Then I'll be a happy woman."

Jess laughed, hearty and loud. "Good for you. But if you need, you know, to talk or something. I know it's a bit much… and well, you've only got him. Kinda hard to talk to him 'bout a problem with him. Just wanted you to know I'm here. Just as a back-up."

Beth smiled at the older woman. "Thank you." She was glad to have that offer. Beth wished Maggie was with her. She wanted to talk with her sister, to share with her, but it wasn't meant to be. Even a friend like Carol or Sasha would help. It was nice to know there was someone to talk to again.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD but I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last two chapters. I know it was a long time coming so I hope it was worth the wait. I promise I won't make you wait so long next time... perhaps only a chapter or two ;)**

Daryl was on his second pass at the fence line. He had started his inspection the moment he had left Beth in the room. He had awoken slowly once the sun had peeked over the horizon, sending its first bright rays around the drawn blinds. Daryl had been conflicted while lying next to the still sleeping Beth. Part of him, a large part of him, ached to skim his calloused hand over her bare skin from shoulder to perfect naked hip. So much so that he found his hands starting to tremble at the thought. That had sealed the deal for him, reason winning out. He escaped the bed without rousing Beth but hadn't escaped the room before she had awakened.

The sight of her with tousled golden hair, bright blue eyes, and sexy smile would have been enough to do him in. But it was the view above the white sheets clutched to her chest, the ones barely covering the creamy expansion of her breasts. Daryl knew what was just below, the coral tips hidden but readily apparent in the peaking of the cotton sheets. It was almost too much for him to turn away from. Despite his baser urges, Daryl knew the small woman before him was going need more than a couple hours to recover from the explorations of the previous night. There would be more time; Daryl could actually feel himself starting to believe that. At least while they were here, there was the possibility.

He had made a hasty escape, hoping his departure hadn't disappointed Beth too much. Daryl wasn't good at morning afters; there had been few and far between. Beth got much better than his usual with the quick kiss and some gentle banter rather than some guttural grunts and a reminder to not let the door hit you on the ass on your way out. Still, it was hard walking that first quarter mile, taking that long for his raging hard on to subside. Daryl forced himself to walk it again once calmer; he needed to go over the land and defenses at this place with fresh, rested eyes.

As Daryl was finishing his second and final loop, he saw Sherri approaching in the distance. He could see some bustle around the dormitory. Everyone seemed to be up, and breakfast was probably being served. Daryl was glad for the alone time as he walked the fence again. It was sturdy at least, no flaws he could find at the moment. It would never stand up against a large herd, especially not the giant ones he'd seen swarming more than once, but he didn't know much that would. Even the fences at the prison had failed before. The barbwire twin rowed fence was only good for catching a few walkers at a time. More than that would just bust it down. The pits were a decent idea, one that he wished they had back at the prison, but there had been more walker traffic there. Daryl's sharp and knowing eyes saw everything. They needed more pits, more barriers; the spike system they had at the prison would be a good addition. They could make this place better; it could be better for all.

"Dixon," called Sherri.

The tall red head was much closer than when he first noticed her. He paused and turned back to the approaching woman, slinging his crossbow to his back. She was carrying two mugs. The sun was high above the horizon now, but it was still morning. He figured she was bringing the last of breakfast with her.

He grunted a greeting to her and looked at the cups in her hands. "Coffee?" he asked, daring to hope.

Sherri shook her head. "Shit, no. We ran outta that last year."

She handed the mug to him, full of warm and runny-looking oatmeal of sorts. Daryl knew better than to have hoped as he examined the contents.

Sherri must have seen the twinge of a scowl on his face. "I know, shit don't look good. It ain't, but at least the honey in it makes it tolerable."

"Got honey here?" Daryl asked, bringing the cup to his mouth. The food was warm and didn't burn as the thick liquid drained down his throat. It was gritty and bland despite the sweet spots that brushed by his tongue. Daryl learned long ago food was food. You didn't pass it up no matter what it was. Pickles, snake, squirrel, whatever. You just eat it.

"Had a bunch of hives in the orchard. Lost some last year when the mob ran through," Sherri answered, pausing to swallow some breakfast also. She smacked her lips together before she continued, "Ya got up early this mornin'. Checkin' our set up again?"

Daryl nodded and looked around the land before him again before sliding the rest of breakfast down in several large gulps. It was better to be done quicker and while it was still warm.

"It ain't much," Sherri said, also squinting to examine the landscape before them.

"It ain't bad," offered Daryl honestly.

"Y'all gonna stay?"

Daryl shrugged and handed the cup back to Sherri. "Don't know. Didn't talk about it with Beth yet."

Sherri eyed him curiously. "Beth, huh?" she rolled the name off her tongue with leisurely consideration.

He turned his full attention to his old companion. "Yeah. Got a problem?" His protective nature spiked at the way she said Beth's name.

"Nah, Double D," Sherri responded quickly. "No problem here. Me and yar littl' gal, we're square. It's just I never…" she stopped, her voice drifting away.

"What?" he asked. Daryl hated that he needed to know but he wanted no more surprises. The offbeat woman next to him had given him enough already.

Sherri scrunched her shoulders and gave a flippant roll of her head. "I just never thought, well, ya'd have anyone. Ya just were… ya know, before. And now, ya got this littl' thing ready to go to war for ya."

Daryl huffed loudly, his face twitching into a grimace. "So?"

Sherri sneered at him, spitting to the side in the grass. "So? That gal of yar's, she's… she's all yar's. And one that young might not understand a guy like you… you–"

He broke her off, interinjecting over her words, "Ain't like that. I'd never hurt Beth." He had to have that out there, to be known. If there were any questions about their relationship, their ages, their personality differences, he wanted them to know he was never going to hurt her.

The aged woman smiled sadly at him, green eyes crinkling at their weathered edges. "Hell, Double D, I know that. Ya won't mean to but ya'll end up hurtin' her. Y'all do it."

He wanted to argue with her, snap back, but stopped before even opening his mouth. Maybe it was the sadness in her eyes or maybe it was the truth. Daryl knew he would probably hurt Beth at some point. He was who he was and sometimes the darker side won out.

"Men always do. _Always. _Y'all try but ya will. Ya won't do it on purpose, not like Merle." Her tone was quiet and reflective, not like the normally boisterous Sherri.

She looked to him again at the mention of their previous connection, Merle. "M'sorry. I didn't mean…"

Daryl held up a pausing hand. "Nah. Merle was a dick. We both know that."

"Yeah," Sherri snorted her agreement. "He could be… about a lot." She considered Daryl for a moment, carefully and thoughtfully. "Remember that fight, the one about yar truck. When Merle got drunk and broke the mirror off?"

Daryl gave a curt nod to the memory of the argument and ensuing fight. It had not been one of their finest brother moments.

"Broke my damn table with Merle's and yar's brawlin'. Ya marched out, nose bleedin', shoutin' ya had enough. Y'all were done. Hell, Merle was pissed when ya left."

"Merle deserved what he got." His brother was a shit head on the best of days but still, he was his brother.

"Yeah, ya were gone for what? Three days? He was a bastard, mean as a wild cat with a hemorrhoid and a toothache that first day. Downin' pills and drinkin' more than normal. But that next mornin', when he rolled outta bed and ya weren't back. Ya know what he did?"

Daryl snorted but didn't answer. He didn't know if he wanted to give her an answer. He was still so conflicted about his dead brother, still had a stone of guilt and fury sitting hard in his gut at his brother's memory.

Sherri smirked slightly. "Ole Merle. Never knew he had it in 'im. Wouldn't have believed it if'n I wouldn't have seen it with my own eyes. He started callin' people. Everyone y'all musta known. He paced. Damn near wore out my carpet by the front window."

"Merle? Never," scoffed Daryl.

Sherri nodded vigorously. "Oh, he did, D. He did. Damn near a mess when ya finally pulled in that last day, wouldn't eat all day. Course, I moved yar huntin' gear to the back room the first day. If'n he knew that was there, he'd known ya was comin' back," she added with a grin.

Daryl felt his lips twitch upwards at the thought. It was the first time he'd done so while thinking of Merle since his death, perhaps since the whole shit storm started. Merle hadn't acted like he cared when Daryl returned. Merle had just asked if he was done flitting around town like a damn fairy and ready to go hunting again. Whatever it was, their abusive father, an argument between them, or the damn world against them, a hunt in the woods always seemed to set them right back on course.

"Not sayin' he was the best brother ever. Like ya said, he could be a dick. But he cared for ya, Daryl. Don't ever doubt that." Her green eyes were earnest as she locked eyes with him.

Daryl guess he knew Merle always cared, he was just never good at really expressing it. Neither of them were. Daryl was about to answer Sherri, to tell her he knew, but a distant shout that was followed by a louder one turned their attention.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: This chapter is for DarylDixon'sLover. I know you want Daryl and Beth outta this place but I have plot plan to follow but I know you will enjoy this. Hopefully, everyone will enjoy this :)**

Both wired warriors were instantly at the ready. Daryl pulled his crossbow around in one fluid motion and Sherri dropped the empty cups to the ground, her hand pulling her gun from her waistband. People were rushing out of the dormitory, shouting and curses among them. There wasn't enough to make out what was happening, but it was enough for Daryl to know it wasn't good. Daryl started a hasty run back in the direction of the conflict with Sherri keeping pace next to him. Beth was out; she had a hand on Kayla as if trying to hold the pregnant woman back. Tina and Wayne were next to them, spitting more insults. Jonah seemed to be pulling his mother in the opposite direction with Terrance trying to wave everyone off. Paula was red-faced and fuming as she exited behind the group.

Roslyn twisted from her son's grip, planting her feet firmly and pointing back to the others in the new group. "This isn't right, it's wrong," she declared, her eyes narrowing. "I abhor the assembly of evil doers and refuse to sit with the wicked," Roslyn quoted righteously. "I will not stay with these… these criminals and prostitutes!"

"Bitch, if ya call me that one more time, I'm gonna–," Kayla snapped back, straining against the hold Beth had on her elbow.

"Stop!" ordered Paula, coming between the two women.

"I will not stand for this," cried Roslyn, shaking off the tempering hand of Terrance. "You people… you have this whilst my good, god-fearing family…" Her hands went to her front, waving erratically. "No, no, this will not stand. He will not allow it!"

Daryl knew since the attack at the compound the woman was a bit off her rocker, but it seemed she'd stepped over that line and gone full bat shit crazy. There were more angry words shouted from both sides. Daryl scanned the livid faces before him as he finally reached the group, assessing them quickly. He was thankful Tigo wasn't here; the young man would be pissed enough at the words not to mention the insults to his woman. Tigo had just come off watch a few hours before from the overnight and was probably sleeping. Beth's eyes immediately sought his and Daryl saw the worry and strain, knowing this was about to completely boil over. This needed to end, to be brought under control and fast. Daryl sent Beth a look, one he knew she'd understand and be ready for when he moved. She gave him the slightest nod of her head before returning her focus to her straining grip on Kayla.

Before anyone could react, Daryl surged forward and grabbed the shouting Roslyn by her arm. He twisted with her in tow, marching her from the scene and dragging her with him. Beth released Kayla suddenly, the heavy fronted woman stumbling a half a step at the sudden action before righting herself. Beth had her hand on the hilt of her blade, her eyes piercing a narrow stare at the stunned Terrance and Jonah.

The irate older woman clawed at his hand, but Daryl's grip was vise-like as he dragged her down the path. This shit wasn't going to stand anymore. It had gone on long enough and there was no stopping what he started now.

"Unhand me!" ordered Roslyn, her voice high and nasty. She twisted against his hold, fighting against the marching Daryl. "Jonah! Help me!"

Daryl turned enough to see behind him, he had to know what might be coming. Beth was just behind him, almost flanking him. Her eyes were locked on the closely following Jonah and Terrance, their faces mad and unsure. Beth gave a sharp shake of her head, notifying the men to stay back. A message to everyone that this had to be done.

Roslyn fought him, her feet dragging against his force. Daryl was sure this was probably the most violence this woman had ever experienced in her lifetime. A fact that was as unfair to everyone else as it was for her to have to share a living space with people she thought were sinners. It fueled his fury more, one Daryl knew he had to get a handle on. Daryl whipped Roslyn forward, pulling her to the front of him. He jerked her upright as she stumbled in front of him. Roslyn gasped and cried out in shock, verifying to him she wasn't used to this kind of man-handling.

"Go!" yelled Daryl, giving her a shove toward the gate that was now in sight as he released his hold on her. "Go! I'm damn tired of listenin' to you, woman. GO!"

She staggered, her knees buckling but Roslyn didn't fall. Her face was red, her breathing coming in heaving gulps. "You have no right!" she screamed back at him. "Jonah! Terrance, help me."

"They ain't here right now, woman. Just you 'n me," spat back Daryl, jerking forward with enough sudden force to cause the shrieking woman to cringe. "These people here, sure, they might be degenerates, bottom rung of society–"

"Hell!" interjected a fuming Wayne, but he was silenced by Paula with a quieting hand to his massive shoulder.

Daryl continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "But they _are_ better than you. They took you in, willin' to give you a place to live, safe fences and food. And you looked down your damn holier than thou nose at it. I'm done." It took everything Daryl had in him not to shove her out the gate, to kick her out of their damn lives. He felt it building, the uncontrollable rage, and the way of life with his father and brother. Their family legacy was one he had thought he was more in control of now but apparently not. It was threatening unleash here and now.

His fists were clenched at his sides, his face reddening from his restraining effort. "Go find somethin' better," he barked at her.

Roslyn cringed from the contained fury of the man before her, clasping her hands in prayer before her and squeezing her eyes shut tight. "Lord, see how the wicked treat me. Have mercy and lift me up from this vile place," she muttered the words only loud enough for Daryl's benefit, but he could feel the crowd beginning to gather behind him. He knew Beth was there, he heard her take a stance behind him. Daryl knew without looking that Beth didn't have her eyes on him, she'd keep her back to him while watching the others.

"Stop that damn shit. God ain't gonna save you right now," he growled, advancing on the woman. "Get the fuck out."

Her eyes popped open, the light green starkness apparent against the pinpoint pupils. "No, no, no, you can't do this," Roslyn fumbled for her words, her voice low and pleading. Her eyes looked around wildly, realizing no one, not even her son, was coming to her rescue.

"No, I think it's _you_ who can't do this. You can't survive out there without us. You can't do it. Say it, woman, if you know what's good for you, say it," demanded Daryl with a quiet fury.

Roslyn whimpered, her hands wringing in front of her. She looked at everyone but Daryl, searching for help. None must have been apparent because her eyes finally made it back to Daryl, her eyes narrowing on his form. He saw her shoulders drop, knowing she was going to admit defeat.

Her eyes left his, dropping down. "I need you," Roslyn whispered. Her hands opened and fell dejectedly to her sides.

Daryl growled, knowing the battle was won, but not the war. This woman was a problem even if she had just reluctantly admitted defeat. He needed to hammer the message home. "Good, now I ain't askin' you to like me. Fuck, I don't really give a shit if you do. I'm askin' you to at least be civil to these people. They might be a bunch of old whores, bad-ass gangster boys, or damn red neck trash like me, but they're what's gonna keep you alive. Be grateful," he spat at her. "Keep your damn mouth shut and pull your own weight. That's all that'll be asked of you. Apologize."

Roslyn nodded, tears brimming her reddening eyes. "I'm… I'm… My words were hateful." She wiped her face, now streaked with traces of dirt. "I shouldn't have said them."

Jonah finally broke from the group and went to her, ignoring the way Beth stiffened as she clutched her blade at her side. "You didn't need to be so harsh," he hissed at Daryl, sending him a glare.

"Yes, I did. You should've already," Daryl snapped back, returning Jonah's fierce glare as he pulled his shaking mother to him. "She needs to know how the world is. It's not like before. This is what life is now," he punctuated the last words with a vibrant viciousness before turning around to the small group gathered behind him. "The offer still apply?" he asked, locking eyes with Paula.

Paula looked to Kayla and the rest of her group. They were calmer, if not slightly shocked by the scene. No one spoke out in the quiet moment she allowed for them. Paula gave the slightest of nods to Daryl.

Daryl turned his still fuming temper of the rest of his little group. "I'm not fuckin' with this anymore. No snide comments, no more questions. You're either in or you're not."

Terrance locked his steel gray eyes with Daryl, stepping forward. "This is not the way."

"I said I'm not fuckin' around anymore. No debate. You stayin' or goin'?"

Terrance exhaled a heavy, stiff breath. "We stay. For now." He brushed by Daryl to the two behind him. He placed a calming hand on the frightened, older woman's shoulder. "We still have family to find."

While Roslyn whispered her gratitude to Terrance, Daryl just shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. Rest of you decide. Tell Paula."

Pissed and raging still, Daryl knew he was too angry to stay and continue to have people stare at him. With a dismissive wave of his hand, he stomped away. He knew the whole scene that had just played out with Roslyn had been intense, verging on violent, but it had been needed. They all needed to know how everyone and everything stood with this place.

He didn't go far, back to the last place on his tour of the fence. Daryl pulled and lit a cigarette, drawing in deeply on his first drag. Two in less than twenty-four hours should have been heaven for him, but Daryl just wanted its calming effect. He turned over his shoulder and saw Beth talking to a few that hadn't dispersed. He brought the cigarette to his mouth again as he watched. Daryl was sure Beth was settling them down if needed.

After a time, when his head cleared and his pulse slowed, Beth came around, approaching him slowly. Daryl watched her, inhaling the last of his smoke and enjoying the view. Her lithe legs covered the ground to him, creating a low heat in his gut.

Daryl nodded at her arrival, dropping his cigarette to the ground and snuffing it out. "They all decide?"

"Yeah, Jess, Marie, and Oscar said they were stayin' this mornin'. That's what started this all. Lindy is stayin' too. The others…"

"What they fuckin' say now?" growled Daryl, regretting his decision to stomp off to cool down.

Beth ran her hand along his arm, calming him instinctively. "No. They don't want to stay. They want see if they can find their people. Roslyn has to stay, of course, while Karl, Jonah, and Terrance search. Paula said they'd help 'em along if they stayed to get at least a couple things done around here and then they'd help find 'em a car to go in, give 'em some food. A week or two."

Daryl rumbled deep in his chest. "Old witch stays, huh?"

She nodded, her fingers sliding down to his wrist and taking his hand in hers. Beth gave him a reassuring squeeze. "For now." They held hands; the contact of her skin against his sent a shiver up his arm. Beth looked up at him, calm in her beautiful blue eyes. "Where are we goin' to go?"

"Don't matter," he told her simply.

Her brow furrowed. "What? Where are we goin' to live, Daryl? We need a home."

"You Beth," he stated solidly, a certainty in voice that usually wasn't there.

Beth looked confused, her eyes questioning him. She needed him to explain.

Daryl wasn't much for words but he figured he owed her this. "Home is with you, Beth. It's been for some time now. Guess I didn't always realize it. Even at the farm, maybe, I knew that was home. The prison, the cabin, the compound, hell, here. Anywhere, Beth, I'm home with you. You're my home."

A slow smile blessed her lips. Beth leaned into him, bringing her arms around him to hug him. "Me too, Daryl."

His arms encompassed her, pulling her tighter to him. "I'll follow you, Beth. I will stay with you. Your decision."

Beth squeezed her eyes shut tightly, digging further into his chest. She was quiet for the space of two breaths before she answered him softly, "We stay."

Daryl brushed his lips to the top of her head on her sweet, golden hair. "We stay."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I own nothing of TWD nor the characters - I just enjoy using them for my own fun. Hopefully, all of you have found it fun too! This is it... we've finally reached the end of this story. This is the last chapter. ENJOY!**

Beth inhaled deeply, taking in the lingering scent of hay, animals, and soil. It was so familiar, soothing to her really. It made Beth think of home, family, and lazy days in the sun. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around to hug herself as she stepped into the empty barn. It was her first stolen moment since they had arrived ten days before. Beth had a few hours to herself before she was needed for evening watch. She found herself gravitating here, the large empty structure. The animals were long gone since the herd had run through the farm last summer; the few lingering chickens were in a coop on the outside. The barn was bare and open, sunshine pouring in and glittering on the dust and cobwebs. A few pieces of equipment occupied a couple stalls along with some hay in the loft in hopes of having animals again someday.

The days since their arrival had been long and hard. Everyone pulled together to ensure the farm was more secure and the fields were ready to produce food. There had been one run; Terrance, Daryl, Beth, Wayne and Sherri had gone in search of more diesel and a car for the impending departure. They had located no more diesel, but a working Ford Escape for the trip made the day not a total loss. They had gotten two more pits dug with another under construction. Crowd control along the fences was a bit of an annoyance, but the walkers were nothing the group couldn't handle. Many more of the pit traps were needed, but the progress they were making could already been seen. Even Tigo was impressed; the surly young man's scowl actually had lifted. Today was the first day they had taken a break in construction to rest weary muscles and allow for good-byes.

Her hands went to the ladder that led to the loft above. Her fingers traced the fine grooves of the wood, loving the feeling of the grain against her skin. So many memories, ones of laughter and family, were linked to the feeling beneath her fingers. Helping her father with the animals, playing in the loft with her brother and sister, early morning chores, all of these memories skimmed along the surface of her mind. It felt real, all of it, and it allowed her soul to settle in way that had been missing for a long while. This place, the fields, the farm, the dormitory, this was going to their home, her and Daryl's home, a place to continue to build memories.

Beth's hand clenched around a rung, then another as she lifted her foot to the bottom step. She was halfway up when she heard the slightest noise behind her. Beth looked over her shoulder, seeing Daryl in the barn doorway. He was leaning against the edge, his bow down at his side. His predatory eyes watched her with intense accuracy. The look sent a warmth to pool between her legs. She knew that look; a half empty box on their nightstand was evidence enough. A shiver travelled down her spine, the knowledge that each night had been better than the previous and tonight would leave her wanting due to her turn at watch.

More than a moment had passed, Beth not realizing how long her thoughts had strayed in her mind. "Where you goin'?" Daryl asked, his hooded eyes lingering on her lower half. She supposed the angle gave an advantageous view of her rear.

Her lips twitched, a mischievous light gleaming in her eyes. "Gonna check out the hay. See if it's… rollable. Wanna help?"

Daryl's answering smile was hot and utterly male. He wasted no time moving to the ladder as Beth hurried up. Beth only had a second to take in the loft, full of spare hay and an open baling window. Daryl was up and on her before she could notice much else. It didn't matter one bit as his body pressed against hers from behind, feeling his hardness poking against her backside. His hand brushed the loose tendrils of her hair from her neck, his lips nipping at the tender flesh he found there. Beth leaned back into his strong embrace. His other hand roamed down her body, gracing her breasts and caressing her stomach through her shirt as a honeyed moan escaped her lips.

Beth reached a hand back, clutching to his hip for steadiness as Daryl's fingers shifted to the button of her pants. He released it with a flick of his wrist. The attention at her neck increased, his teeth dragging gently against the flesh there. Daryl pulled at the edge of her pants, the zipper opening. Beth felt his finger slide teasingly along the edge of her underwear. Her breath hitched when his long finger dipped under the lace band, a gift from Kayla out of extra storage. His other hand moved up her shirt, cupping her breast fully. Her mind went blank as his finger traveled down her middle, pressing against her clit momentarily before dipping further into her growing wetness.

"Damn woman," Daryl groaned in her ear, his finger gliding easily against her. Once, twice, and a third time, his finger slid slowly and purposefully along her aching slit. It was agonizingly amazing, causing her thighs to tighten together to increase the pressure.

It hit her then, she hadn't thought this through. The image of a very large belly belonging to the chipper and pregnant Kayla burst to the front of her mind. A disparaging groan escaped her; Beth didn't want to stop, but her hand went to his wrist, stilling all movement below. It hurt her to stop but it wasn't safe. Their safety was back in their room in a box on a nightstand. _Damn it._

Heat and confusion burned in his eyes as she turned out of his arms, taking a step away from her lover. "Beth?" Her name was a husky whisper from his lips.

"I'm sorry I teased but… well, we don't have anything," Beth answered, her shoulders dropping dejectedly.

The confusion disappeared as a smirk grew across his mouth. "Lots of things you can do without one of those in an hour."

"Oh, you think we have an hour up here?" she smiled, her teeth biting into her bottom lip at the thought. Oh, the things she still didn't know and Daryl was a fine teacher.

Daryl nodded slowly, his eyes on her mouth. "Everyone is either packin' or on watch or in the kitchen. No one here but you and me."

"Well, might just have to try one of those _things_ if we have an hour."

"Could…" His hand slid into his back pocket and pulled a small foil square out between two fingers in front of her. "Or not."

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

A little redness tinged the tips of his ears. "Had one since the first mornin'. Better to be prepared."

"My boy scout," Beth teased, her laughter chiming like bells.

He returned the smile before moving to take hold of her again as his lips captured hers. They took their kiss to the floor below. Beth found it didn't matter they were making out on the wood planks with straw poking at her back. The only thing that registered with her was the way Daryl fitted his hard body to her soft curves. The contact felt amazingly good, creating the need for more. Daryl seemed to feel the same way, his kisses becoming more demanding as he brought his full weight to bear against her. Beth threw her arms around Daryl's neck to encourage him to fill the little space left between them.

Daryl's hand found its way up and under her shirt, impatient fingers pushing her bra out of the way and then his palm was cupping her naked flesh. Two fingers found her pebbled, rosy nipple, rolling it between them. Beth stifled herself from crying out, arching her back into his touch.

Her hands lowered and moved under his shirt, moving her hands up his back and down his shoulders. The map of scars were beautiful to her, a reflection of the complex man over her. Beth enjoyed the feeling of his strong muscles and detailed body under her palms. All of him for her to enjoy.

His hand went between them, his demanding mouth never leaving hers. There was a fierce hunger to him, a roughness that wasn't there before in the way he touched her, burning her skin with his want. Daryl ripped her pants open further, forcing them down roughly. Beth knew Daryl had been holding back before, the gentle touches and light kisses were for her. She was grateful; it was new, so going slow and exploring had been what she needed. This was reminiscent of a whirlwind and animalistic encounter in the storage room, a memory that still made her wet. Beth was glad to remove this barrier, to allow Daryl to get what he needed too.

Beth lifted her hips, accommodating him, and felt her jeans grate against her skin as Daryl swiftly swiped them down. She kicked her boots off as she pulled at least one leg free of the clothing. It hurt a bit but Beth was beyond caring, she only wanted one thing. His lips finally left hers as he pulled his pants open with frantic need. Beth watched with wanting eyes as he pulled his hardened cock free, simultaneously pushing his pants from his hips. Daryl used his teeth to help rip open the necessary package. Beth helped him roll the condom on, his body jumping under her eager touch.

Neither removed any more unnecessary clothing, there wasn't need or time for that. His lips returned to hers to deliver more mind blowing kisses. Daryl shifted his hips low, seeking her wet center. Her breath caught as Beth felt herself stretched and filled while he slowly entered her. It wasn't what she wanted, she needed more.

"Harder," Beth cried to him once fully locked, her breathy request in his ear. "More."

Daryl grabbed her calf, pulling it behind him and opening her more to him. Beth followed his motion and locked her legs behind his waist, creating a new angle that sent her eyes rolling back into her head as he pressed into her once more. Daryl did as he was told with eager ferocity. Beth hung on, trying to meet each gratifying, pounding thrust. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to keep each blissful cry of pleasure from escaping. It wasn't long before her walls began to tighten and that tingling feeling started low in her stomach.

"Daryl, " she whimpered desperately, a hand tightening his hair.

He understood, his mouth covering hers as her orgasm sent her soaring and capturing her cries of release. Daryl lapped up the passionate noises, continuing to slam into her with a renewed force as her body arched with pleasure. It was her first without the help of his nimble fingers, a plus one for barn sex despite the soreness that would most likely find her bared rear later.

Once her trembling body recovered enough to respond to her again, Beth propelled her hips up to meet his increased thrusts. The space between them was slick and wet from sweat and passion. Beth grazed her nails up the exposed skin of his lower back and up his ribs like she knew Daryl liked. He growled deep and throaty, his mouth leaving hers to bite at the hollow of her throat. She loved the feel of his teeth against her skin, usually nipping and teasing, but this was different. Daryl locked onto her sensitive flesh, a gasp of pleasure escaping her parted lips and sending a shiver down her body to where they were connected.

It was starting to build again, low and throbbing at her center. Daryl entered her again and again, deeper and harder each time, and Beth knew it wouldn't be long. She took his lead and dragged her nails down his back, harder than before. She elicited a deep moan from her lover, his mouth leaving her neck. His dark eyes locked with hers, sweat collecting on his forehead. He slowed and pulled back fully before slamming into her once and then again. Each time her body accepting more than before and shaking with need. Daryl surged forward a final time, pressing fully into her and holding there. The pulsing of his release was evident as a guttural groan escaped him. Her own body allowed another release, her walls quivering in time with him as she gasped for breath, another orgasm claiming her.

It was a panting, breath-catching moment before she could speak. "Oh, God. That was… was…"

"Fuckin' great," Daryl finished for her, pushing off her but still hovering over her. He was smiling again, the corner of his mouth quirked up. It was almost as if it was easier for him now somehow. Beth had seen the man before her smile more times in the past week than she thought she'd seen in a year. It warmed her to hope it was partly due to her.

"Yeah," she chuckled as he rolled to the side and off of her. Beth sat up, adjusting her clothing back into place. Daryl did the same, tossing the condom to the side to be dealt with later.

"Think anyone heard us?" Beth asked a little wary and looked over to the window.

Daryl shrugged and snorted, zipping his pants up. "Does it matter?"

"I guess I don't want to get the same reputation as Maggie and Glenn. You could always hear them." Beth went to the open bale window to see if anyone was around, if they were found out. There was no one within hearing distance. There was a group gathered around the SUV, readying for the departure of Karl, Terrance, and Jonah.

Beth lowered herself to sit on the ledge of the hay loft, her legs dangling down in front of her. She looked over her shoulder and beckoned Daryl to her with a smile. He sat down next to her, his legs swinging next to hers. His bare arm touching hers, sending a sizzle through her despite what they had just finished.

"They still leaving today?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't talk 'em out of it. Marie tried t' last night again. Can't say I blame them," Daryl answered her in a low voice as he watched the distant scene.

Beth took in a deep breath. "I know," she answered dryly. Their own lost group jumped to the front of her mind. A twinge of sadness crossed her face. "I understand why but we've looked for so long without ever finding anyone. I hope… they understand how hard it's going to be."

She tried to stop the hitch in her breath, the thought of never finding her sister stinging her hard and never lessened. Beth thought Daryl was going to reassure her, perhaps take her hand or give her a hug but nothing. That wouldn't be her Daryl. He sat still next to her, his eyes focused out on the distant fields.

Instead there was a comfortable stretch of silence between them for several minutes. It made the words he spoke, breaking the quiet, all that more surprising to Beth.

"Did I ever tell you 'bout the time Glenn was taken?"

Beth gave Daryl a curious look. "You mean by Merle? Yeah, Maggie… she told me what happened."

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, mean in the beginnin', 'fore we was at the farm."

"Wait, what? Glenn was kidnapped more than once?"

Daryl let out a deep chuckle at Beth's high pitched question. "Yeah, I guess he's an unlucky little bugger." He shifted his position, rotating his leg up and bent as he leaned back against the opening; his body turned mostly towards her. "See, Glenn was taken by this gang in Atlanta, the Vatos. Rick and me and T-dog, we almost went to war over gettin' him back. We thought he was bein' beaten or tortured or somethin' and here he was in this old folks home, hangin' with the elderly people and some damn taco bell dogs."

"_What?_" asked Beth, choking on the laughter that was escaping her from the imagery.

The sound of her laughter brought a quirk of a smile to Daryl's lips. "I guess the point I'm tryin' to make is, well, Glenn, he's unlucky… but lucky, you know. And Rick, he found his family once after returnin' from the dead. Carol, she's so much stronger than she looks. Michonne, she's survived on her own before. They can be out there. They can survive. If'n you want to believe they are out there, they are out there. If'n you want to believe we'll find them, we'll find them."

Beth looked at the man she loved, staring into those dark blue eyes and heard what he was telling her. She heard the hope in his voice. "You believe?"

He rolled the thought around for a moment. "Yeah, they're out there. Somewhere. We'll find 'em. I know it."

Beth nodded her agreement and looked back out at the leaving vehicle. Her hand found Daryl's, their fingers entwining. They would find the rest of their family, they _would_. She believed.

**A/N: Okay, okay... I know what you are thinking - WHAT?! They don't find the group? There is no reuniting of the family, we don't know what happened to everyone... but hey, at least we have a happy BETHYL right? At least I gave that to you - even if I did make you work really, really hard for it! I have one last tidbit, a little mini chapter to offer up if anyone is interested. Review for me - let me know what you think. I've started the second story already so you won't have to wait long if you are interested... OFFICIAL should be started sometime next month.**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't mean to make all of you wait so long. Enjoy!**

Carl kicked the can with a vicious accuracy, sending it tottering down the alley way. His dad and Michonne were just around the corner; the area had been cleared. He was giving them a _moment_. Carl knew they didn't think he knew, but he knew. Well, he _knew_ something was different. It had been since the last place. Over the past couple of weeks, Carl saw it in the side glances between the two, even the lingering shoulder touches. So yeah, he was fifteen… okay he'd be fifteen in the fall but he wasn't a damn kid anymore. He knew there was something different between his dad and Michonne.

Part of him was pissed. Okay, a big part of him was pissed at them. He was mad that they thought he couldn't handle it. They thought he was some kind of damn kid, that he wasn't old enough to understand, or get it or whatever. He was pissed too for his mom, even though he knew on some level he shouldn't be. Carl knew he should be okay with it. Hell, it was Michonne but… well, it was his mom too. _His mom_. But she was dead and they weren't. Carl felt the sharp pain of grief and fury pierce him. He unleashed it as he kicked the can once again.

There was another part of him, one that was buried a little further in. A voice of reason, perhaps, a glimmer of hope for what he saw when his dad and Michonne thought he wasn't looking. Was it happiness, could he be okay with it all? Carl thought, maybe, he could be if they ever really told him. It was okay, on some level, it would be okay. But they still treated him like a kid, and he was tired of it. Carl knew he wasn't an adult, but crap, they could at least tell him.

Carl wandered around the next corner, knowing he shouldn't get too much farther away. The immediate area had been cleared by the three of them the day before, but walkers could come from anywhere at any time. They were still searching the surrounding buildings of the tiny town for supplies. However, the trio had been coming up short and were most likely going to move on. It was almost like someone had been here before them.

This area Carl had wandered into was different; it was the back of small gas station. They hadn't been down here before. Carl's hand instinctively went to the hilt of his knife at his belt while the other tipped his father's sheriff hat of his father back and out of his eyes. There were rotting dead bodies on the ground, decaying flesh and sun bleached bone. Dead walkers, Carl could tell by their mauled faces, lips missing and blows to what was left of their skulls. There was dried, blackened old blood on the walls. He had seen enough battles and close calls to know this one had been close. Carl wondered if the human or humans on the other end had survived.

He was so entranced by the scene that he almost walked by it completely. Carl paused mid-step, his heart skipping a beat as his unbelieving and blinking eyes focused on the sight. Written in big black letters on the brick wall were the words:

_Daryl and Beth are here._

"Dad! Michonne!" The excited words escaped Carl before he realized it, his eyes still focused on his find before him. It was the first time in a year they had any sign, any hope. The prison had fallen, so many had died. He and his father had barely made it to a white house, a place to allow his dad to heal after his near death fight with the Governor. Michonne had found them a couple days later and then that was it. No sign of anyone else, not Maggie, not Carol, not Daryl. And here he was, staring at proof that at least two of their extended family had survived the chaos and bloodshed.

Michonne arrived first, her Katana out and ready. Rick was behind her, gun pulled. Both adults were breathless, eyes wide with concern. Carl knew he shouldn't have cried out like that but at the moment he didn't care; he pointed at the wall. They weren't the only ones left.

"Carl?" Rick panted, his eyes scanning the area carefully with his wild eyes while grabbing his child into his hold. "What? What's wrong?"

"Look!" Carl answered, wagging his pointed finger at the message before them. Below the bold and large names of their two family members was a smaller message. A cryptic location, outlining from references and terminology only those from their extended family would know. The place where Daryl and Beth would be waiting.

Michonne stepped forward, placing her blade back in the safety of its holder. Her dark eyes narrowed as she looked over the message, her lips moving with the words. There was a stoic disbelief in them as Carl could see her reading them a second time.

His father released him, his eyes reviewing the message on the wall. Rick was silent and still for the moment. Then he walked forward and placed his hand on Daryl's name first. Then he slowly moved it to Beth's.

Michonne was the first to break the silence. Her voice was rough when she spoke, "Is it them? Can it be?"

Rick turned back to her, his blue eyes piercing on his dirty and bearded face. "Yes. It's them," he stated simply despite the smile that was growing on his face. He walked back to the both of them, stopping close to but not touching Michonne.

Carl grinned at the both of them, proud he was the one to find it and ecstatic to finally have something to hope for. It had been too long, too much hardship and heartache in the last months since he had seen the blood stained carrier of his sister's.

"So what now?" asked Carl, feeling the need to bounce his weight from one foot to the other.

Rick looked back at the writing. "We find our family," he said with unwavering certainty.

**A/N: I really appreciated all the kind words from all the wonderful reviews I have received. It really does make writing so much easier and fun. THANK YOU! Another big THANK YOU to the woman who has helped me so much - ElsaEditorial - I couldn't do this without you. **

**So, Rick, Michonne and Carl are alive! I threw you all a bone, an answer... of sorts. These three will make another appearance later but please be patient. You know I never make it easy. I also have plans for Roslyn and Jonah but other than that... Readers, is there someone who want to see? Carol perhaps? Maggie? I don't have solid plans for everyone yet and I'm wondering who you'd like to see back? Or maybe is there someone you _don't_ want to see?**


End file.
